Chuck vs The Unexpected Surprise
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: The day after Awesome and Ellie's wedding Chuck and Sarah encounter an unexpected surprise that completely changes everything. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Priest, The Rabbi, and The Minister.
1. The Unexpected Surprise

_The episode begins the day after Ellie and Awesome's with a skyline shot of Los Angeles and the cut to the façade of Buy More. Inside you see Abe helping a customer choose a video camera, Casey unloading a Beastmaster, and then to a shot of Morgan at with info desk in the middle of talking to Anna when all of a sudden a perturbed Jeff and Lester drop 2 cases of grape soda appear leading Jeff to speak up_  
**  
Jeff:** Here's your two cases of grape soda. Happy?

_cut to Morgan looking at the 2 cases and then at Jeff_  
**  
Morgan:** _smirks_ I will have to properly inspect the merchandise before I can clearly say that I am.  
**  
Jeff:** This is totally lame.  
**  
Lester:** _looks at Jeff and points at Morgan_ If you ask me I think you knew were going to win the bet all along.  
**  
Anna:** _chimes in_ Come on boys…don't be such sore losers boys just because my man outwitted you.  
**  
Lester:** _looks at Anna as he points at Morgan_ Him outwitting us…please…just saying that makes me laugh. Mr. Bean could easily outwit him.  
**  
Morgan:** I'm not going to dignify that remark with a response because I'm feeling way to good and you know why?  
**  
Anna:** _smiles at Morgan_ Why?  
**  
Morgan:** I don't have to do any work for a month…_points at Jeff and Lester_…you two do…so get started.  
**  
Lester:** Fine…give us your list of duties so we can get this stupid bet over with.  
**  
Morgan:** There is no list.  
**  
Lester:** Excuse me?  
**  
Jeff:** _glares at Morgan_ I swear I will cut you.  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Jeff_ A bet that I won has to be savored…so for your first task of the day you two are working the hole all day…looking behind them at people standing in line…and from the looks of things you are going to be real busy.  
**  
Lester:** _looks back and then at Morgan_ This is cruel and inhumane…I want to talk to Chuck.  
**  
Morgan:** _smirks_ Chuck isn't here and when he's not here I'm in charge.

_An argument ensues amongst the 4 leading Abe to just shake his head. After several minutes the arguments breaks up leading Morgan and Anna to head to the break room and Jeff and Lester heading towards the hole. A close up shot of beautiful young women entering the Buy More, stops to look around and then heads straight for Abe. She's around her late 20's/early 30's, slender builder, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a tan business style pants suit, tan high heels, black purse, and a blue tooth in her right ear. She walks up behind Abe and begins talking leading him to be startled. He turns around and is about to speaks to her when she hold up a finger in front of his face as she continues to have a conversation with someone on the other end. Abe has a perturbed look on his face causing him to look back at the argument that is still ongoing when suddenly his focus is broken by the young women getting his attention_  
**  
Young Woman:** Excuse me…you can help me now.  
**  
Abe:** _turns around with a forced smile_ Yes ma'am…how can I help you?  
**  
Young Woman:** _hands Abe a palm pilot_ I'm in town for a couple of days for an important business meeting and I'm having problems accessing important files on my palm pilot. I need you to find the problem and then fix it A.S.A.P.  
**  
Abe:** Right this way miss…

_cut to Abe and Abe walking over and arriving at the info desk_  
**  
Young Woman:** Miss Wexler.  
**  
Abe:** All right Ms. Wexler, let me get some information from you and once I have that I can get started on figuring out what the trouble is.  
**  
Miss Wexler:** Maybe the trouble is a little less talking and more working.

_All Abe can do is just bit his lip and smile at the demanding young woman as he begins to take down her information. The scene switches from the info Desk at Buy More to the façade of Casa Bartowski around 10:30a.m. You then see a close up on Chuck's eyes as he opens them and then immediately closes them to where the shot slowly pans back to see his entire face. A voiceover is then heard as it is the voice of Chuck_  
**  
Chuck:** Was it all a dream? For all I know it could possibly have been one and I hope it isn't. I really don't want to open my eyes right now, but I have to. All right Chuck…you can do this buddy…on the count of three…open your eyes. 1…2…3…_nothing happens_..okay…let's try this again…1…2…

_As he is about to say three you see Sarah come into the shot and kiss Chuck on the cheek. Chuck opens his eyes, turns his head to look at Sarah who smiles at him, turns back, looks up and gives off the biggest Chuckish smile to the camera. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the kitchen where you see Chuck dressed only in his pajama bottoms making lunch for Sarah. As he does, Sarah walks out wearing the top half of Chuck's pajamas and heads straight towards Chuck who has his back towards her. She creeps up and gives him a bear hug leading Chuck to back up and then turn around inevitably looking down into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world. They both kiss and after a moment or two Sarah begins to speak_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks up smiling as she rubs his chest_ Good morning!  
**  
Chuck:** Good morning to you too. I guess you won't be going to work today?  
**  
Sarah:** I guess not.  
**  
Chuck:** Won't Scooter be mad?  
**  
Sarah:** Who cares? If it makes you feel any better you want to call him and tell him the reason why I'm not coming in to work today.  
**  
Chuck:** You're feeling good this morning. You must have slept well last night?  
**  
Sarah:** Like a baby and I have you to thank for it? _Chuck's smile turns to a look of disappointment_ What's wrong?  
**  
Chuck:** I guess I didn't live up to your expectations.  
**  
Sarah:** No...you didn't.

_Chuck hangs his head leading Sarah lift his head up by his chin_  
**  
Sarah:** You far surpassed all my expectations. _Chuck's face brightens up_ Why did you want to know?  
**  
Chuck:** Well…compared with Bryce…  
**  
Sarah:** _puts finger over Chuck's mouth and looks in his eyes_ Forget about Bryce…he doesn't have the one thing he never used…his heart. You were caring, tender, passionate, and made me feel not only comfortable, but also safe to let myself completely go with you.  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles_ Really!?

_Chuck and Sarah let go of each other and head towards the table to eat lunch_  
**  
Sarah:** With you it was all about taking your time and as woman I appreciated that very much. Thank you.  
**  
Chuck:** Wow…you're welcome.

_cut to the both of them eating lunch leading Chuck to drink his cup of coffee_  
**  
Sarah:** Are you ready to go back to your room for round 2?

_Chuck does a spit take leading to Sarah to look at the trail of coffee spewed out and then at Chuck_  
**  
Chuck:** Now?  
**  
Sarah:** What? I thought you of all people would jump at the chance.  
**  
Chuck:** Don't get me wrong…I would love to…_looks at Sarah who is giving her all-too-familiar look as she seductively plays with Chuck's pajama top that reveals more cleavage leading him to gulp_…BOY would I love to but…  
**  
Sarah:** But? What did you have in mind?  
**  
Chuck: **I was thinking about calling Rusty up so we can look at the house near the beach in Santa Monica.  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles as she rustles Chuck's hair_ We can do that too.  
**  
Chuck:** Awesome…I'll go call Rusty. I'll be right back.  
**  
Sarah**: _smiles_ I know you will.

_cut to Chuck getting up and going to his room to get his cell phone. After a minute or two, he's walking out having a back and forth conversation_  
**  
Chuck:** Let's say 4 pm…all righty then…yeah…I don't know about Sarah but I'm excited about seeing…_suddenly he stops as he sees Sarah standing in the middle of the living room and then a shot from her feet where she drops Chuck's pajama top to the floor_…boobs. _after a second or two of a silence Rusty speaks up on the other end leading Chuck to answer back_ What…no I didn't say I'm excited about seeing boobs…ummm…Rusty…I'll call you back later.

_Chuck throws his cell phone behind him and heads straight towards Sarah with a smirk on his face. After a several minutes you first hear laughter and then moans coming from both Sarah and Chuck. Cut to Morgan coming in through the Morgan door to play Call of Duty on his lunch break and as he is about to play he hears noises coming from the living room_  
**  
Morgan:** Chuck? You hear buddy?_ Morgan_ _goes to the living room, sees Chuck's phone on the floor, and when he turns the corner he immediately jumps back_ Holy sh…

_cut to Chuck quickly getting up and holding a pillow from the couch in front of him with Sarah standing behind him_  
**  
Chuck:** MORGAN!  
**  
Morgan:** _smirks_ I know why you didn't come into work today…way to go buddy. _tilts head and waves at Sarah_ Hey Sarah.  
**  
Sarah:** MORGAN!  
**  
Morgan:** _smiles_ Chuck…I couldn't be prouder of you than I am right now.  
**  
Chuck and Sarah:** MORGAN!! GET OUT!!

_A book is thrown in Morgan's direction, but he avoids getting hit as it hits the wall behind him leading him to exit stage left. The scene ends with Morgan heading out the way he came in, but not before quickly coming out again to give a big smile to his best friend to the point another book is thrown_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in Washington D.C. as you see shots of the Washington Monument, The Capitol Building, and The White House. Cut to office door of General Beckman and inside you not only see her, but also Director Graham inside as well in the middle of a conversation about Chuck and Sarah's living arrangement_  
**  
Beckman:** I had my reservations before about Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski's cover as a couple, but to go so far as to move in together….I'm greatly concerned.  
**  
Graham:** We went over all the variables and each time the only logical course of action was to place him in a bunker for his own protection. However….Agent Casey did give a reasonably strong argument supporting the idea and I too have my own concerns, but it's out of our control now. What is done is done.  
**  
Beckman:** _taps table with her finger_ Correct…but we still pull strings.  
**  
Graham:** _curious look_ What are you getting at?

**Beckman:** I'm just saying when it comes Agent Casey I trust him to the fullest extent and I know he has The Intersect's best interest in mind. Whatever he's asked to do, he'll comply fully with any order despite…  
**  
Graham:** Despite what?  
**  
Beckman:** _shakes head_ Nothing….again I trust Agent Casey, but when it comes to Agent Walker…  
**  
Graham:** _interrupts Beckman_ What about Agent Walker?  
**  
Beckman:** It seems to me that the supposed cover relationship is getting a bit more real than I would like it to be. Agent Walker is there to protect The Intersect and there have been particular instances where I seen and felt that she may have compromised herself when it pertains to Mr. Bartowski or vice versa.  
**  
Graham:** How so?  
**  
Beckman:** I'm not going to go into much detail but there have been certain instances such as when Mr. Bartowski broke up the cover relationship with Agent Walker in order to date the civilian sandwich shop girl Lou there was something in her eyes, as well as, tone in her voice that hint a sense of being really brothered as if she were emitting an emotion such as jealousy.  
**  
Graham:** _holds both hands up_ Hold on…listen…I trust Agent Walker in doing her job and she knows that when it comes to the safety of The Intersect its serious business, especially when Fulcrum is involved.  
**  
Beckman: **These are merely my suspicions that I'm having and if I'm wrong then we have nothing to worry about.  
**  
Graham:** And if you're right?

_cut to a close up of Beckman with serious look on her face_  
**  
Beckman:** Let's just hope that I'm wrong.

_The scene switches from General Beckman's office to several hours later to a scenic beach view of Santa Monica where you see a shot of a beautiful 1920's Spanish Style home. Inside you Rusty, Isabella, and their realtor in the middle of showing Chuck and Sarah the house leading the realtor to hook both of them into buying_  
**  
Realtor:** As I said you have 4 bedrooms, 2.5 baths, a den and from what Rusty has told me you are into video games so it could be your area of the house. When it comes to cleaning there is no need to vacuum because the whole house has hardwood floors. You have living room with an excellent fireplace, a formal dining room, large laundry room, and did I mention the kitchen with granite countertops & eat-in area. The detached garage has been converted into a room so if you have any guest they can stay in there. Plus, the beach is right down the road. So…have you made a decision?  
**  
Rusty:** Yeah Chuck…this place is pretty much a steal. Is it a deal or no deal?  
**  
Isabella:** It would be awesome if you became our neighbors.

_cut to Chuck smiling after hearing Isabella saying the words awesome_  
**  
Chuck:** Well…_looks around and then at Rusty_…Howie Mandell its really not my deal to make unless…  
**  
Realtor:** Unless?  
**  
Chuck:** Unless…_motions over to Sarah by leaning over and bumping her_…we both think it's a good deal. _looks at Sarah_ So how about it?

_Rusty, Isabella, their realtor, and Chuck look at Sarah anticipating her answer. The scene ends with a close up look on Sarah's face as she looks at everybody and then at Chuck_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day with the façade of Buy More and cut to a shot of the front door where you see a whistling Chuck walk in. As he walks in he is greeted by Morgan_  
**  
Morgan:** _smirks_ What's up Casanova?  
**  
Chuck:** Hey Morg and no I'm not giving you any details.  
**  
Morgan:** Oh man…that stinks. You know the bro code…share your sexual escapades with you're your best friend.  
**  
Chuck:** I will certainly not…_leans in_ and if you tell anybody about it…  
**  
Morgan:** _holds up hands_ Whoa…I'm insulted that you would even think that. Its in the vault. You have my word.  
**  
Chuck:** It's in the Vault?  
**  
Morgan:** Yes…its in the vault and sealed shut. Don't worry about it.

_As Morgan says that Jeff and Lester walk up_  
**  
Jeff:** _sly smirk_ So, you tapped the wiener girl.

_cut to Chuck looking at Jeff and then quickly looks at Morgan_  
**  
Morgan:** Is that Anna calling me? Gotta go.

_Chuck has a look of angered disappointment on his face as he watches Morgan quickly leave to avoid confrontation_  
**  
Chuck:** _stern tone under his breathe_ Morgan  
**  
Lester:** So Chuck…_puts hand on shoulder_…how is she in bed?

_Chuck looks at Lester hands leading him to quickly take it off_  
**  
Chuck:** Sorry fellas…I am not going to talk about what happened between Sarah and I, especially to you two.  
**  
Jeff:** You are so lame.  
**  
Lester:** Come on Chuckles…give us something…anything.

_As Lester says that Casey walks up leading him to speak up as he looks at Jeff and Lester_  
**  
Casey:** _intense look as he gives a low growl_ Scram!

_Jeff and Lester leave immediately leading Chuck to speak to Casey_  
**  
Chuck:** You know…you're people skills are getting much better. What's up?  
**  
Casey:** What are you talking about Bartowski?  
**  
Chuck:** Well…when you normally tell Thing 1 and Thing 2 to scram you also usually threaten them with some type of bodily harm. What's wrong…did you go see M. Night Shymalan's movie The Happening for possible bloody violence and came out disappointed because I know Sarah and I were. Plants killing people…that was not only a stupid concept, but it was also a waste of my money.  
**  
Casey:** What? No you idiot….I'm not going to threaten them with bodily harm…I'm threatening you with bodily harm. Come here.

_cut to Casey walking towards Chuck as he begins to back pedal_  
**  
Chuck:** Me!? Why me?  
**  
Casey:** Thanks to you and Walker…_shivers and shakes_…I will never get the sound of what I was listening to at what you two were doing out of my head. Not even a bottle of whiskey could help remove the mental pain I was enduring.

_Chuck continues to back up all-the-while looking behind him_  
**  
Chuck:** So that's why you bit grumpier than usual. Sorry buddy.  
**  
Casey:** Sorry…all you have to say is sorry? Bartowski…because of you I'm never going to watch one of my favorite episodes of Law and Order the same again.  
**  
Chuck:** Again I'm sorry…ummm…so what was the episode?

_Casey doesn't say a word and continues to go straight towards Chuck who backs up inevitably bumping into his father Abe. He stands behind leading Abe to look at Chuck and then at Casey_  
**  
Abe:** What's up boys?  
**  
Chuck:** _points at Casey_ Dad…Casey is going to kill me…can you please do or say something to stop him.  
**  
Casey:** _gives a low growl_ Bartowski…nothing your dad will say will stop me from getting my hands on you. So, stop hiding behind him, come here, so I can use you as floss to scrub my brain out.  
**  
Abe:** Jayne is here. _Casey looks at the front leading him to smile and then look back at Chuck to just point at him_ I'll be on my break.  
**  
Chuck:** You do that…calm down and let go of the urges to want to use me as brain floss.

_Casey leaves leading Chuck to thank his dad by patting his shoulders. They part ways leading Chuck to pass the info desk and as he does he sees the Palm Pilot that his father was going to repair. He decides to repair it being that its been a while for him in fixing anything electronic since he started as manager of Buy More. He takes it, as well as, the form to his office, closes the door, sits down at his desk, and as soon he reads the name on the sheet he flashes. He sees images of an eagle, special tactical weapons being created for the military, the words Wexler Industries , the image of General Beckman, and the eagle again. The scene ends with a close up shot of Chuck's face as he has a freaked out look as he holds the palm pilot in his hand_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with back at Buy More where Miss Wexler walks in with a very serious look on her face. The first one to greet her is Lester as he gets his game on by first brushing his eyebrows before he walks up_  
**  
Lester:** _smiles_ What may I help you with beautiful lady?  
**  
Miss Wexler:** You can help me…looks him up and down…little man by direct me to the man who is fixing my palm pilot. I have a very important meeting and the files I need are in there.  
**  
Lester:** Who are you calling little man…I will have you know…  
**  
Miss Wexler:** NOW!

_Lester jumps and quickly looks for the man who is fixing her palm pilot but doesn't have any idea who it is as Miss Wexler stands at the info desk with a very perturbed look on his face. Lester runs into Jeff who point to Morgan. Lester walks up flustered and speaks to Morgan on the whereabouts of Abe who informs him that he last saw him in the break room leading Lester to quickly go back there After a few minutes, Abe emerges with Lester close behind point her out leading him to speak_  
**  
Lester:** Good luck…if I had any holy water I would give it to you in a second.  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Lester_ Thanks son, but I don't think holy water will be able to work with her. _looks at Miss Wexler_ I'm going in.  
**  
Lester:** _holds hand up_ May God be with you.

_Abe takes a deep breathe, puts a forced smile on his face, and walks up to her. Miss Wexler sees him and immediately speaks up_  
**  
Miss Wexler:** Is my palm pilot ready?  
**  
Abe:** No ma'am…I haven't had time to work on it yet.  
**  
Miss Wexler:** This is totally unacceptable…I have a business meeting in 2 days and if I don't have my palm pilot my head is going to be on a silver platter. Since you're the one solely responsible for fixing it and seeing how incompetent the employees here are I'm going to have your head on a silver platter if I don't have it by tomorrow. _walks away, stops, and then turns back around heading towards Abe again_ You know what…scratch that…I want my Palm Pilot now so I can take it to a place that knows what they are doing.  
**  
Abe:** _forced smile_ Yes...of course...ma'am.

_Abe walks behind the desk to retrieve her palm pilot but it isn't there. He searches high and low, but still can't find it. This leaves Miss Wexler even more perturbed as it takes a bit longer than usual from her point of view to find her personal property. This leads her to speak up_  
**  
Miss Wexler:** What is taking so long?  
**  
Abe:** I'm sorry…it seems to be…_finding the right words_…misplaced.  
**  
Miss Wexler:** You LOST it!  
**  
Abe:** I didn't say lost…I said misplaced.  
**  
Miss Wexler:** If you have lost my…I want to talk to your manager…NOW!  
**  
Abe:** That would be my son Chuck.

_As Abe says that, Chuck quickly comes out of his office and heads straight for the door. Abe points him out leading him to call out for his son, but Chuck ignores him and heads straight out the door towards Weinerlicious where Sarah is working. Miss Wexler, now in a foul mood, sees him and quickly heads out the door in hot pursuit after him. As she heads out the door, Chuck is halfway across the parking lot walking very quickly to Weinerlicious. Miss Wexler has this pissed off look on her face leading her to walk with a mission after Chuck. Chuck enters Weinerlicious and after a moment or two you see Miss Wexler enter. Cut to the inside where there are no customers at the moment and you see Chuck's with his back to the camera in the middle of talking with Sarah waving and pointing at the palm pilot. Miss Wexler enters, sees Chuck holding her property, and when she reaches him she immediately grabs his right shoulder causing him to spin around_  
**  
Miss Wexler:** Excuse me…I want to talk to you! I've have a complaint...

**Chuck:** _interrupts her_ If it's about any of our Buy More Employees, namely Jeff and Lester, I will speak to them.  
**  
Miss Wexler:** _interrupts Chuck_ My complaint…_points at him_…is against you.

_Miss Wexler is about to have an all out argument with Chuck and tell him how he thinks of him and his employees when Sarah steps out from behind Chuck leading Miss Wexler just stare at her. After a second or two she speaks up_  
**  
Miss Wexler:** DeAnna?

_Cut to Chuck who is in the middle of the two women having no idea what's going on leading him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Sarah and then at Miss Wexler_ Sorry ma'am…you must be mistaken her name is…  
**  
Sarah:** _interrupts Chuck_ CHUCK…_Chuck looks at her_…she's not mistaken.  
**  
Chuck:** _confused look_ What?  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck _looks at Chuck_…this is Cassidy…_looks at Cassidy_...my sister.

_Chuck is floored as Cassidy reveals not only Sarah's real name, but also meets her sister for the first time at a very awkward time. The last shot is of all three just looking at each other as Chuck learns a bit of truth about Sarah or should I say DeAnna as her past comes into the present_

_Fade To Black_


	2. Family Reunion

_The episode begins with a recap of what previous happened as Chuck and Sarah consummated their relationship, which leaves a big smile on his face. A young woman enters the Buy More named Miss Wexler and not only gives Abe her palm pilot to fix, but also gives him some attitude as well. Cut to Washington D.C where General Beckman and Director Graham have a serious discussion about Team Chuck and the safety of The Intersect. Move forward to inside of a house in Santa Monica where Rusty, Isabella, and their realtor encouraging Chuck, and Sarah to buy the house they're looking at leading Chuck to let the important decision rest on Sarah. Shift back to Buy More where Chuck takes it upon himself to fix Miss Wexler's palm pilot and when he looks at the name on the info sheet he flashes leading him to freak out. Cut to the info desk where Miss Wexler is having an attitude because Abe lost her palm pilot leading her to want to speak to Chuck who is quickly walking out the door towards Sarah. Miss Wexler is in hot pursuit and eventually reaches him to the point that a heated argument ensues, but is quickly halted as she sees Sarah or should I say DeAnna. The scene begins with Cassidy talking to Sarah with a bewildered Chuck looking on_

**Cassidy:** DeAnna…what…  
**  
Sarah:** _stunned expression_ Hey Cass  
**  
Cassidy:** Hey Cass…is that all I get from my little sister?

_Sarah awkwardly gives Cassidy a hug leading Sarah to immediately speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** What are you doing here?  
**  
Cassidy:** I'm here on business and I stopped at the Buy More to have my palm pilot fixed, but apparently the people who work there are not only total idiots, but are also apparently kleptomaniacs as well. _gives a glaring look at Chuck and when she turns her head Chuck gives a smarmy look back_ Never mind that…where have you been? You come home for short periods of time and then disappear for months/years on end. Why don't you pick up your phone once and a while and call.  
**  
Sarah:** I do call.

**Cassidy:** You call mostly mom and she tells us what's going on with you.  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…I've been meaning to call…just been really busy.

_Cassidy looks at Sarah's Weinerlicious outfit and the interior of the building itself_  
**  
Cassidy:** I can see you're busy…_shakes her head_…busy not utilizing your greatest potential. When are you ever going to grow up and become a responsible  
adult sis?  
**  
Sarah:** _agitated tone_ You sound like dad.  
**  
Cassidy:** Well…if I know dad and he were standing here right now he would say he was disappointed in you.

_Cut to Chuck in the background who notices that Sarah is becoming incredibly uncomfortable with the appearance of her sister leading him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _walking up_ Miss Wexler…Cassidy…Sar…err…DeAnna is…  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Chuck and points finger at him_ Excuse me…this is an A and B conversation between my sister and I. I think you should C yourself out of it. _looks at Sarah_ Who is this geek?  
**  
Sarah:** Nerd actually?  
**  
Cassidy:** What?  
**  
Sarah:** Nerd…well he used to be in charge of the Nerd Herd at the Buy More until Big Mike left and he was promoted to store manger.  
**  
Cassidy:** Geek…nerd…what's the difference and who is Big Mike? _waves her hands around_ You know what it doesn't matter at this point because all I want to know is are you free for dinner tomorrow night so we can talk sister to sister.  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ You can have dinner at my house and I'll cook something up.

_cut to Sarah quickly looking at Chuck_  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Chuck_ Who are you and why are you interrupting the conversation I'm having with my sister.

_cut to Chuck who has very perturbed look on his face_  
**  
Sarah:** Cass…chill…_steps over to Chuck and holds his hands_…this is Chuck…_looks at Chuck and then at Cassidy_…my boyfriend.

_Cassidy suddenly bursts out laughing leading Chuck and Sarah to look at each other. After a few seconds Cassidy stops_  
**  
Cassidy:** Oh…you're serious. _pulls Sarah in to have a sisterly talk_ No offense to Jack…  
**  
Chuck:** _speaks up_ It's Chuck  
**  
Cassidy:** Whatever…no offense to what's his name over there but he's not the type of guy you usually go for like that guy Bryce. What ever happened to him? He was hot, good looking, and you two made a great couple.

_cut to Chuck looking away all-the-while clinching his fist and biting his lip as he walks off camera_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Cassidy_ It didn't work out...looks aren't everything sis and Chuck…_looks at Chuck_…he's different and what sets him apart is how big his heart is.  
**  
Cassidy:** _look of disbelief_ If you say so…_looks at Chuck, walks over, and hands him her palm pilot_…I want this fixed or else. _Cassidy turns around leading Chuck to mock her behind her back mouthing those same words_ Listen… we'll have dinner tomorrow night at his house, catch up, and hopefully talk you into dumping nerd boy over there…_cut to Chuck throwing his hands in the air_…because honestly you can do better than him.

**Sarah:** We'll definitely have dinner tomorrow night.

_Cassidy and Sarah hug_

**Cassidy:** Call me…_looks at Sarah and then at Chuck_…remember fix it or else.

_Cassidy hugs Sarah one more time and then leaves as Sarah stares at the door. Chuck walks into camera view, stands next to Sarah, and gives a sigh of angered frustration leading Sarah to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** _hold his hand and kisses it_ I know…come on and let's have lunch.

_The scene ends with Chuck and Sarah walking off camera as Chuck is complaining to Sarah on not only how he doesn't like her, but also how it's not that hard to remember his name. Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at Buy More where Chuck walks in heavily deep in thought and just walks right past his father Abe straight into his office leading him to close the door. Abe follows suit, knocks on the door, opens it, and thus begins the conversation between father and son_  
**  
Abe:** Chuck…son…you alright?  
**  
Chuck:** _sitting at his desk_ Huh…oh yeah…I'm fine…just recuperating after experiencing the wrath of the white version of Amorosa from The Apprentice.  
**  
Abe:** Ouch…sorry son. I tried to warn you ahead of time about her but you ran out of your office so quickly.  
**  
Chuck:** Well, I had a reason…I flashed when I read her name on the info sheet and so I took the palm pilot over to Sarah.  
**  
Abe:** You had the palm pilot…I nearly got my head chewed off by her claiming that I lost it and then she went on to insult…  
**  
Chuck:** _interrupts Abe_ Dad…listen to me…Cassidy Wexler is Sarah's sister.  
**  
Abe:** Wow…that's some heavy news to take in.  
**  
Chuck:** _both hands on top of head_ You're telling me…it was just an expected surprise not only for me, but also for Sarah as well or should I say DeAnna.  
**  
Abe:** So that's Sarah's real name?  
**  
Chuck:** Apparently so. You know there's a part of me that has wanted to know something truly real about her amidst all the spy stuff and now that I know her real name…  
**  
Abe:** _chimes in_ You no wfeel differently about her now that you know her real name?  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Abe_ To be perfectly honest…shakes head…no. A name is just a name…you don't fall in love with a name…you fall in love with a person's heart and that is what truly matters. _rubs his eyes_ I don't know…its just going to take some getting used to that's all.  
**  
Abe:** _pats Chuck on his right shoulder_ You two have been through so many obstacles son…well its not really an obstacle…you know what I mean.  
**  
Chuck:** _stands ups_ Yeah dad…I know what you mean. Sarah and I have been through a lot personally and professionally…now there's a new obstacle I face.  
**  
Abe:** What's that?  
**  
Chuck:** I told Sarah's sister that she could come over and have dinner at the house that I would be cooking…you know to impress her...there's one slight problem though.  
**  
Abe:** What would that be?  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know how to cook? Ellie usually does all the cooking.  
**  
Abe:** _smile_ Don't worry son…I got your back. When you're a spy its not always fancy restaurants…sometimes you have to cook your own food and I gradually became good at it. You have to try my recipe for rack of lamb…_kisses fingers_…to die for. Look…I will help you prepare a world class meal to impress Sarah's sister.  
**Chuck:** Thanks dad…you are a life savor. I didn't know you could cook?  
**  
Abe:** Oh yeah…you're old man was a regular Emeril Legassi in the kitchen…what you thought your mother cooked most of the meals in the house. _cut to Chuck smiling_ I'll have to teach you some time so one day you can prepare an excellent meal for not only Sarah, but also for your own family someday as well.  
**  
Chuck:** Awesome…thanks for checking in on me.  
**  
Abe:** I'm your dad…Hey, I will always be with you both in here…_touches his heart_…and in here…_touches his forehead_…don't ever forget that.  
**  
Chuck:** I won't…and you know what that sounds like what mom used to say to me and Ellie when she would tuck us both in bed before going to sleep every night.  
**  
Abe:** It was something I said to your mother every time I went on a "business trip" and unfortunately I wasn't able to say to her when I had to leave.  
**  
Chuck:** I know…but you will have the opportunity to that again someday. Thanks  
**  
Abe:** No problem.  
**  
Chuck:** Hey is Casey back from his lunch break? I need to talk to him about the flash I had.  
**  
Abe:** He just got back a while ago…he's in the back doing inventory.

_Chuck and Abe hug leading Abe to walk out of his office so he can get back to work. The scene with Chuck slightly smiling as he clinches Cassidy's palm pilot in his right hand_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of Buy More and cut to the back of the store where you see Chuck and Casey at the end of a discussion about what he flashed on when it diverts to the subject of Cassidy and Sarah. Casey speaks up_  
**  
Casey:** Look Bartowski we have to tread lightly on this situation, especially when General Beckman is involved. You also have to keep in mind that she may still hold a grudge for me not carrying out the termination order on you.  
**  
Chuck:** I know…I know.

_There is short silence in the conversation as Chuck thinks about what Casey said leading Casey to break the silence_  
**  
Casey:** So Walker's real name is DeAnna. Huh…I personally don't see her as a DeAnna…I always thought of her more as a Andrea  
**  
Chuck:** Andrea…nah…I would have guessed Amanda. Amanda is name that associated with a woman who is mysteriously sexy and smart with a spunky toughness mixed in.  
**  
Casey:** _waves hands in the air_ Wait…hold on a minute…why are we even having this stupid conversation in the first place.  
**  
Chuck:** Well you brought it up…while we're on the subject…is John Casey your real name?  
**  
Casey:** No….my real name is Rick Flagg.  
**  
Chuck:** Really!?  
**  
Casey:** Of course not you idiot. My real name IS John Casey. Get it through your head Bartowski…not all spies use aliases.  
**  
Chuck:** Got it.  
**  
Casey:** Let's get back to the real subject at hand and that is Cassidy Wexler and how Wexler industries ties in with General Beckman. Was there anything specific concerning General Beckman in the flash?  
**  
Chuck:** Like I said before…it was an image General Beckman standing next to a man in front of Wexler Industries. That's pretty much all I can tell you.  
**  
Casey:** You said that Sarah's sister is having dinner with the both of you right?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…why?  
**  
Casey:** I think its time to put you to work intersect and try to find out more about her, the company itself, and how Beckman is involved.

_As Casey says that, Jeff and Lester quickly walk into the room. They immediately turn around in order to quickly look out the door window. Casey and Chuck peak out from the side in order to see what is going on leading to a short conversation with the nitwitted duo. Lester speaks up_  
**  
Lester:** Do you see him?  
**  
Jeff:** Nope…I think we lost him in home appliances. It was a good idea to split up.

_As Jeff says that, Casey walks up from behind and scares the living daylights out of them leading them to turn around with their backs to the door. Casey walks away smiling as he goes back to doing inventory leading Chuck to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** What are you doing and who are you two brainiacs hiding from?  
**  
Lester:** Well…I don't know about Jeffrey here but I'm recovering from a possible heart attack that I just had a moment ago…_feeling his chest and checking his pulse_…and to answer your second question Chuckles we're both hiding from Morgan.  
**  
Chuck:** Why are you hiding from Morgan?  
**  
Lester:** He's making us do his work for a month because of the stupid bet we made at your sister's wedding. I tell you he's out of control.  
**  
Jeff:** I think it's because he's been drinking too much grape soda.

_Chuck gives a weird look to Jeff and then looks at Lester_  
**  
Chuck:** You know what I don't even want to know about that.

_Casey walks over pulling a dolly of Xbox Game systems behind him, calmly looks over their shoulders, and begins to speak_  
**  
Casey:** Morgan's coming…._Jeff and Lester just stare at him_…that's your cue for both of you to hide numb nuts.

_Jeff and Lester frantically find a hiding place leading Casey to have a sly smirk on his face as he walks out the door pushing several boxes of Xbox game systems with Chuck following him_  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan wasn't coming was he?

_The scene ends with Casey giving a sly smirk towards Chuck who just gives off a small laugh as they both walk off camera towards the front of Buy More_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins later that evening with the façade of Casa Bartowski. Cut inside where Chuck walks into his bedroom, sits down on his bed, grab the pull behind him, lay back, and then put it over his face. After a few seconds you hear a ruckus leading Chuck to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _muffled voice under pillow_ Go home Morgan.

_cut to Morgan sitting down on the bend as he plays Call of Duty on Chuck's Xbox_  
**  
Morgan:** _pats Chuck's left leg_ Right after I get past a certain stage that I was going to play until I walked in on you and the future Mrs. Chuck Bartowki getting it  
on.  
**  
Chuck:** _sits up and looks at the game on the tv screen_ Morgan…you know this is going to have to end some time.

_cut to Chuck motioning with his hands towards the Morgan door, the Xbox, and Call of Duty on the tv screen_  
**  
Morgan:** _smiles_ I know…_nods head_…I think one more late night with some sizzling shrimp to eat and several cans of grape soda…then game over.  
**  
Chuck:** I'm not talking about the game Morgan...listen…we need to have a talk.  
**  
Morgan:** _continues playing_ About what? If its about seeing Sarah partially naked…I will keep my mouth shut. Seriously, has Sarah ever thought about doing Playboy because…  
**  
Chuck:** _interrupts him_ MORGAN! This is serious…buddy…please put the game down because I have something really important to say.  
**  
Morgan:** _puts game down with reluctance_ What is it dude? You're kind of scaring your best friend here. What's up?

_cut to Chuck standing up and starts pacing back and forth in front of Morgan_  
**  
Chuck:** As you know Sarah and I…you know…  
**  
Morgan:** _chimes in_ And its about time because I was afraid your head was going to explode at any moment.  
**  
Chuck:** _chuckles a bit_ Oh yeah no idea…anyways…Sarah and I have took a pretty big step in our relationship and we're taking another one.  
**  
Morgan:** Dude…please tell me you didn't ask her to marry you? Didn't you consider my feelings at all when you decided this. Just because you and her finally got it  
on...  
**  
Chuck:** interupts him MORGAN…this is not about you…this is about Sarah and I. Look…We're not getting married…_Morgan smiles_…yet…_Morgan's smile goes away_…but it is about having our privacy.  
**  
Morgan:** Gotcha…I see where you getting at.  
**  
Chuck:** You do?  
**  
Morgan:** Yeah buddy…its just like college…just put a tie on the ole' Morgan door and that will signal me that you're getting you're freak on with your lady.

_cut to Chuck grabbing Morgan face and squishing it_  
**  
Chuck:** Morgan…that's not what I'm saying.  
**  
Morgan:** _mumbling_ Mat r woo zaing?  
**  
Chuck:** What I'm saying is…_releases Morgan's face_…Sarah and I have bought a house in Santa Monica. We're going to be moving in together after Ellie and Awesome return from their honeymoon next week.  
**  
Morgan:** Wow…umm…congratulations. I'm happy for you…and Sarah.  
**  
Chuck:** Are you really happy for me or are you just saying that you are happy for me?  
**  
Morgan:** I really am happy for you Chuck. _puts out his fist for a fist tap which Chuck obliges_ Have you met any of your neighbors?  
**  
Chuck:** Do you remember Rusty and Isabella from the bachelor party in Vegas?  
**  
Morgan:** Yeah…wait…they are your neighbors?  
**  
Chuck:** Rusty and Isabella showed us a house yesterday that was basically a steal and after a walk through Sarah and I couldn't pass up the deal that was given to us. So we signed on the dotted line and the house is ours. You got to take a look at it Morg…its walking distance to the beach and the view…its…well…awesome.  
**  
Morgan:** Is there a Morgan door?  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles_ If there isn't we'll make one. Look…you and I will always be best friends, but things are changing. _looks at the clock_ Look…I'll go order some sizzling shrimp and we'll make it a Call of Duty night. Come on smile. _Morgan smiles leading Chuck to walk out his door. As he walks out Morgan hears Chuck's upbeat voice echo in the hallway_ Things are changing Morg…things are changing.  
**  
Morgan:** _smile turns to a solemn look_ Yeah…they're changing all right.

_The scene ends with sad look on Morgan face as he goes back to playing Call of Duty but without that zeal that one tends to see from him when it comes to his favorite Xbox Game_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day at Buy More and inside Chuck is walking around greeting customers and checking on employees. Cut to Cassidy walking in the front door heading straight for the first employee she sees…Jeff with Lester standing a few feet away. Lester sees her and immediately walks away leaving Jeff to fend for himself. Cassidy speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Excuse me…I would like to speak to …._Jeff just stands there staring at her not saying a word_…Hello…is anyone home…hello.

_Chuck walks up, puts his hand on his shoulder, and speak to him_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Jeff_ I got this one Jeff.  
**  
Jeff:** _leans in to Chuck and whispers_ Thanks for saving me from the dragon lady.

_cut to Cassidy hearing what Jeff said leading her to have an ever more serious look on her face_  
**  
Chuck:** _laughs as he looks at Jeff and then at Jeff_ He wasn't talk about you…that's a different dragon lady…okay…you're here for your palm pilot.  
**  
Cassidy:** Yes Jack and I hope you fixed the problem.  
**  
Chuck:** _holds up palm pilot and hands it to her_ Its Chuck and as a matter of fact I did…you have a Palm Pilot VX and this type of model only stores a certain number of categories at a time…15 to be exact.  
**  
Cassidy:** How many were there exactly?  
**  
Chuck:** Over 40 and that is why you were having problems with it synchronizing, especially with older saved items. Anyways…I had to take out the older saved items…  
**  
Cassidy:** _speaks up_ You deleted them! Those older items are vitally important…I swear...  
**  
Chuck:** _holds both hands up_ Oh no…I didn't…I saved them on this jump drive for you. So next time remember to just save 15 items at a time and save the rest on a disk or a jump drive. It only took me several hours to fix the problem.

_Chuck hands the jump drive over to Cassidy leading to actually have a smile on her face leading Chuck to give his Chuckish smile_  
**  
Cassidy:** You know I never noticed this until now…but you have very beautiful brown eyes.  
**  
Chuck:** Thank you I'm flattered and you're not so bad yourself once you tone down…  
**  
Cassidy:** Being a bitch?  
**  
Chuck:** I wasn't going to say that persay but…yeah?

_Chuck and Cassidy both share a laugh leading her to speak up_  
**  
Cassidy:** I apologize…it comes with territory as I'm all business working in a male dominated field…_touches Chuck's hand in a playful manner_…but I'm not that way every second of the day...only at work.

_Chuck and Cassidy share a moment when all of a suddenly Sarah, wearing her Weinerlicious outfit, walks up out of nowhere leading Chuck to freak out a bit as he pull his hand away from Cassidy's_  
**  
Chuck:** _startled tone_ Hey Sa…_catches himself almost saying the wrong name in front of Cassidy_…DeAnna.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ Hey sweety…_kisses Chuck on the cheek_…just came by to see if you wanted to have lunch? Hey Cass…I see you two are getting along.  
**  
Cassidy:** We are getting along great…I truly underestimated Chuck…  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in loudly_ DAMN IT WOMAN MY NAME IS CHUCK…_cut to Sarah, Cassidy, and the practically the whole store looking in their direction_…my bad…reflection action. _looks at Sarah as he points to his office_ Let me...umm...take care of few things and then we can go.

_Chuck walks away leaving Cassidy and Sarah to have a conversation_

**Cassidy:** Listen D, I never really gave Chuck a chance as he and I basically started off on the wrong foot…now that I got to talk with him a bit…he's okay in my book.  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ Thanks…that means a lot coming from my big sis. You're still coming to dinner tonight right?  
**  
Cassidy:** A home cooked meal prepared by your boyfriend…I wouldn't miss it for the world.

_As Cassidy says that Chuck walks up leading him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Ready?  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…oh…I didn't see your dad come into work today.  
**  
Chuck:** I gave him the day off..._Sarah nods leading Chuck to look at Cassidy_…See you tonight and bring you're appetite along with you.  
Sarah: I'll pick you up.  
**  
Cassidy:** _smiles_ Okay and I definitely will Chuck…you two love birds run along now.

_Chuck and Sarah walk off into the distance hold each other. The scene ends with Cassidy watching the two of them leading you to see an up close shot of her face as she raises an eyebrow and then walks off camera_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 6pm in the kitchen of Casa Bartowski where you see Abe cooking up a storm. Chuck walks in dressed in a nice brown shirt, jeans, his chuck taylors and a wearing sport coat. Nothing really too fancy leading Chuc to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _slowly spins around_ How do I look?

**Abe:** _smiles_ You look great son…_motions him over to the food_…now the Rack of lamb is heating in the oven at 450 degrees…the sauce is warming on the stove with the mashed potatoes as well. I also made some fresh salad and there is an assortment of dressing in the fridge…so take those out. I'll leave it up to serve red or white wine.  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks dad…I really appreciate it.  
**  
Abe:** You're wecome…so when are Cassidy and Sarah supposed to arrive?

_As Abe says that the door bell rings leading Chuck to look at Abe_  
**  
Chuck:** Now…points to his room…go to my room, wait a few minutes, and go through the Morgan door.  
**  
Abe:** _confused look_ What's the Morgan door?  
**  
Chuck:** My bedroom window.  
**  
Abe:** Gotcha…all right…good luck son.

_Chuck and Abe hug leading Abe to make his exit. Chuck checks himself in the mirror, does a quick breathe test, and then open the door. When he does Cassidy and Sarah are standing there looking beautiful leading to notice that they both have the same smile. Chuck speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** _in a corny french accent_ Welcome ladies to Casa Bartowski Bistro…table for two?

_Cassidy and Sarah smile/chuckle a bit as they come in leading to the shot of outside where the door closes. As that happens Abe walks into frame with a smile on his face as he walks away, but not before peaking into the window for a second. After short montage of looking at beautiful Los Angeles illuminating the night you cut back to Sarah, Cassidy, and Chuck sitting at the dinner table finishing up their meal and drinking the last remnants of red wine. Cassidy speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** _smiles_ Chuck…I am thoroughly impressed. You're an excellent cook and the Rack of Lamb was heavenly.  
**  
Sarah:** Yes it was…you never told me that you could cook.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ We all have our secrets…_Sarah smiles leading to drink some more red wine_…and speaking of secrets…_looks at Cassidy_…what do you secretly do at Wexler industries or is it one of those deal that if you told then you would have to kill me?  
**  
Cassidy:** That's top secret Chuck and yeah I unfortunately do.

**Chuck:** Wow…you're a regular female version of Tony Stark.  
**  
Cassidy:** Who?  
**  
Chuck:** You know…Tony Stark fictional marvel comic hero who is otherwise known as Iron Man. _Cassidy just stares at Chuck_ Plus…it was an awesome movie that raked in a lot at the box office and needless to say I thought Robert Downey Jr. played rhw character brilliantly.

**Cassidy:** _looks at Chuck_ If you say so…_looks at Sarah_…Deanna do you have any idea what he's talking about.

**Sarah:** Actually I do...you spend enough time around him or Morgan…  
**  
Cassidy:** _chimes in_ Who is Morgan?  
**  
Sarah:** You really don't want to know.  
**  
Chuck:** Anyways…it must be awesome to start your company from the ground up and have it be a successful company.  
**  
Cassidy:** Actually…Wexler Industries isn't my company…its my…_looks at Sarah_…our father's.

_cut to Sarah having that uncomfortable look on her face_  
**  
Chuck:** Your father's company? Hold on a minute…Wexler…Wexler…_snaps his finger_…Jeremiah Wexler?  
**  
Cassidy:** That's my dad…why do you know him.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Cassidy_ You're dad is the weapons industry mogul Jeremiah Wexler which mean…_looks at Sarah as he has the sense of realization_…you're rich.

_Sarah just looks at him and then puts her head down. The scene ends with another shocked look on Chuck's face as he finds out who not onl Sarah's father is, but also that she is the daughter of the wealthy military weapons industry mogul Jeremiah Wexler_

_Fade to Black_


	3. A Past Revealed

_The scene begins with a recap of what previously happened as Chuck learns a bit more of Sarah's past as Cassidy and Sarah/DeAnna talk leading Chuck offering to cook dinner for Cassidy, which Sarah responds with a surprised look. Move forward as Chuck and Abe have a father/son talk leading to a serious discussion with Casey on how to handle the situation with Cassidy knowing that General Beckman is involved. Cut to Chuck's room where Chuck and Morgan have a discussion about things changing for the better for he and Sarah leading him to tell Morgan that they bought a house in Santa Monica next to the couple they met at Vegas, which Morgan wasn't really happy about. Finally, dinner is severed at Casa Bartowski as the chef isn't Chuck but his father Abe. The ladies arrive and after a moment or two a discussion begins leading to discovery that Wexler Industries in not Cassidy's company, but rather their father's Jeremiah Wexler leading Chuck yet again stunned at what he just found out. The scene begins where it left off as Chuck speaks_

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ You're rich.

_Sarah just looks at Chuck leading Cassidy to speak up_  
**  
Cassidy:** You could say that…we're not the Hilton sisters or anything like that. We actually do hard work to make a living. _looks at Chuck and then at Sarah_ What…you didn't tell him?  
**  
Chuck:** _look of disbelief as he speaks up_ No…I guess not. She failed to mention that and you know what…I always wondered how you could afford that Porsche your driving. It makes perfect sense now.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Cassidy and then at Chuck_ So now you know…does it change anything between us because the fact of the matter is I wanted to tell you about who I was when I was ready…not this way…not like this.  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Chuck and Sarah with curiosity_ How long have you two been going out?

_Chuck responds to Cassidy as he looks at Sarah_  
**  
Chuck:** A year and a half.  
**  
Cassidy:** A year and a half? That long and DeAnna hasn't told you about herself or her family?  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Cassidy_ DeAnna…well…she is a very private, guarded woman and the only thing she told me was when you two put baby oil on you instead of sun tan lotion causing you to become badly burned. That's about it.  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Sarah_ What's going on sis? You've been with Chuck for a year and a half and you haven't shared with him anything about yourself or our family?  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ Oh...I also know that she likes vegetarian pizza and doesn't like olives.

_Cassidy just looks at Chuck who quiets down leading Sarah to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** _serious tone_ Its complicated…and I am not ashamed of my family…_shakes her head_…how dare you say that.  
**  
Cassidy:** I never said you were ashamed of our family…calm down…I'm just saying what's going on?  
**  
Sarah:** It's…  
**  
Cassidy:** Complicated…you already said that. Level with me DeAnna…are you on drugs?  
**  
Sarah:** No!  
**  
Cassidy:** Are you in need of money? You do remember you have a trust fund.  
**  
Sarah:** Yes I do remember and no!  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Chuck and then at Sarah_ Are you pregnant?

_Cut to Chuck with a very wide eyed look on his face as he immediately looks at Sarah_  
**  
Sarah:** What!? No!

_Chuck breathes out a sigh of relief. Chuck notices the tensions building leading him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _stands up and points finger in the air_ Maybe I should leave.  
**  
Cassidy and Sarah:** _look at each other as they yell at Chuck_ SIT!

_Chuck sits down leading Sarah to speak up again as she looks at Cassidy_  
**  
Sarah:** _throws her napkin down_ I want to talk to you outside…now!  
**  
Cassidy:** _gets up from the table_ Fine…lets talk because there's a lot things that we need to discuss.

_Cassidy with bag in had and Sarah head towards the door, open it, and then slam the door behind them. Cut to Chuck who is just sitting there and after a few seconds speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks around_ I guess dessert is out of the question.

_Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at Casa Bartwoski and cut to the fountain where you see Sarah walking out of Ellie's apartment with Cassidy following right behind her. After a few seconds, Sarah turns around leading the serious discussion begin_  
**  
Sarah:** _angered tone_ Stop it!  
**  
Cassidy:** Stop what? As your big sister I'm only looking out for your own best interests and protect you from the mistakes you've made.  
**  
Sarah:** _points at Cassidy_ See…right there…you still think of me as you little sister DeAnna who always screwed up.  
**  
Cassidy:** _points finger at Cassidy_ Yeah…and who was always there to bail you out? Me, that's who…you see…if it wasn't for me…who knows where you end up now.  
**  
Sarah:** _angered laugh_ Oh I know where I've ended up.  
**  
Cassidy:** Where? Working in a corn dog place, wearing a ridiculous outfit, and dating a nerd? To me…you've ended up nowhere.  
**  
Sarah:** You're wrong!  
**  
Cassidy:** Am I? What would dad say other than being disappointed in your current choice in career?  
**  
Sarah:** You leave dad out of this.  
**  
Cassidy:** Dad saw potential in you D to become something great and what do you do? You threw it all away. Maybe that is why you to share a rocky relationship because ever since you told mom you were leaving your junior of college to travel the world…the relationship between the two of you was never really the same. He still never got over you making the bad decision of leaving college and in his own words throwing your life away.  
**  
Sarah:** It was my decision to make and I have my reasons for leaving college my junior year?  
**  
Cassidy:** What? Finding yourself…if that's the case, then you've been found and I don't recognize the person standing in front of me.  
**  
Sarah:** Why are you such a bitch?  
**  
Cassidy:** Why are you such a stubborn little brat?

_Cassidy and Sarah so angry with each they can't even form words leading both of them to turn quickly turn around, walk a few steps, and then sit at opposite ends of the fountain. Cut back inside where Chuck is looking through the blinds when all of a sudden he gets a call on his cell. When he answers it Ellie is on the other ends leading to a back and forth conversation_  
**  
Chuck:** _looking back and forth out the window_ Heeeyyy sis…how is your honeymoon going so far in Hawaii?  
**  
Ellie:** _smiles_ As my husband would say…awesome. Can't you believe it…I'm a married woman.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh…I can believe it and congratulations. You two deserve it…so when are you getting back because I have some news for you.  
**  
Ellie:** We'll be getting back next Friday. So what's the news…tell me?  
**  
Chuck:** It can wait till you get back. How is Devon doing? Has he hang glided above a volcano yet?  
**  
Ellie:** Stop joking little brother…here's Devon…he wants to talk to you.  
**  
Chuck:** _under his breathe_ Oh great…hey Devon.  
**  
Awesome:** Chuckles…its awesome to here your voice bro, which I can officially say from now on since I am related to you.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks back through the blinds_ Its only been 4 days since you left and yeah…we're related. _sarcastic tone_ Woo hoo! Hey, have you done any fun activities while you there?  
**  
Awesome:** To tell you the truth bro…we didn't leave our hotel room for the first 3 days if you know what I mean.  
**  
Chuck:** _grimaces_ Yes…thanks for the nice and truly disturbing visual you just gave me.  
**  
Awesome:** So Chuck…what about you and Sarah? I heard awesome news from a reliable source that you and her did the deed.  
**  
Chuck:** _gritting teeth_ Morgan  
**  
Awesome:** Yeah Morgan apparently left a voice message on Ellie's phone and let me tell you bro…we're both proud of you.  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks…really.  
**  
Awesome:** _looks at Ellie with a devlish smile_ Listen Chuck…we'll call you back. Your sister and I are going scuba diving…naked. Catch you later.

_Chuck hangs up as he has another visual to deal with. The scene ends with Chuck looking around and then resumes to look through the blinds at what may be going on with Cassidy and Sarah_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at the courtyard where you see Cassidy and Sarah still sitting at opposite ends of the fountain when Casey walks into the courtyard leading Sarah to have this oh please not now look_  
**  
Casey:** Hey ladies…am I interrupting something because from where I stand there seems to be some tension? Its so thick you can basically cut it with a knife.  
**  
Sarah: **_glaring look_ It's none of your business Casey…so move along.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ Oh come on DeAnna…why don't you introduce me to your sister. It's the polite thing to do.

_Cassidy quickly looks at Sarah and then at Casey_  
**  
Cassidy:** Yeah sis…_stands up_…its not polite to introduce me to your friend here…Casey is it?

**Casey:** John Casey…I work with Chuck at the Buy More.  
**  
Sarah:** _motions over to Cassidy_ Casey…this is my sister Cassidy. _motions over to Casey_ Cassidy…this is Casey. He works with Chuck at Buy More.  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks him up and down_ Can I ask you a question John?  
**  
Casey:** _smile_s Shoot.  
**  
Cassidy:** Are all the Buy More employees…  
**  
Casey:** _interrupts Cassidy_ This handsome or is it just me?

_Cassidy and Casey share a life leading Sarah to not only roll her eyes but growing really agitated_  
**  
Cassidy:** What I was going to say are all Buy More employees like you because the ones I met previously are total idiots who have no idea what they are doing.  
**  
Casey:** I thought I was the only one who thinking that…and I work there.

_Casey and Cassidy share another leading Sarah to interrupt them both by coughing_  
**  
Sarah:** Casey…should you be calling your girlfriend Jayne?

_Cassidy has somewhat of a disappoint look in her face_  
**  
Cassidy:** You have a girlfriend…is it serious between you two?  
**  
Sarah:** _chimes in_ Cassidy!  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Sarah_ What? looks _back at Casey with a smile_ It doesn't hurt to ask.  
**  
Casey:** Yes I do and it is. She's a wonderful woman.

_As Chuck says that Chuck walks leading him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** Everything all right out here…_looks at Casey_…Casey.  
**  
Casey:** Things are fine Bartowski.  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck…can you take my sister back to her hotel room while I have a talk with John here.  
**  
Chuck:** How I can…the nerd herder is in the shop.

_Sarah goes back inside the house, comes back out, and throws Chuck her car keys_  
**  
Sarah:** Take my Porsche.  
**  
Chuck:** Are you sure?  
**  
Casey:** _raises hand_ I'll take her back to her hotel room…_smiles at Cassidy_…I wouldn't mind at all DeAnna.

_Sarah looks angrily at Casey knowing he having fun at her expense leading her to look at Chuck_  
**  
Sarah:** _loud tone_ CHUCK!  
**  
Chuck:** _freaked out tone_ Take your sister back to her hotel room…got it…in your Porsche. _looks at Cassidy_ Let's go Cassidy.  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Sarah then to Casey_ It was nice meeting you...hope we meet again.  
**  
Casey:** Count on it.  
**  
Sarah:** CHUCK!

_Chuck frantically walks over to Cassidy leading her out so he can drive Sarah's Porsche to drop her sister off at her hotel, which Sarah looking on. As they disappear, Casey speaks up_  
**  
Casey:** Your sister seems awfully nice. _When Casey says that Sarah has an intense glare in here eyes leading her to turn around_ You know both of you share not only similar facial features, but not to mention also the same bitchy attitude.  
**  
Sarah:** We need to talk…now.

_Sarah turns around, kicks Casey's door down, and walks straight into Casey's apartment_  
**  
Casey:** _throws hands in the air_ About what? You know you are breaking and entering into my apartment…I could call the cops on you.

_Another angry voice of Sarah echoes within Casey's apartment demanding that he come in now. The scene ends with Casey smirking as he is enjoying the torture he is putting Sarah through at the moment_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins with a hot of Sarah's Posche driving towards Cassidy's hotel room. Cut inside where there is a moment of awkward silence mostly on Chuck's part Cassidy speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** That John Casey seems to be a nice guy.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…that's Casey for you. Just call him Mr. Nice Guy.  
**  
Cassidy:** How long have you worked with him.  
**  
Chuck:** It seems like forever and I don't work with him…if you recall he works for me. I'm his boss.  
**  
Cassidy:** Hmmm...  
**  
Chuck:** Hmmm what?  
**  
Cassidy:** You don't seem the boss type?  
**  
Chuck:** I didn't chose to be the manager…Big Mike…my former boss chose me and so far I've been doing a pretty good job.  
**  
Cassidy:** If you say so.  
**  
Chuck:** What does that supposed to mean?  
**  
Cassidy:** To be a boss you have to have balls the size of grapefruits and have a look that commands attention. _looks at Chuck_ I'm sorry…but I just don't see it in you. I'm just being honest here.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Cassidy and then back at the road_ That was brutal.  
**  
Cassidy:** Got to speak the truth. With John Casey though…he's strong, rugged, and has that take charge type of guy. Too bad he's taken though. _smiles_ He can take charge of me any time he wants to.

_Chuck gives Cassidy a weird look leading the scene to switch from the Porsche to Casey's apartment where a pissed off Sarah is giving Casey a piece of her mind as she paces back and forth with her arms crossed_  
**  
Sarah:** What the hell were you doing out there?  
**  
Casey:** What? I was introducing myself to your sister. I can't help it if you're sister likes me.

_Sarah looks at Casey and then shivers_  
**  
Sarah:** Don't make me puke. All right, how long have you known…as a matter of fact…lets get the berating over with from you. Tell me I am rich, spoiled brat who shouldn't be working in the C.I.A.  
**  
Casey:** First off…I only knew that your name was DeAnna Wexler. Secondly…you're rich? That explains why you can afford a Porsche.  
**  
Sarah:** Casey…get off the Porsche and focus on the subject at hand.  
**  
Casey:** What subject would that be? Deciding what name to go with…I like Sarah…however DeAnna isn't bad of name either.  
**  
Sarah:** _rubbing her forehead_ Casey…  
**  
Casey:** _interrupts her_ How about this…since you're rich you can buy me the 1985 Crown Vic that Bartowski blew up and we can call it even. Actually…make it two…Chuck might blow up the other one.  
**  
Sarah:** _yells_ Casey!  
**  
Casey:** All right…the fun and games are over. I'm only going to say this once and only once. So…listen to me.  
**  
Sarah:** What it is?  
**  
Casey:** Walker…Sarah looks at Casey…you're one totally messed up woman.  
**  
Sarah:** That's it…I'm leaving.

_Sarah walks towards the door to leave leading Casey to stop her_  
**  
Casey:** Hold on…that's not all I was going to say.  
**  
Sarah:** What can you possibly say that would make me feel any better knowing that with my sister being here my cover has been compromised?

_Casey holds Sarah's shoulders_  
**  
Casey:** Its doesn't matter if you're rich…what matters is you being able to do the job of a reliable government agent and working with you…I say you've done an impeccable job in my book. I'm proud to be your partner and I wouldn't have any other person watching my back but you.  
**  
Sarah:** Really?

_Cut to Casey surprisingly giving Sarah a hug, which shocks Sarah. After a second or two Casey looks at Sarah and leans in leading Sarah to expect a kiss from Casey_  
**  
Casey:** _low tone_ If you tell anyone we had this conversation I will have no choice but to beat the crap out of your boyfriend for what you two did in his room.  
**  
Sarah:** _blushes_ You heard that?  
**  
Casey:** I not only heard that, but you ruined one of favorite Law and Order episodes.  
**  
Sarah:** What are you going to do with the surveillance tape?  
**  
Casey:** Don't worry about it…just do me one small favor…I want to never hear what you two did the night in question again with _points at ears_ these ears ever again. _motions to the door_ Scram…I've got to get my door fixed because you never know when an emotional rich girl is going to break in again.  
**  
Sarah:** _walks towards the door and then turns around_ Thanks Casey.

_Sarah walks out heading towards Chuck's apartment. Casey picks up a nearby chair, walks to his front door, and props it up against it to keep it closed. The scene ends with Casey will a small smirk on his face as he walks off camera_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around midnight in front of the Wilshire Grand Hotel as Sarah's Porsche pulls up. Chuck is the first to get out leading Chuck to swing around to open the door for her. Cassidy takes his hand and gets out. They both walk up to the front door leading to Cassidy to speak_  
**  
Cassidy:** Thanks for cooking dinner and despite my little sister throwing a fit…it was a wonderful.  
**  
Chuck:** You're welcome and don't worry about your sister…I've been on the other of end of her fits and I've survived them. _Chuck and Cassidy share another laugh leading to an awkward silent moment, which Chuck breaks_ Well…have a good night.  
**  
Cassidy:** _smiles_ Would you mind walking me to my room? It's the gentlemen thing do?

_Chuck looks at Cassidy, his watch, and then around_

**Chuck:** Yeah…sure…lets go.

_Chuck gets the attention of a nearby valet leading him toss the keys over to him. After a few moments they get off the elevator on the 4th floor, turn left, and both walk to her room down the hall leading Cassidy to speak_  
**  
Cassidy:** Chuck…can I ask you a question?  
**  
Chuck:** What's up?  
**  
Cassidy:** How serious are you and my sister?  
**  
Chuck:** It's a complicated relationship…but I can tell you one thing though and that is we've been through so much together personally, emotionally, mentally, and physically.  
**  
Cassidy:** _curious tone_ So have you and her…  
**  
Chuck:** Uh…about that…we decided to take the relationship slow and it wasn't until the night of my sister's wedding that we both…you know.  
**  
Cassidy:** Wow…so you held out for that long. I don't know any man alive that could out that long.  
**  
Chuck:** _raises hand and points to himself_ This man right here.  
**  
Cassidy:** My sister must be real special for you to have waited that long.

_Chuck thinks about Sarah leading him to smile_  
**  
Chuck:** Yes…she is.  
**  
Cassidy:** Why can't I ever meet a guy like you? All I ever meet are obnoxious jerks who are intimated by a strong confident woman.  
**  
Chuck:** _under his breather_ I think I know why you can meet guys.  
**  
Cassidy:** What?  
**  
Chuck:** Nothing.

_Cassidy and Chuck stop for a minute as Chuck puts his hand out for a handshake leading Cassidy to look at his hand then to him. She pushes his hand down and opens her arms for a hug. Chuck reluctantly agrees to it and hugs Cassidy. After a second or two, the hugs leading Chuck to give a sheepish grin. All of sudden Cassidy leans in and kisses Chuck who totally didn't expect leading him to back away immediately_  
**  
Chuck:** _holds hand up_ What was that all about?  
**  
Cassidy:** I'm sorry…the way you smiled at me…I thought…  
**  
Chuck:** Well…you thought wrong…I love your sister very much.  
**  
Cassidy:** I'm sorry…it's just…  
**  
Chuck:** _holds up finger_ Let's just forget this moment between you and I never happened. I'll walk you to your room and be on my merry way allright?

_Cassidy just nods leading them to finally arrive at Cassidy's room. When they get there they both notice that the door is ajar leading Chuck to tell Cassidy to stay back while goes to check it out. Before he does, he grabs the cover from a nearby food tray on a cart to use as a weapon. Chuck slow eases the door open and tries turning on the light, but it doesn't work. Chuck nervously scan the semi-darkened room inevitably hitting his shin on the coffee table to the point where he spins all-the-while hopping around on one foot causing him to trip backwards from the think lip of the plush carpet throwing the cover behind landing on the couch near the window. Cassidy hears this leading her to speak up as she stands in the lighted doorway_  
**  
Cassidy:** Chuck...are you alright?

**Voice of Chuck:** I'm good…just surveying the area.  
**  
Cassidy:** It sounds like you fell.  
**  
Voice of Chuck:** No I didn't...just stay there.

_As Chuck stands up he brushes himself off and after a moment or two he realizes he's has a small flash light in his pocket. He takes it out, turns it on, and starts looking around. From what he sees is a thoroughly trashed room with papers on the floor and after a few moments he here's noises/shuffling. Cut to a close up of the cover being picked up off the couch leading the shot to go behind Chuck where he get's hit from behind in the back of the head leading him to fall to the ground. Cassidy hears this leading her to not only call out for Chuck but also cautiously walks in. As she does, the dark figure runs past her knocking her down hard to the ground just a few feet away from Chuck. A frightened Cassidy calls out Chuck's name as the episode end with an incapacitated Chuck on the floor_

_Fade To Black_


	4. Truth and Lies

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Chuck learns more of Sarah's past from Cassidy leading to a verbal argument outside the apartment near the fountain. Move forward with Casey's arrival making the situation even problematic in Sarah's view as he flirts with her sister leading Sarah to demand that Chuck drive her sister back to her hotel room at the Wilshire hotel by way of her Porsche. Cut to a heated conversation between Sarah and Casey about her past that gradually turns considerably heartfelt between the two government agents. Move forward to the hallway of Cassidy's hotel room where she suddenly kisses Chuck causing him to not only back up, but also tells her that this particular situation never happened. Finally, they both arrive at her door but something is not quite right as they see its ajar leading Chuck to check out the semi-dark room all-the-while telling Cassidy to stay out in the hallway. After a moment or two he gets hit from behind in the back of the head by some unknown figure leading Cassidy to walk in concerned about him and when she does that same unknown figure runs past her inevitably knocking her hard down to the ground just a few feet away from Chuck. The scene begins moments later with hotel security, police, and two medics attending to Cassidy and Chuck who are sitting in chairs in the hallway. Sarah, Casey, and Abe arrive with Sarah leading the conversation as she sees Chuck holding an ice pack in the back of his head  
_  
**Sarah:** _look of concern as she kneels by Chuck_ Chuck…what happened…are you all right?  
**  
Medic:** _speaks up as he looks at Sarah_ He received a blow to the back of head with a hard blunt object. He may have suffered a concussion…we'll know more when we take him to the hospital to run some tests. _looks at Chuck_ Keep that ice pack on your head.  
_  
The medic walks away leading Sarah to check his head inevitably causing him pain to where he grimaces/hisses in pain. Chuck then speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** Ahhh…somebody me knocked out…I don't know who. I'm all right though despite the pounding headache I'm experiencing right now.  
**  
Abe:** _puts his hand on Chuck's shoulder_ At least you're okay son…you have to thank God for keeping you safe.  
**  
Casey:** _Cassidy puts her hand on his shoulder_ Yeah Bartowski…at least it's a pounding headache you're experiencing right now and not a bullet in your head.  
_  
Chuck turns to Casey and gives her a freaked out look leading Sarah to speak up as she looks at her sister_  
**  
Sarah:** Cass…how are you doing?  
**  
Cassidy:** I'm a bit shaken up…I think I sprained my ankle when I fell.  
_  
As Cassidy says that a police officer walks up informing them of what they have found_  
**  
Police Officer:** _looks at Chuck and Cassidy_ You two are very lucky…apparently you foiled a robbery in progress because the room was in shambles with papers all over the floor, couches cushions overturned, and drawers emptied out. It's unknown at this precise moment what the suspect was after. _Looks at Cassidy_ Miss Wexler…do you have any idea what the suspect might have been after?  
_  
Sarah's spy training kicks into high gear as she looks intently at Cassidy as she talks with the Police Officer who is writing down everything on a pad_  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at the officer_ I don't know…I'm in town for a couple of days for a business meeting that is scheduled for 9 a.m. today.  
**  
Police Officer:** What is the meeting about?  
_  
Cut to Sarah continually reading her sister's eyes which Chuck, Casey, and Abe notice_  
**  
Cassidy:** Just checking up on one of the sister companies associated with my father's company.  
**  
Police Officer:** Can I have your father's name please?  
**  
Cassidy:** Jeremiah Wexler.  
_  
The police officer writes the name down leading him to have a curious look on his face_  
**  
Police Officer:** _waves pen around_ I've heard of him…_points pen at Cassidy_…he's the guy who is responsible for providing high tech weapons for the military right?  
**  
Cassidy:** Yes.  
**  
Police Officer:** Okay…I have a few more questions to ask.  
_  
The medic walks in interrupting the conversation between the police officer and Cassidy leading him to speak up_  
**  
Medic:** Sorry officer, but I'm going to have to take these two the hospital for further evaluation on their injuries. You can talk to them once they have thoroughly been checked out.  
_  
Abe and Sarah help up Chuck and Cassidy who are then escorted by the two medics to the awaiting ambulance below to take them to City of Angels Medical Center. As they walk away Abe speaks up_  
**  
Abe:** We'll meet you over there son.  
_  
Chuck turns to smile at his dad and then cut to Casey who looks at Sarah with a very serious look in her eyes leading him to talk to her_  
**  
Casey:** _leans in_ I know that look…what's up?  
_  
Sarah looks at Casey and then at Cassidy walking down the hall with Chuck_  
**  
Sarah:** My sister is lying.  
_  
Abe overhears this and stands next to Casey who is wondering how she knows. The scene ends with Casey and Abe looking at each other then at a close up of Sarah's face exuding a very intense, serious look. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins with the façade of the Wilshire Hotel and cut to the front door where Abe, Casey, and Sarah walk out. Casey stops Sarah leading him to speak up_  
**  
****Casey:** Walker…hold up...how do you know you're sister is lying?  
**  
Sarah:** Her nose?  
**  
Abe:** _confused look_ What about her nose?  
**  
Sarah:** I know my sister and whenever she lies her nose tends to crinkle…trust me on this.  
**  
Casey:** What was she lying about that put not only Bartowski in danger, but also the valuable intel that is in his head in danger?  
**  
Sarah:** _shakes head_ I don't know…but I do know that she's hiding something and it involves my father's company.  
**  
Abe:** _chimes in_ This may be a bit late considering what's been going one but Chuck flashed on your sister's name on the form sheet to repair her palm pilot and one of the images he saw was General Beckman standing next to a man…probably you're father.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Abe_ And you pick now to tell me this?  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ Look Walker…when Bartowski told me…  
**  
Sarah:** _interrupts Casey_ Wait…Chuck told you about this? Why didn't he come to me?  
**  
Abe:** He did…you must have forgotten amidst all the excitement as you unfortunately had you're surprising family reunion at Weinerlicious.  
**  
Casey:** Listen…like I told Chuck we have to tread lightly on this, especially when it involves General Beckman. Plus…we also have to consider C.I.A director Graham.  
**  
Sarah:** Why?  
**  
Casey:** Does he know you're real identity and your family background?  
**  
Sarah:** _shakes head_ No…the recruiter only chose potential applicants for Project Omaha based my high test scores, as well as, the physical and mental stamina of being put through the grueling training they gave us. I, as well as, one other applicant made it through and after that I was told to choose my cover name. I chose the name Sarah Walker and once I became an agent I reported to my new boss…Director Graham.  
**  
Abe:** Who was the other agent that survived the training?  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in_ Bryce Larkin  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Casey_ So what's the plan?  
**  
Casey:** _points at Sarah and Abe_ We have to do some investigating on our own and find out what business is she really dealing in?  
**  
Abe:** _claps hands_ Let's do it.  
_  
Sarah nods_  
**  
Casey:** No…it will be too obvious if all three of us are snooping around.  
**  
Sarah:** _curious tone_ What then?  
**  
Casey:** _points at Sarah and Abe_ You two go to the hospital and check on Chuck and Cassidy while I go talk with Beckman…do a little digging. Hopefully she won't suspect anything.  
**  
Sarah:** Does she still trust you all things considering?  
**  
****Abe:** _looks at Sarah then at Casey_ You mean disobeying direct orders and not going through with Chuck's termination order?  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ She trusts me…so much so she agreed with my suggestion to have you and Bartowski live together in order for The Intersect to be well protected  
remember? You're welcome by the way.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ I remember...be careful Casey because the safety of both Chuck and my sister are truly important to me.  
_  
Abe puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder leading her to look at him_  
**  
Abe:** Don't worry Sarah…Casey will be absolutely careful…_looks at Casey_…right Casey?  
**  
Casey:** _sarcastic tone_ No…I'm going to let them get killed leaving you without a son…_looks at Sarah_…and you without a boyfriend. Of course I'm going to be absolutely careful…who do you think I am.  
**  
Sarah:** A burn out who once told me that he breaks things instead of fixes them.  
_  
Abe turns to look at Casey as if to say oh really_  
**  
Casey:** Well...I was a different man back then.  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ I can tell…now you're less aggressive towards Jeff, Lester, and Morgan. Plus...you know you enjoy working at Buy More.  
**  
Casey:** _points at Sarah_ Take that back…I am not less aggressive towards Jeff, Lester, and Morgan.  
_  
Sarah and Abe look at each other and smile leading Abe to speak up_  
**  
Abe:** We should end this hallmark moment and get going shall we.  
_  
All three nod at each other as they walk off camera. The scene ends with a shot of Chuck and Cassidy in the ambulance on the way to City of Angels Medical Center_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in Casey's apartment around 2 a.m. with him standing in front of a flat screen tv. General Beckman is then shown leading the conversation to begin_  
**  
Beckman:** What is the nature of the urgency Major?  
**  
Casey:** General…Chuck had a flash concerning Wexler Industries.

**Beckman:** Wexler Industries is the main company in which the military receives its high tech hardware Major. The information on that particular company, though kept on a need to know basis, is widely read in newspapers, the internet, and on tv. Is there more Agent Casey because quite frankly I see no point to this?  
**  
Casey:** Yes there is…Bartowski also saw an image of you standing next to a man in front of Wexler industries. I came straight to you with this info ma'am.  
**  
Beckman:** Did he now? Tell me Major…was there anything specific in the flash Mr. Bartowski had?  
**  
Casey:** No General…he only saw the image of you and the man standing in front of Wexler industries.  
**  
Beckman:** I see.  
**  
****Casey:** _curious tone_ If I may be free to ask…who is he and what's your connection with Wexler Industries?  
**  
Beckman:** His name is Jeremiah Wexler…he's military weapons industry mogul. As for my connection…let's just say we're old friends/business partners. Why do you ask?  
**  
Casey:** Wexler's daughter, Cassidy, was attacked in her hotel room, which was thoroughly trashed as if someone was searching for something very specific like important files.  
**  
Beckman:** _curious tone_ How recent was this attack?  
**  
Casey:** About an hour ago?  
**  
Beckman:** And it took you an hour to inform me about this? This does not bode well Major.  
**  
Casey:** We just found about it 30 minutes ago through a contact of mine in the police department. General if there is any information that pertains to who might possibly have attacked her or the reason why now would be a excellent time to share, especially if the person involved is the daughter of such a high profile figure like Jeremiah Wexler.  
_  
Beckman gives Casey a serious look and after a moment of silences she speaks up_  
**  
Beckman:** This is for your eyes only and this does not leave the room…is that clear Major Casey?  
**  
Casey:** _nods_ Crystal clear General.  
**  
Beckman:** The powers that be asked Jeremiah Wexler to build a top secret satellite system project codenamed Eagle Eye.  
_  
Schematics of the satellite system come on screen_  
**  
Casey:** General what makes this particular satellite different from every other one that is already in space?  
**  
Beckman:** Project Eagle Eye is state of the art spy satellite surveillance system that is not only impossible to track, but it is also equipped with a high laser pulse capabilities to destroy enemies both foreign and domestic with pin point accuracy.  
**  
Casey:** Who is in control of it…C.I.A…NSA… F.B.I?  
**  
Beckman:** That is none of your concern Major…all you need to know is that since 911, the powers that be feel that the control has been gradually slipping from our grasps.  
**  
Casey:** Do you agree with them?  
**  
Beckman:** Affirmative…we need to have that control back.  
**  
Casey:** General…that type of power…is simply unimaginable. I would hate to think what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands.  
**  
Beckman:** Major Casey…that is not a scenario I would not like to have happen.  
**  
Casey:** What are your orders?  
**  
Beckman:** It's imperative that Wexler's daughter be protected because she is considered a very important and highly valuable person. If she is captured the project will be in serious jeopardy as her captors will use her as a bargaining chip to make a trade.  
**  
Casey:** If she dies?  
**  
Beckman:** Jeremiah Wexler possibly cuts ties with the entire military in creating high tech weapons leaving us basically screwed. Do you get what I'm saying?

**Casey:** Loud and clear. No problem general…you can trust Agent Walker and I to obey those orders to the fullest extent.  
**  
Beckman:** I hope so Major because if either you or Agent Walker fail to protect Cassidy Wexler it will be your jobs on the line.  
_  
As the screen turns off you cut to Casey who has a serious look on his face leading. The scene ends with him taking out his phone all-the-while walking off camera_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at City of Angels Medical Center around 2: 30 a.m. where Cassidy and Chuck are being checked out by the doctor with the police standing outside waiting to talk to Cassidy. After a moment or two enter the room leading Abe to speak up_  
**  
Abe:** _smiles_ So what is the prognosis Doc?  
**  
Doctor:** _looks at Abe_ Well…_looks at Cassidy and Chuck_…they're doing fine. Mr. Bartowski here did not suffer a concussion as previously thought by the medic.  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ Thanks for the second opinion…you're the man. Listen…can I have a lollipop?  
_cut to everybody looking at Chuck leading Abe to the doctor_  
**  
Doctor:** I'll ask the nurse to get you one.  
_  
cut to Chuck smiling_  
**  
Abe:** Are you sure he's okay?  
**  
Doctor:** _looks at Chuck and then at Abe_ He'll be fine…just keep an eye on him for a while just to be on the safe side. _looks at Chuck_  
_  
Abe nods leading him to walk over to Chuck give him a neck hug_  
**  
Cassidy:** What about me? How is my ankle?  
**  
Doctor:** Miss Wexler...the x-rays shows you did not sprain your ankle…so you're perfectly fine.  
**  
Cassidy:** Are you sure…I want a second opinion?  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Cassidy_ Your fine sis…stop being such a big baby. _looks at Doctor_ Thank you for all you've done. Can they be released any time soon?  
**  
Doctor:** I'll get the release forms for them to sign and they'll be on their way.  
_  
The doctor leaves the room leading the Police Officer to walk in_  
**  
Police Officer:** _walks up_ I still need to ask you a few questions Miss Wexler concerning what happened to you.  
  
_Sarah is about to say something to the Police Officer when her cell phone rings leading her to answer it. She looks at Abe and then walks off leaving Abe to talk with the Chuck and Cassidy_  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Chuck and Cassidy_ I bet I know what you two kids needs after a day like this.  
**  
Cassidy:** Vodka on the rocks?  
**  
Chuck:** A lollipop?  
**  
Abe:** I was thinking more along the lines of peace and quiet.  
_  
Chuck and Cassidy smile back at Abe. After a few seconds Sarah walks back in, says something in Abe's ear, and then speaks to the Police Officer_  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ Officer…_looks at his id_…Sanders… can you question her later? She's basically had a long day. If you need to reach her she'll be staying with my boyfriend and I at his apartment.  
**  
Cassidy:** I will?  
_  
Chuck quickly looks at Sarah then at Cassidy and back to Sarah again_  
**  
Chuck:** She will?  
**  
Sarah:** Yes she well…is there a problem with that.  
**  
Chuck:** No problem…uh…oh…she can stay in Ellie's room.  
**  
Officer Sanders:** _looks at Chuck_ I just need your address so I can stop by to continue asking questions. I'm just doing my job ma'am.  
**  
Cassidy:** _sarcastic tone_ Oh joy…can't wait and don't call me ma'am. You can call my mom that…but not me. It makes me sound…old.  
_  
Officer Sanders gives Cassidy a quickly glance and a shake of the head leading Abe to speak up_  
**  
Abe:** _chimes in_ I'll give it to you Officer Sanders.  
_  
Officer Sanders walks over to Abe inevitably giving Chuck's address to the officer. After a few moments he leaves leading Sarah to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** Let's go home.  
**  
Abe:** I second that motion.  
**  
Cassidy:** Can we stop by the liquor store?  
**  
Sarah:** No!  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Sarah_ You're not my boss.  
**  
Sarah:** Shut up and let's go.  
_  
As they head out the room out of camera view Chuck looks at Abe leading him to speak up_  
**  
Voice of Chuck:** Dad…I didn't get my lollipop.  
_  
The doctor gives a small laugh as he hears Chuck's voice in the hallway asking again about the lollipop as he too leaves the room as well in the opposite direction. The scene ends with Chuck and company entering the elevator and as the doors close a mysterious blurred figure appears off out of the corner_

_Fade Out_  


_The scene begins next day around 11:00 a.m. on a Thursday morning with Chuck walking out of his room feeling the remaining after effects of being hit in the back of the head. He goes straight to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and as he turns the corner he gets startled as he sees Casey standing there leading Chuck to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _freaked out tone_ Casey…what the hell are you doing in my kitchen? How did you even get in anyway?  
**  
Casey:** Project Eagle Eye  
_  
Chuck's eyes immediately flutter leading him to see images of the American flag, a map of the united states, the shuttle Prometheus launching into space, an explosion, a file labeled Zeitgiest, and finally the image of the American flag again. After the flash ends Chuck stumbles sideways hitting the fridge_  
**  
Casey:** You okay Bartowski?  
**  
Chuck:** _holding the side of his head_ Yeah…I don't really recommend flashing after you get knocked in back the head…it's just not a fun experience.  
**  
Casey:** I'll try to remember that…what do you have on Project Eagle Eye?  
_  
Chuck walks over to the kitchen table, sits down, and then proceeds to inform Casey on what he knows_  
**  
Chuck:** Project Eagle Eye is a top secret project being built by Sarah's father the aforementioned Jeremiah Wexler in facility located in Breckenridge, Colorado, but it's being funded by the powers that be. Their plan is to have the satellite in space by 2009 and it will be under the guise of just a regular space shuttle launch at Cape Canaveral for the expressed purpose of doing scientific researched. However, once in space there will be complications leading to the shuttle's explosion to where it's deemed a failed mission, but not before Eagle Eye is released.  
**  
Casey:** How are Jeremiah Wexler and General Beckman a part of this?  
**  
Chuck:** They are associated with the group that has been around since the 1900's known as Zeitgiest. It's a German word meaning spirit of time that relates to the dominate principles of a given time period shared among a people who believe they play a decisive role in progression of world history.  
**  
Casey:** And that belief can turn very deadly.  
**  
Chuck:** Its going to get dangerous isn't it?  
_  
Casey just smirks leading to a few moments of silence. Casey then speak up_  
**  
Casey:** Where is Sarah?  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know.  
**  
Casey:** Where is Cassidy?  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know.  
**  
Casey:** You're a big help…remind me to never ask you where I parked my car…oh…wait…I can't because you blew it up. _Chuck gives Casey a look_ You know the distinct details of what Project Eagle Eye is and yet you don't know where you're girlfriend or her sister is?  
**  
****Chuck:** Well…I did get a voicemail from Sarah saying Cassidy canceled her supposed important business meeting so she took the day off from work to have a girls days out with her. You know female bonding that quite possibly involves eating and shopping.  
**  
Casey:** I really don't care what they're doing as long as she's being protected Bartowski.  
_  
Looks down as he feels the back of his head_  
**  
Chuck:** Sarah gave me the heads up after you called her at the hospital last night?  
**  
Casey:** I heard.  
**  
Chuck:** looks at Casey Uh huh…what else did you hear?  
**  
Casey:** Nothing…thank God.  
**  
Chuck:** Okay then…good…so what's the plan?  
**  
Casey:** General Beckman ordered Walker and I to keep an eye on Cassidy until she is safely escorted back out of town. Do you know where they are now?  
**  
Chuck:** No I don't…I was asleep when they left.  
_  
Casey stares at Chuck_  
**  
Casey:** Why don't you call Sarah and find out where they are moron?  
_  
At the same time Casey says that Chucks speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** I'll go call her right now.  
_  
Chuck heads back to his room get his phone to call Sarah about where she and Cassidy are. The scene ends with a close up shot of Casey's face as he as a serious look at the events unfolding concerning Project Eagle Eye_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at The Grove around 11:15 where you see people eating, walking, window shopping, taking pictures in front of the fountain, and most off all touring. Cut to the façade of the American Girl Café and inside you see Cassidy finishing her meal as Sarah gets off the phone leading her to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** _puts her phone on the table_ That was Chuck…he's just wondering where we were.  
**  
Cassidy:** _curious tone_ I see…he cares about you doesn't he?  
_  
Sarah exudes the all-too-familiar look leading her to smile_  
**  
Sarah:** Yes he does.  
**  
Cassidy:** Let me ask you sis…do you see a future with him….better yet…have you two even talked about having kids?  
**  
Sarah:** We've both discussed it and…  
**  
Cassidy:** And?  
**  
Sarah:** And…why are you so interested in my love life?  
**  
Cassidy:** Look…I'm just saying that when I look at Chuck I don't see a man who will able to support my baby sister working as a store manager. I've talked with him and he's a great guy, but I don't think he's the one for you.  
**  
****Sarah:** _shakes head_ You're wrong about him.  
**  
Cassidy:** Possibly…but…you've made some big mistakes in the past…_cut to Sarah with a perturbed look on her face_…and I don't want you to make another. I love you sis.  
**  
Sarah:** I love you too...but these are my mistakes not yours.  
**  
Cassidy:** I know...I just want you to be happy.

**Sarah:**_smiles_ I am happy.

**Cassidy:**_ Cassidy and Sarah both hug leading Cassidy to speak up again_ At least you two aren't moving in together…that would be the biggest mistake of your life you'll ever make.

**Sarah:** I guess I just made the biggest mistake of my life then.  
_  
Cassidy looks at her in disbelief leading her to laugh a bit_  
**  
Cassidy:** _points at Sarah_ Unbelievable…when it rains it pours..._throws her napkin on the table_…I'm ready to go because right now I truly disappointed in you to say what I want to say to.  
_  
They both get up leading the scene to switch from the American Girl Café to the parking garage where this is absolute silence between the two heading towards Sarah's Porsche. As they are walking the point of view turns to as if someone is following them/watching them to the point of several metallic sounds falling on the ground leading Sarah instincts to kick in. She quickly surveys her surroundings, but sees nothing that would be a dangerous threat. When they reach her car a man's voice is heard from behind them leading them to turn around and from what Sarah sees is a man who stands 5'8, greens eyes, wavy black hair, wearing dark brown kaki pants, black shoes, and a black long sleeve shirt_  
**  
Man:** Miss Wexler…I think you have some information that is considered valuable concerning Project Eagle Eye.  
**  
Cassidy:** I'm sorry…I have no idea what you're talking about.  
_  
Sarah looks at the man and then at Cassidy_  
**  
Sarah:** Cass…I think you should get in the car.

_They both are about to open the car door when the man speaks up again_  
**  
Man:** Miss Wexler…I don't think that is a good idea. I think both of you should come with us and I'm not asking you I'm telling you.  
_  
As he says that another 2 other men walk up behind him leading Sarah to discreetly go for her gun that's in her bag_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks and points at the man_ You stay away from her…Cass…get in the car now.  
**  
Man:** _looks behind Sarah_ I don't think she'll be able to do that.  
_  
The man nods leading her to turn around to see Cassidy with a knife at her throat in tears causing her to think better of reaching for her gun for the sake of her sister's safety. Cut to a wide shot where Sarah is in between a rock and a hard place as she has her freaked out sister on one side being held at knife point and on the other side 3 shady looking guys. The scene ends with a close up shot of Sarah's face with a look of absolute seriousness_

_Fade To Black_


	5. Old Friends and Bitter Enemies

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Chuck and Cassidy are being attended to by a medic after being attacked by an unknown assailant. Sarah, Casey, and Abe arrive moments later to check up on them leading a police officer to question Cassidy about what possible motive the suspect to tear apart her hotel room. As she is talking Sarah observes her sister and after being taken to the hospital along with Chuck by the medic to be safe Sarah knows Cassidy is lying. Cut to Casey talking with General Beckman who not only finds out about what the relationship between her and Sarah's father, but also finds about a secret project called Eagle Eye. Beckman reveals to Casey the intentions of project Eagle Eye to the point where she orders him and Sarah to protect Cassidy or else. Move forward to The Grove where Sarah and Cassidy are having a girls day out just to catch up with each other and yet that sisterly bonding turns into an argument about how disappointed Cassidy is with Sarah. Cut to the parking garage where several men appear to take Cassidy in order to get further information about project Eagle Eye, which Cassidy knows nothing about. Sarah makes the decision to get captured for her sister's sake instead of going all super agent and blow her cover inevitably her other life to Cassidy. The scene begins around noon with the façade of Buy More and inside you see the interior of the Home Theater room. After a second or two you see Casey walk in, close the doors, looks around, pulls the shades, goes to the wall, pushes a few buttons, steps back, and an image of Beckman comes on screen leading to a back and forth conversation  
_  
**Beckman:** What is the situation with Jeremiah Wexler's daughter Agent Casey…is she being well protected?  
**  
Casey:** Yes General…Agent Walker is protecting her as we speak.  
**  
Beckman:** I see…may I ask why you are currently talking with me and aren't with Agent Walker protecting Wexler's daughter?  
**  
Casey:** Don't you trust Walker going solo with the task at hand, especially one as so important as this one?  
**  
Beckman:** We're the NSA John…you know our motto. In God we trust…  
**  
Casey:** All others we monitor…yes I know it very well.  
**  
Beckman:** _serious look_ You of all people should know its hard to trust people in our line of work Agent Casey. Listen…its not a matter of trusting Agent Walker…it's a matter of her doing her job and protecting someone very important…Cassidy Wexler.  
**  
Casey:** I know General…I fully trust Walker as an agent who will stop at nothing to get the job done no matter what obstacle she may face before her.  
**  
Beckman:** I'm not doubting that one bit, but…  
**  
Casey:** _curious look_ But what?  
**  
Beckman:** I just have my concerns about Chuck and Agent Walker. It just seems to me Mr. Bartowksi is taking the cover relationship a bit more seriously than I would like it to be.  
**  
Casey:** I assure you General there is no relationship between Bartowski and Agent Walker…it's strictly professional in nature…nothing more…nothing less.

**Beckman:** I hope so…where are Agent Walker and Miss Wexler's current location?  
**  
Casey:** At The Grove…Miss Wexler stopped off for lunch after her business meeting.  
**  
Beckman:** Continue to protect her and keep me informed on the situation Agent Casey.  
**  
Casey:** General if I may ask...does Jeremiah Wexler know about the attack on his daughter and that there is someone out looking for the information on Project Eagle Eye.  
**  
Beckman:** _serious look_ That is none of your concern. I expect you to do your job and that is protecting Cassidy Wexler by any means necessary instead of asking questions. Do I make myself clear?  
**  
Casey:** Crystal clear.  
**  
Beckman:** Just do the job you are trained to or I will assign someone else to do for you.  
**  
Casey:** _low growl_ Affirmative General.  
**  
Beckman:** Excellent.  
_  
The screen turns off leading to a close up of Casey's face. The scene switches on a busy highway where the camera cuts immediately to the façade of a black SUV and inside you see Cassidy, as well as, Sarah held at gun point being taken by the same 4 men to somewhere unknown. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a downward ariel shot of a busy Los Angeles highway and then cut to the black 4 door SUV rolling along. Inside you see Cassidy sitting behind the driver with Sarah behind her in the back seat with two men holding guns on the opposite side of them. The head mystery man sitting in the front is in the tail end of a conversation with someone on the other end_  
**  
Man:** Yes sir…we have Wexler's daughter…  
_  
pause_  
**  
Man:** No witnesses to report except for a young lady accompanying her…another bargaining chip to hold over Wexler.  
_  
pause_  
**  
Man:** We will be at the heliport in 30 minutes and we will depart for Breckinridge Colorado with the leverage we need.  
_  
pause_  
**  
Man:** Hic Rhodus, hic salta.  
_  
The man hangs up leading the camera to immediately pan to Sarah who has this serious/inquisitive look on her face about what the man said. Her concentration is suddenly broken up by the voice of her scared sister_  
**  
Cassidy:** _scared, nervous tone_ Please…I don't know what you people want…let us go. Don't hurt us.  
  
_Cut to the man in the front seat speaking up as he looks straight ahead_  
**  
Man:** Trust me Miss Wexler, you're not going to be hurt…_turns to look at Cassidy_…for now. All you have to do is cooperate and tell us what my boss wants to know.  
**  
Sarah:** Who are you and who is your boss?  
**  
Man:** _looks at Sarah_ My name is Sebastian and that is all you need to know. Tto answer your second question…no. You will meet him in due time. Answer MY question…turns to look at Sarah Who are you?  
**  
Sarah:** DeAnna Wexler  
**  
Cassidy:** She's my little sister.  
**  
Sebastian:** Ah 2 Wexler daughters for the price of one…fortunate for us. Now if you don't mind…looks at Sarah as he points to Cassidy…can you ask your sister for me what I need to know about Project Eagle Eye.  
**  
Cassidy:** I have no idea what you're talking about…please let my little sister go…she's just a kid.  
**  
Sarah:** I am NOT a kid…I'm a grown woman who can take care of and make decisions for her self.  
**  
Cassidy:** You may be a grown woman but you're still making bad decisions.  
**  
Sarah:** You know what I think…  
**  
Cassidy:** Oh please share…  
_  
Cut to Sebastian and the other 2 men witness the two siblings having a verbal argument leading Sebastian to interrupt_  
**  
Sebastian:** LADIES! _cut to both Cassidy and Sarah looking at Sebastian_ Settle your issues later…I advise both of you to cooperate fully or else?  
**  
Sarah:** Or else what?  
**  
Sebastian:** _serious look_ Your father will suffer the loss of 2 beautiful children and your blood will be on his hands.  
_  
The shot pans immediately to a freaked out Cassidy. She then looks at Sarah inevitably giving her a quick glance leading to a serious look on her face as she looks at Sebastian. The scene switches from the black S.U.V to the office of General Beckman in Washington D.C. who is sitting at her desk. A few seconds later her cell phone rings leading her to pick up and hear a somewhat familiar voice from the past_  
**  
Voice on phone:** Hello Edna  
**  
Beckman:** Who is this and how do you know my name?  
**  
Voice on phone:** I'm hurt…how can you forget an old friend especially one who was partly responsible for you being in such a considerably important position.  
**  
Beckman:** Marcus?  
_  
The scene ends with a serious/astonished look on her face as it finally dawns on her who is speaking to her on the other end of the line_

_Fade Out_  


_The scene begins where it left off as Beckman speaks to an old friend from her past who apparently has some influence in getting her to where she is today. Beckman standing by her desk in front of her window looking out as she talks with Marcus who is not seen_  
**  
Beckman:** It's been 20 years since I last talked with you.  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** You and Jeremiah know the reason why.  
**  
Beckman:** As I recall Marcus, you're belief that we should control history instead of guiding it conflicted with the group's belief, which ultimately led to your expulsion from the Zeigeist.  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** I still believe in that ideal and it can become a reality by giving me the information and wherabouts that I need concerning Project Eagle Eye.  
**  
Beckman:** I don't know what you're talking about.  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** Edna…don't act dumb because I know you better than that. With the weapons capabilities built on the satellite it's considered ultimate power that can bring enemies to their knees.  
**  
Beckman:** Even if I did know about what you're talking about what makes you think I will share vital information with you?  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** Unless you want to Jeremiah's daughter to live you will tell me…better yet…show me where the top secret satellite is being built.  
_  
Beckman's eyes widen as she hears the threat by Marcus about her goddaughter. The scene switches from Beckman's office to the Buy More where Chuck walks in street clothes instead of his work clothes where he's immediately met by his partner in crime Morgan_  
**  
Morgan:** What's up buddy…how is the ole noggin after getting El Kabonged in the head.  
**  
Chuck:** Well…remember that scene where Michael Ironside blows up that guy's head who sort of looked like George Constanza in the movie Scanners?  
**  
Morgan:** Yeah…it not only makes me laugh, it's my fave seen to watch over and over again.  
**  
Chuck:** _rubs back of head_ I feel like that guy set on a continuous loop.  
**  
Morgan:** Ouch…sorry dude...hey if it makes you feel any better there's a Guitar Heroes competition going on in the break room. How about you and I against Lester and Jeff?  
**  
Chuck:** Sorry Morg…my head is pounding…_looks at Anna who is helping a customer behind the nerd herd desk_…how about Anna take my place. She's a fairly good player and what she lacks in skill she can make up in intimidation.  
**  
Morgan:** You got that right…last night she had some skills as we both were playing twister…naked…  
**  
Chuck:** _holds hand up as he interrupts Morgan_ Morgan….I really don't want to know.  
**  
Morgan:** All righty then.  
  
_Chuck and Morgan suddenly hear a loud roar from the back leading Morgan to rush back to the break room leading Chuck to walk to his office. As he is about to reach the door Abe walk up_  
**  
Abe:** Hey son…how are you doing?  
**  
Chuck:** _walks into his office and sits down_ Despite the slight headache I have flashing from something Casey said I'm doing okay.  
**  
Abe:** Anything to do with Project Eagle Eye?  
**  
Chuck:** How do you know about Project Eagle Eye? Abe gives Chuck a looking Right…you used to be a spy…I tend to forget that part at times. What else do you know?  
**  
Abe:** Well…you installed a GPS tracking system on a heart shaped necklace you gave Sarah on Valentine's Day and you leave the handheld console in your sock drawer along with some interesting reading material.  
**  
Chuck:** First off…wow…secondly…there's reasonably good explanation for those. Abe looks at Chuck They're Morgan's.  
**  
Abe:** _smirks and smacks Chuck's knee_ Uh huh…relax son…I'm not judging you…besides you are a grown man. Anyways, so what did the flash tell you about Project Eagle Eye and how Beckman, as well as, Sarah's father are involved in this?  
**  
Chuck:** Have you ever heard of a group calling themselves Zeitgeist?  
**  
Abe:** _eyes widen_ I not only have heard of them, I had a close personal encounter with one of them.  
**  
Chuck: **What happened?  
**  
Abe:** He killed my partner and left me for dead by one of their members.  
_  
Cut to a shocked/horrified look on Chuck's face as he hears about how he was nearly fatherless at the hands of the Zeitgeist. The scene ends with a shot of Abe who is a very serious look on his face as he is about to talk about the circumstances behind his near death experience involving the Zeitgeist_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at Beckman's office where she is now sitting at her desk with an extremely serious look on her face as the conversation intensifies between her and Marcus_  
**  
Beckman:** Cassidy…you have Cassidy?  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** Indeed I do and if you don't cooperate and give me what I want I will eliminate her.  
**  
Beckman:** You wouldn't dare!  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** You of all people should know what I'm capable of Edna.  
**  
Beckman:** I do… and I had to cover up several of your messes.  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** I wouldn't have trusted anyone else but you to do it. I considered you my absolute saving grace.  
**  
Beckman:** Why are you doing this?  
**  
****Voice of Marcus:** Retribution.  
**  
Beckman:** Retribution…for what?  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** Being wrongfully expelled for expressing my belief that we should control history.  
**  
Beckman:** You know that's not our way.  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** It SHOULD have been.  
_  
The scene switches from Beckman office back to Chuck's office where Abe is sharing his encounter of nearly dying at the hands from a member of the Zeitgeist_  
**  
Abe:** His name was Marcus Stefano and he killed me…or so he thought.  
**  
Chuck:** What happened?  
**  
Abe:** One of my missions as a member of Secton 8 was to infiltrate an organization who considered to be in all intensive purposes influential puppeteers that essentially pulled the strings in certain situations of world history.  
**  
Chuck:** So…what you're trying to say is the Zeitgeist can be compared to Senator Palpatine from Star Wars. _A confused/bewildered look shows on Abe's face leading to Chuck to explain_ Sorry…what I'm trying to say that on the surface that the unassuming figurehead/guiding light of the Republic, was helping the Jedi. However, underneath it all he was actually Dark Sidious, The Dark Lord of The Sith who manipulated the Jedi council through a cloak of deception and treachery to the point where many of the Jedi were wiped out with the exception of Obe Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker a.k.a Darth Vader, and Master Yoda of course.  
**  
Abe:** _raised eyebrow and puts hand on Chuck's shoulder_ You know son…I'm truly thankful you have Sarah in your life or I would be really worried about you.  
**  
Chuck:** _confused smile_ Thanks…I think.  
**  
Abe:** _stands up and walks around office_ Anyways…getting back to Marcus. It was 1972, in Zurich, Switzerland…my partner and I found out that he was the man behind the scenes encouraging Norway and Switzerland to sign an industrial free-trade agreement with the European Union.  
**  
Chuck:** Why?  
**  
Abe:** Norway and Switzerland are Europe's two richest countries leading them both to become more dependent on trading with the European Union than with the United Kingdom. The UK has a greater global economic system, but it was Marcus Stefano guidance that led to the European Union inevitably winning out in the end. Guess who has stock options and just so happens to be part of the European Union?  
**  
Chuck:** Zeitgeist.  
**  
Abe:** _points at Chuck_ You got it and with profit comes unlimited resources to work from for both personal and financial gain. I would have stopped him from putting his plan into fruition, but somehow he found out my intention leading him to personally see to it that I don't live to see another day.  
**  
Chuck:** What did he do?  
**  
Abe:** He found us…killed my partner and then ordered his men beat me up. After that he interrogated me, but I didn't talk leading him to poison me with Hydrogen Cyanide which has a bitter almond odor. I saw the smirk on his face as he was hovering over me. He left me for dead knowing that in his mind I was a dead man.  
**  
Chuck:** You're a fighter and survived.  
**  
Abe:** I barely survived and as I lay their on the floor looking up at the ceiling I remembered that Sodium Thiosulfate is the antidote for Hydrogen Cyanide.  
**  
Chuck:** Huh…this sounds similar to an episode of MacGyver where Pete get's poisoned by Hydrogen Cyanide and MacGyver uses the fixing agent from the photo shop's printing machine to create the antidote to save him. Was there a photo shop in the hotel where you stayed?  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Chuck_ I was getting to that before you interrupted me…anyways…to make a long story short I cheated death and to this day I have never forgotten the smirk on Marcus' face as he stood over me. I use my partner's death as an incentive to fight the good fight.  
_  
An angered look appears on Abe's face as he looks afar off thinking about getting his hands Marcus and exacting some good old fashioned revenge. The scene ends with close of shot of Abe's face in the foreground and then to Chuck in the background who has this expression of amazement_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back with a shot of Beckman's office door. Inside you see Beckman walk into camera view where she continues to have a serious conversation with Marcus who informed her that he has Cassidy in his clutches_  
**  
Beckman:** You don't have to do this…you still have time to do the right and let Cassidy go or I will be forced to come after you.  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** The right thing? What I believe is right is quite different from what you, Jeremiah, and my former associates believe.

**Beckman:** Then I must do….  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** _interrupts Beckman_ How is your son doing?  
**  
Beckman:** _eyes widen_ David is doing fine.  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** He's doing more than just fine…he's graduating with honors from Duke University and if I'm not mistaken…he's recently got engaged to a beautiful young lady named Leslie. From what my men have told me…they're having a fun time at Busch Gardens.  
**  
Beckman:** Leave him and his fiancé out of this.  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** You know me…you know my tactics and I will use whatever means to my advantage.  
**  
Beckman:** What do you want me to do?  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** Good girl…meet me in Breckenridge, Colorado and once there drive to a local eatery called Eagle Diner. We'll meet there.  
**  
Beckman:** And then?  
**  
****Voice: of Marcus:** That's all the information you're getting and that's all I need to say to you. Oh…wait a minute…I want to say one more thing.  
**  
Beckman:** What?  
**  
Voice of Marcus:** Safe travels.  
_  
Marcus hangs up leading Beckman to call her secretary and inform that she's going out on personal business. She hangs up, gives a serious look, and leaves walks over camera view. The scene switches from Beckman's office to Chuck's office where you see Abe and Chuck walk out. As they do Casey walks up_  
**  
Casey:** Bartowski, have you heard from Walker…its 2pm?  
**  
Chuck:** Not yet…come on Casey let Sarah and Cassidy have time to catch up. They haven't seen each other in quite awhile.  
**  
Abe:** Relax Casey…its not the end of the world.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah Casey relax…don't you have a brother or a sister that you haven't seen in a long while? If I would fair to guess you were either the younger brother or middle child in the family seeing that you have that I will never be given another atomic wedgie demeanor ever again.  
**  
Abe:** Stuff it Bartowski.  
**  
Chuck:** Look Casey…Cassidy is with Sarah and somebody would be an outright fool to mess with her sister. Trust me when I say Cassidy is in good hands.  
_  
As he says that the scene switches to a close up sign saying Barton Heliport and then a black S.U.V driving past. Cut to a UH 60 Black Hawk helicopter getting ready for taking and then the black S.U.V pulling up. All 6 occupants get out and head towards the copter. Sebastian watches as the two men point their guns at Cassidy and Sarah encouraging them to get in. Cassidy looks at Sarah who gives her big sister a comforting nod leading Sarah to look at Sebastian who just gives a sly smirk. As Sarah turns to get in she clutches her heart locket in her right hand_

_Fade To Black_


	6. Return From Exile

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as the man known as Sebastian and several of his men have Cassidy and Sarah in their clutches. Cut to General Beckman's office where she receives a phone call from an old friend from her past leading the scene to switch to a conversation between Chuck and his father Abe. Chuck tells Abe about his flash concerning a group known as the Zeitgeist to where Abe informs him that he had a close personal encounter with one of their members who nearly killed him…Marcus Stefano. Cut back to an intensive conversation between Marcus and Beckman where he basically gives her an ultimatum to either give the whereabouts of Project Eagle Eye or her son, as well as, his fiancé are eliminated. He informs her to take a trip to Breckinridge, Colorado to a small diner aptly named Eagle Diner. Cut to a heliport where Cassidy and Sarah are being led by gunpoint into a helicopter by Sebastian and his men heading towards Breckinridge, Colorado. The scene begins 20 years ago in semi-darkness and then all of a sudden a man walks up in front of several people sitting behind a long table. The man's face is not shown and just behind him, afar off in semi-darkness stands a man and a woman. After a few seconds a man behind the table speaks up  
_  
**Man:** Marcus Stefano…your recent actions nearly brought this organization into the light jeopardizing everything we worked hard for. As you know, we are in the business of being in the shadows guiding history for the betterment of mankind for over 100 years. What do you have to say for yourself?  
**  
Marcus:** My actions weren't meant to jeopardize this organization by any means whatsoever. In fact, my intentions were to bring it to whole new level. It's a level, where we can use our influence and vast financial assets to our advantage.  
_  
cut to the man and woman listening intently as they watch a seemingly stoic Marcus explaining himself to the Zeitgeist figureheads_  
**  
Man:** _shaking head_ By coming close to merging deals with a high profile foreign organizations without our knowledge. What were you thinking?  
**  
Marcus:** What was I thinking? I'll tell you. I was thinking that this organization has been standing in the shadows for too long holding on to lofty ideals for over a century.  
**  
Man:** Those lofty ideals as you call it are what has kept this organization strong and continues to be strong as ever. _Marcus laughs leading the man to give a serious/curious look_ What seems to be so funny?  
**  
Marcus:** _laughs_ Those ideals are weak and should be changed for an organization that is better suited more towards world dominance.  
**  
Man:** You've gone mad.  
**  
Marcus:** _points finger at man_ NO! I assure you I haven't gone mad. My eyes have just been opened to seizing the opportunity to bring the Zeitgeist into a whole new era.  
**  
Man:** What era would that be?  
**  
Marcus:** The era in which we rightly take our place amongst the powers that be establishing us as part of all supreme powerful entity that can't be touched.  
**  
Man:** I've heard enough…it's the best interest of this tribunal that because of your actions you're expelled as member of this organization. You're financial assets will be frozen and any documents you have are to be turned over immediately. Plus, any access cards you may have in your possession. Before you leave, do you have any last words?  
**  
****Marcus:** Yes…for all that I have done for this organization…you're just going to erase me from existence.  
**  
Man:** You brought this on your self.  
**  
Marcus:** _shouts and points at everybody_ I disagree…YOU brought this on yourselves.  
**  
Man:** I suggest you lower your tone or suffer the consequences.  
_  
As the man says that the woman steps out from the shadows speaks out wearing her military uniform_  
**  
Woman:** Sir…if I may speak on behalf of Marcus.  
**  
Man:** _reluctantly nods_ General Edna Beckman…as one of the two people responsible for bringing this matter to our attention what do you have to say?  
**  
Beckman:** _looks at Marcus and then at man_ Jeremiah Wexler and I know that Marcus is a good man, but somewhere along the line he lost his way. Don't judge him on the basis of his recent actions, but rather on his action from his past as a loyal member and trusted friend to the Zeitgeist.  
_  
As Beckman says that a man, Jeremiah Wexler, steps out of the shadows wearing a black suit, sporting a mustache, dark hair, and brown eyes_  
**  
Wexler:** If I may add to that sir…he is no longer a threat to this organization or to anyone else for that matter. Please…just let him leave with the only thing he has left…his dignity.  
**  
Man:** _looks at Wexler and Beckman then at Marcus_ Mr. Stefano…be glad your friends have your best interest at heart. _looks at two big guys behind him_ Gentlemen…escort this man off the premises.  
_  
The two big guys lead Marcus out but not before giving Beckman and Wexler one last look. He disappears into the darkness as it cuts back to a close up shot of Beckman's face as she watching on. The scene switches from the close up shot of Beckman 20 years ago to sitting in a private jet looking out the window as it ends with her having a conflicted/serious look on her face due to the flashback. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the private jet where Beckman continues to flashback at what happened 15 years ago with her former Zeitgeist associate Marcus Stefano. Cut to halls of the building where Marcus is being led out by the two big guys into a brightly lit hallway and after a second or two Wexler and Beckman walk out. Beckman then runs up to stop the two big guys so she could talk to Marcus. When he turns around he has dark hair, hazel eyes, sporting a goatee, wearing a 3 piece suit, with Gucci shoes. After receiving a limited amount of time Marcus begins the conversation with Beckman_  
**  
Marcus:** What do you want?  
**  
Beckman:** Listen…what Jeremiah and I did was for your own good. Just be lucky that you came out of alive before they took it upon themselves to expel you on a more permanent basis.  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Wexler and then at Beckman_ For my own good…as I recall weren't the two of you supposedly on board with what I envisioned the future of Zeitgeist to be.  
**  
Beckman:** It was disillusioned future and to perfectly honest you're ideals became too much too handle. So much so, it hindered on being absolutely dangerous so we both took it upon ourselves to stop it before it got totally out of hand.  
**  
Marcus:** Uh huh or was it the fact that I asked you to marry me? You never really gave me an answer.  
**  
Beckman:** Don't change the subject. This is a grave situation you put not only yourself in, but the entire organization in. You became greedy and put the needs of yourself over the organization.  
**  
Marcus:** Why can't you, Jeremiah, and the others understand that what I intended to do was for the greater good?  
**  
Beckman:** What greater good? To expose us and have everything we worked hard for be destroyed by your own ideals of what the Zeitgeist should be.  
**  
Marcus:** _puts hand in the air_ No…_curls hand into a fist_…to show that we're not just an organization who simply stays in the shadows guiding history, but instead to be part of history by taking control of it.  
_  
As he is saying that Wexler walks up leading him to speak_  
**  
Wexler:** You actually believe what you're saying?  
**  
Marcus:** Yes I do. It's part of our destiny and if it wasn't for you two we would be fulfilling what we were meant to become.  
**  
Wexler:** We were meant to always be in the background and stay unnoticed…only to guide aspects of world history in order for the best possible future for mankind. This organization wasn't built on the ideals of taking control with an iron fist and rule on the basis of fear and intimidation. Somewhere along the line you lost sight of what we stand for.  
**  
Marcus:** _points at Wexler and Beckman_ It's what you two and the rest of those fools stand for…I no longer stand for those particular ideals.  
**  
Wexler:** So that's it…just like that…you're going to turn your back on everything including the friendship we three established?  
**  
Marcus:** You and Edna turned your back on me once you decided to turn me in for a cause that you know is the right thing do for this organization. As the friendship between the three us…consider it permanently severed as of now.  
**  
Beckman:** Don't say that…trust me when I say that somewhere down the road you'll thank us for doing what we did.  
**  
Marcus:** _low laugh_ Trust…you know after all these years…I thought I could trust you…_pauses to look at Beckman with disappointment and then at Wexler_…not only as associates, but as friends in order to help bring forth something that is bigger and far greater than all of us could ever have imagined…but…I guess the only person I can trust is me.  
_  
As he says that one of the big guys walks up to take him away leaving Wexler and Beckman watching him go. After all three turn a corner a conversation begins between Wexler and Beckman_  
**  
Wexler:** Are you oaky?  
**  
Beckman:** I'm fine…it's just that I didn't want it to come down this way.  
**  
Wexler:** _puts hand on Beckman's shoulder_ I know the two of you were close…but it had to be done and if we didn't act quickly the tribunal would have given a harsher sentence than just expelling from the group.  
**  
Beckman:** I know…I'm worried that he may not be able to get past what has been done to him.  
**  
Wexler:** Don't worry about Marcus…he'll get over it and bounce back like he always does. _looks at watch_ Listen, I got to fly back to Colorado for business…call me if you want to talk.

_Wexler and Beckman both hug leading Wexler to walk away, but not before turning around to give a wave. The scene switches from the hallway back to the private jet where you Beckman again looking out the window again. Cut to inside the plane where she takes out a small dark blue box from her bag and when she opens it there sits a wedding ring. The scene ends with a close up of the wedding ring and then to Beckman who stares at for a second or two. She then closes it, holds it against her heart, rests her head back on the seat, and then looks out the window once again_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a wide shot of snow capped mountains of Breckinridge, Colorado with people skiing, snowboarding, and riding the ski lifts. Cut to the façade of a local ski lodge and to a man walking into a room straight towards the balcony where he stands in front of a man who has his back to him. When he turns around, it's Marcus Stefano wearing glasses and basically all black except for the grey hair that now sits atop his head_  
**  
Man:** Everything is set for her arrival Mr. Stefano.  
**  
Marcus:** Excellent Colter…have you heard from Conway?  
**  
Colter:** Yes sir…according to Conway General Beckman left in a private jet and is on her way. ETA is around 4pm. Rodriquez is at the airport as we speak and once she lands he's going to contact us.  
**  
Marcus:** Good…thank you Colter.  
**  
Colter:** What do you want us to about Wexler sir?  
**  
Marcus:** Don't worry about it…I'll handle him personally.  
_  
Colter walks away leaving Marcus standing on the balcony. He turns around to take in the scenery and after a second or two he begins to flashback 20 years ago on the moment before he was taken down by Beckman and Wexler, which was located in his spacious home after dinner. All three walk into his living room with a huge fire place leading Wexler to speak up as Beckman and Wexler sit down_  
**  
Wexler:** _smoking a cigar_ Kudos to the chef my friend.  
**  
Beckman:** Yes…the lobster was excellent and so was the salmon.  
_  
Marcus stands in front of the fireplace, take out a cigar, light it, takes a few puffs, and then sits down to look at Beckman and Wexler_  
**  
Marcus:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. So…have you thought over what we discussed?  
_  
Beckman and Wexler look at each other leading Wexler to speak up_  
**  
Wexler:** Yes…though the prospects of gaining power beyond belief is appealing I can't help but think about the possible ramifications of what may happen if this does happen.  
**  
Marcus:** Jeremiah...you focus too much on the negative rather than positive. Think about how we all can benefit from this both financially and personally to where Zeitgeist can ultimately rise to the forefront. To take our rightful place in the annals of history as the superior leaders we know we are.  
**  
Beckman:** As tempting as that sound…you're not at all worried you're overstepping your boundaries with The Committee?  
**  
Marcus:** The Committee will commend me for what I intend to do because for so long we've had to endure hearing the same old rhetoric and to be perfect honest it begins to grow old. Aren't you two tired of always being expected to conform to their ways and their way of life?  
**  
Wexler:** You have to understand and see it from their point of view as they're just simply looking out for our best interests for the future.  
**  
Marcus:** Can't you two see we ARE the future of this organization and I'm just taking the initiative to leave the past behind so we can focus on a future where we not only play by our own set of rules, but write a new set of ideals. With this potential deal in the works, it may come to fruition.  
_  
As he says that Wexler receives a phone leading him to look at his phone and then speaks up_  
**  
Wexler:** It's my wife…I'm going to take it in the other room.  
_  
Wexler heads to the other room leaving Beckman and Marcus by themselves. After a few moments of silence Marcus talks to Beckman_  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Beckman_ Have you thought over the other situation we discussed?  
**  
Beckman:** I have and I still need time to think about it.  
**  
Marcus:** What is there to think about…_walks over and sits next to Beckman holding her hand_…we love each other and I would be a great father to young David. _takes out dark blue box and opens to reveal a wedding ring_ What do you say?  
**  
Beckman:** Again…all I'm asking is a bit more time.  
**  
Marcus:** _smiles_ Okay  
_  
He closes the box and goes in for a kiss but is interrupted by Wexler walking back in leading Beckman to back up_  
**  
Wexler:** My wife was having a bit of a problem with the girls…_looks at Beckman and Marcus_…what's going on?  
_  
After a seemingly long awkward pause Marcus' front door is busted wide open as several armed men rush and take down Marcus who drops the ring box on the floor. After a moment or two a man in a dark suit walks and stands over Marcus leading Beckman speak up_  
**  
Wexler:** Tobias…we had a deal. We give you him and in return you promise not to harm him.  
**  
Tobias:** That deal still stands. _looks at Marcus on the ground and then looks at one of the arm men_ Take him.  
_  
They stand Marcus up, but before they take him away he looks at Beckman with disbelief/betrayel leading her to speak up_  
**  
Beckman:** I'm sorry.  
_  
Tobias and the armed men lead Marcus away. Cut to Wexler following not too behind and stopping just a few feet away from the S.U.V that he's going to be put into. The scene ends with Marcus looking at Beckman walking up right beside Wexler as he's put in the black S.U.V leading the flashback to end to where you see a close up of a serious/vengeful look on Marcus' face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in a conference room where you there is a group of people standing in a huddled mass in what seems to be the tail end of a meeting. As the __camera pans to the left there stands Jeremiah Wexler no longer with a mustache and showing signs of grey hair. After a moment or two he speaks up_  
**  
Wexler:** How for along are we on the Eagle Eye satellite?  
**  
Woman:** We're right on schedule and it's nearly 100 complete.  
**  
Wexler:** What's the problem?  
**  
Man:** There have been some minor problems with several metallic brackets, but it's nothing to be overly concerned about.  
**  
Wexler:** When it concerns an important project for the military minor problems are considered to be major ones…always keep that in mind.  
**  
Woman:** Yes sir.  
**  
Wexler:** Wexler Industries is THE top high tech military weapons manufacturer and will continue to stay that way. I have made it my livelihood to be the best and I expect nothing else from you people…do I make myself clear?  
**  
Everybody in room:** Yes sir!  
**  
Wexler:** All right…get back to work and contact me once the satellite is fully complete.  
_  
As they leave Wexler's cell phone rings leading him to answer it_  
**  
Wexler:** Hello?  
**  
Marcus:** How does it feel being one of two people solely responsible for ruining a man's life simply because he wanted to fulfill his destiny?  
_  
Wexler pauses for a few seconds and then walks over to a window that overlooks the nearly complete Eagle Eye Satellite. Wexler and Marcus begin to have a back and forth split screen/single screen conversation_  
**  
Wexler:** To be quite honest Marcus…it didn't feel to good turning in someone who I thought of as a brother, but it had to be done.  
**  
Marcus:** Ah…after 20 years I still see you were able to remember my name…brother.  
**  
Wexler:** What is your agenda Marcus?  
**  
Marcus:** What…no how are you…what have you been up to Marcus?  
**  
Wexler:** I think I'll just skip the pleasantries and move on to why you are calling me now after 20 years?  
**  
Marcus:** Straight to business I see…very well. This is my return from exile and I think we should meet once again for old times sake. Are you familiar with local eatery called Eagle Diner?  
**  
Wexler:** Yes…I'm familiar with it…why?  
**  
Marcus:** Meet me there exactly at 4:30pm to discuss handing over the top secret hush hush Project Eagle Eye satellite you're very own company is building for the military.  
**  
Wexler:** Project Eagle Eye…I have no idea what you're talking about.  
**  
Marcus:** Jeremiah…brother…stupidity is not your strong suit. I suggest you give me what I want or like I told Edna…  
**  
Wexler:** _angered tone_ Leave her out of this…what we did to you 20 years ago was of my own doing.  
**  
Marcus:** So it was you that convinced her to turn her back on me. Nevertheless, it doesn't change of what I have planned.  
**  
Wexler:** If you harm Edna in any way…I swear…  
**  
Marcus:** _interrupts Wexler_ Lower your tone...I haven't harmed her…I'm not a violent man by any means.  
**  
Wexler:** Edna told me about Zurich, Switzerland 30 years ago and how you killed two government agents.  
_  
A momentary pauses is heard on the phone on Wexler's end. After a few seconds Marcus speaks up_  
**  
Marcus:** Did she also tell she helped me cover the incident…it was something she did quite frequently.  
**  
Wexler:** What is the point?  
**  
Marcus:** My point is…let's stop this sibling quarrel we're having and cooperate with each other.  
**  
Wexler:** What makes you think I will cooperate with you?  
**  
Marcus:** I gave Edna an incentive like I'm giving you?  
**  
Wexler:** What…money…power?  
**  
Marcus:** Do you know where your daughter Cassidy is?  
**  
Wexler:** You son of a bitch.  
**  
Marcus:** Don't talk to or alert anyone…remember 4:30 pm…Eagle Diner…don't be late.  
_  
Marcus hangs up leading him to have a sly smirk on his face. Cut immediately to a shot of Wexler who has a very serious/angered look on his face. The scene ends with Wexler holding his phone tightly, looking down at the satellite, and then walks off camera view_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of the Casa Bartowski and cut to the courtyard where Chuck walks into camera view holding a bag seemingly lost in thought. He is about to head inside Ellie's apartment when her hears a voice behind that causes him to freak out a bit_  
**  
Officer Sanders:** Mr. Bartowski…I'm sorry if I startled you…do you remember me?  
**  
Chuck:** Yes…Officer Sanders and no apologize necessary. I wanted to experience what it was like to have a heart attack at such an early age. _composes himself_ Can I help you?  
**  
Officer Sanders:** I'm here to get further information from Cassidy Wexler concerning the incident at her hotel room in which you too were involved in. Is she here so that I may speak with her?  
**  
Chuck:** She's not here at the moment.  
**  
Officer Sanders:** What time do you expect her to arrive?  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at watch_ She'll be back soon…you can come inside and wait for her if you like?  
_  
They both walk in leading Officer Sanders to stand in the living room and Chuck to head towards the fridge_  
**  
Officer Sanders:** You have a nice place.  
**  
Chuck:** Actually it isn't mine…it's my sister's and her boyfriend…or should I say now husband. They got married recently and I'm just house sitting for them until they get back. My girlfriend and I bought a place in Santa Monica so once they get back we move in. _offers him a drink_ Beer?  
**  
Office Sanders:** Congratulations and thank you, but I'm on duty at the moment.  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…two for me then. motions for him to sit Please…have a seat.  
**  
Officer Sanders:** I can't stay long…_his attention is interrupted by something he sees_…is that the new version Call of Duty game…World At War?  
**  
****Chuck:** Yup…I get it sent to me to test it out. What you're a Call of Duty fan?  
**  
Officer Sanders:** You can say that…every once and a while I play in tournaments with a group of my friends. Open it up and see it how it looks.  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know.  
**  
Officer Sanders:** _serious look_ If you don't I'll have no choice but to arrest you.  
**  
Chuck:** Seriously?  
_  
serious look turns into a smile_  
**  
Officer Sanders:** Nah…I'm just kidding, but come on I just want to check out the graphics. From what I heard the visual effects are supposed to be out of this world.  
**  
Chuck:** Since you put it that way…I'll go get my Xbox from my room and bring it out here. Hey, it's going to kill some time waiting for Cassidy to get back.  
_  
Office Sanders gives him a reassuring point as if to say you da man leading Chuck to disappear from sight. The scene ends at it switches to both a UH 60 Black Hawk helicopter and private jet where you see a split shot of Sarah and General Beckman giving a far off look as they head towards Breckinridge, Colorado_

_Fade To Black_


	7. From Bad To Worse

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Beckman flashes back 20 years ago as she relives in her mind the day her former/friend associate Marcus Stefano standing at his tribunal hearing in front of The Committee due to his actions that nearly destroyed the anonymity of the Zeitgeist. Heated words were exchanged on both side leading to Marcus being expelled, but before being taken away Marcus speaks with Beckman separately and thenWexler joins the in the conversation a bit later. During the conversation with Beckman in which he felt betrayed he reveals that he proposed to Beckman leading her to change the subject. Cut to Marcus 20 years later as he flashback to the betrayal in question where he not only proposes an idea to both Beckman and Wexler about bringing the Zeitgeist organization to new ear, but also proposes the idea of marriage to Beckman again when they are both alone. Consequently, both proposals are postponed as he's taken away by armed men. Move forward to the present once again to a conference room where Jeremiah Wexler is talking to his people concerning Project Eagle Eye and after being left alone in the room he gets a call from none other than his old friend/"brother" Marcus Stefano. Marcus tells him that he has return from exile in order to fulfill his destiny leading to a heated exchange to the point where he reveals to Wexler he has an incentive for him if he doesn't hand over Project Eagle Eye…Cassidy. Cut to Casa Bartowski where Officer Sanders stops for the expressed purpose of getting more information from Cassidy concerning the incident at her hotel room in which chuck was involved in. Chuck informs him that she isn't here, but asks him if he wants to wait inside leading to them moments later about to play Call of Duty: World at War with the final split screen shot being Beckman and Sarah heading towards Breckinridge, Colorado. The scene begins on a Thursday afternoon at 3:45 pm with the façade of Casa Bartowski to where it cut to the inside of Ellie's apartment in the living room where Chuck and Officer Sanders are heavily engrossed playing Call of Duty: World At War. After a second or two Officer Sanders speaks up  
_  
**Officer Sanders:** This game is awesome!  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…they practically outdid themselves this time with a more mature style for our gaming pleasure.  
**  
Officer Sanders:** You're telling me…I totally didn't expect the scene in the level "Makin Raid" where it shows an allied prisoner of war being tortured by the Japanese before having his throat slit by a katana. That was just…wow.  
**  
Chuck:** According to several gamer websites, the developers spent two years in order to make the game more visually realistic.  
**  
Officer Sanders:** Your right…_points at screen_…you can actually see the bullets cut holes not only in the trees, but also through the characters as well. Plus, with the added element of flammable environments in the game you can get in touch with your inner pyromaniac and use the flamethrower weapon to basically burn down everything around you.  
**  
Chuck:** _Beavis voice_ Fire…fire…he..he..he…fire…fire.

**Officer Sanders:** _laughs_ Mr. Bartowski…  
**  
Chuck:** _interrupts Officer Sanders_ Call me Chuck…my friends all do.  
**  
Officer Sanders:** Cool…my names is Travis. We should keep in contact especially after finding out that you got the hook up on getting the new updates on Call of Duty games.  
**  
Chuck:** Do you want my email address?  
**  
****Officer Sanders:** Better yet…do you have a MySpace or Facebook page? I can add you on my friends list.  
**  
Chuck:** I have Facebook…I deleted my MySpace page about a month ago.  
**  
Travis:** All right…I'll find you on there and add you as a friend. looks at watch Listen…Chuck…when is Ms. Wexler going to arrive?

_As Travis says that Chuck's phone rings leading him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** That could be her right now? I'll be right back.

**Travis:** I'll be here torching most of Eastern Europe.  
_  
Chuck heads to his room to answer his phone and when he does its Casey on the other end. A back and forth conversation begins_  
**  
Casey:** Bartowski…I need you to meet me at the Barton Heliport now.  
**  
Chuck:** I can't.  
**  
Casey:** Why not?  
**  
Chuck:** Travis is here and we're waiting for Sarah and Cassidy to get back so he can get more information from Cassidy on what happened at her hotel room.  
**  
Casey:** Who is Travis?  
**  
Chuck:** Oh…my bad…Officer Sanders.  
**  
Casey:** Well, tell Colonel Sanders he is going to have a long wait?  
**  
Chuck:** It's Officer Sanders and why do you say that?  
**  
Casey:** The situation has just gone from bad to worse.  
_  
Chuck's eyes widen with that bit of news. The scene ends with Casey turning around as he has gives a serious look on his face as he stands in front of a black S.U.V holding Sarah's purse in his hand. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in Chuck's room and after a moment or two he walks into camera view in the middle of a back and forth conversation with Casey who informs him of a grave situation involving the apparent capture of Cassidy and Sarah. Chucks speaks up as he paces back and forth_  
**  
Chuck:** Are you sure its Sarah's purse?  
**  
Casey:** Who else would carry a government issued M1911 pistol in her purse?  
**  
Chuck:** Sydney Bristow from the show Alias.  
**  
Casey:** Quit with the stupid tv references Bartowski…we have a serious situation here.  
**  
Chuck:** I know…just trying to lighten the mood. So what's the plan?  
**  
Casey:** You drive down here to the Barton Heliport so we can go save Walker and her sister.  
**  
Chuck:** Have you contacted General Beckman?  
**  
Casey:** I haven't been able to reach her…according to her secretary she's left on some personal business.  
**  
Chuck:** Could it have anything do with Project Eagle Eye.  
**  
Casey:** Only one way to fine out…so get your butt down here.  
**  
Chuck:** What…what do I say to Travis?  
**  
Casey:** I don't know Bartowski…tell him…tell him…it can't work out between the two of you because you have a girlfriend. Do something to get rid of him and get down here.  
**  
Chuck:** Funny…after a year a half of working together that's the only response you could come up with? You're slipping Casey.  
**  
Casey:** I missed lunch…hurry up because time is something we don't have much of.  
_  
Casey hangs up leading it to cut to Chuck who has a worried/freaked out look as he tries figure out how he's going to get Travis out so he can meet up with Casey. The scene switches from Chuck's room to the UH 60 Black Hawk helicopter heading towards an intended destination. Cassidy and Sarah are sitting inside being held captive by a man named Sebastian and two nefarious thugs who are not only pointing their guns at both of them, but one of them is leering at Sarah causing her to ball up her fist for a punch. After a moment or two Cassidy speaks to Sarah so that only she can hear inevitably breaking that urge_  
**  
Cassidy:** Why do you hate me?  
**  
Sarah:** _quickly looks at Cassidy_ What? I don't hate you.  
**  
Cassidy:** It sure seems like it to me. The minute I walked into that hot dog place you worked at I saw a mix of surprised embarrassment on your face. It's as if showing up out of the blue has gotten you totally unraveled.  
**  
Sarah: **I don't think this is the perfect time talk right now Cass. As you may have noticed we're being held at gunpoint heading to who knows where.  
**  
Cassidy:** No…I think this is the perfect time to hash out some issues that you may be harboring because to be perfectly honest we're stuck here for a while and have no place to go. So what's bothering you?  
**  
Sarah:** _clutches her gold locket_ Nothing is bothering me.  
**  
Cassidy:** I know something is bothering because you get that look on your face when you're getting annoyed. It's that same look you give Chuck when he tends to say something stupid.  
**  
Sarah:** You really want to know what's bothering me.  
**  
Cassidy:** Yeah I do.  
**  
Sarah:** I'm tired of living in your shadow and I feel like no matter how far I try to go to get away I'm always standing under it.  
**  
Cassidy:** I don't understand?  
**  
Sarah:** Oh come on Cass…it should be obvious.  
**  
Cassidy:** What?  
**  
Sarah:** Overshadowed by your accomplishments, being constantly told why I should be more like you, and here's the one I thoroughly enjoyed hearing…I'm not utilizing to my advantage the potential I have to be someone other than who I am now. Do you know how sick and tired I was hearing that over and over again?  
**  
Cassidy:** It was a way to motivate you D.  
**  
Sarah:** It didn't motivate me at all…as a matter of fact it became the reason that I left college to pursue what I thought could help leave the past behind.  
**  
Cassidy:** Did it?  
**  
Sarah:** _looks down_ Yeah…but…_looks up and at Cassidy_ when you showed up 3 days ago all those unresolved feelings started to come back. The anger…resentment…frustration…bitterness…you know what…yeah I hate you.  
_  
A hurtful look comes over Cassidy's face as she hears that her sister hates her. The scene ends with a shot of Sarah giving a very serious look at Cassidy all-the-while continuing to clutch her gold locket_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at Casa Bartowski and cut to the living room in Ellie's apartment where Officer Travis Sanders is thoroughly engrossed in playing the Call of Duty game. A few moments later Chuck walks into the living leading Travis to speak up_  
**  
Travis:** So what's the 411 Chuck?  
**  
Chuck:** Do you want the good news or the bad news?  
**  
Travis:** Oh man…okay…give me the good news.  
**  
Chuck:** Well…the good news is you got a taste of the new Call of Duty game that doesn't come out till November.  
**  
Travis:** I thank you for that…the bad news?  
**  
Chuck:** Cassidy isn't going to be able to do the interview.  
**  
Travis:** Why?  
**  
Chuck:** Apparently, she's getting her hair done and you know how long that can take. _looks at watch_ It could be hours before she arrives.  
**  
Travis:** Trust me…_holding up wedding ring_…I've been married for quite some time and I know the feeling very well my friend. You married?  
**  
Chuck:** Girlfriend…been together for a year and a half.  
**  
Travis:** _stands up_ Congrats…_scratching head_…I guess I should get back on duty to protect and serve the city of Los Angeles.  
**  
Chuck:** Sorry dude…you came all this way for nothing.  
**  
Travis:** I wouldn't exactly say that…I not only met a new friend and fellow gamer, but I got to be the first person to play the new Call of Duty game. If my friends ever knew…it would blow their minds.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah, I know my best friend Morgan would go ballistic if he knew I had this in my possession. He would not only tell everyone after playing it, but he would also download certain game scenes on YouTube.  
**  
Travis:** Seriously?  
**  
Chuck:** Oh you have no idea.  
_  
Chuck walks Travis to the door_  
**  
Travis:** _laughs_ Thanks Chuck and I'll definitely add you to my friend's list on facebook.  
**  
Chuck:** I'll accept it.  
_  
They both shake hands leading Travis to head out. After a brief view of the Los Angeles skyline Chuck walks out of Ellie's apartment in order to meet Casey at Barton Heliport. He's in the courtyard with a bag when he receives a phone call leading him to answer it. Thus a back and forth conversation begins_  
**  
Chuck:** What's up Morgan?  
**  
Morgan:** _sitting behind the info desk_ Nothing much…hey listen…I called you because I think we should have a boy's night out. Just you and me…we haven't had one in a long time ever since Sarah came into the picture.  
**  
Chuck:** I know man…hey…didn't we already have a boy's night out in Vegas?  
**  
Morgan:** That doesn't count?  
**  
Chuck:** And why not?

**Morgan:** We were separated for most of the night especially when you and Casey were trapped in the elevator with Isabel who was going into labor. I, on the other hand, was helping a freaked out father to be do deep breathing exercises. I just feel we need to reconnect…how about a Bruce Lee movie marathon at your house.

**Chuck:** Morgan…that would be great.  
**  
****Morgan:** _smiles_ All right…we just have to tell our ladies…  
**  
Chuck:** _interrupts Morgan_ But not tonight Morg…I'm going to Colorado.  
**  
Morgan:** Sweet…road trip! I'll pack my bags and we'll both head out tomorrow. Oh before I forget…remind me to tell you to give me a day off.  
**  
Chuck:** Morg…you're not going with me to Colorado.  
**  
Morgan:** Going solo I see…what are you going to do…ski…snowboard?  
**  
Chuck:** Actually…I'm driving up there to meet Sarah's parents…she's gone ahead to see them before I do.  
**  
Morgan:** Pretty big step in the relationship man…I hope you're making the right decision.  
**  
Chuck:** What does that supposed to mean?  
**  
Morgan:** Nothing…I'll talk to you later.  
_  
Morgan has a look on his face as if it read that he's losing his best friend when he hangs up after talking with Chuck. Cut to Chuck who just shakes his head and after checking the items in his bag one last time he then heads out. The scene ends with Officer Travis Sanders stepping out into view with a serious look on his face as he gets on his cell phone to call someone_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at Buy More and cut to the break room where Abe is just relaxing for a bit eating a bag of chips. After a moment or two he looks to be in deep thought and flashes back on the day that he was nearly killed by Marcus Stefano in Zurich, Switzerland. The flashback begins in Abe's hotel room as he's tied to a chair severely beaten up and lying on the floor next to him dead on the floor is his partner. Marcus walks into camera view leading him to stand in front of Abe, kneels down, and then speaks to him_  
**  
Marcus:** _waves his finger at Abe_ You came close to ruining a very lucrative deal. Who are you and what is your name?  
**  
Abe:** _spits out blood_ Don't you recognize me…I'm the famous Swedish tennis player Bjorn Borg.  
_  
Marcus nods to one of his men and then walks away. Marcus' henchman proceeds to beat the crap out of him. After a few seconds, Marcus stops him leading him to speak to Abe again_  
**  
Marcus:** Again…what is your name?  
**  
Abe:** _spits out blood again_ All right…I'm not Bjorn Borg.  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at him intensely_ Who are you then?  
**  
Abe:** _smirks_ I'm Ingvar Kamprad and I am the founder of IKEA. Would you be interested in any furniture? I can give you a good deal on a living room set.  
_  
Marcus nods again leading to the same man stepping up to beat the holy crap out of him. After a few seconds Marcus tells him to stop in order to talk to him_  
**  
Marcus:** You are wearing my patience thin…tell me who you work for. C.I.A? F.B.I.? N.S.A.? Interpol?  
**  
Abe:** _grimaces in pain_ Does it matter…you killed my partner and I'm making it my mission to take you down by any means necessary.  
**  
Marcus:** _laughs_ Really…well as you can clearly see you're not in any position to do that now are you? I have the advantage and as far as you trying to take me  
down…it's going to be me who is going to take you down…permanently.  
**  
****Abe:** What are you going to do…shoot me?  
**  
Marcus:** That's too easy…I want you to suffer before you die.  
**  
Abe:** What…you're going to tell me your life story?  
**  
Marcus:** Do you think you're funny?  
**  
Abe:** I think so...why don't you ask my partner, he can tell you I'm hilarious…_looks_ _down beside him_…oh wait…you killed him.  
**  
Marcus:** Joking till the bitter end…how sad. _Marcus has his back to him as he fiddles with something. After a moment or two he turns around not only holding some sort of small cylindrical contraption, but also holds a handkerchief in front of his face_ I've got a joke for you..._sprays him_…how many men does it take to kill a man with a lethal dose of Hydrogen Cyanide will take 10 minutes to take effect. 1…_bends down to look him straight in the eyes_…whose laughing now? _After a few seconds he turns his back again leading him to speak up_ Untie him.  
_  
His henchmen untie him leading Marcus to turn around and as he does Abe lunges towards Marcus but falls on his stomach just a few inches away from him due to the affects of the Hydrogen Cyanide. Abe slowly turns over to see a hazy image of Marcus looking down at him smirking, looking up to motion his men to leave, and then walks away closing the door behind. After several minutes he rolls on his side, crawls to his fallen comrade, and removes his dog tag from around his neck leading him to force himself. Abe stumbles out the door in order to find Sodium Thiosulfate to counteract the poison, which just so happens to be located down in the lobby. The flashback ends with Abe sitting at the table loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt revealing his partner's dog tag around his neck. The scene ends with Abe looking at intently at the dry blood stained tag in his hand, then clinches them tight, and then closes his eyes_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the break room with Abe buttoning his shirt back up and straightening his tie. After taking in a deep breathe, he stands up, heads towards the door, and just as he's about to reach for the door knob, the door swings open leading Jeff and Lester to run in. They close the door behind him and look through the blinds_  
**  
Abe:** What's up boys…can I help you?  
**  
Lester:** _looks at Abe_ Hey Mr. B…nope…we're good.  
**  
Jeff:** We're hiding from Morgan again…he's trying to give us more work to do because of the stupid bet we made with him.  
**  
Abe:** A little hard work wouldn't kill you boys.  
**  
Jeff:** _looks at Abe_ Yes it would…working hard ages people.  
**  
Lester:** We don't want to turn into old, grey haired men because of working hard.  
**  
Abe:** Boys…I've worked hard for the last 40 years…are you calling me an old, grey haired man?  
**  
Lester:** No…_Abe smiles_…you don't have any grey hair that we can see.  
_  
Abe smile turns more into a glaring look at Jeff and Lester_  
**  
Jeff:** _leans in towards Lester_ Maybe he uses just for men to color in the grey.  
**  
Abe:** _laughs and puts hands on both their shoulders_ And you wonder why Chuck never considers you two for employee of the month. _Abe walks out the door with a __bewildered Jeff and Lester left in the break room. As he walks into the main room he runs into Morgan who seems out of sorts_ Are you all right son?  
**  
Morgan:** I'm fine…just heard some devastating news that I didn't want to hear.  
**  
Abe:** Do you want to sit down and talk about it.  
**  
Morgan:** I appreciate it…maybe later. Listen...have you seen Jeff and Lester by chance?  
**  
Abe:** They're in the break room…when you find them do me a favor.  
**  
Morgan:** What's that?  
**  
Abe:** Work them hard...I want you to break them.  
**  
Morgan:** _Ivan Drago voice_ I will break them.  
_  
Morgan walks towards the break room leading the camera to cut back to Abe who has a sly smirk on his face. The scene switches from Buy More to the Barton Heliport about 30 minutes later where Chuck drives up to not only the black S.U.V where Casey is, buy also to a Hughes 500 helicopter nearby. Chuck gets out, looks around, and walks to Casey who is holding Sarah's purse leading him to speak_  
**  
Chuck:** You know Casey…that purse doesn't really go with your outfit.  
**  
Casey:** How about I outfit this purse up your ass?  
**  
Chuck:** Later…we have two ladies to save.

**Casey:** Okay captain idiot.

_Chuck gives Casey a look_

**Chuck:** _looks at the helicopter_ Whose going to pilot that thing?

**Casey:** Me  
**  
Chuck:** Let's do it. You ready?  
_  
Casey locks, loads, and checks the laser sight on his gun_  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ I always am.  
_  
Chuck and Casey head towards the helicopter, but in the background there are 3 black cars driving up. They are halfway there when they are immediately cut off by the three cars inevitably blocking their way to the helicopter. Chuck and Casey look at each other then at the three cars. After a moment several heavily armed men get out and surround the dynamic duo leading Casey to speak_  
**  
Casey:** What the hell is going on? Who are you?  
**  
Voice:** We would like to ask you the very same thing.  
**  
Chuck:** _turns around_ Travis?  
_  
Chuck's new best friend Officer Travis Sanders has appeared with several armed men who are pointing guns at Chuck and Casey. A look of disbelief comes over Chuck's face as the scene ends with a serious look on Travis's face_

_Fade To Black_


	8. Allies or Enemies

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Chuck forges a new friendship with Officer Travis Sanders who stopped by Ellie's apartment in order to interview her more about the incident at her hotel. Moments later Chuck receives a phone from Casey concerning the disappearance of Sarah and Cassidy leading Chuck to think of a reasonable excuse to have Travis leave so that Chuck can meet up with Casey. Cut to the clear blue sky where a UH 60 Blackhawk Helicopter is in the air and inside Cassidy initiates a conversation with Sarah. It is Sarah who tells her big sister that she not only hates being under her shadow growing up, but she also hates her. Cut to a conversation between Chuck and Morgan in which Chuck informs his bosom buddy for cover sake that he's going to Colorado to meet Sarah's parents leading Morgan to feel like he's already lost his best friend. When Chuck leaves to meet up with Casey at the Barton Heliport, Officer Travis Sanders steps out into camera view and calls someone. The scene inevitably switches to the Buy More break room where Abe flashes back to when Marcus killed his partner and left him to die, but doesn't leading to take his partner's dog tag. After the flashback is over, he takes out the dry blood stained dog tag that hangs around his neck, looks at it, clinches tight in his hand, and closes his eyes. Cut to the Barton Heliport where Chuck and Casey are halfway to the helicopter when all of a sudden 3 black cars block their way leading to not only several armed men surrounding the two, but the appearance of Officer Travis Sanders with these men causing Chuck to have a look of absolute disbelief. The scene begins at around 4:15 p.m. where General Beckman's private plane touches down at Eagle County airport and when she departs the plane she's dressed in civilian clothes. Cut to her getting into a rental car and as she drives off, a man walks into camera view on his cell phone leading him to speak up  
_  
**Man:** This is Rodriquez…she's here.  
_  
At the same time that happens it cuts to an 45 minutes earlier with a shot of an abandoned airport with a close up of an old sign saying Breckingridge STOLport where 2 black S.U.V's await them. The UH 60 Black Hawk helicopter lands and all 5 occupants get out. Cassidy is led at gun point to the first S.U.V that Sebastian is in while Sarah is led to the second S.U.V. by the same guy who was leering at her. The two S.U.V drive off leading the scene to switch from the airport to what looks like a dark interrogation room with an overhead light brightening the middle of the room where Chuck and Casey sitting behind a table with black bags covering their heads tied to a chair. After a moment or two Chuck speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** _turns head back and forth_ Casey are you here? I can't see a thing.  
**  
Casey:** Yeah Bartowski…I'm here and neither can I.  
**  
Chuck:** Are you all right?  
**  
Casey:** I'm fine, but you're new best friend won't be once I get my hands on him.  
**  
Chuck:** _hangs head_ I can't believe it…you meet a guy and find out that he is also a true gamer at heart and turns out he's a bad guy. Man…you think you know a guy. I'm definitely not accepting him as a friend on facebook I know that for sure.

**Casey:** _turns head to face Chuck_ Slam him in your diary later…we have to figure a way out of this.  
_  
Chuck nods his head leading both he and Casey to struggle in order to try to escape from their bonds. After several seconds of this, a sound of a door opens and footsteps are heard leading Chuck and Casey to immediately stop in order to pinpoint where those footsteps are going. Cut to a seemingly long pause as the camera focuses on a close up of the covered heads of Chuck and Casey. Suddenly, the bags are removed causing Chuck and Casey to squint because of the light shining above them. After taking time to focus they see Travis standing before them leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Travis_ Look who it is…Colonel Sanders.  
**  
Travis:** _gives Casey a weird look_ What?  
**  
Chuck:** Don't mind him…he's hungry and has a KFC chicken on the brain. Talk to me Travis…wait…is Travis actually your real name?  
_  
Casey shakes head while looking Chuck and then looks at Travis_  
**  
Chuck:** What Columbo here is trying to say is who are you working for?  
_  
As he says that a voice is heard in the darkness behind them_  
**  
Voice:** The real question is gentlemen…who are you working for?  
**  
Casey:** _looking around with a smirk_ I asked first.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Casey…now is not the time to get into a verbal tennis match with someone who clearly has us at a disadvantage.  
_  
The man in the dark starts walking behind them and then around the room. As he does Travis speaks up_  
**  
Travis:** _puts Casey's gun on the table_ We searched both of them and he…_points to Casey_…was the only one possessing a weapon.  
**  
Voice:** Government issued M1911 Pistol with attached laser scope…impressive. I favor the M9 9MM pistol…you can fire it either in single or double action mode.  
**  
Casey:** You know your hardware.  
**  
Voice:** I make it my business to know.  
**  
Chuck:** _nervous tone_ So…ummm…what type of business are you in? Importing…exporting…killing?  
**  
Voice:** It depends.  
**  
Casey:** Depends on what?  
**  
Voice:** It depends…_walks out into the light holding files and stands in front of Chuck and Casey_…on whether or not on how cooperative you two are.  
_  
When Chuck sees him his eyes start to flutter leading him to immediately flash to where he begins to see an image of a rubix cube, a video clip of Military Special Forces, a file that reads Contra Wars, a letter of honorable discharge with the name Tobias Carter, several photos of him in the background with distinguished people in suits, and finally the image of the __rubix cube again. When he snaps out of it he has that freaked out look on his face leading him to quickly look at Casey, who recognizes what just happened. Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of Eagle Diner and the arrival of Jeremiah Wexler pulling into the parking lot. Cut to the inside of the diner where Wexler walks in and is greeted by one of the young waitresses  
_  
**Waitress:** _smiles_ Hey Mr. Wexler…order in or take out?  
**  
Wexler:** _nods at Sam_ How's it going Sam…sorry not today. Listen…I'm supposed to meet an old friend and I was wondering if he's here.  
**  
Sam:** As a matter of fact, a gentleman came in 30 minutes ago and said he was a friend of yours.  
**  
Wexler:** _looks around_ Where is he?  
**  
Sam:** _motions to her left_ He's sitting at the corner booth.  
**  
Wexler:** Thanks Sam and say hello to your folks for me.  
**  
Sam:** You're welcome and I will.  
_  
Wexler has a serious look on his face as he slowly walks over to the corner table where Marcus Stefano sits facing him busy eating a meal and drinking coffee. He arrives at his table standing a few feet away leading Marcus to speak up_  
**  
Marcus:** _doesn't look at Wexler_ The food here is not what I expected. _cutting his steak_ Have you tried the Eagle Diner Steak Combo…it's quite remarkable.  
**  
Wexler:** I have and it's actually my favorite meal to order.  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Wexler as he drinks his coffee_ It's good to see you old friend…I see the past 20 years have treated you well. _motions to the seat in front of him_ Please…sit…do you want some hot coffee to warm yourself up from this cold Colorado air?  
**  
Wexler:** _removes his coat and sits down_ No thanks and I wish I could same the same. Where is Cassidy?  
**  
Marcus:** In due time brother…_takes a sip of coffee_…let's catch up. How is your wife Emily?  
**  
Wexler:** Fine…leave her out of this. You have my daughter you don't need her mixed in this.  
**  
Marcus:** Does she know?  
**  
Wexler:** _serious look_ I don't want her upset…she's been through enough worrying about one daughter, she doesn't need to worry about another.  
**  
Marcus:** How is your other daughter if I may ask…what was her name?  
**  
Wexler:** DeAnna…from what my wife tells me she's doing fine as well.  
**  
Marcus:** From the tone of your voice, you seem uncertain about that.  
**  
Wexler:** If you must know…we…we aren't on the best of speaking terms. _starts thinking of Sarah_ We have a difficult relationship and that difficulty has led to a strain in our family. I've invested so much on both my business and family that I didn't want to lose what I worked hard for, but I did when it came to DeAnna. Emily thinks it's just a phase she's going through and in time she'll come back home from who knows where so we can talk things out and repair the rift between us, but to be perfectly honest I think the relationship may be beyond repair.

**Marcus:** There will always exist a struggle between parent and child. The thing to keep in mind is that you must never give up on your kids, which is something you may have already done it seems.  
**  
Wexler:** _shakes head_ It's not so much giving up on DeAnna…it's more like realizing that I've poorly invested my time on someone who never wanted to reach their greatest potential.  
**  
Marcus:** Every parent wants what's best for their children in order for them to succeed.  
**  
Wexler:** Is that why you never married…so that you could avoid the hassles of parenthood?  
**  
Marcus:** I came close to asking someone to marrying me, but there were certain unmitigated circumstances that forced me to step back and re-evaluate my priorities.  
**  
Wexler:** What happened?  
**  
Marcus:** Let's just say, it was an issue of trust that came between us. Speaking of trust, why did you turn your back on me?  
**  
Wexler:** I never turned my back on you. I pretty much saved your ass from them putting you six feet under. Talk to me Marcus…where have you been? What have you been doing for the past 20 years anyway?  
**  
Marcus:** I've been here and there.  
**  
Wexler:** Can you be more specific?  
**  
Marcus:** I've had a lot of time to think, regroup, acquire financial assets they never found if they tried, and re-establish contacts that backed off when I was exiled, which wasn't easy.  
**  
Wexler:** What are you planning?  
**  
Marcus:** Something very lucrative that involves Project Eagle Eye, but first…  
**  
Wexler:** But first what? Tell me…  
**  
Marcus:** _interrupts Wexler_ Ah…I see our other guest has arrived.  
**  
Wexler:** What other guest?  
_  
As he turns to see who it is his eyes widen as he sees Beckman standing there leading her to speak up_  
**  
Beckman:** _looks at Wexler_ Jeremiah?  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Beckman_ Edna?  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Beckman and Wexler with a smile_ The band is back together.  
_  
Beckman and Wexler immediately look at Marcus who has this big grin on his face. The scene ends with Marcus going back to eating his steak combo and drinking coffee with Beckman and Wexler looking on_  


_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with an ariel shot of the Colorado Road where 2 S.U.Vs are rolling down the road. Cut to the first S.U.V. where Sebastian is riding shot gun, Cassidy is sitting behind the driver, the henchmen holding her at bay is across from her behind Sebastian, and behind him are two other henchmen. Sebastian is on the tail end of a conversation and after moment or two he hangs up leading Cassidy to speak up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Where are we going?  
**  
Sebastian:** _looks straight ahead_ We're taking a little field trip to where daddy works at.  
**  
Cassidy:** Wexler Industries...why would you possibly want to go there?  
**  
Sebastian:** Cassidy…Cassidy…Cassidy…let's stop playing the dumb blonde routine because you know exactly why we're going there.  
**  
Cassidy:** I have no idea what you're talking about.  
**  
Sebastian:** _takes out cell phone_ Fine…I'll just call my associate whose behind us and order him to kill your friend. _Cassidy doesn't flinch_ You have a choice to make…help me help you my dear.  
**  
Cassidy:** You're bluffing.  
**  
Sebastian:** Okay then  
_  
Sebastian takes out his cell phone and calls his associate driving behind him. Cut to the other S.U.V where the henchmen's cell phone rings leading him to answer it causing Sarah to focus her attention is on the conversation_  
**  
Man:** Yes sir.  
**  
Sebastian:** At the count of 3…shoot the young lady.  
_  
Cut to Cassidy who has this look of concern as Sebastian continues to look straight ahead. The scene switches from the S.U.V. back to Chuck and Casey where they're currently being held captive by Chuck's former new best friend Travis and are being interrogated by someone by the name of Tobias Carter after Chuck flashed when he saw his face. Casey speaks up_  
**  
Casey:** Why should we cooperate with you?  
**  
Tobias:** Unless you want you're two lady friends alive…I suggest you do.  
**  
Casey:** So you're responsible for the abduction of not only a daughter of a high profile military weapon's industry mogul, but also a civilian as well.  
**  
Tobias:** Negative…we're not responsible for any abduction. My former associate has gone rogue and has taken aforementioned Cassidy Wexler and your lady friend.  
**  
Chuck:** Who is he?  
**  
Tobias:** No…I'm asking the questions here. _Tobias looks through the 2 files leading_ Major John Casey…United States Air Force...N.S.A…you're list of credentials are impressive Major.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ I'm an overachiever.  
**  
****Tobias:** Charles Bartowski…Buy More employee for the last 5 years with Major Casey here. You live with your sister Dr. Eleanor Bartowski and her now husband Dr. Devon Howard who are currently on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Huh...it says here you were expelled from Stanford for cheating.  
**  
Chuck:** _speaks up_ I did not cheat.  
**  
Casey:** Shut up Chuck.  
**  
Tobias:** _continues reading_ Involved in a relationship with a beautiful young lady named Sarah Walker who works at the Weinerlicious. The civilian abducted along with Cassidy Wexler.  
**  
Travis:** _looks at Sarah's picture and speaks up_ Niiiice.  
_  
All three look at Travis who shuts up leading Tobias to speak_  
**  
Tobias:** _looks at file_ Tell me Mr. Bartowski…_looks at Chuck_…why is a C.I.A agent posing as your girlfriend and what is her association with Cassidy Wexler?  
_  
Chuck is at a loss for words leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** I give you credit…you did your homework on us. Now tell us does any of this involve your former associate Marcus Stefano.  
**  
Tobias:** I never told you my former associate's name.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ I'm a mind reader. You should see me at parties…it wows the crowd.  
**  
Tobias:** You're trying my patience Major…either cooperate or be responsible for hundreds…thousands…maybe millions of people lives on your hands.  
**  
Casey:** When you put it that way…no.  
**  
Chuck:** Casey what are you doing?  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Negotiating.  
**  
Chuck:** What!? You're going to get us all killed. _A look of frustration comes over Tobias' face leading him to look at Travis signaling him to lave. They both turn to leave leading Chuck to speak up_ Wait! I have something to say.  
**  
Tobias:** _walks into the darkness_ I'm not listening.  
**  
Chuck:** You're Tobias Carter…former Army Ranger, Special Forces Unit. Tobias immediately stops You were involved in a US-backed "contra" counter-insurgency in Nicaragua against the left-wing government from 1965-1969, but it was major washout as it cost many people their lives including several of your comrades as well. 1 year later you were honorably discharged and several months later you went to work for an organization calling themselves the Zeitgeist.  
_  
Tobias slowly walks back out from the cloak of darkness with Travis following close behind leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ You're not the only one who does his homework.  
_  
Tobias looks at Travis who is completely dumbfounded look on his face at what Chuck said. The scene ends with Tobias staring a hole right through Chuck who is has this considerably freaked out look on his face as realizes what he just did_  


_Fade out_

_The scene begins back to the 20 year reunion at the Eagle Diner where Marcus has brought his two old friends Beckman and Wexler together again. Marcus is sitting on one side as Beckman and Wexler sit together on the other side facing Marcus who continues to have a smile on his face. Beckman speaks up_  
**  
Beckman:** Why have you brought us here Marcus?  
**  
Marcus:** Isn't it obvious?  
**  
Wexler:** Don't tell me you still believe you have this supposed destiny that you're supposed to fulfill.  
**  
Marcus:** Yes…but it's just not my destiny to fulfill any longer as it is ours to fulfill.  
**  
Beckman:** What are you talking about?  
**  
Wexler:** He's talking about finishing what he started 20 years ago.  
**  
Marcus:** No brother…it's more than just bringing The Zeitgeist to the forefront. It's about seizing the power that is rightfully ours. It's about eliminating obstacles standing in our way.  
**  
Beckman:** What obstacles?  
**  
Wexler:** You got to be kidding me. So that's what you've been planning for the last 20 years.  
**  
Beckman:** _looks at Wexler_ What it is…what's he planning?  
**  
Wexler:** Revenge.  
**  
Beckman:** On who?  
**  
Marcus:** The people responsible for exiling me and I thought it best to repay them with a proper thank you.  
**  
Wexler:** The Committee…though the faces may have changed they are considered the obstacles standing in your way.  
**  
Marcus:** Our way…you see it's our destiny to take over leadership from those fools who are clinging to past ideologies. They are standing in our way and we will usher in a new way of thinking…new blood…and with that a whole new era for the Zeitgeist.  
**  
Beckman:** Think this through Marcus…you're going to reach a point of no return that might possibly lead to your death.  
**  
Marcus:** I've already passed the point of no return once I made the decision to involve Cassidy and David as incentives for my cause, which is truly unfortunate.  
_  
A look of intensity is shown in Wexler's eyes leading him to lean a bit closer to Marcus_  
**  
Marcus:** Unfortunate? You consider my daughter and her son as incentives…they're human beings Marcus…not pawns in some sick, twisted game of chess.  
**  
Marcus:** Then if you consider this a game of chess…then the important pieces have already been decisively placed and all I need is one piece to proclaim checkmate and you…_looks at Wexler_…posses that piece. _looks at Beckman and Wexler_ Now…you're either with me or against me…make the choice.  
_  
Beckman and Wexler sit back in absolute disbelief at what Marcus has planned. The scene switches from Eagle Diner to the S.U.V.'s rolling down the road. Cut to the S.U.V where Sarah is in where the henchmen cinches back on the gun and points it directly at Sarah face leading the scene to move back to the van holding Cassidy who has been told by Sebastian that if she doesn't cooperate her sister will be shot in 3 seconds by the henchmen he's talking to on his cell phone on the other end of the line. Sebastian begins the countdown_  
**  
Sebastian:** 1…  
_  
cut to close up of Cassidy's showing a poker face_  
**  
Sebastian:** 2…  
_  
cut back to Cassidy's face starting to falter and when Sebastian is about to reach 3 she speaks up immediately_  
**  
Cassidy:** Stop!  
**  
Sebastian:** _on cell phone_ Hold on a minute. _Cut to the other S.U.V. where the henchman redirects the gun away leading Sarah to breath out a sigh of relief. Switch  
back to the other S.U.V Cassidy talks with Sebastian_  
**  
Cassidy:** All right…I'll cooperate with you.  
**  
Sebastian:** turns to look at Cassidy Excellent…I knew you would see it my way.  
**  
Cassidy:** You know they're not just going to let you in through the gate. You need security clearance to get past 2 high trained guards.  
**  
Sebastian:** We don't need security clearance…we only need you as a simple distraction to get us through the front door.  
**  
Cassidy:** After that what then?  
**  
Sebastian:** You will see soon enough.  
_  
A smile comes over Sebastian's face as he resumes talking with the henchmen he told to hold on from shooting Sarah in the face. Cut back to the S.U.V Sarah is in with the henchman getting off the phone leading him to speak to Sarah_  
**  
Man:** _smiles_ Good news…you live. _looks Sarah up and down_ Sad really…it would have been such a waste to kill someone as beautiful as you. Now we have all the time in the world to get to know each other.  
_  
A look of disgust comes over Sarah's face leading to not only clinch her right fist as she looks out the window to avoid seeing his face. Cut back to the lead S.U.V where after a brief moment of silence Cassidy speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Are you in this for the money?  
**  
Sebastian:** We're in this to make a far greater impact on the world. Our intentions are to make a statement.  
**  
Cassidy:** You seem like a smart business man…how about I make you a deal.

**Sebastian:** _curious tone_ What kind of deal?  
**  
Cassidy:** _whispers in his ear_ A deal in which I personally guarantee you'll make an impact that will most definitely be heard.  
**  
Sebastian:** turns to look at Cassidy I'm listening.  
_  
As Sebastian and Cassidy talk the camera view cuts to the façade of the S.U.V as it rolls down the road followed closely behind by the other S.U.V. The scene ends with camera pulling away from the two S.U.V's as it goes to a wide ariel shot of the snow filled Colorado mountains_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the location where Chuck and Casey were being interrogated at by Tobias Carter. The dynamic duo follow Tobias Carter and Travis out the room to find themselves in huge airport hanger with not only a Fairchild C-123 Provider several yards away, but several men arming themselves to the t. All 4 men are in a ready made conference area where maps are tacked on boards, pictures spread out on a table, and important intelligence type stuff are gathered. After a few moments, Tobias speaks up_  
**  
Tobias:** So Mr. Bartowski…as far as I know, we have never met and yet it seems a man who works at Buy More for 11 dollars an hour knows all about me. How is that?  
**  
Casey:** _speaks up_ Chuck here is an analyst and with his exceptional abilities in being able to retain loads of information he was recruited to work for the government.  
**  
Travis:** Whoa…you're like Keanu Reeves in the movie Johnny Mnemonic.  
_  
Casey and Tobias look at Travis leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** Oh great…a new member of the Chuck Bartowski geek squad.

_Travis gives Casey a weird look_  
**  
Chuck:** _smirks_ You could say that...instead of uploading information into an implant in my head I just remember important things through my keen sense of memory.  
**  
Tobias:** _looks at Chuck_ Fascinating…you're an exceptional young man. The organization I work for could use a guy like you in our ranks.  
**  
Casey:** Speaking of the organization you work for...how is Marcus Stefano involved in all this?  
**  
Tobias:** Marcus Stefano was a former member of a secret organization that Mr. Bartowski referred to earlier as Zeitgeist.  
**  
Casey:** Got it…that we know. Can you just give the cliff notes version?  
**  
Tobias:** 20 years ago he nearly brokered a deal with several high profile organizations that are considered to be a threat to our long standing anonymity, which has lasted for 100 years. I was there personally when he was taken into custody after a deal was made by two of his associates to spare his life rather than to see him be killed. He would later be stripped any financial assets and then excommunicated from the organization. Until recently he hasn't made any noise and now he's up to something, but we don't know what.

**Chuck:** Out of curiosity…who were the two associates that made the deal?  
_  
Tobias turns to rifle through several photos on the table leading him to turn around handing two of them to Chuck who immediately looks at Casey as they both see the faces of Jeremiah Wexler and General Beckman. Tobias speaks up_  
**  
Tobias:** In any case, we need to gather as much information from you two so that we can find and stop him ourselves once and for all.  
**  
Casey:** Hold on…we're not just going to stand by, tell you what we know, and then let you have all the fun.  
**  
Tobias:** Negative…this is an internal matter and we do not need outsiders involved in our business.  
**  
Chuck:** _speaks up_ Guess what…we're already involved in your business the minute he took someone I love and her sister. Plus, he killed one government and nearly killed another one, which I take very personally. We're not the bad guys here…we're both basically doing this for the same reason. So, unless you know the exact whereabouts of where this Stefano guy is taking Cassidy and Sarah…  
**  
Tobias:** And you do!?  
**  
Chuck:** I sure as hell do! _Chuck steps up to Tobias looking at him face to face_ Now...I suggest...demand…we come with you and work together on this.  
**  
Tobias:** Or what?  
**  
Chuck:** There is no or what. It's your call.  
_  
Casey is thoroughly impressed as he looks at an assertive Chuck who is demanding to join forces while Travis ready to see Chuck get knocked out. The scene ends with a close up shot of Chuck's face with a look of intensity as he stares down a former Special Forces Army Ranger with Casey and Travis looking on_

_Fade To Black_.


	9. My Middle Name Is Lisa

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as both Beckman, Sarah, Cassidy, and Sebastian arrive in Colorado. Cut to Chuck and Casey in a dark interrogations room as they are captured by Chuck's new best friend Officer Travis Sanders who is the first to greet the dynamic duo as the black bags coverings their head are removed. The three chit chat a bit leading to another figure to make his presence known from within the darkness. They too do a bit of chit chatting to the point where he walks out of the darkness and standing in front of Casey and Chuck. When Chuck sees his face he immediately flashes leading him to flash and see several images including the name Tobias Carter on a letter of honorable discharge. Cut to Eagle Diner where Jeremiah Wexler stands in front of his old friend Marcus Stefano who is eating the Eagle Diner Steak Combo. They too do a bit of chit chatting about Cassidy, Sarah, what Marcus has been up to for the last 20 years, and his plans now, but when Jeremiah tries to delve more into what Marcus is planning another old friends arrives to Wexler's surprise…General Edna Beckman. Switch from the Eagle to Colorado road where Sebastian tells Cassidy to cooperate, which she refuses to do leading Sebastian to call his driving behind him to kill Sarah at the count of 3. Cut back to the dark interrogation room where Tobias Carter, a former Special Forces Army Ranger, does a run down on Chuck and then Casey who in typical form makes matters difficult to where Tobias walks away into the darkness, but returns after Chuck reveals who he is by the flash he had. Switch back the Eagle Diner where Marcus reveals his plans of not only revenge to Wexler and Beckman, but also his plan to fulfill his destiny of taking over leadership of the Zeitgeist with the use of Project Eagle Eye. Marcus then gives them a choice to either be with him or against him. Switch back to the Colorado rock where Cassidy agrees to cooperate with Sebastian who tells his associate to not kill Sarah who is fighting the urge to kick the crap out of him for Cassidy's sake. This leads to Cassidy to propose a deal leading Sebastian to be curiously interested. Cut to Chuck, Casey, Tobias, and Travis walking out of the interrogation room into a huge airport hanger where Tobias wants information in order for his own people to stop Marcus. Chuck and Casey refuse leading Chuck to stand face to face with the former member of the Army Ranger Special Forces. The scene begins with the façade of the airport hanger where Chuck is sitting in airport club car just off to the side of the slightly open hanger door and after a moment or two Travis walks out, sees Chuck, and then goes to sit beside him. After several seconds of awkward silence Travis speaks up_  
**  
Travis:** _stares straight ahead_ That was pretty intense in there dude.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah well…call me Mr. Intensity. _looks at Travis_ What do you want? Did Tobias send you out here to bring me back in there for round 2?  
**  
Travis:** No…I'm here as a friend and as your friend I got to say something to you.  
**  
Chuck:** Let me ask you a question first.  
**  
Travis:** Shoot  
**  
Chuck:** Are you really a cop?  
**  
Travis:** I was until Tobias recruited me to be on his team. Now can I say what I want to say?  
**  
Chuck:** What is it?  
**  
Travis:** _hits Chuck's shoulder_ You are the man!  
**  
Chuck:** _gives Travis a weird look_ Come again?  
**  
Travis:** I have never seen anyone stand up to Tobias like you did? It was like the climatic final court room scene in the movie A Few Good Men where Tom Cruise and Jack Nicholson went face to face. That was a classic piece of cinematic history.  
**  
Chuck:** I'm glad you found it entertaining…I sure as hell didn't.

**Travis:** Seriously though, I've worked with Tobias for over 7 years now and only one person has ever attempted what you just did…_points towards the inside of the hangar_…in there.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh really and whatever happened to him?  
**  
Travis:** He put him in the hospital after poking his finger on his chest. _shakes head_ Very brutal.  
**  
Chuck:** Let me guess…it was a bad guy who said…did the wrong thing right?  
**  
Travis:** Actually, he was one our people and he made the mistake of getting drunk one night and decided to call out Tobias. That reminds me…_takes out his PDA_…I should send a get well fruit basket and a card to wish him a speedy recovery. _starts typing_ Is there two l's in patella or one?  
**  
Chuck:** _eyes widen_ Two…_looks straight forward exuding a freaked out look_..I'm pretty sure there is two.

_After a second or two of typing Travis puts his PDA in his pocket leading him to look at Chuck and speaks_  
**  
Travis:** Chuck…can I ask you a question?  
**  
Chuck:** If it's about needing a pair of new shorts after what you just told me…yes.  
**  
Travis:** No…not that. Are you really in love with the C.I.A Agent posing as your girlfriend?  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles_ With all my heart. She and I have been through so much together in the past year and a half that…  
**  
Travis:** _interrupts Chuck by putting hand on his shoulder_ She'll be safe and sound in your arms again dude…trust me.  
**  
Chuck:** I hope you're right.  
**  
Travis:** I am right. _Travis gets out of the club car and as he's about to enter through the hanger door he turns back to talk to Chuck_ Hey Chuck!  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah?  
**  
Travis:** We cool?  
**  
Chuck:** We're cool?  
**  
Travis:** Cool enough to accept me as a friend on facebook?  
**  
Chuck:** _smirks_ I'll think about it.

_Travis gives a smirk back leading him to head back into the airport hanger. Chuck takes out his iphone and begins to looking at picture of him with Sarah. He flashes back to the house that they were both looking at with Rusty, Isabel, and their realtor who is ready for whatever decision they make. Cut to the beach around 5pm where Chuck and Sarah are walking hand in hand with the sun slowly dropping into the sea. Sarah's hair blows back in the wind and after a minute or two she stops leading Chuck to hold her from behind as they both take in the beautiful scenery of the Santa Monica water. Sarah closes her eyes and is in the moment leading her to then speaks up_  
**  
Sarah:** Lisa  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
**  
Sarah: **My middle name is Lisa.

_Sarah turns to look at Chuck with her all-too-familiar look while still in Chuck's arms. The scene ends with Chuck exuding his Chuckish smile as he looks deeply into Sarah's eyes as the realization sets in she's opening up to him_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck and Sarah holding each other on Santa Monica beach as they stand looking into each other's eyes. Sarah revealed to Chuck her middle name is Lisa leading Chuck to give a stunned smile and after a few seconds of being speechless Sarah speaks up_  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck…are you going to say something?  
**  
Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Sorry…ummm…_chuckes a bit_…it sounds better than my middle name Irving. Honestly…do I look like an Irving to you?

_Sarah pushes Chuck back, turns around, and takes a few steps forward_  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck…I need you to take this seriously.

_Chuck walks up, steps around Sarah, and puts both hands on her face_  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles_ I am taking this seriously. It's just that it was completely out of the blue and I didn't expect you to reveal something so personal about yourself.  
**  
Sarah:** Do you remember the mission with Carina where we retrieved a gem from Peyman Alahi?  
**  
Chuck:** The Wookie...yeah I do.  
**  
Sarah:** The one thing I remember and still sticks with me to this day happened afterwards when you came to my hotel room with vegetarian pizza…  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ Without olives. It was the one thing I knew that was real about you.

_Chuck and Sarah both sit down on the sandy beach leading Sarah to continue as the wind blows her hair back_  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ You started talking to me about how Bryce got all the great girls and then all of a sudden you looked up at me with those brown eyes wishing to know where I grew up…my name…then my middle name.  
**  
Chuck:** I remember it well…you just sat there looking at me not saying a word. I didn't push the issue any further so I got up to get napkins.  
**  
Sarah:** You don't know how hard it was for me to share with you what you wanted to know about me.  
**  
Chuck:** _chuckish smile_ I understand…you were protecting me for my own good.  
**  
Sarah:** Maybe…but I did and it was distinctly low so you couldn't hear me.  
**  
Chuck:** I'm glad that I didn't.  
**  
Sarah:** Why is that?  
**  
Chuck:** Any personal knowledge of you, other than the hatred of olives on your vegetarian pizza, would have changed everything between us. The question is…what made you reveal it now?  
**  
Sarah:** I spent my life as a spy traveling around the world giving different cover names to my intended male targets and seducing them in order to get the job done. It was like playing a game of cat and mouse. I was good at it and in the process of hiding myself in the job I kept all my emotions buried deep down inside. By burying my emotions, it helped me stay alive as I didn't hold back from taking out anyone who stood in my way. I didn't care and when you don't care nothing else really matters. Not being able to feel anything led to gradually lose my own identity…who I was…who I am. There were moments where I stood in front of a mirror and I didn't recognize the person I was staring at.

_Chucks look and picks up Sarah's right hand leading him to point to her ring_  
**  
Chuck:** I remember you wore this ring the same day Casey became a new Buy More Employee.  
**  
Sarah:** What about my ring?  
**  
Chuck:** When I flashed on it, I saw surveillance video footage of a woman killing two men without remorse. When she was done…she set her sights on the camera itself. To be perfectly honest I freaked out and it wasn't because of you killing those two guys.  
**  
Sarah:** _curious tone_ What was it then?

**Chuck:** It was the look in your eyes. They were cold and calculating…sort of like Hannibal Lecter.  
**  
Sarah:** _gives Chuck a look_ So you're comparing me to a cannibalistic serial killer?  
**  
Chuck:** No…_Sarah look back at the water_…you're much better looking than him. Sarah smiles Waaayyyy better looking.  
**  
Sarah:** So what are you saying?  
**  
Chuck:** Over the past year and half the look in your eyes has changed. _Chuck turns and looks straight into Sarah's eyes_ I no longer see the coldness in your eyes anymore.  
**  
Sarah:** What do you see?  
**  
Chuck:** I see…_brushes hair back_…warmth and most of all love.

_Sarah smiles leading her to respond back_  
**  
Sarah:** Do you know what I see when I look into your eyes?  
**  
Chuck:** What might that be?

_Cut to a close up shot of Sarah face as she goes in for a kiss. The scene ends with a side view as the waves wash up near Chuck and Sarah's feet_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at the beach where Chuck and Sarah were kissing. Chuck is now lying down on the sand with his head on Sarah's lap. She is looking at some parents playing with their kids on the beach and after a few moments her attention is broken by Chuck who asks her a question_  
**  
Chuck:** _eyes closed_ You never really answered my question on why you revealed your middle name to me now.

_Sarah looks down as she runs her fingers through his hair_  
**  
Sarah:** I don't know…maybe for the first time in my life I'm feeling comfortable in my own skin.  
**  
Chuck:** _opens eyes and looks up_ What do you mean?  
**  
Sarah:** Growing up, I never felt like I belonged and I viewed myself as an outsider in my own family.  
**  
Chuck:** Every kid feels that way at some point or another rebelling against their parents.  
**  
Sarah:** I was doing much more than rebelling. _Upon hearing that Chuck sits up listening intently as Sarah opens up more_ I was sort of a military brat and I was always expected to act a certain way so not to embarrass my family. Acting the way they wanted me to be was the easy part, trying not to embarrass them was hard.  
**  
Chuck:** What did you do?  
**  
Sarah:** Not drugs…I wasn't into that. No…I got into a lot of fights in school and according to the school psychologist I was dealing with displaced anger issues by starting fights where there were none.  
**  
Chuck:** What were you angry about?  
**  
Sarah:** It was a mixture of issues dealing with my dad and older sister. When it wasn't with my dad, it was with my sister and when it wasn't with my sister it was with my dad. Sometimes it would be both of them at once and I couldn't handle it, especially when it came to my sister.  
**  
Chuck:** Were you too close?  
**  
Sarah:** When we were younger yeah, but when we got older she started taking after my dad. She took it upon herself to look after me and get me out trouble that I got myself into. As much I loved her for getting me out of those situations, I resented the fact that she saw me as her kid sister who always needed to be looked after. It drove me nuts.  
**  
Chuck:** What about your mom?  
**  
Sarah:** I considered her my saving grace that helped me keep my sanity in check. She basically understood that I wasn't meant to follow in my dad's footsteps like my sister did.  
**  
Chuck:** Does your sister work along side your dad?  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…like father, like daughter.  
**  
Chuck:** Have you spoken to either of them?  
**  
Sarah:** No…and I don't think I would ever want to. I feel more at home with your family than I ever did with mine.  
**  
Chuck:** Ouch…that's pretty to harsh say all things considering.  
**  
Sarah:** I'm just saying with your family I feel like I belong. Ellie was the first person who welcomed me in and considered me a sister over time; Devon has told me countless times I'm awesome for you; and Abe practically thinks of me as his daughter to be.  
**  
Chuck:** He told me once second chances are hard to come by and when you do get one seize it…cherish it…and never let it slip through your fingers.  
**  
Sarah:** Your dad is a wise man and I hope you're not letting your second chance slip through your fingers.  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles as he looks at Chuck_ I'm not…trust me.  
**  
Sarah:** You know your father talked me through a tough time when Jill came back.  
**  
Chuck:** What did he say to you?  
**  
Sarah:** It's not so much what he said, it was the look of loving concern for someone who was facing a difficult situation. It's a look that I wanted to get just once from my own dad, but what I ended up getting were looks of disappointment, especially when he heard I left college to travel around the world or so he thought. The reason I left college was to join the C.I.A. and it was my chance to prove to not only myself that I wasn't a disappointment, but to somehow prove it to my dad even though he wouldn't know about it. Does that sound crazy to you?  
**  
Chuck:** Not at all.  
**  
Sarah:** I hope to one day show my dad that I'm utilizing my greatest potential and putting it good use. Right now I don't think that is ever going to happen because of the long standing rift between us.  
**  
Chuck:** I'm sorry.  
**  
Sarah:** You know Chuck…Abe is more of a dad to me than my own and I would love nothing more than to have him be proud of me like he is with you and Elli.  
**  
Chuck:** He is…and so am I.

_Sarah smiles leading both of them to watch as the sun starts to set. The scene ends with the dark silhouette of Chuck and Sarah in the foreground and the setting sun in the background_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck and Sarah walking on the shoreline of the beach holding each other's hand all-the-while holding their shoes in the other. As they are walking Chuck speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** When was the last time you talked to your sister?  
**  
Sarah:** 6 months ago.  
**  
Chuck:** How did it go?  
**  
Sarah:** We ended up arguing over the phone like usual. She's pretty much hard headed, stubborn, and incapable of listening to anything I say.  
**  
Chuck:** _low tone_ Sounds like you at times.  
**  
Sarah:** What?  
**  
Chuck:** Nothing…there's got to be something redeeming about your sister that you like. She's after all your blood.  
**  
Sarah:** Well…she did have this uncanny ability to talk her way out of or into certain situations. It was the one thing that I admired about her. _clinches her fists_ Don't get me wrong I love my sister to death, but she can truly get on your nerves to the point where you just want to strangle her.  
**  
Chuck:** All right…calm down…breathe…and repeat after me…serenity now!  
**  
Sarah:** _laughs_ Does that ever work?  
**  
Chuck:** It didn't for the gang in a harlious Seinfeld episode, but it might for you.  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ You're such a dork.  
**  
Chuck:** And proud of it. Listen…we all go through battles…with life…with family...with friends.  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…but when it comes to my life in the C.I.A. compared to my family life it has practically been a battle to survive.  
**  
Chuck:** From what I can see, you survived and turned out okay.  
**  
Sarah:** Barely  
**  
Chuck:** You survived nonetheless.  
**  
Sarah:** Face it Chuck…I'm one screwed up woman.  
**  
Chuck:** Need I remind you my dad left my mom when Ellie and I were young leading her to die heartbroken. He returns years later bringing with him my step brother and I end up not only finding out my dad's a spy working for an agency called Section 8, but I find my step brother is actually the man who placed a burn notice on him. I would also like to add Bryce Larkin is the cause for the intersect in my head, which led me to catch a virus that nearly killed me. _Sarah just looks on and listens_ Anyways, it was because of him I spent the last 5 years being resentful for stealing my ex-girlfriend Jill and getting me kicked out of Stanford because I supposedly cheated…none of which were true. Bryce got me kicked out to save me from being put into the Omaha Project and we end up resolving the whole thing between us. Jill, on the other hand, had Bryce lie about stealing her away from me because…get this…she was pregnant with my son Charlie and didn't want to be the one standing in my way of becoming successful. Here's the twist in this whole situation…Charlie wasn't my son at all as I found out through DNA testing that it was Allan Watterman's, but I let her think its my son because she's been through enough as it is. For the better part of 5 years, I have lived with my sister and her now husband whose whole vocabulary consists of one word... awesome. I have a best friend who not only is in a dysfunctional relationship with a woman who can easily kick his ass, but is also threatened by the fact I spend more time with you than I do with him causing him to try unconsciously sabotage my relationship with you. I work with a cavalcade of idiots at the Buy More, excluding Casey who coincidently had orders to kill me once the new beta version of the intersect was up, which was on New Years Day. Don't get me started when I found out that I was engaged to be married when I was 12 to Marcelina and came close to marrying her. BUT do you know what makes me truly screwed up?  
**  
Sarah:** I'm afraid to ask.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks ahead_ Well, I'll tell you. _turns to look at Sarah and smiles_ I'm screwed up because of you.  
**  
Sarah:** Me…why me?  
**  
Chuck:** The minute you walk into my life at Buy More, my world turned upside down and you know what…I thank you for that. Sarah Lisa Walker…I've fallen deeply and madly in love with you. _touches the gold locket around Sarah's neck_ My heart is yours, for all time.

_Chuck gives off his Chuckish smile causing Sarah to blush. The scene ends with Chuck kissing Sarah on her forehead leading both of them to walk out of camera view as the shot shows the sun disappearing down into the ocean_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the present with Chuck sitting in the airport club car. He puts his iphone back in his pocket and when he does that Casey walks out from the open hanger door. He sees Chuck, walks up to him, and begins to speak_  
**  
Casey:** You simply amaze me Bartowski.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Oh do I now…how so?  
**  
Casey:** Its amazing to me that a guy who runs and hides in the face of danger decides to stand up to a man without fear who can easily kill you with his pinky.  
**  
Chuck:** When you have a reason to face that danger dead in the eyes it doesn't matter.  
**  
Casey:** Agent Walker.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah  
**  
Casey:** Look Bartowski…I've got to say something to you…

**Chuck:** stands up to interrupt Casey What! I'm out of mind...I'm not thinking straight…I'm letting my emotions cloud my better judgment and by doing that I already killed them? Is that what you were going to say Casey?

**Casey:** Pretty much…but mostly I wanted to say…I'm proud of you.  
**  
Chuck:** You're proud of me…for what.  
**  
Casey:** Not backing down the slightest bit to Tobias when he clearly did all he could to intimidate you.  
**  
Chuck:** I was a little scared when he took out his combat knife and put it under my neck.  
**  
Casey:** A little scared?  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…I damn near crapped my pants.  
**  
Casey:** I got to hand it to you Bartowski…you did good in my book.  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks Casey. So what do we do now? Call in the cavalry?

_As Chuck says that the voice of Tobias is heard behind them leading both of them to turn around to him and Travis_  
**  
Tobias:** Excuse me gentlemen…we're leaving and if you two are coming with us I suggest you hop on board the plane now.

_Tobias gives Casey and Chuck a look leading him to go back inside along with Travis who gives the dynamic duo a thumbs up. Chuck and Casey walk towards the toward and as they are about to enter Chuck stops Casey leading him to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** Can we trust him?  
**  
Casey:** Right now…are only option is to trust him. Let's go.

_Chuck nods leading both him and Casey to head through the hangar doors. After a moment or two the hanger doors completely open with the Fairchild C-123 engines raring to go. The scene ends with Fairchild C-123 moving forward and then immediately cut inside to Chuck sitting next to Casey and Travis with his game face on_

_Fade To Black_


	10. Risky Business

_The episode begins with a recap of what previous happened as Chuck is sitting on an airport club car after having a heated confrontation with Tobias Carter. Travis walks out leading he and Chuck to have a conversation about not only the heated conversation, but also the relationship between Chuck and Sarah. Cut to Travis leaving and after a moment or two Chuck takes out his iphone to look at pictures of Sarah leading him to flashback to when they were looking at the house with Rusty, Isabel, and their realtor. Switch to Chuck and Sarah walking on the beach where Sarah not only reveals to him that her middle name is Lisa, but she also opens up about her C.I.A. past, growing up, and the strained relationship she has with her sister, as well as, her father. The flashback ends and it cuts to a conversation between he and Casey about how he was proud of Chuck for not backing down even when Tobias threatened him with a combat knife on his neck. After giving Chuck an actual compliment Tobias appears telling the dynamic duo its time to go leading you to see the Fairchild C-123 heading out of the airport hanger. The scene begins with the façade of Buy More at 6:30 pm and cut to the parking lot where Abe is walking to his car. As he is walking the camera switches to a point of view where it seems someone is following him leading Abe's spy instincts to kick in. Whoever it is gets closer and closer to the point that when Abe reaches his car a is seen touching his right shoulder leading him to quickly grab it, pull the person in, grabbed his head from behind, and flipped him over inevitably landing on the hood of the car. Immediately cut to an upward shot of Abe as he is he rears back to punch the person in the face but stops leading him to speak up_  
**  
Abe:** Morgan?

_cut to a downward torso shot of Morgan sprawled out on Abe's hood wheezing out sounds of pain all-the-while looking up at him trying at best to talk to him_  
**  
Morgan:** Eeey…midster….bbbbb  
_  
cut to Abe pulling Morgan off the hood of the car and helping him to his feet leading him to speak up_  
**  
Abe:** Are you okay?  
**  
Morgan:** _bent over and waves his hand_ Yeah…I'm all right. _points finger in the air_ Just give me a second here.  
**  
Abe:** Sorry son…I thought someone was about to rob me or worse hurt me.  
**  
Morgan:** _stands up right, stretches his back, and looks at Abe_ Hurt you? How about the other way around with those Jet Li moves? Where did you learn that and more importantly can you teach me those awesome moves.  
**  
Abe:** _holds hands up_ I took some self defense classes along time and I can't.  
**  
Morgan:** Oh come on Master Po…teach this young grasshopper the ways of butt kicking so I can do it on Jeff and Lester.  
_  
Morgan does some karate hand moves and then does the crane kick stance_  
**  
Abe:** _shakes head_ No can do son...those moves that were taught to me are specifically for self defense purposes and not to injure people no matter how much  
they deserve it.  
**  
Morgan:** _looks at Abe_ Fine…_looks down and then gives a side look_…how about just the grab the head from behind flip you did that sent me flying over your should  
and on the hood of your car.  
**  
Abe:** _assertive tone_ I said no. _curious tone_ What's with the aggressive streak all of a sudden?

Morgan shakes his head and then sits on the hood of the car with his head down  
**  
Morgan:** Chuck and I are breaking up.  
**  
Abe:** _gives a weird look to Morgan_ Morgan…I'm pretty sure that my son has been dating Sarah for the past year and half instead of you.  
**  
Morgan:** There lies the problem.  
**  
Abe:** Excuse me and what do you mean my son dating Sarah is the problem?  
**  
Morgan:** She's breaking up a great team Mr. B. I ask you what is Han Solo without Chewbacca…Frodo without Samwise Gange… Chuck Noland without Wilson…  
**  
Abe:** _interrupts Morgan_ Wait…hold on…you're comparing your relationship you have with my son to Tom Hanks and a volleyball that he ended up losing at the end of the movie Castaway?

**Morgan:** Good point…scratch the last one. How about…  
**  
Abe:** _interrupts Morgan again_ Morgan…Morgan…what's really going on?  
**  
Morgan:** Chuck went to Colorado to meet Sarah's parents. Now you see why this is the beginning of the end for the two of us?  
_  
Abe's eyes widen as he hears from Morgan that Chuck went to Colorado and knows the real reason why he went. The scene ends as it switches to a shot of Tobias who is walking up the aisle of the plane in front of his men who are sitting inevitably passing Travis and Casey leading the camera to stop on Chuck who has a very focused look on his face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of the Fairchild C-123 about 11,000 ft in the air. Cut inside where a very focused Chuck is interrupted by Travis who sits down beside him after talking with Tobias leading him to speak up_  
**  
Travis:** ETA to Breckinridge, Colorado is 45 minutes. _looks at chuck_ How are you feeling?  
**  
Chuck:** _looks straight ahead_ I'm filled with anxiety…freaked out…in way over my head. You know…_looks at Travis_…the usual feelings I get whenever I'm on a mission.  
**  
Travis:** _leans in_ Talk to me man…I got to know why you're putting yourself in danger especially when the person you're in love with is a government agent working for the C.I.A. Do your superiors even know about you two?  
**  
Chuck:** No…if they did she would be immediately reassigned.  
**  
Travis:** So tell me…I want to know why take the risk?  
**  
Chuck:** Sarah has risked her life for me more times than I can count…its time for me to step up and risk my life for her.  
**  
Travis:** Even if it costs you your own life?  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Travis' wedding ring_ Do you love your wife?  
**  
Travis:** _looks at ring_ Yes I do.  
**  
Chuck:** Do you have any kids?  
**  
Travis:** 2 girls and a boy on the way.  
**  
Chuck:** _intense look_ Do you love them?  
**  
Travis:** With every fiber of my being.  
**  
Chuck:** Would you risk your own life to die for them…even kill in order to keep them safe?  
**  
Travis:** You bet I would.  
**  
Chuck:** Why?  
**  
Travis:** Why? I'll tell you why. They are my world. They give me a reason to smile and I thank God every day they are in my life even though there are times where I can be driven completely crazy to the point of frustration by them. If someone took away the smiles I see on my wife and daughter's faces or feel the hugs and kisses they give me every time I leave for work…when I come home…life wouldn't be worth living any longer. It would absolutely kill me not hear the sound of their voices…their laughter...my wife giving birth and listening to the cries of my son being born into the world. Sharing the joyous experience with her like I have in the past with my 2 daughters being born are truly special moments you cherish. They're love give me strength to get out of bed each day and face whatever life throws at me.  
**  
Chuck:** _points at Travis_ That's why I'm taking the risk.  
_  
A larger intensified look appears on Chuck's face as he says that leading the scene to switch from the Fairchild C-123 to the façade of Wexler Industries' front gate where 2 guards stop 2 black S.U.V's. Cut to Sarah in the other van looking on from the second vehicle leading it to cut back to the first one with Sebastian and Cassidy. When one of the guards walks up to the driver's side window the passenger side window on the driver's side goes down leading the guard to speak up_  
**  
Guard:** _smiles_ Ms. Wexler…good to see you back. How was California?  
**  
Cassidy:** It was great Randy…how are  
_  
Randy is about to finish his sentence when two silent shots to the head ring out leading both guards to fall dead to the ground before Cassidy's eyes. Cassidy is in stunned shock as two of Sebastian's men appear, pick up the two lifeless bodies and hide them in the small outpost and then take their place at the front gate. The two S.U.V's head in and then cut to Cassidy who speak up_  
**  
Cassidy:** _tears in her eyes_ You killed them.  
**  
Sebastian:** Actually…you killed them after distracting them for me giving enough time for my men to take them out. You did your job perfectly.  
**  
Cassidy:** _angered tone_ That wasn't part of the deal.  
**  
Sebastian:** We never discussed not killing anyone in the deal…soooo…as I see it everyone is fair game including you.  
**  
Cassidy:** _wipes tears away_ You can't kill me because I have something important you need.  
**  
Sebastian:** Really…what would that be?  
**  
Cassidy:** First agree you won't kill any more of my people and then we'll talk.  
**  
Sebastian:** That takes all the fun out of it.  
**  
Cassidy:** Agree or the deal is off.  
**  
Sebastian:** You're bluffing.  
**  
Cassidy:** You willing to risk it?  
_  
Sebastian looks at Cassidy for a moment leading him to speak up_  
**  
Sebastian:** Fine…now tell me what I need that is so important.  
**  
Cassidy:** Access codes and passwords.  
**  
Sebastian:** My people on the inside acquired those for all 35 levels of Wexler Industries.  
**  
Cassidy:** 36  
**  
Sebastian:** What are you talking about?  
**  
Cassidy:** There are actually 36 level and you need the access code, as well as, the password to get into that highly secured area.  
_  
Sebastian turns to look at Cassidy leading him to see a glimpse of a smirk on her face. The scene ends with the shot of the two S.U.V's heading towards a glowing Wexler Industries lighting up the Colorado night sky with the mountains in the background_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of Casa Bartowski and Abe's car pulling up to the front leading him to get out. He runs in through the opening and cut to him going through the Morgan door to Chuck's room where he immediately goes to Chuck's top drawer. When he opens it, he rifles through it inevitably finding what he's looking for…the GPS locating system. A look of concerned determination is on Abe's face as he clutches the GPS system in his hand leading him to quickly walk off camera. The scene switches from Chuck's room back to the Fairchild C-123 where the conversation between Chuck and Travis has momentarily paused because of how intense it was. After a moment or two Chuck looks at Travis and then speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** I'm sorry I questioned the love you have for your family.  
**  
Travis:** Don't apologize…you were trying to make a point and it came through crystal clear for me to understand.  
**  
Chuck:** I asked Sarah to marry me.  
**  
Travis:** What did she say?  
**  
Chuck:** I didn't give her a chance to respond because I told her…when she feels ready to say yes then she'll tell me.  
**  
Travis:** Why?  
**  
Chuck:** The job itself and there's the matter of dealing with certain obstacles in our way.  
**  
Travis:** Your superiors.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah  
_  
Travis leans forward to look at Casey who is leaning back with his eyes shut. Travis leans back up to look at Chuck_  
**  
Travis:** How about Casey…does he know and aren't you afraid he's going to turn you guys in? He looks like the by the book…obeying orders…shoot now ask questions later kind of guy.  
**  
Chuck:** _look at Casey and then at Travis_ You hit it right on the nose. Well…Casey knows about us and the funny thing is…he's done everything in his power to keep us together.  
**  
Travis:** _look of disbelief_ John Casey…the guy who's not only considered a burnout from what I read in his file, but also has the reputation for leaving a path of destruction behind him. He pulled for you two to be together?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…to the point of suggesting to our superiors that we move in together.  
**  
Travis:** Dude…I totally pegged him wrong.  
**  
Chuck:** The man can surprise you at times and by having our back…he too has put himself in danger of getting reassigned as well. Sarah and I owe him much more than he will ever know. On the outside he's exudes this gritty, oftentimes scary tough exterior but on the inside he's just a big softy at heart.  
**  
Travis:** Huh…he doesn't look that at all intimidating now after what you told me.  
**  
Chuck:** _smirks_ I haven't told you the best part yet.  
**  
Travis:** What?  
**  
Chuck:** If you want to have some fun and annoy him…call him Sugar Bear.  
_  
Travis laughs causing to Chuck to laugh leading Casey, who is still leaning back with his eyes closed, to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** Can you two ladies cut down the giggle fest over there… I'm trying to catch some shut eye.  
**  
Travis:** _leans foward_ Sorry…we'll try to keep down…_leans back_…Sugar Bear.  
_  
Cut to Casey slowly opening his eyes and giving the glare of death in Chuck and Travi's direction_  
**  
Casey:** What did you just say?  
**  
Travis:** _trying to hold in the laughter_ Nothing.  
_  
Casey looks at Chuck_  
**  
Chuck:** What?  
_  
Casey gets up about to deliver a possible beaten down to Travis and Chuck who stand as well when Tobias' voice comes over the loudspeaker leading everybody to immediately look to their right_  
**  
Tobias:** ETA is 30 minutes…so I suggest you all do some last minute check on weapons and gear. I'll notify you once we reach the drop zone.  
_  
Tobias finishes leading him to climb the ladder and head to the cockpit area. Cut to Chuck who immediately turns to Travis_  
**  
Chuck:** What did he mean when he referred to reaching the drop zone area.  
**  
Casey:** _speaks up_ It means…we're strapping on parachutes for a surprise ariel assault under dark cover moron.  
_  
Chuck has a freaked out look on his face as he looks at Casey and then Travis. The scene ends with Chuck sits down as the realization that he's going to be jumping out of an airplane at night where you can't see how close he is to the ground_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the warehouse and cut to the heliport where a Huey helicopter is sitting. After a second or two you see Abe emerge from the stairs dressed in black fatigues leading him to walk towards the helicopter holding a bag. As he is about to reach the Huey when 2 armed guards in the same outfit emerge telling Abe to stop_  
**  
Guard 1:** _guns drawn_ Sir…stop right there!  
**  
Abe:** _looks over his right shoulder_ I'm on an important mission son...I need to get in the air now.  
**  
Guard 2:** No you're not…turn around!  
_  
Abe turns our leading Guard 1 and 2 to put away their weapons. Gaurad 1 speaks up_  
**  
Guard 1:** Mr. Carmichael...sorry about that.  
**  
Guard 2:** Someone triggered a silent arm in this particular location. Did you see anyone…is anyone up here besides you?  
**  
Abe:** That someone was me…I triggered the alarm.  
**  
Guard 2:** You…why?  
**  
Abe:** I'll explain later.  
**  
Guard 1:** I think you need to explain it to us now.  
**  
Abe:** It has to do with my son, Agent Walker, and Agent Casey.  
**  
Guard 2:** _holds hand up_ Okay…but…you're not authorized to take the Huey sir and do you even know how to fly one?  
**  
Abe:** I was flying Huey's before you were even born…so yeah I think I can.  
**  
Guard 2:** There's no need to get angry with us sir…we're only here to help you.  
**  
Abe:** Then help me by letting me use the Huey…I promise I'll return in polished with a full tank of gas.  
**  
Guard 1:** I think it best you come with us. We'll contact General Beckman or Director Graham and notify them off the situation. Once we here from them and straighten this whole thing out we'll act accordingly to what their orders are.  
**  
Abe:** No time…_turns around and takes a few steps towards the helicopter_…by then it may be too late.  
**  
Guard 1:** Please…_both guards put their hand on their gun_…come with us or else.  
**  
Guard 2:** Don't put yourself at risk sir…it's for your own safety.  
_  
Abe has this frustrated look on his face leading him to turn around and reluctantly walk in the direction of the guards. He walks in between them leading the guards to follow closely behind and as they keep an eye on him a close up shot of Abe's right shows him gripping the handle tightly. As he is about to reach the stairs he slings the bag around inevitably hitting the two guards in the face causing guard 1 to fall to the ground and disorienting guard 2 just enough to act quickly. Abe quickly goes over to guard 1, grabs his head and knees him in the face. When he turns around guard 2 has his gun in his face leading him to speak up_  
**  
Guard 2:** Mr. Carmichael…turn around and get on your knees.  
**  
Abe:** Time is of the essence here young man.  
**  
Guard 2:** I am not going to repeat myself…do what I asked you to do.  
_  
Abe turns around and gets on his knees leading the guard to slowly creep up with his gun pointing directly at his head. Guard 2 puts his left hand on Abe's right shoulder leading him to look and have a sly smirk on his face. Guard 2 puts his gun away leading him to get handcuffs giving Abe the chance to strike. Abe does the same flip over move that he did with Morgan at Buy More parking lot and it ended with guard 2 having the sleeper hold applied to him. After struggling for a moment or two, Guard 2 is completely knocked out. Abe lays him down gently leading him to pat the guard on the chest_  
**  
Abe:** Sorry son…I'll make it up to you two later.  
_  
Abe take their weapons and several clips from their belt. After a moment of two the helicopter turns on leading the blades to rotate and cut inside where Abe opens his bag and takes out not only the GPS system but a map as well. He turns on the GPS system inevitably giving the coordinates of Sarah's location. The scene ends with Abe taking off in the helicopter heading off to where Sarah, Casey, and Chuck location_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the façade of Wexler industries as the 2 S.U.V's pull up to the front. All 6 occupants get out of the car leading Cassidy and Sarah to not only be back together again, but also have a very brief conversation_  
**  
Cassidy:** _look of concern_ Are you okay D?  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…I'm fine.  
_  
Cut to Sebastian standing in front of the 2 sisters at the tail ending of texting someone, looks at Wexler Industries, turns to back look at them, and then nods at his 2 associates behind them_  
**  
Sebastian:** Let's go  
_  
Cut inside to the lobby where 4 security guards sit behind their station leading the shot to switch to Sebastian and Co. to enter. As they walk in, security guard 1, much older than the first 3, walks from behind the desk and stops them leading him to speak up_  
**  
Security Guard 1:** Sorry folks I need to see some I.D.  
_  
Cassidy steps out leading her to speak up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Hey Frank…they're with me.  
_  
Cut to Sarah looking at Cassidy leading her to grab her arm and pull her in to talk to her_  
**  
Sarah:** What are you doing?  
**  
Cassidy:** Trying to keep everybody alive.  
_  
The brief conversation is broken up by Frank speaking up again_  
**  
Frank:** Ms. Wexler...it's good to see you, but you know the rules those who enters must show their I.D or risk being arrested for trespassing.  
**  
Cassidy:** I know.  
_  
As she says that the other 3 guards walk up behind Frank with one of them standing beside him_  
**  
Frank:** Sir…ma'am…_looks at Sarah and the 4 other people_…your I.D.'s please  
**  
Sebastian:** Ah yes…boys ket's show them our I.D.'s  
_  
As he says that the 2 guards behind Frank and other guard pistol whip them from behind leading them to fall to the ground unconscious. Cassidy looks at the guards and then to the 2 men who are now holding guns. One of the men looks at Sebastian and then speaks up_  
**  
Associate 1:** Do you want us to shoot them?  
_  
Cassidy gives Sebastian a look who returns the look leading him to roll his eyes_  
**  
Sebastian:** _looks at his associate_ No…just tie them up, keep them quiet, and continue to stay at your posts.  
**  
Associate 1:** Yes sir.  
_  
As he and the other guard deal with two unconscious bodies Cassidy speaks to Sebastian_  
**  
Cassidy:** Thank you.  
**  
Sebastian:** I'm honoring the deal…I'm a man of my word.  
**  
Sarah:** _speaks up_ What deal?  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Sarah_ Talk your sister later…_looks at Cassidy_…take me to level 36.  
_  
Cassidy looks her sister, takes a deep breathe and then nods at Sebastian. She leads them towards the elevators leading the scene to switch to the Eagle Diner parking lot where General Beckman, Jeremiah Wexler, and Marcus Stefano get into an awaiting S.U.V. with Marcus in the front passenger seat. As they drive off, Marcus receives a text leading the scene to end with him reading it and then exuding a sinister smile_

_Fade To Black_


	11. Level 36

_The episode begins with a recap of what previous happened as Abe flips Morgan on to the hood of his car. After checking on him and seeing that he's okay a conversation between the two about the relationship between Morgan and Chuck reveals to Abe his son's departure to "meet Sarah's parents". Cut to 11,000 ft in the air and inside the Fairchild C-123 where Travis and Chuck a seemingly calm conversation about risking his life for Sarah turns extremely intense to the point where Chuck not only questions his love for his family, but whether or not he would risk his life for them. Move forward to front gate of Wexler industries where Sebastian's men eliminate the two guards replacing them with his own. Switch back moments later back to the Fairchild C-123 where Chuck apologizes to Travis leading him to share with him how Casey has been a supporter in the shadows for Chuck and Sarah. This leads to Tobias carter announcing to the crew that they will be at the drop zone over Wexler Industries in 45 minutes leading to Chuck to completely freak out. Cut Abe at the warehouse heliport kicking butt and taking out 2 guards in order to fly the Huey to come to the rescue and possibly seek some revenge as well. Switch to inside Wexler industries where 2 more of Sebastian's are revealed and after a moment or two he tells Cassidy to take them to level 36. The scene begins in the black S.U.V where General Beckman, Jeremiah Wexler, Marcus Stefano, and one of his associates have departed Eagle Diner heading their intended destination…Wexler Industries. Marcus is sitting in the passenger seat, Beckman is sitting behind him, and Wexler is sitting across from Beckman right behind the driver. After a seemingly long silence Marcus speaks up  
_  
**Marcus:** _looks out the window_ I didn't want this...shakes head…for either of you two…but…it had to be done.  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Marcus_ No it didn't.  
**  
Beckman:** Can we talk about this later?  
**  
Wexler:** _calm tone_ No…he has to hear the truth…the actual truth of why he wants to exact revenge on The Committee who he believes wronged him.  
**  
Marcus:** _low laugh_ What truth would that be old friend?  
**  
Wexler:** You're afraid.  
**  
Marcus:** Afraid of what?  
**  
Wexler:** You're afraid to fade into obscurity knowing all that you've accomplished for the Zeitgeist will be all for naught.  
**  
Beckman:** Is that true?  
**  
Marcus:** He's doesn't know what he's talking about.  
**  
Wexler:** Wasn't it you who told me years ago that a man's legacy defines how he will be spoken of in the future? You established yourself in the organization as The man with the phenomenal work ethic who did his homework and carefully studied each assignment he was given. You were not only respected by your peers, but you were what the young guys aspired to be. In your mind you could do no wrong and it was that mindset that became your downfall. Somewhere along the line your commitment to your legacy overshadowed the commitment to The Zeitgeist. For so long you were behind the scenes guiding history and at the same time becoming part of it even though nobody could ever find out, which killed you inside. When The Committee took the accomplishments you worked hard for away from you they essentially took away the legacy you were building up for future generations of Zeitgeist members to look back on and possibly learn from. You want to re-acquire what was taken from you 20 years ago…but at what cost? You see, I'm guessing this is your one and only shot to re-write history in order to restore your legacy or have it be completely forgotten and that absolutely scares you. Am I right?  
_  
An intrigued Beckman focus turns from Wexler to Marcus who turns to give a serious look at him. The scene switches from the black S.U.V to Wexler Industries as Sebastian and company get off the elevator to level 35 where 3 more of Sebastian's associates, 2 men and 1 woman, appear when the elevators door open making the total number of 7 bad guys altogether, which Sarah was now keenly aware of. Cassidy then leads them to another elevator with a voice and hand print recognition monitor. As she is about to open the elevator Sarah speaks up_  
**  
Sarah:** Don't do it.  
_  
Cassidy looks at Sarah leading Sebastian to nod at his associate who takes out and aims his gun waist level to where it pokes Sarah's side_  
**  
Sebastian:** _looks at Sarah_ Proceed…_looks at Cassidy_…for your sister's sake.  
_  
Cassidy turns and puts her hand on the hand print recognition monitor leading a female voice to speak asking for name, as well as, access number_  
**  
Cassidy:** Cassidy Wexler…493640  
_  
The elevator doors open leading Cassidy to look at Sebastian and then steps aside. Sebastian smirks, steps forward, and is about to enter the elevator when he suddenly stops. He steps back to look all around the interior leading him to look at Sarah motioning for her to go in first_  
**  
Sebastian:** Ladies first  
_  
Sebastian's associate nudges her in the side directing Sarah to go into the elevator first, then his other associates, followed by Cassidy and lastly Sebastian. With everybody inside Cassidy pressing the button to go down to level 36 and the scene ends with a group shot of everybody's face as the elevator doors close. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the blacks S.U.V where Wexler questioned the reason for his old friend's return is because he's afraid of fading into obscurity. He them then refers to a discussion in the past Marcus had with him about building up his legacy and before it could be completed he was exiled. Marcus looks at Wexler and responds to his claim_  
**  
Marcus:** Let me ask you…both of you…are secure in the fact that you know have something to pass down for not only your children and your children's children, but also having placed your mark in annals of history? Something that can looked back on as your name is spoken with admiration…pride…honor…and respect?  
**  
Beckman:** Respect? How is threatening the lives of our loved ones considered respect?  
**  
Marcus:** I thought you two would be on my side seeing that you're both in the profession of gaining respect by taking the lives of enemy threats who have loved ones all in the name of the greater good. What makes you think what you two are doing is any different than what I'm doing?  
**  
Wexler:** We're doing it for the love of protecting our country whereas you're doing it for the love of protecting your own self interests.  
**  
Beckman:** Maybe Jeremiah's right…you are afraid of fading into obscurity.  
**  
Marcus:** What if I am...I have a right…obligation if you will to see that my future is well secured with help from my new associates.  
**  
Wexler:** Do you trust them?  
**  
Marcus:** As much as I trusted you 20 years ago to have my back…_looks at Beckman_…especially you.  
_  
As Marcus says that, Wexler looks at the way Marcus is looking at Beckman and vice versa leading him to come to a realization. The scene switches from the black S.U.V to a long white hallway and then to the close up of an elevator door. After a moment or two a ding is heard leading the elevator doors to open with Sebastian and company stepping out. With Sebastian in the lead they walk towards the door at the far end as the echoes of their footsteps reverberate in the halls. When they reach the door they all see that instead of a voice and hand print recognition monitor there is an eye recognition device with a red light shining beside it. Sebastian looks at Cassidy leading her to step to the front and looks into the device where sounds of being it carefully analyzed are heard. After a moment or two, the red light turns green leading Sebastian to speak up as he looks at his associates_  
**  
Sebastian:** _sly smirk_ Ladies and gentlemen…are pay day is right behind this door.  
_  
Smiles appear on his associates office while a serious look of both concern and disappointment appears on Sarah's as Cassidy opens the door. When Sebastian walk through the sly smirk disappears leading to a look of angered bewilderment to the point where one of his associates speaks up_  
**  
Associate 1:** What the hell is going on?  
_  
Sebastian looks at his associate and then looks at Cassidy with an angered glare_  
**  
Sebastian:** I would like to know that too.  
_  
Sebastian turns to see what looks like a subway station of sorts with an air train sitting in front of them leading him to walk a feet up and then turns around expecting answers. Cassidy speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** This is just the entrance…what you're here for is just beyond that tunnel right there.  
_  
Cassidy points to the right leading Sebastian to speak up_  
**  
Sebastian:** You had better not double cross me.  
**  
Cassidy:** What would I gain by doing that…besides we made a deal remember?  
**  
Sebastian:** I remember…you just hold up your end of the bargain.  
_  
Sarah looks at her older sister who gives her a quick glance and then speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** The air train is easy to operate…I'll take us there.  
**  
Sebastian:** Fine…_looks at his female associate_…Jackson go with her.  
**  
Cassidy:** What…you don't trust me?  
**  
Sebastian:** Trust can either kill you or set your free. _looks at everybody_ Let's go.  
_  
Cassidy is let to the front of the air train by Sebastian's female associate Jackson. The scene ends with Sebastian, Sarah, and the rest of his associates heading into the air train taking their seats_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the dark façade of the air train going through the tunnel as it heads towards its intended destination. Cut inside and after a moment or two Sebastian who is sitting across from Sarah strikes up a conversation with Sarah who none to pleased about the whole situation_  
**  
Sebastian:** You don't like me very much do you?  
**  
Sarah:** What gave me away?  
**  
Sebastian:** Ever since Los Angeles you've been burning a hole right through me. If looks could kill I would have been dead back in that parking garage.  
**  
Sarah:** What deal did you make with my sister?  
**  
Sebastian:** Getting straight to the point I see. Beautiful and tenacious…must run in the family.  
**  
Sarah:** Answer my question.  
**  
Sebastian:** Well…that my dear…is between your sister and I.  
**  
Sarah:** She's in way over her head making a deal with the devil.  
_  
Sebastian laughs leading to his associates laughing as well_  
**  
Sebastian:** I'll take that as a compliment.  
**  
Sarah:** If you hurt her in any way you will pay.  
**  
Sebastian:** She won't unless she fully cooperates and from the looks of things she's fulfilling part of our agreement.  
_  
Sebastian gives a sly smirk towards Sarah who responds by looking out the window as she clutches her gold locket. Cut to a few moments later where the air train stops leading all the occupants to file out and head towards an open platform. As they moves towards the platform Jackson spots something located on the wall to the left of them leading her to speak up_  
**  
Jackson:** _points to objects_ What's with the head gear?  
**  
Cassidy:** We use it to reduce the high level of noise that is produced when testing certain military equipment or vehicle.  
_  
They all reach the end of the platform leading each and every one of them to see an enormous set up all top secret weapons being constructed within the bowels of the Colorado mountains leading Sebastian to speak up_  
**  
Sebastian:** Amazing.  
_  
Cassidy then points to all the rooms and testing labs_  
**  
Cassidy:** Due to the high level of sound, all the windows are sound and shatter proof just to be on the safe side. It helps to keep the noise level at a minimum in order to have complete maximum focus. Plus...its a good way to get away from the noise and clear your head.  
**  
Sebastian:** I'm impressed…I have to commend your father on his astounding genius. Now, if you'll be so kind as to lead me to what I came here for…Project Eagle Eye?  
_  
As he says that Sarah walks and grabs Cassidy by the arm_  
**  
Sarah:** Cass…you can still time to make the right choice here before you make the biggest mistake of your life and tarnish the reputation of not only dad's good name, but also our family's as well.  
**  
Cassidy:** Why should I listen to the one person who hasn't made the right choices in entire life and in my opinion has completely tarnished what dad wanted to see in you…a daughter he can be proud of instead of be embarrassed of. _Without hesitation Sarah slaps Cassidy in the face causing her to head to turn leading to a look of awe from Sebastian and crew. After a rubbing her cheek, Cassidy looks at Sarah responds to the slap in the face_ The truth hurts doesn't it?  
**  
Sarah:** You take that back.  
**  
Cassidy:** To be perfectly honest…the family has been much better off with you screwing things up again.  
_  
Sarah is fuming leading her to rear back and slap Cassidy in the face again when Sebastian grabs her arm and speaks up_  
**  
Sebastian:** Have this special Jerry Springer moment later ladies. _looks at Cassidy_ Take me to Project Eagle Eye.  
_  
Cassidy gives a glaring look at her younger sister and then escorts Sebastian, along with Sarah and his associates, to the location of Project Eagle Eye. After a moment or two they come to a large open space with a control panel in front of it. She presses a few buttons on the key pad leading the floor to open up and Project Eagle Eye to rise up from the ground. The sly smirk on Sebastian's face grows even bigger and after the top secret satellite is complete up Sebastian walks up to feel what he's been paid to acquire for Marcus Stefano. With a small chuckle and a small sigh of relief he begins to speak_  
**  
Sebastian:** Wilcox(_standing next to Sarah_)…Franklin(_standing next to Cassidy behind the console_)…take them where they won't be able to become a distraction.  
_Both men take the sister by the arm to lead them away causing Cassidy to speak up_  
**  
Cassidy:** We had a deal!  
**  
Sebastian:** The deal is still on…it's just the circumstances have changed. _turns to give her a sly smirk_ That's business…you of all people should know that.  
_  
An angered Cassidy is lead away along with Sarah to secured location so they won't be considered a distraction from Sebastian. The scene ends with Sebastian taking out his cell phone and texting Marcus_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the S.U.V where it ended of with Wexler coming to the realization that Beckman and Marcus were intimately involved. After Marcus reads the text on his phone Wexler speaks up_  
**  
Wexler:** _looks out the window_ So Marcus…I was the reason that you didn't end up marrying Edna? _Beckman quickly looks at Wexler and then at Marcus leading him to speak up_ How long?  
**  
Marcus:** He was going to find out sooner or later.  
**  
Beckman:** 8 years.  
**  
Wexler:** I see.  
**  
Marcus:** I know that tone…say it.  
**  
Wexler:** How were you two ever able to keep the relationship at a strictly professional level knowing the rules against dating a fellow member of the opposite sex.  
**  
Marcus:** It wasn't easy keeping it strictly professional between the two of us. Whether it was a mere minute or for an hour we were able to find ways to see other.  
**  
Wexler:** Why didn't you tell me…I would have understood?  
**  
Beckman:** _chimes in_ Not the Zeitgeist…they wouldn't have. Don't you remember the organization's code we three adhered too?  
**  
Wexler:** I remember…duty above everything else.  
**  
Marcus:** 20 Years ago….my duty to the organization and my love for Edna gave me the chance to have my legacy gradually coming to fruition and then it all came crashing down because you…_looks at Wexler_…were trying to protect me from myself.  
**  
Wexler:** It was for your own good and it had to be done in the best interest of…

**Marcus:** _interrupts him and shakes head_ The Zeitgeist…when are you going to wake up and realize that they are problem and not me. Aren't you tired of cow towing to those bastards who are stuck in their old ways?  
**  
Wexler:** Their old ways as you refer to it have kept myself and not to mention Edna well protected.  
**  
Marcus:** You actually believe that or did they brainwash you into believing that?  
**  
Wexler:** The only person who I think is brainwashed here is you.  
**  
Marcus:** Oh really…care to explain?  
**  
Wexler:** You've basically brainwashing yourself these past 20 years into believing that everything will restore your glorious legacy once you take possession of Project Eagle Eye and in turn take possession of leadership from The Committee.  
**  
Marcus:** It will.  
**  
Wexler:** _screams at him_ How do you know for sure!  
**  
Marcus:** It's my…  
**  
Wexler:** If you say it's my destiny again I swear I'll come over there and punch you in the mouth.  
**  
Beckman:** _speaks up_ BOYS! Let's lower the testosterone level in here before you cause us to have an accident.  
**  
Wexler:** He started it by taking my daughter?  
**  
Marcus:** After he turned me into the Zeitgeist.  
**  
Beckman:** _yells_ Both of you talk to each other like civilized adults and not like a couple of 5 years or I swear I'll have this man pull this car over until you can. Will you two be able to do that?  
**  
Wexler:** Yes.  
**  
Marcus:** Yeah.  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Beckman_ Let me just say one last thing…_looks at Marcus_…I thought of you as my brother…my friend.  
**  
Marcus:** I was…I still am.  
**  
Wexler:** Once you made the choice of taking my daughter hostage in order to get what you wanted…the friendship we once shared was instantly severed.  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Beckman_ How about you…what about us? Is there any hope for us?  
_  
Beckman looks at Marcus who is waiting for a response. The scene ends as it cuts to level 36 where Sarah and Cassidy are put into sound proof room by Wilcox and Franklin_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in one of the sound proof rooms in level 36 where Cassidy and Sarah are held in. Sarah is sitting in a chair continuing to fume over what her sister said to her while Cassidy is fuming over what Sebastian did to her. She paces back and forth leading Sarah who sitting at what looks like a conference table to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** I never meant to be an embarrassment to dad or the family.  
**  
Cassidy:** What?  
**  
Sarah:** You heard what I said? You were the perfect daughter…the perfect old sister in dad's eyes. Dad wanted me to take after you and I just couldn't do that.  
**  
Cassidy:** Trust me…I am nowhere as near perfect.  
**  
Sarah:** Oh come on Cass…straight A's…student council president…graduated Summa Cum Laude with a degree in Business Management from Colorado State with a 4.0 GPA. You had it all.  
**  
Cassidy:** Yeah…everything except a life. Do you want to know the truth…the real truth?  
**  
Sarah:** As you can plainly see I'm not going anywhere.  
**  
Cassidy:** _smirks as she sits down next to her_ I envied you for doing what you wanted and I hated your for that.

**Sarah:** So the great Cassidy Wexler has a chink in her armor after all.  
**  
Cassidy:** There was a lot of pressure for me to step up as not only as a responsible older sister but also as a responsible working woman helping dad run Wexler Industries.  
**  
Sarah:** So that's why you were always on my case?  
**  
Cassidy:** You know the funny thing is that I never wanted to be like dad and yet I ended becoming him.  
_  
Cassidy and Sarah share a smile but the heartfelt sister moment is interrupted by the door opening and the voice of Wilcox telling Franklin to keep a look out. They stand when he enters leading Wilcox to speak up_  
**  
Wilcox:** _smirks_ My fantasy has always been to be with two sisters.  
_  
Sarah's sees an opening leading her spy instincts to kick in. She seductively walks over to Wilcox and place her right hand on his shoulder_  
**  
Sarah:** Maybe we can fulfill that fantasy right now?  
_  
Cassidy immediately looks at her younger sister with a stunned look_  
**  
Cassidy:** D…what the hell are you doing?  
**  
Sarah:** Making his dreams come true…_starts to unbutton her shirt_…care to join me?  
_  
Cassidy walks over and pulls Sarah over to her and stand right in front of her_  
**  
Cassidy:** Are you out of your mind…what the hell are you doing!?  
_  
As she says that Wilcox grabs Cassidy and turns her around_  
**  
Wilcox:** Come on…are you in or out?  
_  
Cassidy rears back and slaps Wilcox across the face_  
**  
Cassidy:** Does that answer your question?  
_  
Wilcox holds his cheek, smiles, and then slaps her across the face leading her to fall to the ground. As she gets up, Wilcox point his fun directly at her leading him to speak up_  
**  
Wilcox:** _looks at Sarah_ It's just you and me then…let's get this party started.  
_  
A shocked Cassidy looks as Sarah lowers herself to the ground and cut to a close of Wilcox's face as he in a euphoric state as he turns to look at Cassidy. After a couple of seconds that look of possible euphoric bliss is replaced by a grimace as she elbows him in the nuts and then a painful kick to the face to the point where not only his gun goes flying across the room but falls across the table he was sitting on. Cut to the outside where Franklin doesn't hear a single thing leading back to inside the room where Sarah basically beats the crap out of Wilcox despite him getting a few lucky punches in. While this is happening Cassidy is in a fetal position trying to avoid the carnage. The fight ends with him blooded and passed out leading an aggressive, out of breathe Sarah to walk over to the other side of the table and pick up the gun. Cassidy, feeling that the situation is safe, slowly walks over and stand a few feet away from a seemingly lifeless Wilcox. She stands there looks at Wilcox and then at her younger sister_  
**  
Cassidy:** _look of disbelief_ D?  
_  
When Sarah turns around she immediate yells_  
**  
Sarah:** Down!  
_  
Cassidy drops down immediately leading Sarah to takes one of her concealed knives from within her boot and throws it with pin point accuracy at a standing Wilcox right between the eyes causing him to fall backwards dead as a doornail. Cassidy looks at the dead body of Wilcox and then turns to her younger sister exuding a look of a killer leading Cassidy to speak up_  
**  
Cassidy:** What the fu…

_Fade to Black_


	12. My Sister The Spy

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Wexler and Marcus have a conversation regarding not only keeping Marcus' legacy alive, but also that he's afraid to fade into obscurity, which he denies. Cut to Sebastian, Sarah, Cassidy, and company standing in front of the level 36 elevator where Sarah immediately tells her old sister to not go through with it causing Sebastian to have one of his associates to hold a gun at her side. Cassidy puts her hand on the voice and hand print recognition giver both her name, as well as, access code leading the elevators doors to open. Switch back to the conversation between Wexler and Marcus growing ever so intense as Beckman possibly agrees with Wexler of Marcus being afraid to fade into obscurity. Move forward to Sebastian and company getting off the elevator into a long white hallway inevitably standing in front of a door where a eye recognition device to level 36. When they all walk through a look of disappointment comes over Sebastian's face instead of joy because all he sees is an air train in front of him. Cassidy assures him that what he wants is beyond the tunnel leading everybody to board it to their intended destination. Cut to inside the air train where Sarah and Sebastian have a conversation where she tells him that if he hurts her old sister he's going to pay. Cut to the gang arriving at the location where Sebastian is amazed at the set up leading Cassidy to inform them about the rooms/labs being sound proof because of the loud noise coming from the top secret weapons/vehicles being tested. Sarah makes one last plea for Cassidy to make the right decision leading Cassidy to throw making the right decision back in her face causing Sarah to slap Cassidy in the face. Move forward to where Sebastian finally stands in front of Project Eagle Eye and then tells his 2 associates to take the sisters away leading Cassidy to feel betrayed as they're hauled off to be put into one of the sound proof rooms. Cut to Wexler coming to the realization that Beckman and Marcus were in a relationship leading him to ask how long was the affair. The conversation turns from their past relationship back to Marcus' legacy to where it becomes extremely intense as it nearly leads to a physical altercation between the two men. Switch to one of the sound proof rooms where Cassidy and Sarah have a heart to heart leading Sarah to find out that she wasn't as perfect as she pictured. After a moment or two the associate known as Wilcox enters with a fantasy filled proposition for the two sisters that causes Sarah's spy instincts to immediately kick in. She rolls with it as the seductive spy hits on Wilcox much to the surprise of Cassidy who thinks her younger sister has lost her mind leading her to try to stop her. Cut to Wilcox slapping Cassidy in the face inevitably knocking her down leading Sarah to continue seducing him and instead of getting a happy ending he instead get the crap beat out of him. Cassidy stands in between a seemingly lifeless Wilcox and her younger sister who is in totally disbelief. Suddenly Sarah tells her to get down leading her to throw one of her concealed knives with pin point accuracy right between the eyes of Wilcox who falls dead to the floor. Cassidy looks back and then looks at her younger sister who has an intense look on her face. The scene begins with Sarah kneeling over Wilcox's body disconnecting his communication device and checking for anything helpful. During this a still stunned Cassidy is in the background trying to make light of what just happened leading her to finally speaks up  
_  
**Cassidy:** D…what…how…who…  
**  
Sarah:** _turns around in a kneeled position_ You want to know what the hell just happened. _Cassidy nods_ And how I killed him without remorse knowing full well I told you, dad, and mom know me as a nonviolent person. _Cassidy nods again_ And you want to know who I am and if I'm really your sister?  
**  
Cassidy:** _hesitantly speaks up_ Are you?  
**  
Sarah:** What do you think?  
**  
Cassidy:** You look like her, sound like her, and have the same bratty attitude as her…_pauses to look at Sarah holding Wilcox's gun causing her to put both hands up chest level_…I mean that will all due respect. _Sarah looks at the gun and then walk over to her big sister who backs up a bit not knowing if she's going to endure the same fate as her male capture_ Please don't kill me?  
_  
Sarah doesn't say a word as she guides her big sister by the arm to a chair and then grabs another chair placing it in front of her. After a brief moment Sarah speak to her_  
**  
Sarah:** I'm not going to kill you.  
**  
Cassidy:** You're going to beat me up for what I did to you growing up aren't you?  
**  
Sarah:** Cass…shut up and listen to me. _Cassidy stops talking leading Sarah to lean in_ I'm a spy.  
**  
Cassidy:** You're a WHAT!?  
**  
Sarah:** I'm a spy…for the C.I.A.  
_  
Cassidy is taking in the information the best she can and after a moment or two she speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** C.I.A…_cut to Sarah nodding_…since when?  
**  
Sarah:** I was recruited by them my junior year in college into a program known as Project Omaha. There I was trained to be a government agent where I was taught things such as infiltration, hand to hand combat, the art of seduction as you plainly saw, and…  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at a lifeless Wilcox_ Killing people.  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah.  
**  
Cassidy:** How many people have you killed?  
**  
Sarah:** Do you really want to know?  
**  
Cassidy:** _shakes head, stands up and walks around_ This is crazy…my little sister…a spy.  
**  
Sarah:** I know this is a lot to take in but…  
**  
Cassidy:** _interrupts Sarah_ Wait…hold on…is Chuck a spy too?  
**  
Sarah:** _stands up_ No…he's an analyst that I have orders to protect. He who works with us on important missions.  
**  
Cassidy:** _curious tone_ Us…whose us?  
**  
Sarah:** John Casey…the guy you were flirting with outside Chuck's apartment during our argument. He works for the N.S.A.  
**  
Cassidy:** _goes to sit down_ I need a drink.  
_  
Sarah puts hand on Cassidy's shoulder as she is holding her gold locket_  
**  
Sarah:** Looks sis..if I know Chuck and Casey they're on they're way to save us right now.  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Sarah_ I can see Casey saving us…but Chuck…I just can't quite see him as the hero type.  
**  
Sarah:** Trust me…Chuck IS the hero type…what you see in lack of appearance he makes up for in absolute bravery.  
_  
As she says that the scene switches from the sound proof room to Fairchild C-123 and cut inside where Chuck speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** I'm scared.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ Suck it up Bartowski.  
**  
Travis:** What's to be scared of…have you ever parachuted out of an airplane before?  
**  
Chuck:** Once...for fun…if you called it fun.  
**  
Travis:** How did it work out for you?  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ He screamed like a girl the whole way down.  
_  
Chuck looks at Casey and then to Travis_  
**  
Chuck:** Look…for one thing I'm not fixing to be Keanu Reeves in the movie Point Break and secondly it's dark outside.  
**  
Casey:** It gives us the element of surprise Chuck.  
**  
Chuck:** _freaked out tone as he looks at Casey_ Element of surprise? What if I surprisingly hit the ground?  
**  
Travis:** _puts hand on Chuck's shoulder_ Relax buddy…remember the movie Drop Zone with Wesley Snipes? He did a night jump on to a building like we're going to do in order to stop the bad guy played by Gary Busey who, by the way, was also in the movie Point Break with Keanu Reeves. He in turn was in Feeling Minnesota with Cameron Diaz who was in There's Something About Mary with Matt Dillon who was in Wild Things with Kevin Bacon. Boo-yah…six degrees of Kevin Bacon! _puts hand up for a high five_ Up high.  
_  
Casey just looks at Travis and then look at Chuck_  
**  
Casey:** Look Bartowski…plain and simple your girlfriend is in trouble. Are you going to stand by your word and risk your life to save hers or are you going to let her die because you're too scared of jumping out of an airplane in the dark?  
_  
Casey and Travis are waiting for a response as they look at Chuck. The scene ends with a freaked out look on his face and yet there is an intensity in his eyes that reads he's willing to set aside his fear to save the woman he loves. Cue Chuck Intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the black S.U.V where Marcus asked whether or not there was still anything between Beckman and him. When the question is asked Wexler immediately speaks up_  
**  
Wexler:** You have the audacity to ask that question after what you did.  
**  
Marcus:** _holds hand up at Wexler_ Please…don't be rude. Let her have a chance to answer my question.  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Beckman_ Edna?  
_  
Cut to a conflicted look on her face as she is trying to search for the words she wants to say. After a second or two she speaks up_  
**  
Beckman:** You're making it hard for me to give you an answer Marcus.  
_  
Cut to Marcus exuding a sly smirk on his face. After a moment or two he receives a text message leading him to read it and as he does Wexler speak up again_  
**  
Wexler:** The answer should be an emphatic no Edna…there is no hope between the two of you because he…_points finger at Marcus_…threatened the life of your son.  
**  
Beckman:** I know.  
**  
Wexler:** What's wrong then?  
**  
Beckman:** I...I..don't know.  
**  
Marcus:** I do…_Wexler and Beckman look at Marcus who looks straight at Beckman_…you're still in love with me.  
_  
Marcus' sly smirk turns into a smile as Wexler immediately looks with confused disbelief at Beckman. The scene switches from the black S.U.V back to the sound proof room where Sarah continues to reveal to her older sister about her spy life_  
**  
Cassidy:** Is anybody else a spy that I should know about besides you?  
**  
Sarah:** Well there was Bryce…  
**  
Cassidy:** Hold on…the guy who you, in your own words, spent a steamy time in Cabo with and brought home to meet the family was a spy.  
**  
Sarah:** That's him and for the record he was a mistake.  
**  
Cassidy:** A hot mistake if you ask me. Where is he right now and can I possibly have his phone number?  
**  
Sarah:** No…you can't.  
**  
Cassidy:** Why not?  
**  
Sarah:** He's gone deep cover and tracking a dangerous group known as Fulcrum. For his own safety, as well as, those closest to him can't have direct contact or face being tortured or worse…death.  
**  
Cassidy:** Gotcha…anybody else I should know about?  
**  
Sarah:** There's Chuck's dad Abe Bartowski…real name Steven Carmichael.  
**  
Cassidy:** You mean the guy I threatened to take his head for losing my palm pilot is a trained killer?  
**  
Sarah:** You threatened him?  
**  
Cassidy:** I had every right to…he was providing irresponsible service by losing my personal property.  
**  
Sarah:** _smirks_ Same ole' Cass…if you want things done do it through intimidation.  
**  
Cassidy:** Do you have a cover spy name like in the movies?  
**  
Sarah:** I had plenty of them over the years…the one I'm using now is Sarah Walker. If anyone knew my real name it would have placed you, dad, and mom in danger,  
_  
Sarah gets up to check Wilcox for any other items she might have missed. As she has her back to Cassidy she speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Soooo…  
**  
Sarah:** Yes?  
**  
Cassidy:** This means the relationship between the you and Chuck…moving in together…is what you would say in the spy business a cover right?  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…you could say that.  
**  
Cassidy:** _laughs_ Thank goodness…I'm so relieved that you said that.  
**  
Sarah:** _chuckles_ Why?  
**  
Cassidy:** I don't feel guilty for kissing Chuck at my hotel room then.  
_  
Sarah immediately stops searching Wilcox for items as she hears that Cassidy kissed Chuck at her hotel room. The scene ends with Sarah turning around and glaring at her as Cassidy sits there continuing to have a hearty chuckle in her chair_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the sound proof room where Sarah has just heard that Cassidy kissed Chuck the night he took her back to her hotel room. She gives a glaring look at her and as she does that she speaks up_  
**  
Sarah:** You did what!?  
**  
Cassidy:** I kissed him at my hotel room right before…_looks at Sarah_…why are you looking at me like that?  
_  
Sarah stands up and starts walking slowly towards Cassidy_  
**  
Sarah:** Why did you kiss him?  
**  
Cassidy:** The way he smiled at me that night…I guess I got the wrong message from him. Besides he said he was "in love" with you. Relax…why are you getting so agitated all of a sudden…you said it yourself you two are in cover relationship remember so chill.  
**  
Sarah:** _angered tone_ Don't tell me to chill!  
_  
Sarah gets that killer look in her eye causing Cassidy to stand up. And slowly starts backing up_  
**  
Cassidy:** What is wrong with you…its not like you two are really in love.  
**  
Sarah:** We ARE in love! He even asked me to marry him.  
**  
Cassidy:** Really!? What did you say?  
**  
Sarah:** That doesn't matter right now. Look sis…the cover relationship and moving into together are for the benefit of my superiors. If they knew about my relationship with Chuck is in fact real they would reassign me without hesitation and we both don't want that to happen.  
_  
By this time Cassidy is against the wall looking at her all-the-while looking at the gun in Sarah's hand. Sarah stands inches away from her and after a brief moment of tension filled silence on Cassidy's end she speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Are you going to shoot me?  
**  
Sarah:** I'm thinking about it.  
_  
As Sarah says that a knock is heard at the door leading them to hear causing both to look. The scene switches from the sound proof room back to the black S.U.V where Marcus is looking for a response to the answer he gave as to whether or not Beckman is still in love with him leading Wexler to speak up_  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Beckman_ Well…are you?  
**  
Beckman:** It's complicated.  
**  
Wexler:** How complicated can it be…it's a simple yes or no answer.  
**  
Beckman:** Its just not as simple as giving you a yes or no.  
**  
Wexler:** What the hell does that supposed to mean?  
**  
Beckman:** It's hard to explain.  
**  
Wexler:** The explain it to me because I'm really having a hard time understanding. What power does he have over you that inhibits you from see what he has done to you, me, your son, and what he says he's going to do to the Zeigeist.  
_  
Beckman looks at Wexler and then at Marcus_  
**  
Beckman:** Marcus was there for me when my marriage fell apart and I was left raising David alone. Whenever I needed someone to talk to or at least a shoulder to cry on when there were situations that got a bit overwhelming he was there for me as he provided my son with a father figure to look up to.  
_  
Cut to Marcus smiling at Beckman and then turns around to get a bit more comfortable in his seat_  
**  
Wexler:** I understand that and you should be grateful to him for being there for both you and your son…but that doesn't give him the right to use that against you. He's basically using what you two had to his advantage and if he sound apologetic about it…_looks at Marcus_…he isn't.  
**  
Beckman:** _conflicted look_ You don't know him the way I do.  
**  
Wexler:** 20 years of being exiled from The Zeigeist can change a man Edna. He's desperate and desperate man are very dangerous. Keep in mind he not only wants you back, but also his legacy as well and will do whatever it takes to do so. Damn whatever the consequences we all suffer afterwards.  
**  
Marcs:** _speaks up_ Enough…_turns to look at Beckman and Wexler_…we're here.  
_  
Beckman and Wexler both look to see the façade of Wexler industries in the distance. The scene ends with Wexler giving a disappointed look towards Beckman as then a glaring look towards Marcus as it cuts out to the black S.U.V itself where the camera gradually pulld back showing it head towards Wexler industries_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins outside the sound proof room where Franklin is seen knocking on the door as looks around. He has a look of both concern and curiosity seen by the smile on his face as he tries to find out what's going on inside leading him to speak up_  
**  
Franklin:** Wilcox…how's it going in there?  
_  
Cut inside the room where Sarah is formulating some kind of plan to get out of the room and as she is doing this Cassidy is freaking out all-the-while biting her nails_  
**  
Cassidy:** Do you have a plan…please tell me you have a plan.  
**  
Sarah:** Shut up and let me think.  
**  
Cassidy:** Think quickly.  
**  
Sarah:** Here's an idea…why don't I just let that guy in here and have is way with you.  
**  
Cassidy:** I'll shut up now.  
**  
Sarah:** You do that. Just be glad that I didn't shoot you for kissing Chuck. If we get out of this he and I are going to have a little talk.  
**  
Cassidy:** You really love him don't you?  
**  
Sarah:** Yes I am.  
**  
Cassidy:** You seem a lot happier and if you're happy I'm happy.  
**  
Sarah:** You're not just saying that because I'm holding a gun and you're afraid that I'm going to shoot for all the crap you put me through are you?  
**  
Cassidy:** No…_Sarah raises her right eyebrow_…okay yes.  
_  
As she says that another knock is heard at the door leading Sarah to hash out an impromptu idea_  
**  
Sarah:** All right…I have an idea.  
**  
Cassidy:** What is it?  
**  
Sarah:** First we pick him up and set him on the chair.  
**  
Cassidy:** That's easier said than done…look at him…he's huge.  
**  
Sarah:** Trust me Cass…I've done this before.  
**  
Cassidy:** Okay…after that?  
**  
Sarah:** You get undressed.  
_  
Cassidy's eyes widen as she hears the outrageous next step of the plan that her little sister wants her to do. The scene switches from the sound proof room to the Fairchild C-123 where Tobias walks into camera view speaking to everybody on the mic_  
**  
Tobias:** All right…ETA is 10 minutes people. Get your parachutes…put your night vision goggles on…weapons at the ready. Once we reach the drop zone…it's a go.  
_  
Tobias heads back up into the cockpit leading Chuck to speak up_  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Travis_ Were exactly is the drop zone?  
**  
Travis:** Its on the roof of Wexler Industries located in the west quadrent.  
**  
Casey:** How large is the target area we're dropping into?  
**  
Travis:** 500 by 750 square ft.  
**  
Casey:** That doesn't leave us much room then.  
**  
Chuck:** Hold on…how are we supposed to get in? From the information I googled about Wexler Industries is equipped with an advanced security system.  
**  
Travis:** Who do you think helped installed the security system?  
**  
Casey:** Zeitgeist.  
**  
Travis:** Exactamundo. They have their own security code and password override just in case something like this ever happens.  
**  
Casey:** Does Wexler know about that?  
**  
Travis:** Not everything is shared between members of the Zeitgeist.  
**  
Casey:** So no then.  
_  
As Casey says Tobias' voice is heard on the loud speaker leading Travis, Chuck, Casey, and the rest of the guys to look at him_  
**  
Tobias:** 5 minutes…lock and load people.  
_  
Travis turns around, takes a parachute off the shelf, turns back around and holds it in front of Chuck who looks at it. The scene ends with a shot of the front gate as Sebastian's men let in Marcus, Beckman, and Wexler_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the door of the sound proof room where Franklin was at one point knocking on and is now standing there several feet away. After a few moments the door slightly opens leading a barely dressed Cassidy to peek trough causing a smirk to come to Franklin's face. Cassidy speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Do you want to come in and join the party?  
_  
Cassidy gives that seductive come hither to me look all-the-while motioning with her finger to come in. She pulls him in trying to keep all of his focus on her and when he is in the room he eyes Wilcox sitting in the chair with Sarah on top of him in a very provocative position half dressed. Franklin's smile grows bigger as he sees Sarah stand up along side Cassidy leading Franklin to put his hand on his shoulder and the speaks up_  
**  
Franklin:** Way to go buddy…now you can cross that off your bucket list.  
_When he looks down he sees Wilcox dead and before he can act Sarah pounces with a brutal front kick to the face causing Franklin to stumble back. She continues to the assault with a barrage of punches, a spin kick to the gut, a knee to the head that causes him to fall to the floor, inevitably leading to his demise with his neck being broken in all one fell swoop. Cassidy, who is dressing up, witnesses the can of whoopass her little sister just unleashed speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** That's what I call potential. _Sarah looks at her sister who is smiling at her_ Dad would be proud.  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ Thanks…are you ready?  
**  
Cassidy:** Yeah.  
_  
Sarah opens the door slightly and in spy fashion checks to see if its all clear to moved ahead. When she doesn't see any potential danger she looks at Cassidy_  
**  
Sarah:** Let's go…stay close behind me.  
_  
Cassidy nods leading Sarah to open the door. They both slip out quietly heading towards the stairs that lead to the air train several yards away. Cut to Sebastian and company looking at the schematics of Project Eagle on the computer showing signs of confusion. Sebastian then speaks to Jackson_  
**  
Sebastian:** Jackson…radio Wilcox and bring Ms. Wexler here.  
**  
Jackson:** Yes sir…_radios Wilcox_…Wilcox this is Jackson do you read? _silence_ Wilcox this is Jackson do you read? _There is silence again leading Sebastian to speak up_  
**  
Sebastian:** What is the problem?  
**  
Jackson:** Wilcox isn't responding.  
**  
Sebastian:** What about Franklin?  
_  
Jackson radios Franklin and gets the same response_  
**  
Jackson:** No response from him either.  
**  
Sebastian:** _looks at his remaining associates_ Dupree…go with Jackson and find out why those two idiots aren't responding.  
**  
Dupree:** Yes sir.  
_  
Dupree and Jackson hurry off to Franklin and Wilcox's location. After a moment or two they are the room finding two dead bodies leading Jackson to step out of the room and informs Sebastian of the situation leading him to get pissed off. Cut to Sarah leading Cassidy to safety a their crouched down to hide from view when Cassidy accidently knocks over some tools leading to fall to the ground in front of Cassidy causing her to stand quickly up. At that exact point Jackson hears the noise and looks around to see Cassidy stand up several yards away leading her to open fire on their position. Sarah fires back leading both of them to scramble towards the stairs. Sebastian hears the gun fire leading him to yell into the communication device_  
**  
Sebastian:** What the hell is going on!?  
**  
Jackson:** Cassidy and her sister are escaping sir!  
**  
Sebastian:** Well go after them…I want them both alive…you hear me…ALIVE!  
_  
Air several hair raising moments of dodging, ducking, and exchanged gun fire Cassidy and Sarah reach the stairs. When they reach the top they see that the air train is pulling in. Sarah has her back to Cassidy in order to cover her and as she does this she speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** Cass…crank it up!  
_  
Cassidy turns back to respond all the while running, but when she turns back to head towards the air train she immediate stops. She sees several people get out of the air train on to the platform leading Cassidy to speak up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Dad!?  
**  
Wexler:** Cassidy!?  
_  
Sarah, who is preoccupied with whoever is behind her, bumps into Cassidy leading her to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Cassidy_ Cass…why did you…  
_  
Sarah is stunned as she looks at Beckman, Marcus, his associate, and finally her father standing before for here. Before Wexler could say anything Beckman speaks up_  
**  
Beckman:** Agent Walker!?  
_  
Wexler immediately looks at Beckman as he hears a name that is not his daughters. Marcus' associate pulls out his gun and at the same time he does this Sebastian along with his crew appear with their guns drawn causing Sarah to use the other gun she took from Franklin. The scene ends with a triple screen as Chuck is wearing the parachute preparing to jump out of the back of the Fairchild C-123, Abe with GPS locator in hand flying towards their location in the Huey, and Sarah hold two guns this time pointed at either side with Cassidy in the middle ending a wide shot of an enusing standoff_

_Fade to Black_


	13. Father Doesn't Know Best

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Cassidy witnesses her little sister Sarah kick butt leading to her be cautious around her. Sarah responds by revealing to her that she is a spy and has been for quite some time causing Cassidy to be in total disbelief as she hears that both Casey and Chuck are in the spy game as well. Sarah assures her big sis that Casey and Chuck will save the day leading Cassidy to be a bit skeptical when it comes to Chuck, but Sarah assures when the chips are down he puts aside his fear in order to show courage in the face of danger. Cut to Chuck freaking out getting prepared to jump leading Casey to ask whether or not he's going to risk his life for Sarah or back out because he afraid t jump out of an airplane in the dark. Move forward to the black S.U.V where an indecisive Beckman leads Marcus to say that she is still in love with him leaving an astonished look on Wexler's face. Cut back to the Wexler sisters as Sarah reveals to Cassidy who is floored when she hears that Bryce and Chuck's dad are spies leading her to ask about not only Sarah's past covers, but also the supposed relationship she has with Chuck in which Cassidy reveals she kissed him at her hotel room that doesn't sit too well with Sarah. She sets the record straight with big sis that even though it is a cover relationship between the two of them they are truly in love. Move forward to the black S.U.V where Beckman shares with Wexler how Marcus was there for her during a tough time in her life leading to an argument between the two, but is broken up by Marcus who informs his former Zeitgeist compadres that they have arrived at Wexler Industries. Cut back to the sound proof roof where Sarah is formulating a plan of escape as it involves having Cassidy undress leading the scene to switch back to the Fairchild C-123 where Travis gives the details on the drop zone's exact location and then Tobias informing the group its go time in 5 minutes. Cut back to the sound proof room where a nearly nude Cassidy lures Sebastian's associate Franklin into the room where he is inevitably distracted and then killed. They both make a silent escape but not for very long as Sebastian finds out leading to a exchange in gun fire. Cut to Cassidy and Sarah reaching the platform to where the air train is and are unceremoniously greeted by Beckman, Marcus, and the Wexler's sisters father who is completely stunned as she hears Beckman call her daughter by a totally different name as Sarah, with guns drawn on either side, is in a standoff. The scene begins with a sound of a helicopter and then of the night sky where it shoots in from the left into camera view. Cut inside where Abe has intense look on his face as he is checking the GPS tracking system and as he does he suddenly hears a voice in his headset  
_  
**Voice:** _angered tone_ Carmichael…what the hell do you think you're doing?  
**  
Abe:** Who is this?  
_  
Cut to a shot of C.I.A Director Graham with a very perturbed look on his face as he hovers over his phone in speaker mode leading to a back and forth conversation_  
**  
Graham:** This is Graham…would you care to explain your actions that resulted in two men hurt and taking a Huey without authorization?  
**  
Abe:** I'm only borrowing the Huey and I wouldn't worry about those two young men…_chuckles_…they're a little worse for wear but they're going to be just fine.  
**  
Graham:** I don't find any of this funny Carmichael…return to the warehouse immediately  
**  
Abe:** I'm going to have to say no to that Graham.  
_  
Cut to Graham's face inches away from his phone as he talks into the speaker phone_  
**  
Graham:** I'm not telling you…I'm ORDERING you!  
**  
Abe:** I hate to break this to you Graham but I don't actually work for you…so take your orders and shove it up your ass.  
**  
Graham:** _shouts into speaker phone_ CARMICHAEL!!  
**  
Abe:** Sorry Graham…you seem to be breaking up…I can't hear you.  
_  
With a smirk on his face Abe flips a switch completely cutting off communication leading the scene to switch from the Huey to the platform of level 36 where Sarah has both guns drawn with Marcus, along with his associate on side, pointing a gun at her and Sebastian along with his associates targeting Sarah with their weapons. As this is happening Beckman and most of all a stunned Sarah's father is absolutely stunned to see her here leading Beckman to speak up_  
**  
Beckman:** Agent Walker…I trusted you in protecting Jeremiah Wexler's daughter?  
_  
Cut to Sarah looking from side to side as she continues to aim both guns in either direction with Cassidy in the middle. As she says that Sarah's father slowly walks up to her leading him to speak up_  
**  
Wexler:** _look of disbelief_ I can't believe this.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at her father_ I can explain.  
_  
Cut to Beckman and Marcus with a look of confusion_  
**  
Wexler:** Then please explain it to me because right now…_shakes head_…I don't understand why you're standing there with guns in your hand.  
_  
Beckman looks at Wexler leading him to chime in_  
**  
Beckman:** Jeremiah…do you know Agent Walker?  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Beckman_ No…I don't know Agent Walker. I do know my daughter…_looks at Sarah_…DeAnna.  
_  
Beckman hears this stunning revelation as she slowly turns her head to look at Sarah leading Marcus to exude an even bigger smirk on his face. The scene ends with a father reunited with his estranged daughter looking at each other in the middle of a standoff. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins 11,000 ft in the air with the façade of the Fairchild C-123 and cut inside where Tobias' men are sitting and waiting for their orders to jump. As the camera pans left to right, Casey is getting into his zone, Travis is checking his night vision goggles, and Chuck is sitting next to him with his leg nervously shaking leading Travis to not only speak up, but also hand him something_  
**  
Travis:** Put this on.  
**  
Chuck:** What is it?  
**  
Travis:** It's a throat mic with PTT button and listening ear coil…we use it all the time to communicate with each other. You don't need to shout or yell…you can be heard loud and clear even if you're whispering.  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks  
**  
Travis:** If you need any assistance, just contact me.  
_  
Chuck nods and puts the throat mic on. As he does his nervousness gets the better of him nearly chokes himself leading Casey to just shake his head. Travis quickly comes to his aide loosening it and after a moment or two its fitted perfectly. As that happens the lights go out and a ominous dark red-ish glow fills the interior of the plan leading Chuck to freak out a bit_  
**  
Chuck:** What's happening?  
_As he says that the shot goes to the back of the plane as the freight bay lowers leading to everybody to stand up including a increasingly freaked out Chuck_  
**  
Travis:** _smirks_ It's time to rock and roll.  
_  
Tobias, 6 of his men, and Casey fall in line as they jump one by one out of the back of the plane leaving Chuck and Travis the last two behind. Travis looks at Chuck, pats him on the shoulder leading him to run and flip out of the back of the plane leaving a wide eyed Chuck all by himself.After closing his eyes and giving himself a brief pep talk he walks off camera leading the scene to switch from the Fairchild C-123 to level 36 where Wexler revealed to Beckman that Agent Sarah Walker is in fact his daughter DeAnna Wexler. An intrigued Marcus speaks up as he walks towards Wexler_  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Wexler_ So this is the infamous DeAnna Wexler you've being speaking of Jeremiah…the one who you considered to be a poor investment.  
_  
Cut to those words cutting deep into Sarah as she looks at her father then back at Marcus leading her to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** Who are you?  
**  
Marcus:** My apologies…with all that has just happened in these past few moments my intentions were not to be rude. My name is Marcus Stefano…_stands next to Wexler leading him to pat him on the right shouder_…I'm an old friend of your father and the primary reason why we're all here.  
**  
Sarah:** You..._points gun in right hand at Marcus leading to all of his associates to react with a bit more aggression_…you are the reason that you had my sister kidnapped and now my father? I should kill you where you stand right now?  
**  
Beckman:** _speaks up_ Agent Walker…DeAnna…think about the situation your placing not only on yourself, but also placing on both your father and sister  
_  
Cut to Cassidy who nervously looking around at the guns pointed in her direction not knowing what is going to happen leading Wexler to speak up_  
**  
Wexler:** Cassidy...baby...you okay?  
**  
Cassidy:** I'm fine dad...don't worry about me.  
_  
Sarah gets a bit perturbed leading her attention to focus on General Beckman_  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Beckman_ Tell me General…how are you involved in all this?  
**  
Beckman:** It's complicated.  
_  
cut to Wexler who hasn't taken his eyes of his daughter speaks up_  
**  
Wexler:** DeAnna look at me…_Sarah looks at her father_…talk to me.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at her father_ I've tried talking to you…it's always ended with us arguing remember?  
**  
Wexler:** I'm listening now…I'm your father…I care about you.  
**  
Sarah:** YOU care about me…you stopped caring about me as my father when I made the decision to leave college. Guess what dad…this is the reason why I left college.  
**  
Wexler:** To get yourself killed!?  
**  
Sarah:** To prove that I have potential…it's what you said I lacked!  
_  
Cut to Sebastian getting annoyed leading him to shoot his gun in the air startling everybody and then speaks up_  
**  
Sebastian:** Enough…_points gun at Sarah_…drop the guns or else.  
**  
Sarah:** Or else what?  
_  
Sebastian walks over to where Wexler is standing still pointing his gun at Sarah and all of sudden points his gun at Wexler's temple leading him to look at Sarah_  
**  
Sebastian:** You watch your dear old dad die before your eyes.  
_  
The eyes of Cassidy, Sarah, and even Beckman widen as they witness Sebastian cold heartedly threatens to take the life of Jeremiah Wexler without any remorse. The scene ends with a shot of the night sky above Wexler industries as a number parachutes are seen deployed leading to a close up shot of Chuck a bit freaked out and yet thankful that his chute deployed_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in front of a sound proof room with a large window showing Sarah pacing back and forth. Beckman, Marcus, and Sebastian standing several feet away and then cut to Wexler sitting behind them still mulling over in his head what is going in after not only seeing his daughter after so many years, but finding out that she' a government agent. Cut back to the three in the middle of conversation when Marcus looks at Sebastian and speaks up_  
**  
Marcus:** Was that even necessary?  
**  
Sebastian:** I thought the situation called for order and so I defused it before it got out of hand…sir.  
**  
Marcus:** I'm not paying you to think…you're paid to get the job done. Do I make myself clear?  
**  
Sebastian:** _low growl_ Crystal…sir.  
**  
Marcus:** Excellent…now take Cassidy Wexler over to the computer console that has the info and schematics of Project Eagle Eye so I know there's at least someone whose smart enough to know what they're doing.  
**  
Sebastian:** _biting his tongue_ Yes sir.  
_  
Sebastian walks away with a irritated look on his face leading Marcus to look at Beckman who both walk over to Wexler sitting down_  
**  
Marcus:** _smirks_ Sorry about that…good help is hard to find these days.  
**  
Beckman:** Jeremiah…are you ok?  
_  
Wexler doesn't say a word leading to look at the two of them, stands up and walks past in between the two of them. And heading towards a sound proof room where Jackson and Dupree are guarding the door. As he walks away Beckman speaks up_  
**  
Beckman:** Where are you going?  
_  
Cut to a close up shot of Wexler with a blurred Beckman and Marcus in the background walking towards the camera leading him to speak up_  
**  
Wexler:** _serious tone_ I'm going to talk to my daughter.  
_  
Wexler becomes blurred at Beckman and Marcus are seen clearly looking at each other then towards Wexler. As he reaches the door, he's immediately stopped by Marcus' associates leading Marcus to speak up_  
**  
Marcus:** _waves his finger_ Let him through.  
_  
Jackson and Dupree step aside leading Jackson so stand in front of the door, pause, and then walks in. The scene switches from level 36 to the top of the west quadrant roof where Tobias, 6 of his men, and Casey have just landed. Travis inevitably joins the crew landing on the roof as well leading him to flip the night vision goggles up, immediately turn to roll up his chute and store the parachute with the others next to the ledge. After a moment or two Casey speaks up_  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Travis_ Where's Chuck?  
_  
Travis looks up and then contacts Chuck using the throat mic_  
**  
Travis:** Chuck…do you read me?  
_  
After what seems to be a long pause Chuck responds_  
**  
Voice of Chuck:** Chuck here…over.  
**  
Travis:** How are you doing buddy?  
**  
Voice of Chuck:** I want to get down as soon as possible…over.  
**  
Travis:** _smirks_ You'll be kissing the roof soon enough my friend and dude…you don't have to say over after talking.  
**  
Casey:** _looks up_ Moron  
**  
Voice of Chuck:** My bad…over…I mean…where are you guys?  
**  
Travis:** Flip down your night vision goggles and you should see us.  
_  
Cut to Chuck flipping his night vision goggles and front his point of view he sees the west quadrant roof where everybody is waiting on him. He immediately speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** I see you guys!  
**  
Travis:** All right…now guide yourself I and do you remember how to slow down.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah.  
**  
Travis:** Okay…remember if you slow down to fast or don't slow down at all you'll risk hitting the building itself.  
**  
Casey:** He's screwed.  
**  
Travis:** _looks at Casey and then back up_ You can do it buddy.  
_  
Chuck guides himself in slowing down every so often. After several tension, hair raising seconds Chuck lands on the roof and after getting some help from Travis taking off his gear he immediately does a celebratory I'm not dead dance leading Casey to speak up_  
**  
Casey:** What do you want…an ovation? Let's go..._turns and walks off_...idiot.  
_  
Chuck says those same words in a mocking way towards Casey who by this time has turned his back. The scene ends with Travis giving a fist tap to Chuck as he looks up, smiles, and then catches up to Travis to join the others_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins inside the sound proof room where Sarah is still pacing back and forth when the door opens leading her father to step in. Sarah stops, glares at him, and then turns away to look out the window. Wexler walks up behind her and want to hold his daughter but decides better of it leading him to turn around. After a momentary pause, Sarah speaks up_  
**  
Sarah:** Was he right?  
**  
Wexler:** _turns around_ Who?  
_  
Sarah turns around looking her father straight in the eyes_  
**  
Sarah:** Your old friend…do you consider me a poor investment?  
**  
Wexler:** _holds hands up_ I didn't mean that.  
**  
Sarah:** _angered tone_ What DID you mean then.  
_  
Wexler sighs leading him to pull out a chair, sits down, rubs his face, and then begins to speak up looking down_  
**  
Wexler:** What I meant was…I spent my time trying to be good father to you and help you make the best decisions possible growing up all-the-while encouraging you to utilize the potential you know you have within you. When you left college your junior year, I felt that everything I invested in teaching you was thrown out the window to the point where I just gave up on you. I wanted you to be like your sister…  
**  
Sarah:** Stop right there…_Wexler looks up_…I'm sick and tired of hearing that. _starts to tear up_ Do you know hard it was for me living in the shadow of my big sister who could never do wrong in your eyes? Growing up it was always how Cassidy won this…Cassidy accomplished that…and you did it with a proud look on your face. When it came to me, you were always disappointed even when I did something that I thought would make you proud. Just once, I wanted you to give me a hug and say how proud of me you were.  
**  
Wexler:** I…I…never knew you felt that way.  
_  
Sarah turns around with tears running down her face_  
**  
Sarah:** I hated you for so long and not a day went by that I wanted to just tell you how angry I was but I just kept it all in. When the C.I.A. recruited me to join I didn't hesitate one bit to sign on and ever since then I've been trying to prove to myself I'm not a screw up…I'm not a disappoint...I have the potential to be the best.  
_  
Sarah's father is behind leading her to touch her shoulders causing her to turn around and hold her hands up_  
**  
Sarah:** _points at him with tears in her eyes_ Don't touch me!  
**  
Wexler:** I'm sorry.  
**  
Sarah:** No! _pushes him back_ I want to be angry at you…_pushes him back again_…for treating me as if I was one of your employees and not as your daughter!  
_  
Cut to Marcus and Beckman looking at what is transpiring leading the scene to return back to Sarah and her father_  
**  
Wexler:** I'm sorry.  
**  
Sarah:** _pushes him again_ Stop saying that!  
**  
Wexler:** Please…forgive me.  
**  
Sarah:** _pushes him again and slaps him in the face_ I will NEVER forgive you!  
**  
Wexler:** I love y…  
_  
Sarah punches her father in the face knocking him back several feet. She is crying and breathing heavily leading Wexler, bleeding from the lip, to looks at Sarah. Cut to outside the room where Marcus glances at Beckman leading him to speak up_  
**  
Marcus:** Ouch…I guess father doesn't know best.  
_  
Beckman gives a weird look to Marcus the leading the scene to switch back to Sarah beating the crap out of her father. Wexler wipes the blood from his mouth and then walks towards her daughter leading Sarah to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** I hate you! I hate you!  
_  
When her father is directly in front of her Sarah is about to hit him in the face again when Wexler catches the punch in his hand. Sarah tries to hit him with her other fist leading to the same result. She struggles causing her to get angrier to where tears are running down her face even more leading Wexler to pull her in for hug. Sarah speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** Let me go!  
**  
Wexler:** Let it go…let it all go.  
**  
Sarah:** Let me go…I hate you…I…I…  
_  
At that point in struggling to get out Sarah just starts balling in her father's arms causing Wexler to cry himself. The scene ends with father and daughter dropping to the floor as Sarah opens the flood gates letting all her frustrations, anger, etc. out in the form of tears_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the stairwell of the west quadrant building where Tobias is leading 6 of his men, Casey, Travis, and Chuck towards the main floor. After several moments they reach leading Tobias to throw his fist in the air causing 6 of his men, Travis, and Casey to stop and ready their weapons as they are about to enter the hallway. Travis turns to Chuck and speaks up_  
**  
Travis:** Do you know how to shoot a gun?

**Chuck:** _nervous tone_ Yeah…but not well.  
_  
Cut to Travis taking out his M-11 Sig Sauer 228 from his side leg holster, checks the cartridge, loads it back in, readies it, shows him the safety button, and then hands it to him. Travis turns to check what's going in front of him and then turns back to Chuck_  
**  
Travis:** You ready?  
**  
Chuck:** Not really...but let's go anyway.  
_  
Tobias turns to give everybody a look and then does various hand signals leading everybody to shake their head. Chuck does the same thing even though he has no idea what those signals mean. They all carefully head out the hallway leading the scene to switch back to the sound proof room where Sarah is being comforted by her father. After a moment or two Wexler speaks up_  
**  
Wexler:** Do you feel better?  
**  
Sarah:** _wipes tears away as he looks at her father_ Yeah…I'm sorry I punched you.  
**  
Wexler:** Hey…you're old man deserved it and I must say…_feels his cheek as he laughs a bit_…you almost came close to breaking my jaw.  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ Thank several years of C.I.A hand to hand combat training for that…I did have a tendency to hurt people.  
**  
Wexler:** _smiles_ That's my girl…show them how tough a Wexler is.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks down and then at her father_ Are you mad at me?  
**  
Wexler:** I'm not mad at you…I'm proud of you for the woman you've grown to become. _Sarah smiles_ You're living up to your potential and I'm going to give you something that is long overdue.  
**  
Sarah:** What?

_Wexler gives his daughter a hug that she has always wanted leading Sarah to close her eyes and smile. As he hugs his daughter, he notices the gold locket she's wearing leading him to speak up as he opens it and reads it_  
**  
Wexler:** What's this?  
**  
Sarah:** A gift.  
**  
Wexler:** I see…whose heart is yours for all time?  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck.  
**  
Wexler:** _father tone_ Who is Chuck?  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ The man who makes me truly happy.  
**  
Wexler:** What about that Bryce fellow?  
**  
Sarah:** It didn't work out with him…being that he was also a spy.  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Sarah_ Oh really…I'm glad it didn't work out.  
**  
Sarah:** Why?  
**  
Wexler:** I hated him. He just rubbed me the wrong way.  
**  
Sarah:** _smirks_ IF...WHEN...we ever get out this…I want you to meet him.  
**  
Wexler:** We certainly will sweety…_kisses her on the forehead_…and I certainly want to meet the man that has made my daughter truly happy. Question though…is he a spy too? _Sarah looks at him_ Nevermind…I find out later.  
_  
Sarah and her father continue to hug, but the special moment is interrupted when the door opens leading Marcus to step in leading him to speak up_  
**  
Marcus:** _points at Wexler and Sarah_ The two of you…come with me.  
_  
Wexler nod at his daughter and then helps her up to her feet leading both of them to follow Marcus. The scene ends with a triple screen shot as Sarah and her father are being led at gun point, Tobias and company heading towards the elevator, and Abe in the Huey flying as fast as he can to possibly help save the day_

_Fade To Black_


	14. Shop 101

_The episode begins with a recap of what previous happened as Abe disobeys orders from an angry Director Graham to return to the warehouse. Cut to the standoff on level 36 where Jeremiah Wexler reveals to Beckman that Agent Sarah Walker is in fact his daughter DeAnna Wexler. Move forward to several thousand feet in the air to the Fairchild C-123 where Travis gives him something to communicate with Chuck when he jumps and after a moment or two the interior of the plane goes darkish red along the freight bay in the back of the plane lowers meaning its go time. Cut back to level 36 where Marcus Stefano not only introduces himself to Sarah but also makes the comment to her father of finally meeting the daughter considered to be a poor investment leading Sarah to be momentarily caught off guard by that comment. A conversation between father and daughter ensues leading to an argument to the point that Sebastian interrupts the short lived reunion by threatening to kill her father if she doesn't put down the guns. Cut to Chuck successfully landing in the west quadrant drop zone with a bit of help from Travis. Moments later there is an intense father/daughter argument that leads to Sarah pushing, slapping, and inevitably punching her father in the face. She tries to continue the angry assault but her father stops it by hugging her to the point that she opens the flood gates. Cut to the bottom stairwell of the west quadrant building where Travis hands Chuck a gun and then the crew head into the hallway towards the elevators. Move forward to the sound proof room where Sarah and her father reconcile leading Wexler to give Sarah what she has always been wanting. Its at that point Wexler notices the gold locket around her neck. His fatherly instincts kick in and finds out that Chuck gave it her to where he hopes to meet the man that has made her daughter truly happy. The special moment is unfortunately interrupted by Marcus Stefano walking in and telling both of them to follow him. The scene begins with Sarah and her father holding hands following behind Marcus as Jackson and Dupree are in tow as their weapons are at the ready for any possible strike that Sarah might make. As they are walking, Beckman quickly joins them leading her to speak to Wexler  
_  
**Beckman:** Your lip…are you all right?  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Beckman_ I'm fine…._looks at his daughter and smiles_…just settling a long overdue family dispute with my daughter.  
_  
Sarah responds with a smile back leading Beckman to speak up_  
**  
Beckman:** Listen…if I had known you're daughter was considered a potential recruit to become a government agent I would have personally stopped the process from becoming final for her own protection of course. I will find out who recruited her and….  
**  
Wexler:** _holds hand up_ Stop… I don't think this is the best time to try to get on my good side so stop sucking up to me because I know what you're trying to do. You do realize you're embarrassing yourself at the moment by trying to make yourself look good at my expense…but guess what it isn't working. For crying out loud Edna… you're a General in the United States Air Force…act like it. _Beckman nods and exudes a fake smile leading Sarah to try to hide hers_ Oh and one more thing…as far as my daughter goes she doesn't need you protectionbecause she's capable of not only protecting herself, but also making her own decisions and joining the C.I.A was the right choice to make. I am proud of her and support her 100.  
_  
Beckman is red faced leading Wexler looks at Sarah inevitably giving her a wink causing Sarah to look straight ahead in order to hide her growing smile. After a moment or two they reach Project Eagle Eye Satellite in which they see Marcus's associates standing around with Cassidy behind the console and Sebastian standing right behind her. When Cassidy sees her sister and her father she immediate stands_  
**  
Cassidy:** Dad…sis…  
_  
Sebastian immediately puts his right hand on her left shoulder and forcefully pushes her to sit down leading Sarah to speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** _angered tone_ Touch my sister like that again and I promise you'll end up like your two former buddies.  
**  
Sebastian:** _glares at Sarah_ Oh really…I would like to see you try.  
_  
As he says that Marcus speaks up_  
**  
Marcus:** Children…the fight at the playground will have to wait till later as its time for the adults to talk now.  
_  
Sarah and Sebastian glare each other again leading Wexler to speak to his old friend_  
**  
Wexler:** What are we going to talk about Marcus? How you've lost your mind… the fact that you're doing all this because you're scared…how about you wanting to regain your legacy that the Zeitgeist took from you…or how you're trying to rekindle a forbidden romance that you had or you still think you have with Edna.  
_  
Upon hearing that Sarah quickly looks at Beckman leading Sebastian to look at Wexler then to Marcus_  
**  
Sebastian:** What is he talking about?  
**  
Marcus:** Don't listen to him…he's just talking nonsense.  
**  
Sebastian:** I think maybe we should listen to his nonsense.  
**  
Marcus:** _walks up to Sebastian_ What did I say about thinking…_tapping his forehead_…do what I pay you to do best.  
_  
As he turns around to walk away a perturbed Sebastian takes out his gun and points it at Marcus leading Marcus' associate to point his gun at Sebastian to where Sebastian's associates point their gun at Marcus' associate. The scene ends with a stand off among the bad guys Sarah, Cassidy, Wexler, and Beckman looking on. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a shot of main floor corridor of the west quadrant building where Tobias comes into camera looking around the corner and down the hall. He signals his men behind to move forward leading you to eventually see Travis, Casey and Chuck bringing up the rear. After a moment of not encountering any resistance the lead guy spots something in the next area leading him to hold up his right fist leading him to turn around, puts two fingers up waving them side to side, point to his eyes and then up. Casey and Travis know what's going on but Chuck doesn't leading him to whisper to Casey_  
**  
Chuck:** What's going on?  
**  
Casey:** _serious low tone_ Quiet Bartowski.  
_  
Casey moves forward a bit leading Chuck to get answers from Travis_  
**  
Chuck:** Trav…why have we stopped?  
**  
Travis:** _looks at Chuck_ 2 surveillance cameras spotted on both sides of the south hall.  
**  
Chuck:** How are we going to get past them?  
_  
As he says that Tobias comes out of nowhere and quickly injects himself into the conversation in a deep intimidating tone startling Chuck_  
**  
Tobias:** We're going to disable them…any other questions?  
**  
Chuck:** _nervous tone_ No…none whatsoever.  
_  
Cut to one of Tobias' men on a lab top hacking into Wexler Industries' survellience system and after a moment or two of locates the west quadrant surveillance cameras at their location. He starts typing and in one fell swoop disables the cameras leading him to turn to Tobias giving him a nod. Tobias motions for them to move out as they all cautiously head down the hall leading the scene to switch from the west quadrant building to level 36 where a stand is happening between partners as it started with Sebastian pointing his gun at Marcus. Marcus turns around, looks at Sebastian, leading him to speak up as Beckman, Wexler, Cassidy, and Sarah look on_  
**  
Sebastian:** Is what he said true?  
_  
cut to Marcus pausing for minute and takes a deep breathe_  
**  
Marcus:** It's one man's opinion.  
_  
Sebastian walks towards Marcus with a glaring look still pointing his gun at him_  
**  
Sebastian:** I want a straight answer…did we do all do this in order to help you relive your glory days?  
**  
Marcus:** Yes  
_  
The answer causes a stir among the associates leading Sebastian to speak up_  
**  
Sebastian:** Then I see no purpose in you being here then. In my opinion, you are considered dead weight to me and my men so I'm going to do what you said I do best. _Sebastian pulls back the trigger and just as he is about to shoot Marcus exudes a smirk on his face leading Sebastian to speaks up_ What are you smiling about?  
**  
Marcus:** You don't want to shoot me?  
**  
Sebastian:** The reverse psychology isn't going to work with me old man.  
**  
Marcus:** There is a reason I chose you as my right hand man and I didn't just choose anybody to help undertake a mission of this magnitude. You're a former Navy Seal now mercenary who stills lives by the motto the only easy day was yesterday. Reading your file, you committed yourself to a high standard of excellence and the obstacles you faced are considered challenges, which have extended beyond the beyond the battlefield. Failure is not an option in your book and you pride yourself in your successes because being just average means the possibility of ending up buried six feet under. You have that inner fortitude to go into the most difficult combat situations facing death in order to achieve your objective and knowing that those same past achievements will never be truly recognized publicly. You and I are not so different as we're not only soldiers who have survived many battles, but we're also working towards the same goal.  
**  
Sebastian:** What goal would that be?  
**  
Marcus:** Power and glory. _cut to Sebastian mulling it over in his mind_ We already have the power in our hands…_points to the Satellite_…it's just a matter of time before attaining the glory we so rightly deserve. _After a moment or two of silence Marcus speaks up again_ So…do we have an understanding?  
_Sebastian stares at Marcus and after a moment or two he lowers his gun_  
**  
Sebastian:** You better not cross me.  
_  
Sebastian nods leading everybody else to lower their guns_  
**  
Marcus:** I wouldn't think of it.  
_  
Sebastian turns around and walks back to the console where Cassidy is motioning for her to continue what she was doing. Wexler with Sarah by his side walk up next to Marcus leading him to speak up as Marcus looks straight ahead_  
**  
Wexler:** Still doing your homework after all these years I see.  
_  
Marcus looks at his old friend leading him to respond with a smirk_  
**  
Marcus:** Chalk it up to my phenomenal work ethic. _Marcus' smirk is gone leading him to motion towards the computer console_ Let's go  
_  
Marcus escorts the two off camera towards Sebastian and Cassidy's location. The scene ends with a shot of Beckman in the background with a questioning look on her face regarding Marcus as she too heads in that direction as well_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at level 36 where Marcus and Sebastian are behind Cassidy who is sitting at the computer console as they're looking over the schematics of Project Eagle Eye. Marcus and Sebastian are in the middle of a discussion when Cassidy to speak up_  
**  
Cassidy:** It's not 100 complete.  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Wexler_ Why…what's the problem?  
**  
Wexler:** Just minor problems with the metallic brackets.  
**  
Sebastian:** How minor?  
_  
Cassidy continues typing leading her to pull up the more specs. After skimming over the data she speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Well…according to the specs a slight modification was needed in regards to the metallic brackets that holds the long cylindrical tube-like chamber with holes in them built within the laser pulse canon.  
_  
cut to Marcus, Sebastian, and his associates having this dumbfounded look on their face leading Sebastian to speak up_  
**  
Sebastian:** In English please.  
**  
Wexler:** _speaks up_ Think of the long cylinder as a muffler to a car with the laser being the exhaust. You would most definitely hear an explosion once all the pressure built up is released. _cut Marcus and his associates listening intently_ Is everybody with me so far? _cut to the associates nodding_ Those holes are designed to reflect the high sound waves produced by the laser that when it fires you hear the somewhat silent pulse echo of what sounds like an eagle. _A puzzled look comes on the face of Dupree leading him to raise his hand _Yes?  
**  
Dupree:** I'm confused…what does that have to with the metal brackets?

**Cassidy:** _speaks up_ After running several tests with the laser pulse cannon, the results were that the metallic brackets holding the cylindrical tube-like chamber in place show a slight tendency to warp because of the extreme heat given off, which would effect stability causing the shot itself to become very erratic.  
_  
Hearing all this Sarah walks up to her father, grabs his right arm, turns him around and speaks up in a quiet whisper that the others hear as a mere murmur_  
**  
Sarah:** Dad what are you doing?  
**  
Wexler:** I know what it looks like…  
**  
Sarah:** _interrupts her dad_ You're not actually helping these guys are you?  
**  
Wexler:** Right now…I have no choice but to.  
**  
Sarah:** _angered tone_ If you're not going to do anything about it then I will.  
_  
Sarah walks past her father, but he grabs her by her right arm brings her back in front of her as a concerned Cassidy looks on_  
**  
Wexler:** Hold on Ms. C.I.A superspy…I'm still your father…  
**  
Sarah:** _serious tone_ What…are you going to do ground me?  
**  
Wexler:** No…besides I don't want to get punched in the face again…once was enough.  
**  
Sarah:** Dad!  
**  
Wexler:** _looks Sarah straight in the eyes_ DeAnna I know what I'm doing…_kisses her forehead and gives her a winks that is not seen by the others_…trust me doodlebug.  
_  
Sarah is taken back by what her father just called her_  
**  
Sarah:** _smiles_ You haven't called me doodlebug since I was a little girl.  
_  
Wexler squeezes his daughter's arms as he gives her a brief smile leading Marcus to speak up_  
**  
Sebastian:** _clears throat_ I hate to interrupt the touching conversation you two are having, but there are more important matters to attend to.  
_  
Sarah gives another death glare at Sebastian leading Marcus to speak up_  
**  
Marcus:** So…was it fixed?  
**  
Wexler:** _turns around_ I don't know…after being notified of the problem by my people I told them to call me once it was fixed. _looks at Marcus_ Then you called me out of the blue after 20 years and ever since then I haven't had time…_take out his cell phone and looks at it_…to check my voicemail.  
_  
Wexler points to cell phone, listens to voicemail, and then hangs up leading Sebastian to speak up_  
**  
Sebastian:** Well?  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Sebastian_ Aluminum brackets.  
**  
Marcus:** What?  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Marcus_ The metal brackets were replaced with stronger aluminum ones that don't warp when exposed to extreme heat.  
**  
Marcus:** _sly smirk_ Excellent  
_  
Sarah realizes the gravity of the situation his father has gotten them into has now gotten worse as she looks at the sly smirk on Marcus' face. She turns away for a moment clutching her gold locket as she mutters under her breathe where are you Chuck. The scene ends with Chuck and the rest of the guys heading towards the elevator_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the front desk of main building where two of Sebastian's associates are stationed as the two other others are still tied up and hidden out of view. After a moment or two, one of them speaking up_  
**  
Associate 1:** This has got to be a boring job just sitting here and asking to see i.d. cards.  
**  
Associate 2:** You said it…we're out living life and making things happen whereas these guys are just wasting away their lives working 9 to 5.  
**  
Associate 1:** Amen to that brother.  
_  
Both men do fist leading Man 2 to speak up_  
**  
Associate 2:** I'm going to hit the head...hold down the fort while I'm gone.  
_  
Associate 2 leaves leading the scene to switch to somewhere in the halls of the Wexler Industries with Tobias leading his men, Casey, and Chuck head towards the elevators. Chuck is lagging behind and after a while he notices that his right shoe is untied leading him to stop, look down, and then kneels down to tie it. When he looks up he sees Travis about to round the corner leading Chuck to quietly get the attention of Travis who doesn't hear him leading him to fully disappear from view around the corner. After brief second, Chuck is back up with gun in hand and just as he's about to reach the corner in order to catch up with the group his cell phone rings leading him to quickly look at who is calling him and then answers it in a quiet whispery manner_  
**  
Chuck:** _looking around_ Hey Morgan…what's up?  
_  
cut to a back and forth conversation that has Morgan sitting in the living room playing the new Call of Duty Game that Chuck and Travis were playing beforehand_  
**  
Morgan:** Why didn't you tell me you got the demo version of the new Call of Duty game?  
**  
Chuck:** Is that why you called me…I better not see that demo uploaded on to YouTube.  
_  
Cut to Chuck rounding the corner and sees that Tobias, along with everybody else, have totally disappeared. Chuck begins walking the halls aimlessly as he is quietly conversing with Morgan all-the-while trying to catch up the group that he unfortunately lost_  
**  
Morgan:** You have my word bro. Dude why are you whispering?  
**  
Chuck:** I don't want to wake up anybody…everybody turned in early as its been a pretty eventful night to say the least.  
**  
Morgan:** What are Sarah's parents like?  
**  
Chuck:** I didn't have time to talk with them one on one being that I just dropped in 15 minutes ago…but from what I can tell they're…nice.  
**  
Morgan:** Do they look anything like Robert DeNiro and Blythe Danner?  
**  
Chuck:** I'm afraid not.  
**  
Morgan:** Do they like you? It's all about first impressions my friend.  
**  
Chuck:** Oh really…coming from the guy who not only listened to Jeff and Lester by being someone other than yourself, but also managing to throw up in front  
of Anna's parents in the process.  
**  
Morgan:** Hey…this is not about me…this is about you.  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know Morg…its hard to tell.  
**  
Morgan:** Hey…if things don't work out with Sarah or her parents you know that I got your back right?  
**  
Chuck:** What makes you think they won't work out?  
**  
Morgan:** I'm just saying…where is Sarah?  
**  
Chuck:** She's…close.  
**  
Morgan:** Oh...you're already losing points there.  
**  
Chuck:** What..why?  
**  
Morgan:** Sleeping in the same room with her…that's not going to sit well with Sarah's dad.  
_  
cut to Chuck continuing to walk down the hallway_  
**  
Chuck:** _interrupts Morgan_ Morgan…Morgan she's downstairs with her sister and I'm upstairs…_looking around_…in the hallway. Call me old fashioned by I too want to make a good impression.  
**  
Morgan:** Great…just great. Sarah's parents are going to just love you.

**Chuck:** I hope so. _Chuck continues to look around all-the-while walking backwards_ Listen…it's been a long trip and I need to catch up…  
_  
As he is about to say something a gun appears aimed at his head at then end of the corridor and at the same time this happens Morgan speaks up_  
**  
Morgan:** On sleep…gotcha.  
**  
Chuck:** Ummm….Morgan…I'll call you back later.  
_  
Chuck hangs up leading the unknown person to take his gun and his cell phone. The scene ends with the unknown person stepping out revealing it's associate 2 who went to the bathroom_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as associate 2 has a gun pointed at Chuck's head. After patting Chuck down, he turns him around and faces him still pointing the gun at his head leading man 1 to speak up  
_  
**Associate 2:** Who are you?  
**  
Chuck:** Ch…Charles…Charles Carmichael.  
**  
Associate 2:** How did you get here?  
**  
Chuck:** Would you believe I parachuted in?  
**  
Associate 2:** I don't see you as the parachuting type…you seem more of the nerdy type.  
**  
Chuck:** Okay…I'm one of Mr. Wexler's employees.  
**  
Associate 2:** Why are you carrying a gun?  
**  
Chuck:** Have you ever heard of nerd on nerd violence…it's vicious and cutthroat.  
**  
Associate 2:** I think you should come with me Mr. Carmichael.  
_  
Associate 2 radios his other pal that he's found a suspicious character and is bringing him to the front desk. He motions to Chuck to turn around and as they are about to head out they both hear a click of gun leading to a wide side shot where Travis is holding a gun to Assocoate 2's head. Travis speaks up_  
**  
Travis:** Change of plans.  
_  
Chuck immediately turns around relieved to see a friendly face as Travis takes associate 2's weapon_  
**  
Chuck:** Trav…am I glad to see you. _takes his gun and cell phone from associate 2_ Those are mine.  
_  
Associate 2 growls at Chuck leading him to hide behind Travis. As Man 1 is being led away by one of Travis' team members Casey quickly walk up_  
**  
Casey:** Do we need to put a leash on you?  
_  
Travis looks at Casey and then back to Chuck_  
**  
Travis:** You all right buddy?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…what about the other guy he radioed…he's at the front desk.

**Travis:** Its being taken care of …_puts his right hand on Chuck's left shoulder leading him to smile_…let's go save your lady.  
_  
Chuck responds with a smile back as the scene switches from the hallway to moments later in level 36 where Marcus and everybody else are standing behind the satellite after learning that Project Eagle Eye is 100 complete leading to a celebration of sorts amongst the associates. After a moment or two Cassidy speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** What now…what happens with us?  
_cut to Marcus walking over and standing next to Beckman_  
**  
Marcus:** You and your father…nothing…_looks at Beckman_ Edna…and your sister or coming with us.  
**  
Wexler:** Why?  
**  
Sebastian:** For insurance purposes…they're government agents and as long as we have them they're not going to run the risk of jeopardizing their safety despite the contrary belief that their expendable.  
**  
Sarah:** Who are they?  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Sarah_ The people who I used to work for and don't worry about them…I'm usually 2 steps ahead.  
_  
As soon as he says that Tobias appear out of nowhere with gun pointed behind Marcus followed by his men surrounding Sebastian and his men. Tobias speaks up_  
**  
Tobias:** _gun drawn_ Not this time Marcus.  
_  
Casey appears and the first person he sees is Beckman_  
**  
Casey:** General…what are you doing here?  
_  
Beckman is about to respond when Sarah sees Casey leading her to run up to him, turns him around, and speak up_  
**  
Sarah:** Casey!  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ Good job protecting your sister Walker.  
**  
Sarah:** Not now…where is Chuck?  
_  
As she says that a familiar voice is heard behind her_  
**  
Voice of Chuck:** Right behind you.  
_  
A big smile comes appears on her face leading her to turn aroundto see the big brown eyes of the man she loves...Chuck. He smiles leading Sarah to immediately kiss him causing Cassidy to smile. At that point Travis appears and stands by Casey as he see Chuck in a lip lock with Sarah leading him to smile. Travis looks at Casey who just rolls his eyes and turns around not touched by what he sees. Wexler, seeing this whole thing going on between Chuck and Sarah, briefly smiles and then walks up inevitably clearing his throat abruptly ending the happy reunion. Travis appears to see Chuck in a lip lock with Sarah leading him to smile. Sarah speaks up as she introduces Chuck to her father and vice versa  
_  
**Sarah:** Sorry…dad this is Chuck.

**Wexler:** _looks at Chuck up and down_ So this is the gentlemen who has made my daughter truly happy. Glad to finally meet you son and I'm sorry for saying this but you weren't quite what I expected.  
_  
Wexler and Chuck shake hands as Sarah watches the two most important men in her life talking_  
**  
Chuck:** Glad to meet you to sir and none taken.  
**  
Wexler:** 1 question…are you a spy?  
**  
Chuck:** No sir…I'm a government analyst who works at the Buy More at 11 an hour as cover.  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Sarah and then at Chuck_ Good enough for me.  
_  
As he says Chuck smiles but his smile is soon gone when he sees Beckman who has this serious look on her face as if all her suspicions were correct as she peronally witnessed the whole exchange between Chuck and Sarah. Chuck is about to say something to General Beckman when Tobias speaks up_  
**  
Tobias:** Turn around and put your hands up Marcus.

**Marcus:** _slowly turns around_ Tobias…the last time we saw each other you were taking me away.  
**  
Tobias:** _serious look_ This time…you're going to put be away for good like you should have been instead of being exiled.  
_  
As he says that Casey looks at Beckman and speaks up_  
**  
Casey:** General…come this way.  
_  
Beckman is a bit reluctant as she looks at Marcus and when she is about to walk past him he stops inevitably takes hold of her hand leading him to speak up causing Tobias, his men, and especially Casey to be on alert. Marcus puts his hands in his pockets as he looks into her eyes leading him to speak up_  
**  
Marcus:** I will always love you.  
_  
Marcus takes his hands out of his pockets and places them on the side of her face and gives her a passionate kiss that surprises Sarah, Chuck, and Casey. After a moment or two it ends leading Beckman to compose herself as she touches both sides of her face leading Casey to walk over and retrieve her_  
**  
Casey:** Come on General…this way.

_Casey passes Tobias leading him to speak up_  
**  
Tobias:** _smirks_ It's over for you and your men Marcus.  
_  
Tobias and his men cautiously head towards a seemingly calm, cool, and collected Marcus who suddenly smirks_  
**  
Marcus:** _hands in his pockets_ I don't think so.  
_  
As he reaches Marcus, Tobias' face suddenly goes all flushed leading not only him to suddenly fall to the ground, but everyone else fall to the ground as well exuding the same flushed look all-the-while showing signs of blood trickling out from their ears. The scene end with Sebastian, his men, and General Beckman left standing as Marcus stands over Tobias' body with a smirk on his face_

_Fade to Black_


	15. Who Do You Trust?

[_The episode beings with a recap of what previous happened as Beckman tries to smooth things over with Wexler but no avail. Cut to Sebastian who questions Marcus' intentions after something that Wexler says leading him to point a gun at his head. Several moments later Tobias, his men, Casey, and Chuck are in the hallways of Wexler Industries where one of Tobias' men disables the surveillance videos. Move to Marcus, the consummate professional, calms things down by doing the one thing he's good at and that is studying people leading Sebastian to not only lower his gun, but also convinces him that they're both wanting the same thing…power and glory. Move forward to shop 101 where Wexler and Cassidy explaining to Marcus and his associates the inner workings of Project Eagle Eye in regards to the minor problem concerning metallic brackets. Cut to Sarah and Wexler having a discussion about why he's helping them leading him to tell his C.I.A daughter to trust him because he knows what he is doing. Move forward to Chuck walking down the hallways separated from the group talking to Morgan and after a few moments a gun is pointed at his head by an unknown person leading him to hang up. The unknown person turns out to be one of the guards at the front desk who is questions Chuck to the point that he is about to escort him to the front when Travis saves Chuck. Cut to level 36 where assured Marcus informs the group that Sarah and Beckman are coming with him for insurances purpose. He proclaims that he will always be two steps ahead of the people he used to work for leading to Tobias to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Move forward to happy reunion between Chuck and Sarah as they kiss leading to a first time meeting between Sarah's father and Chuck, but its not all smiles as he sees Beckman who exudes a serious look towards him. Cut to a kiss shared by Marcus and Beckman who tells her that he loves her completely surprising Team Chuck leading Tobias to slowly head towards him. He is seemingly calm, cool, and collected exuding a smirk on his face to the point that as Tobias is about to reach him his face, as well as, the others around him with the exception of Sebastian, his men, and Beckman are all standing. The scene begins where it left off as Marcus stands over a fallen Tobias exuding a smirk on his face. He takes out a small device from his pants pocket, turns it off, nods to his associates leading them to remove something in their ears. A stunned Beckman, not knowing what just happened, removes what Marcus discreetly put in her ears while kissing her. Cut to Sebastian taking out his ear devices and surveys the scene leading him to stand next to Marcus as he looks down at Tobias_]

**Sebastian:** [_smirks_] It's not over till the fat lady sings.

[_Marcus looks at Sebastian_]  
**  
Marcus:** [_takes out ear devices_] Search them…take their weapons…leave Jeremiah and Tobias with me tied up,…secure the rest in separate rooms and this time makes sure nobody is able to escape.

[_Sebastian nods as he and his associates get to work leading Beckman look at all bodies on the ground. She then sees Marcus with a smirk on his face clutching the device in his hand and upon seeing it she speaks up_]  
**  
Beckman:** Is that what I think it is?  
**  
Marcus:** [_holds up device_] An N.P.E. or Neuro Pulse Emitter…it disrupts the central nervous system causing temporary paralysis within the nerve pulses leading to what you just witnessed.  
**  
Beckman:** [_looks at the device and then at Marcus_] How did you get it?  
**  
Marcus:** Let's just say someone in Jeremiah's inner circle provided me the necessary means to procure it. That person will join us later. It's a real shame that he produced THE only one of kind weapon that is absolutely extraordinary only to be decommissioned so quickly after it was created. For such a small device it packs a big punch.  
**  
Beckman:** [_looks at Marcus_] Jeremiah reconsidered following through with production of the device after testing out the prototype leading him to make the decision it was too dangerous for even the military to use and in the wrong hands could be considered disastrous.  
**  
Marcus:** As long as I've known the man…I never could really figure him out.  
**  
Beckman:** I don't understand.  
**  
Marcus:** [_looks at Beckman_] He has spent his livelihood creating high tech military weapons for utter destruction without any second thought or regard for the consequences afterwards, but when it came to creating the N.P.E and seeing what it could do his sense of duty took a back seat to his sense of morality.  
**  
Beckman:** At least he has a sense of morality.  
**  
Marcus:** [_strokes her right check_] What about you?  
**  
Beckman:** [_turns her head away_] What about me?  
**  
Marcus:** Where is your sense of morality, especially when it involves not only the safety of the organization you're a part of, as well as, the safety of the free world?  
**  
Beckman:** It's in the oath that I took when I both joined the military and The Zeigeist. You...[_points finger at Marcus_]…more than anyone should know I take pride in wearing the uniform that both represented my commitment to both The United States Air Force and The Zeitgeist.  
**  
Marcus:** Answer me this then…you came to the diner wearing civilian clothes instead of wearing your uniform…why?  
**  
Beckman:** I thought it best to keep a low profile…wearing the uniform would attract attention.  
**  
Marcus:** That's not it at all.  
**  
Beckman:** What is it then?  
**  
Marcus:** You spent much of your life wearing a uniform that has essentially become a skin second to you and when the opportunity provided itself to shed that skin you took it. Subconsciously, your mind is telling you something.  
**  
Beckman:** What is it telling me?

[_Marcus walks a few feet in front of Beckman looking straight ahead_]  
**  
Marcus:** You want a life that doesn't involve following or giving orders…[_Beckman gives a curious look to Marcus_]…a life you wanted but never could have…a life…[_slowly turns around with a smirk on his face_]…with me.

[_Cut to a shot of Beckman trying to comprehend what Marcus just said. The scene ends with Marcus still exuding a smirk as if to say I know I'm right and you can't fool yourself into thinking otherwise. Cue Chuck intro_]

[_Fade Out_]

[_The scene begins in darkness and all of a sudden a faint voice is heard calling the name of Chuck. The voice grows steadily louder leading Chuck's eyes from his point view to open leading him to see up at a blurred vision of Sarah turn gradually clearer. The shot goes wide as they're in a sound proof room and after a brief moment of gathering himself Chuck speaks up_]  
**  
Chuck:** [_disoriented tone_] Sarah?

[_Sarah smiles leading her to kiss him gently on the lips_]  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…it's me…are you okay?

[_Chuck slowly sits up with some help from Sarah_]  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I'm fine…[_rubs the top of his head as he looks down_]…so much for me coming to your rescue.  
**  
Sarah:** Hey…[_lifts his head up by Chuck's chin_]…what matters is you came like I knew you would. Besides…you've actually rescued me more time than you'll ever know and that makes you…[_puts her arms around Chuck's neck leading her to lean closely to Chuck_]…my hero.

[_Sarah smiles leading Chuck to speak up_]  
**  
Chuck:** Did I forget to mention that I jumped out of an airplane risking life and limb to get to you?

[_Sarah smiles leading her to kiss him and after a moment or two, they hear what sounds to be a clearing throat. They both stop leading both of them to look sideways to see Cassidy with a perturbed look on her face. She speaks up_]  
**  
Cassidy:** I'm glad you two love birds are enjoying your happy reunion…but can we focus on finding a way out of this mess or better yet not get ourselves killed?  
**  
Sarah:** Chill sis…trust me when I say Chuck and I have faced these types of situations before.

[_A hint of a smile appears on Cassidy's face_]  
**  
Cassidy:** Really…[_looks at Chuck_]…how do you handle it?  
**  
Chuck:** Usually…I run and hide or stay in the car.  
**  
Cassidy:** [_looks at Sarah_] We are so dead.

[_The scene switches from inside the sound proof room to another sound proof room where Casey and Travis are recovering from the effects of the N.P.E. they find themselves stripped of all their weapons and communication devices. After a moment or two Travis speaks up_]  
**  
Travis:** [_sitting against the wall_] Can you tell me what the hell just happened?  
**  
Casey:** Marcus got the upper hand that's what happened. I don't know how…but he did.  
**  
Travis:** Do you think she helped him?  
**  
Casey:** Who?  
**  
Travis:** General Beckman.  
**  
Casey:** [_quickly looks at Travis_] If you're implying that General Beckman is a traitor…  
**  
Travis:** [_interrupts Casey_] Hey…you said it not me.  
**  
Casey:** Well…she's not. She wouldn't be capable of something such as that.  
**  
Travis:** Are you sure…because as you saw before we were all down for the count was Marcus kissing her. From what I saw she didn't fight it and seemed to be in the moment so I'm guessing they had a history together.  
**  
Casey:** Whatever it is…I want answers.  
**  
Travis:** [_nods_] Let's go.

[_Travis gets up leading him to help up Casey and head towards the door with a narrow vertical window where upon looking through it they don't see anybody standing there. Travis speaks up_]  
**  
Travis:** What do you think?  
**  
Casey:** [_low growl_] It's too easy.  
**  
Travis:** What…you want it to be hard?  
**  
Casey:** [_smirks_] I like challenges with insurmountable odds.

[_Travis gives Casey a weird look_]  
**  
Travis:** I say we go for it.

[_Travis takes a breath and reaches for the handle. The scene ends with the shot cutting to outside the door with the view of window where Travis and Casey are barely seen leading the shot to slowly move down to where a C-4 motion censor explosive device is seen located just below the door handle_]

[_Fade Out_]

[_The scene begins in the location of the Eagle Eye satellite where Marcus tells Beckman the reason that she didn't come to the diner dressed in her uniform is because she subconsciously not only wants a life, but a life with him. After a moment or two of thinking about it Beckman speaks up_]  
**  
Beckman:** I do want a life with you.  
**  
Marcus:** [_smiles as he puts out his right hand_] Then take my hand…be at my side.  
**  
Beckman:** [_turns around with her arms crossed_] I can't.  
**  
Marcus:** Why not?  
**  
Beckman:** Like I said, I do want a life you…BUT…with the man I met and fell in love with 28 years ago not the man you've become now. Where is the Marcus who was sweet, caring, full of passion and put the priorities of others like myself over yours. You helped me go through a hard time during my divorce over...where is he?

[_Marcus walks up behind Beckman and holds/rubs her arms_]  
**  
Marcus:** I'm standing in front of you. I still am that man you fell in love with…I just have a different set of priorities.  
**  
Beckman:** [_turns around_] Different set of priorities…[_shakes head_]…its seems you're placing more importance on getting back your legacy than getting back with me.

[_As she says that sounds of Wexler and Tobias are waking from the effects of the N.P.E leading Marcus to speak to Beckman_]  
**  
Marcus:** We'll have this conversation later.  
**  
Beckman:** [_low tone_] Yeah…later.

[_Tobias and Wexler are seated against the back of the computer console in front of the Eagle Eye Satellite trying to get their bearings straight. As they both find themselves with their hands tied behind them Marcus walks up and stands in front of them leading him to speak up_]  
**  
Marcus:** Gentlemen…enjoy your nap?

[_From Tobias' point of view Marcus is a momentary blur but then clears up leading him to lunge at him but to no avail_]  
**  
Tobias:** How did you do it Marcus…not even you could pull a stunt like that without help?  
**  
Marcus:** Like I said before…I'm always 2 steps ahead.  
**  
Tobias:** Did you have God strike us down?  
**  
Marcus:** Help from a higher power no…but help from an electronic powered device known as an N.P.E. yes.

[_As he says that Marcus Wexler's eyes to widen_]

**Wexler:** [_tone of disbelief_] That's impossible…there's no way you have it in your possession…I don't believe you!

[_Marcus looks at his old friend leading him to walk up to Marcus, stand in front of him, take the device out of his pocket, and show it to him_]  
**  
Marcus:** [_smirks_] Seeing is believing.  
**  
Wexler:** How did you get that? I locked that prototype away in a secured vault never to be used in the field because if it ever fell in the wrong hands…the consequences would be dire.

[_cut to Marcus walking towards Wexler, stands in front of him, and then kneels down to look at him eye to eye_]  
**  
Marcus:** [_holds up device_] As you can clearly see…it's in my hand.  
**  
Wexler:** [_serious look_] Answer me Marcus…how did you get it? Only a handful of people knew about the N.P.E and where it was stored one of whom…[_notices Beckman out of the corner of his eye_]…was Edna. [_turns to look at Beckman_] Did you give it to him?  
**  
Beckman:** No…I assure you it wasn't me.  
**  
Wexler:** [_looks at Marcus_] Who Marcus…who gave it to you?  
**  
Marcus:** You will know soon enough my old friend.  
**  
Tobias:** [_speaks up_] Enough…where are my men?  
**  
Marcus:** [_looks at Tobias_] Don't worry about them. They are in a secure location and along with…[looks at Marcus]…your daughters, as well as, future son-in-law.  
**  
Wexler:** [_glares at Marcus_] You better not do anything to harm them or I swear I will kill you.

[_Marcus stands up leading him to look at Tobias and Wexler_]  
**  
Marcus:** It's not me you should be concerned about harming anyone. You see I'm actually harmless compared to my associates who work for me.  
**  
Wexler:** What are you talking about?  
**  
Marcus:** [_looks at Wexler_] Let's just say that my associate Sebastian who you personally met during both you're daughter's attempted escape has a very explosive demeanor and knowing what he's capable of the possibility of another escape would I dare say would blow them away.

[_Tobias gives off an intense glare at Marcus while Wexler lets the words of what he just said sink in causing him to have a worried/fearful look on his face. The scene ends with a triple shot with C4 motion censor explosives attached below the handles leading to the one shot of Travis with Casey behind him with his hand on the handle slowly turning it_]

[_Fade Out_]

[_The scene begins in the sound proof room with Travis and Casey. Travis is at the door with his hand on the handle with Casey watching on behind him looking on as he is about to slowly open the door. After a moment or two Casey immediately notices something leading him to stop Travis_]  
**  
Casey:** Don't move!

[_Travis freezes leading him to speak up_]  
**  
Travis:** What's up!?  
**  
Casey:** The two of us if you lower that handle any further…[_points through the vertical narrow window_]…look.

[_Travis looks and sees a flashing green light reflecting in back of the handle leading Travis's eyes to widen_]  
**  
Travis:** [_looks at Casey_] Good eyes Casey.  
**  
Casey:** Now would not be a good time to be flirting with me…just release the handle slowly?  
**  
Travis:** What do you think I'm trying to do…and sorry to burst your bubble Sugar Bear you're not exactly my type.  
**  
Casey:** [_glares at him_] Quit looking at me and just stay focused on not blowing us up.  
**  
Travis:** I Am focused…its just…  
**  
Casey:** [_chimes in_] It's just what?  
**  
Travis:** Dude…you need a tic tac. [_Casey gives a low growl leading Travis to turn around to focus on the handle. As he does Casey steps back a bit, turns, and tests his breathe on his hand leading him to shake his head. After a moment or two, Travis fully releases the handle without blowing him and Casey up. Travis breathes out a big sigh of relief leading him to look at Casey and speaks up_] What do we do now?  
**  
Casey:** We wait.

[_The scene switches from Travis and Casey to Chuck, Sarah, and Cassidy. Cassidy is not too thrilled about the situation they are in and believes the situation isn't going to get any better after finding out what Chuck during dangerous situations. Sarah speaks up_]  
**  
Sarah:** Cass…yeah Chuck does run and hide…and yes he does stay in the car when it starts to get really dangerous. It's what Casey and I tell him to do for his own protection.  
**  
Cassidy:** [_looks at Chuck_] So you really aren't the hero type after all like D said. You're just a geeky government analyst who probably couldn't fight out of wet paper bag even if he tried…no offense.  
**  
Chuck:** None taken.  
**  
Sarah:** [_speaks up_] Don't judge a book by its cover sis. Chuck can surprise you and there have been several instances where he's saved Casey and I using his brain instead of his lack of brawn as you see it. There was also an instance where he refused to go when I told him to leave because of what we thought at the time was a bomb about to go off.  
**  
Chuck:** As I recall she threatened to shoot me so I wouldn't get blown up.  
**  
Cassidy:** What happened?  
**  
Chuck:** I looking at her and then closed my eyes.  
**  
Cassidy:** And then?  
**  
Sarah:** [_chimes_] I kissed him.

[_Cassidy smiles as she witness both of them sharing a look_]  
**  
Chuck:** You know…you never really answered my question…was the kiss about me or were my lips the most convenient around at the time?  
**  
Sarah:** What do you think?  
**  
Chuck:** [_looks at Cassidy with a smile_] Yeah…it was about me.

[_Cassidy chuckles as she sees Sarah slap Chuck in the arm leading her to speak up_]  
**  
Cassidy:** What about the bomb…if it didn't go off…what was it then.

[_Sarah looks at Chuck and then back at Cassidy_]

**Sarah:** That's a long story that involves Bryce…[_Cassidy gets a intrigued look on her face_]…which will be saved later…[Cassidy's _look of intrigue goes to disappointment_]…because right now have much important matters to attend to like getting ourselves out of here.  
**  
Cassidy:** I second that motion.

[_Chuck stands up and helps the two ladies to their feet. Chuck brushes himself off and at exact moment something catches his from outside the window leading him to look where he sees Sebastian talking to one of his men. As he sees his face, he flashes leading him to see images of an anchor, a map showing the words NAB Coronado, a group photo with the name Delta Bravo underneath, a file labeled "Stinger", surveillance video of him meeting with someone of Middle Eastern descent, name Sebastian Hawkins and finally the anchor again. The scene ends with Chuck snapping out of it leading him to look at Sarah as Cassidy looks on wondering what's going on_]

[_Fade Out_]

[_The scene begins back where it left off as Chuck flashed on Sebastian leading him to find out information concerning the man who Sarah and Cassidy have known as just a one named individual. Sarah looks at Cassidy and then looks at Chuck_]  
**  
Sarah:** What is it?  
**  
Chuck:** Sebastian Hawkins…former Navy Seal who trained at the Naval Amphibious Base Coronado in San Diego, California now mercenary for hire. He was part of an outfit called Delta Bravo that specialized in naval special warfare…specifically as a demolitions expert. He fell off the grid and managed to stay of it for a while until intel reported him selling stinger missiles that he acquired on the black market back in 2005 to Ahmad Rashid Rahman.

[_Cassidy looks at Chuck with amazement and then speaks up_]  
**  
Cassidy:** You got all that just by looking at him?  
**  
Chuck:** As a government analyst…I can retain loads of up-to-date intel to fight the bad guys in order to know the who, what, where, when, why, and how.  
**  
Sarah:** [_looks at Cassidy_] Now do you see why Casey and I protect him.  
**  
Cassidy:** I sure do.  
**  
Sarah:** Now that we know who we're dealing with, we should find a way out of here.  
**  
Chuck:** That's a bad idea?  
**  
Sarah:** Why?  
**  
Chuck:** Well…before I passed out I heard Marcus tell Sebastian to make sure that nobody escapes this time.  
**  
Cassidy:** What's your point?  
**  
Chuck:** He's an explosive's expert so he probably booby trapped the door to blow if we tried to open it and escape.

[_Cassidy and Sarah look at Chuck then at the door behind them. The scene switches from the sound proof room to Marcus' location where he revealed to Tobias and Wexler about his associate Sebastian's Hawkins' expertise in explosives. Wexler looks at Beckman and speaks up_]  
**  
Wexler:** Are you going to stand by and let him do this!? [_Beckman just looks at Wexler and doesn't say a word_] You and I…we way go way back. I've seen you stand up in the past to countless people never backing down without even a hint of fear or doubt in your eyes as you took the control of the situation and for you to stand there now scared with doubt in your eyes show how that man…[_looks intently at Marcus and then at Beckman_]…truly has control over you. I never that I would have to say this to you…[_looks down for a moment and then looks back up at Beckman_]…you're a spineless coward.

[_Wexler shoots an intense glare at Beckman leading her to look away leading Tobias to speak up_]  
**  
Tobias:** [_looks at Beckman_] You've disgraced The United States Air Force, The Zeitgeist, and most of all…yourself. In my book…you are seen as a traitor.

[_As Tobias says that Marcus speaks up as he stands in front of Beckman looking at Tobias and Wexler_]  
**  
Marcus:** Gentlemen…I think she's heard more than enough from you two.  
**  
Wexler:** [_looks at Marcus_] I hold you and Sebastian accountable if anything happens to Cassidy and Sarah. Mark my words…I will not be responsible for my actions not as a man…but as a father. I wouldn't even want my own wife to witness what I would do to both of you.

[_Marcus sees a fiery intensity in his eyes and at that moment Sebastian walks into camera view breaking up the tension leading him to whisper something into Marcus' ear and then stands a few feet back of him next to Beckman. Marcus walks up and helps Wexler to his feet leading Tobias to speak up_]  
**  
Tobias:** Where are you taking him.  
**  
Marcus:** [_looks down_] Nowhere…[_looks at Wexler_]…I would like to introduce to the person who helped me attain the N.P.E.

[_Marcus turns Wexler around and when he does he has this look of utter disbelief as he sees someone being escorted in leading him to speak up_]  
**  
Wexler:** Emily!?

[_Cut to Wexler's wife walking towards him and then but back to Wexler with Marcus behind him exuding a big smirk. The scene ends with Abe in the Huey touching down several miles away near a base of one of the Colorado mountains and preparing to go in for the rescue as he lock and loads his weapons before getting out of the Huey_]

[_Fade To Black_]


	16. All In The Family

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as the bad guys are left standing tall over the good guys who dropped to the ground without even being touched. After Beckman gets over the initial shock of what happened she recognizes the device Marcus holds in his hand as a N.P.E or Neuro Pulse Emitter. Marcus is tight lipped about who in Wexler's inner circle gave it him leading the conversation to the reason why Beckman came to the diner in her civilian clothes. Marcus doesn't believe her reason leading to him to give him his reason, which is she subconsciously wants a life with him. Cut to Chuck awaking to the sound of Sarah voice leading to a kiss that is interrupted by Cassidy who is happy for the reunion, but would rather get out of the situation they're all in. The scene switches to Casey and Travis who recover from the effects of the N.P.E leading Travis to question Beckman's involvement with Marcus, which Casey denies her as being a traitor. After a moment or two they head to the door, look around, don't see anyone, leading Travis to reach for the handle, which is booby trapped on the outside of the door below the handle with a C4 motion censor explosive. Cut back to the conversation between Beckman and Marcus as he finds out that she does in fact want a life with him, but with the old him. The conversation is halted when Tobias and Wexler recover from the effects of the N.P.E leading Tobias to question how Marcus was able to pull off the stunt. Marcus tells him leading Wexler to call him a liar to which he takes it out of his pocket and shows him causing Wexler to demand where he got it. Moments later he tells both men about Sebastian's talent as an explosive's expert and if Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Travis, Cassidy, and the rest try to escape they will be blown away. Cut back to Travis lowering the handle when Casey suddenly stops him inevitably showing him the C4 motion detector explosive. After a tense moment Travis releases the handle without getting him and Casey blown up. Move forward to Chuck flashing on Sebastian whose full name is Sebastian Hawkins a former Navy Seal now turned mercenary for hire who in 2005 sold Stinger Missiles that he acquired on the black market to Ahmad Rashid Rahman. Cut back to Wexler trying to get through to Beckman, but she doesn't respond leading Marcus to introduce the person who gave him the N.P.E. and when Wexler turns around he's in utter disbelief as he see his wife Emily walking towards him. The scene begins at the base of the Colorado mountains several miles away from Wexler Industries as Abe walks into camera view holding GPS tracking system that shows where Sarah is. After a moment or two Abe is running through the brush/woods in the darkness he stops, looks at the GPS system, and starts talking out loud in a silent matter  
_  
**Abe:** _looks around and then at GPS System_ This doesn't make any sense…according to this she should be here. _looks down and around again_ Unless…_Abe puts the GPS system away leading to go into search mode in the brush/wooded area and after a moment or two he sees an area of brush that is rustling back and forth, but feels that it isn't windy just cold. He heads in that direction and when he pushes aside the brush he stumbles upon a ventilation system leading him to have a smirk on his face as he speaks up_ Jackpot!

_Abe lifts the ventilation grate, kneels down, takes out a small flashlight from his back pocket along with his gun, looks in, and after seeing that everything looks safe he takes one last look around, and drops in. The scene switches from the brush/wooded area to level 36 where Marcus introduces Wexler to the person who gave him the N.P.E who when he turns around he sees his wife Emily. The scene begins with Beckman, Tobias, Sebastian, Marcus and several of his associates watch as Emily sees her husband standing tied up leading her to run around the computer console and hug him. As she hugs him Wexler speaks up._  
**  
Wexler:** Emily…how could you.  
_  
Upon hearing that Emily stops hugging her husband, steps back and responds._  
**  
Emily:** _look of confusion_ How could I what?  
**  
Wexler:** You know what…_looks at Marcus and then at Emily_…you gave Marcus the N.P.E., the same N.P.E. I told you would never be used by the military and if it fell in the wrong hands…  
**  
Emily:** _hold up both hands to interrupt him_ What are you talking about…I never gave him the N.P.E. _Wexler intently looks into his wife's eyes_ What is going on?  
**  
Wexler:** Tell me the truth Emily!  
**  
Emily:** After 32 years of marriage you should know to trust me when I am telling you the truth!  
_  
Wexler looks at his wife intently and after a brief moment he hears a hint of laughter behind him leading him to turn back to Marcus who has a sly smile on his face._  
**  
Wexler:** What is so funny?  
**  
Marcus:** Your wife isn't the person who gave me the N.P.E.  
_  
Wexler has a confused look on his face leading him to look at Emily._  
**  
Emily:** I got worried when you didn't come home for dinner. So I stopped at the diner, which is where you usually go to eat or have take out when you have late nights and Sam told me you left with 2 friends. That's when I got a call to come here.  
**  
Wexler:** _chimes in_ That still doesn't explain who gave Marcus the N.P.E.  
_  
As he says that a male voice from behind him speaks up._  
**  
Man:** I gave Marcus the N.P.E.  
_  
Wexler turns around to see a man take of his hat smirking at him leading his eyes to widen,_  
**  
Wexler:** _look of disbelief_ Ethan!?  
_  
Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as Wexler sees someone he apparently knows that goes by the name of Ethan who is around 5'9, around 28 years of age, slim build, Caucasian, brown eyes, short black hair, sporting a goatee, wearing clothing similar to the of Marcus' associates. He tells Wexler that he is responsible for giving Marcus the N.P.E. After a moment or two Ethan drops his hat on the computer console leading him to speak up as a speechless Wexler looks on._  
**  
Ethan:** _walking towards Wexler_ Surprised to see me?  
**  
Emily:** _speaks up looking at Wexler_ Two men posing as guards at the front gate held me at gun point, got into my car, and then drove me to the entrance where Ethan was waiting for me. Honey…what is going on!?  
_  
Wexler looks at his wife then at Marcus leading him to look at Ethan._  
**  
Wexler:** Why Ethan!?  
**  
Ethan:** Simple…it's all about power and glory.  
**  
Wexler:** I trusted you…took you under my wing and taught you the business from the inside out. I saw potential in you and you threw it all away by doing this. _Looks at Marcus_ What did you do…brainwash him into believing the same crap you told Sebastian?  
_  
Marcus walks over, puts his hand on Ethan's right shoulder, and looks at Wexler._  
**  
Marcus:** Hardly…you see it's no coincidence that Ethan here ended up becoming your intern 10 years ago.  
**  
Wexler:** What are you saying?  
_  
Marcus starts walking around._  
**  
Marcus:** You said it best…my work ethic speaks for itself as I do my homework on the assignments given to me and you…_points at Wexler_…were my next assignment.  
**  
Emily:** _look of disbelief_ This is crazy.  
_  
Looks at his wife and then at Marcus._  
**  
Wexler:** This was all planned after The Committee exiled you wasn't it.  
**  
Marcus:** Not at first…as I told you before I had some time on my hands to think and regroup. After careful thought I had a plan and it involved infiltrating your inner circle. All I had to do was train a young man to be a carbon copy of you exuding the same personality traits and sharing with him the qualities you hold to a high esteem when it comes to a certain strong mindset, which was both a strength and a weakness.  
**  
Wexler:** What would that be?  
**  
Marcus:** The potential to become as great or greater than you are. From what I've heard from Ethan you've constantly preached it to him, your employees, and not to mention your daughter DeAnna who we have in our custody.  
_  
Emily eyes widen leading her to look at Marcus then at her husband._  
**  
Emily:** DeAnna…she's here.  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Emily_ She's okay…_looks at Marcus_…what's your point?  
**  
Marcus:** You see old friend…your Achilles heel has always been wanting those close to and/or around you to live up to your potential instead of living up to theirs on their own giving me the perfect opportunity to put into action my plan in which you hire a seemingly wet behind the ears kid who works hard but come time find out doesn't quite live up to his potential only to have someone…_looks at Wexler_...like yourself become a mentor teaching and guiding him to the position of authority he has now.  
**  
Ethan:** _speaks up_ Does the story sound familiar…it should because it's the story about how your father was your mentor teaching and guiding you to live up to your potential as you worked hard to be the best. You never saw it coming because you were blinded by your ambition to have your very own mini-me by your side but in the end it all blew up in your face.  
_  
Cut to Wexler struggling to make sense of it all._  
**  
Marcus:** _chimes in_ It wasn't long before a bond grew between the two of you to the point where he trusted you enough to be a part of level 36 and also trusting him enough by sharing with him where you hid away the one mistake you created that will help fulfill my destiny.  
**  
Ethan:** _speaks up_ You treated me like I was part of your family.  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Ethan_ As a father to two daughters I considered you to be the son I always wanted.

**Ethan:** smirks Thanks but no thanks. He..._Points to Marcus_...is my father!  
_  
Beckman quickly reacts to that statement by looking at Ethan and then to Marcus. Cut to Wexler who responds_  
**  
Wexler:** You know what…I feel sorry for you.  
**  
Ethan:** _smirks_ The only person you should feel sorry for is yourself.  
_  
Wexler is hit hard by those words coming from Ethan as it cuts to Marcus who smirks leading him to walk up to Sebastian and Ethan with his back to Wexler and Emily. Beckman sees Marcus smiles at Ethan as he pats him on the shoulder leading him to speak up._  
**  
Marcus:** Gentlemen…would you be so kind as to reunite mother and daughters for me please.  
_  
Sebastian and Ethan nod leading them to take a scared Emily away from her husband who is considerably still in shock as to what just happened. The scene ends with Abe crawling around in a dark ventilation system to Team's Chuck location._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the ventilation systems where its pitch black back after a moment or two you a flash light is seen leading to the appearance of Abe crawling around the corner. He stops for a second in front of camera view, shines the light behind him, then in front of him, and then shines it on the GPS system he takes out of his back pocket in order to check where Sarah is. He shakes his head leading to look forward as he speaks up._  
**  
Abe:** Steal a Huey, fly to Colorado, save the day…  
_  
Abe crawls forward leading the scene to switch from the vents to the front door of where Chuck, Cassidy, and Sarah are being held. Sebastian stops leading him to take out a device from his pocket and deactivates the motion senor on the C4 explosive. Cut inside of the sound proof room where Sarah, Cassidy, and Chuck are sitting down when the doors open leading all three to get up not knowing what to expect. Sarah has her fists clinch ready to pounce, but soon unballs them when she sees her mother walk in leading Cassidy and Sarah to speak up._  
**  
Sarah and Cassidy:** _astonished look_ Mom!  
_  
Upon seeing her Sarah, Emily runs to her_  
**  
Emily:** _in tears_ DeAnna…_checks her_…did they hurt you?  
_  
Sarah hugs her mom and calms her down._  
**  
Sarah:** Calm down mom…_wipes the tears from her mom's eyes_…don't worry about me I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you and how you're doing at the moment.  
**  
Emily:** I'm okay…a bit shaken up no thanks to him over there.  
_  
Emily points to Ethan who is pointing a gun at the four of them leading Sarah stands in front of her mother and as she does she notices the c4 motion sensor explosive below the door handle._  
**  
Sarah:** Who are you…another one of Marcus' lackeys?  
**  
Cassidy:** _speaks up_ No sis…he is…was dad's lackey.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Cassidy_ What!?  
_  
Cassidy is about to explain the situation to Sarah when Ethan speaks up._  
**  
Ethan:** _smirks_ Welcome back Cassidy...how was your trip to the City of Angels?  
_  
Cassidy glares at Ethan with her arms crossed._  
**  
Cassidy:** _sarcastic tone_ Great…did some shopping, ran into my little sister who I haven't seen in a while, met her boyfriend Chuck…_Ethan looks at Chuck who nervously waves_…we chatted, ate lunch, and then we got kidnapped by a deranged ex-Navy Seal.  
**  
Emily:** _looks at Sarah_ You have a new boyfriend…_looks at Chuck_…is that him? What about Bryce?  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at her mom_ Not now mom.  
_  
Ethan momentarily looks at Emily leading him to look back at Cassidy._  
**  
Ethan:** Really…well I hope you were treated well.  
**  
Cassidy:** I was held at knife point and was told that if I didn't cooperate they would shoot DeAnna...so no…I wasn't treated well at all.  
_  
Emily's eyes widen leading Ethan to look at Sebastian and then back to Cassidy._  
**  
Ethan:** I'll have a word with him because…  
**  
Cassidy:** _interrupts Ethan_ Cut the crap Ethan…how did you know where I would be.  
**  
Ethan:** It was hard tracking you down because you usually keep such a timely schedule with your appointments and never like to deviate from it. According to your itinerary, you were supposed to have a morning meeting with Wexler Industries sister company but canceled it throwing a wrench in the works, so to speak. Luckily, Marcus had several contacts at his disposal and consequently they paid off.  
_  
As he is talking Sebastian makes his presence known by walking in the room and stands behind Ethan leading Chuck to be a bit fearful. Cassidy continues to speak._  
**  
Cassidy:** My dad trusted you and you threw that trust back in his face. How can you possibly live with yourself knowing you turned your back on a good man?  
_  
Those last 3 words lead Ethan to walk over and stand right in front of Cassidy._  
**  
Ethan:** _intense look on his face_ Good man…you're father is an opportunist who financially benefits making military weapons for war.  
**  
Cassidy:** He's a man who loves his country.  
**  
Ethan:** He's a murderer!  
_  
Cassidy suddenly slaps Ethan in the face startling Emily, Chuck, and Sarah leading Ethan to immediately point his gun directly at Cassidy. The scene ends with Chuck , Sarah who is holding her trembling mother, watching looking down the barrel of Sebastian's gun as Sebastian himself looms in the background._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as Cassidy is staring down the barrel of Ethan's gun after she slapped him in the face for calling her father a murderer with Chuck, Sarah, and her mother looking on. After several tense filled moments Sebastian speaks up._  
**  
Sebastian:** Enough!  
_  
Ethan responds as he continues to point his gun at Cassidy._  
**  
Ethan:** No…she slapped me!  
**  
Sebastian:** We need them alive!  
_  
Ethan pulls back the trigger with a smirk on his face._  
**  
Ethan:** All of them?  
_  
Sebastian walks up beside him on his right, leans in, and gets in his face._  
**  
Sebastian:** _calm forceful tone_ Stand…down…now!  
_  
Ethan eyes dart from Cassidy to Sebastian leading it to cut to Sarah, Emily, and Chuck waiting with baited breathe on what he will do. After what seems like an eternity, Ethan quickly eases up on the trigger inevitably pointing his gun in the air leading Cassidy to exhale of sigh of relief. Ethan gives her a glaring look and then leaves the room followed by Sebastian who also gives a exiting glare as well. The door closes leading Chuck, Sarah and her mother to quickly see how she is doing . Cut to outside the room where Sebastian re-actives the c4 motion sensor explosive and as he turns around to head back to Marcus' location Ethan who is several feet ahead of him looks at him and speaks up._  
**  
Ethan:** I had the situation well under control  
_  
At the same time he says that Marcus is just a mere inches away leading him to suddenly grab him by the throat, lift him up in a choke slam, slam him down on top of a nearby work table, and take out his combat knife holding it parallel with his forearm immediately placing it under his neck._  
**  
Sebastian:** _forceful low gritty tone_ You cocky snot nosed bastard  
_  
Sebastian intensely looks down at Ethan as he simultaneously looks at him and the knife._  
**  
Ethan:** What…what did I do!?  
**  
Sebastian:** For one thing…you talk too damn much.  
**  
Ethan:** _nervous chuckle_ Like father like son.  
_  
There is a momentary pause leading Sebastian to just look down at him and after a moment or two he gives a menacing low growl, as well as, an intense glare that burns a hole right through him._  
**  
Sebastian:** That's the thing…you aren't Marcus' son. You're just some punk kid he took off the streets, got you cleaned up, put nice clothes on you, and trained you to mirror Wexler in certain ways.  
_  
Ethan squirms/struggles a bit as he's pinned down on the table by the Ex Navy Seal._  
**  
Ethan:** I accomplished my job didn't I…he didn't know he was being played like a puppet.  
**  
Sebastian:** To me you're just a puppet and Marcus is the one pulling your strings.  
**  
Ethan:** I'm nobody's puppet.  
**  
Sebastian:** Listen and listen to me good …_cut to Ethan's eyes widening_…I don't care if you are Marcus' prized pupil nobody disobeys a direct order that I give. _raises the knife higher cutting him a bit_ When I say stand down you should comply got it!  
**  
Ethan:** Yeah  
**  
Sebastian:** You have 1 strike against you.  
**  
Ethan:** Fine…okay…I have 2 more strikes to go then  
**  
Sebastian:** _holds up finger_ 1…that all you get with me.  
**  
Ethan:** If there's a strike 2….  
**  
Sebastian:** _chimes in_ I'll give you a Columbian neck tie…do you know what that is? _Ethan shakes head_ Here's a little history lesson for you as it was supposedly invented by drug kingpin Pablo Escobar as a way of psychological warfare in order to scare or intimidate people. Anyways, to execute it…_methodically demonstrates it on Ethan_…I slit your throat, rip it out your tongue from the open wound , and let it hang like a tie hence the name Columbian neck tie _Grabs Ethan and pulls him up in closer to the point where their eye to eye with his knife still under his throat_ Like I told Marcus, I'm not a man to be messed with and I can guarantee you that if either you or him cross me both of you will receive matching ties…you can count on it.  
_  
Sebastian forcefully pushes a flustered Ethan down on to the table hard where he then holds and then checks his neck as he grimaces a bit in pain. The scene ends with Sebastian looking at his knife blade that has signs of Ethan's blood on it, licks it off, turns to look down at him, points at him with the combat knife, and walks off camera with Ethan just sitting there trying to gather himself._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the sound proof room where Chuck, Sarah, and Emily are gathered around Cassidy. After checking on Cassidy and seeing that she's okay, Chuck speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Who was that guy?  
_  
Cassidy sits down, covers her face leading her to run both hands through her hair, and then speaks up_  
**  
Cassidy:** Ethan Dane…he was an intern for dad 10 years ago and a year into the job dad became into his mentor.  
**  
Emily:** _looks at Sarah and Cassidy_ Ethan learned a lot from your father and that knowledge helped him not only become the C.I.O{Chief Information Officer) of Wexler Industries, but also part of the family.  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at her mom_ Former C.I.O (Chief Information Officer) of Wexler Industries and to tell you the truth I didn't consider him family. Plus...he didn't earn the job as it was handed to him.  
**  
Sarah:** You sound bitter and even a bit jealous.  
**  
Cassidy:** Bitter and jealous of him…as if. I saw Ethan more as a kiss ass than a protégé who simply was using dad to get ahead…I was partly right.  
**  
Emily:** Can someone please tell me what is going on?  
**  
Chuck:** _speaks up_ I know we haven't formerly introduced myself…but I'm Chuck Bartowski…Sarah's boyfriend.  
**  
Emily:** _confused look_ Who is Sarah?  
**  
Sarah:** Me mom…I'm Sarah.  
**  
Emily:** But your name is DeAnna.  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…about that...  
_  
A commotion happens amongst Sarah, Chuck, and Emily leading Cassidy to try to get everybody's attention but no avail. She then whistle causing everybody to quiet down and look at her._  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at her mom_ Several days ago I went to Los Angeles for a business meeting and ran into DeAnna. We got to talking and come to find that she's been dating…_points to Chuck who smiles and waves_…Chuck for about a year and a half. Are you with me so far? _Emily nods_ We were kidnapped by Sebastian Hawkins a former Navy Seal turned mercenary who works for Marcus Stefano who wants Project Eagle that dad has been working on for the military in order to fulfill some destiny he has...whatever that is. It may involve General Beckman because of possibly an intimate past connection with Marcus...who knows and how Ethan is involved in all this is beyond me.  
_Cassidy stops leading the shot to turn to Emily and after a few moments she speaks up._  
**  
Emily:** Okay…that still doesn't explain why this young man called your sister Sarah.  
**  
Cassidy:** That's an easy one to explain…_cut to Emily paying close attention_…she's a spy for the C.I.A. and her cover name is Sarah Walker.  
_  
Emily looks at Sarah who gives a small reassuring smile leading her to turn and exude a far off look._  
**  
Emily:** I need to sit down  
_  
Cassidy immediately gets up leading her and Sarah to help her sit down. As they do, Chuck taps Sarah on the shoulder leading him to whisper to her._  
**  
Chuck:** Is this a bad time to add that I'm not only your boyfriend, but I'm also a government analyst posing as a manager of Buy More. _Sarah gives him a look_ Right…we'll do it later.  
_  
After a moment or two, Sarah kneels down, rubs her mom's hand, and then speaks up._  
**  
Sarah:** Are you okay mom?  
**  
Emily:** _holds 's hand_ I'm fine.  
_  
As she says that Chuck speaks up_  
**  
Chuck:** If only my dad were here…he would find some way to get us out of this mess being a former spy and all.  
_  
Sarah looks back and up at Chuck leading her to speak up._  
**  
Sarah:** Don't worry Chuck…we'll find a way out…trust me.  
_  
Sarah smiles at Chuck leading him to respond with a smile back_  
**  
Chuck:** I know… I just never got the chance to tell him how much I love him you know. _Cassidy and Sarah look at Chuck with empathy_ Anyways… I can just imagine him sitting and relaxing in his air conditioned apartment falling asleep in his lazy boy chair watching The Iron Chef.  
_  
The camera slowly moves in on a close headshot of a smiling Chuck thinking about his dad. The scene ends with Abe in the bowels of the ventilation systems sweating bullets maneuvering as best he can his way to the location of Team Chuck._

_Fade To Black_


	17. Fathers and Sons

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Abe using the GPS system to track Team Chuck's whereabouts. After a moment or two he finds a ventilation system, lifts it up, checks inside, and then drops in. Cut to level 36 where Wexler accuses his wife Emily of giving Marcus the N.P.E leading her to deny it. Marcus informs his old friend that it wasn't Wexler's wife that didn't give it to him but someone else leading to a male voice behind him to speak up. When Wexler turns around with a look of disbelief as he sees someone he knows as he says the name Ethan. Ethan informs Wexler with a look of betrayal on his face that he did it for power and glory leading Marcus to tell his old friend that it wasn't a coincidence that Ethan became his intern 10 years ago. He shared how after being exiled from the Zeigeist by The Committee he had time to think/regroup and begin his next assignment…Wexler himself. Wexler tells Ethan that he considered him not only part of his family, but also the son he always wanted leading Ethan to decline as he points to Marcus telling he is his father shocking Beckman as she looks at Marcus. Cut Emily reuniting with her 2 daughters leading to Cassidy and Ethan having a calm conversation that turns intense as he tells her that her father is a murderer to where Cassidy slaps him. Ethan responds back by pointing his gun at her and after a moment or two Sebastian breaks it tell Ethan to stand down, but he refuses leading him get in his face to tell him again and does it. Cut to outside the sound proof room where Sebastian has Ethan pinned down on a table with a knife at his throat where he spills the beans that he isn't Marcus' son, but rather a street kid he took off the streets to pull off his diabolical plan. He also threatens him by saying that if he or Marcus screw with him they both will receive matching Colombian neckties. Cut back to inside the sound proof room where Cassidy gives the 411 on the aforementioned Ethan Dane, the former C.I.O.(Chief Information Officer) of Wexler Industries, and according to her how he not only was an ass kisser that used her dad to get ahead, but she never considered him to be part of the family. Move forward to Emily wanting to know what is going on leading Chuck to introduce himself as Sarah's boyfriend leading Emily to ask her daughter why he called her Sarah. Cassidy speaks up giving her the rundown of everything that has happened including sharing with her DeAnna Wexler's secret life and the cover name she has been using. Emily is in total disbelief leading her to sit down and at the point Chuck wishes that his dad were here as he tells Sarah that he'll will. The last thing seen is a shot of Abe crawling in the ventilation system trying to maneuver the best way he can to get to Team Chuck. The scene begins at level 36 in front of the Eagle Eye Satellite where Marcus and a tied up Wexler are standing with a Tobias tied up sitting on the ground. The scene begins around midnight with Sebastian walking in and after a moment or two Ethan walks in visibly holding, as well as, checking his neck leading Marcus to notice. He walks over, stops Ethan, looks at the cut, looks at Ethan, and then speaks up  
_  
**Marcus:** What happened?  
_  
Ethan glances at Sebastian who just glares at him and then looks back at Marcus._  
**  
Ethan:** _brushes him off_ Nothing…I'm fine.  
_  
Marcus looks back at Sebastian leading him to walk over in his direction as Beckman, Wexler, and Tobias look on, but his focus on him is interrupted by Tobias speaking up as he is about to pass him._  
**  
Tobias:** The Committee should have executed you like I suggested instead of exiling you for what you did.  
_  
Marcus gives Sebastian a look and then turns his attention on Tobias._  
**  
Marcus:** Ah Tobias…I'm going to miss you're flowery personality once all this is over.  
**  
Tobias:** _smirks_ You're going to kill me?  
**  
Marcus:** Kill is such a harsh word…I prefer the word torture.  
**  
Wexler:** _speaks up_ Torture!? When did torturing people become part of your repertoire?  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Wexler_ We go way back old friend…I know you inside and out, but you never knew me and what I was truly capable of.  
**  
Wexler:** I guess not…forcing me to help you by kidnapping my daughters, threatening the life of Edna's son and fiancé to help you, using my satellite to destroy the organization that exiled you, and…_looks at Beckman_…killing two government agents that Edna helped cover up. _Beckman gives a side glance to Wexler leading Marcus to shake his head as he chuckles a bit._ It makes me wonder what other skeletons you have in your closet that you're hiding Marcus.  
_  
As he says that Tobias speaks up._  
**  
Tobias:** Trust me…when I get my hands on him I'm going to personally kick down the closet and find out what else he's been up to, who his contacts are, and where they are located at.  
_  
Marcus turns to look at Tobias leading him to walk over and kneel at eye level._  
**  
Marcus:** When…the correct word is never. _Marcus opens his coat and takes out metal cylindrical tube with a small opening on one leading him to hold it in front of him as Beckman and Wexler look on._ Tell me Tobias…do you like the smell of Almonds?  
_  
The camera focus on the small metal cylinder with Tobias in the background blurred leading it to reverse positions with Tobias clear and the cylinder blurred. The scene ends with a side shot of Marcus giving a sinister sly smirk to Tobias who is responding with a menacing glare of his own. Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the sound proof room where Casey and Travis are and inside Travis is pacing back and forth while Casey is sitting in a chair with his eyes closed calm as can be in a Zen like state. After a moment or two of Travis pacing back and forth Casey speaks up._  
**  
Casey:** _calm tone_ Sit down  
_  
Travis stops pacing leading him to look at him._  
**  
Travis:** Sit down…_points in the direction of Marcus_…Marcus and his associates are probably preparing their escape with Project Eagle Eye right now and you want me to sit down!?  
**  
Casey:** Yes.  
**  
Travis:** _holds both hands in the air_ Now wouldn't be a good time to go all Gandhi on me Casey.  
_  
Casey immediately opens his eyes leading him to get up and give an intense stare at him._  
**  
Casey:** Look…unlike you I'm saving all my energy to repay Marcus and his cronies for what they did to us while you're just wasting all your energy pacing back and forth.  
**  
Travis:** I want to get my hands on them just as bad as you.  
**  
Casey:** You're acting like a rookie on your first day.  
**  
Travis:** Oh really…so what do you suggest then?  
**  
Casey:** The best thing to do in a situation like this…_Travis looks at him with curious interest as he goes back to his chair and sits down with his eyes closed_…absolutely nothing.  
_  
Travis gives a big frustrated sigh leading the scene to switch from there sound proof room to the sound proof room where Chuck, Sarah, Cassidy, and Emily are located at. Emily looks at Sarah and then speaks up._  
**  
Emily:** A spy for the C.I.A…_cut to Sarah nodding_…interesting career choice sweety.  
**  
Sarah:** I didn't choose it mom…it chose me.  
**  
Cassidy:** _speaks up_ She's the best mom…you should have seen her take out two of Sebastian's men by throwing a knife at one of them right between the eyes and breaking the neck of the other one. You would have been proud of her mom.  
_  
Emily gives a motherly look of fearful proudness to Sarah as she strokes her check and then looks at Chuck._  
**  
Emily:** So…you're dating my daughter?  
**  
Chuck:** Yes ma'am.  
**  
Emily:** How did you two meet?  
_  
Chuck looks at Sarah, smiles, and then looks at Emily leading him to carefully chooses his words._  
**  
Chuck:** Let's just say we both met on the job.  
**  
Emily:** Was it love at first sight?  
**  
Sarah:** _chimes in_ No...not at first. I just saw him as a government analyst who had the uncanny ability to retain information key to help us on missions.  
**  
Emily:** Us?  
**  
Cassidy:** Yeah…John Casey mom. He works for the N.S.A and they both protect Chuck because he's so valuable to the team.  
**  
Sarah:** So valuable that if he fell into the wrong hands we would be S.O.L.  
**  
Emily:** What about Bryce…the young man you brought to the house when you came to visit?  
**  
Sarah:** Bryce was C.I.A too...it was a complicated relationship.  
**  
Chuck:** _speaks up_ It was complicated for me too…he was my former roommate at Stanford who got me kicked out.  
**  
Cassidy:** Why?  
**  
Chuck:** It's a long story that also involves my ex-girlfriend Jill…_Sarah looks at Chuck_…which I won't delve into.  
_  
Emily pauses a moment as she looks at Chuck._  
**  
Emily:** Do you love my daughter?  
_  
Chuck smiles at Sarah as she holds her gold locket._  
**  
Chuck:** Yes ma'am…my hearts is her for all time.  
**  
Emily:** So…when are you two getting married?  
_  
Sarah quickly looks at her mom leading Chuck to respond._  
**  
Chuck:** That too is complicated because you see there is a big obstacle in our way for that to happen.  
_  
Emily exudes a look of concern._  
**  
Emily:** What would that be?  
**  
Sarah:** My superiors…General Beckman already knows and if/when she tells my boss C.I.A Director Graham then I would be reassigned immediately. _Sarah starts to tear up_ I love him mom and he makes me happy. We've been through so much together as we went through so many obstacles standing in our way and I don't want to lose him.  
_  
Emily goes to hugs her daughter and after a moment or two she wipes her tears leading her to speak up._  
**  
Emily:** Hellen Keller once said, ~ "Be of good cheer. Do not think of today's failures, but of the success that may come tomorrow. You have set yourself a difficult task, but you will succeed if you persevere; and you will find a joy in overcoming obstacle." Trust me when I say to you…_looks at Chuck_…both of you…love will always have obstacles but its how you overcome those obstacles together that determines the true success of a relationship.  
_  
Emily gives a reassuring smile to both of them that everything will work out in the end leading Cassidy to smile as well. The scene ends with Chuck holding Sarah hand as he gives his Chuckish smile to her._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the location of the Eagle Eye Satellite where Marcus showed him the metal cylinder tube and asked Tobias if he liked the smell of Almonds. Tobias looks at the metal cylinder and then at Marcus leading him to speak up_  
**  
Tobias:** Hydrogen Cyanide.  
**  
Marcus:** I see you know your poisons.  
**  
Tobias:** You're not the only one who does his homework Marcus.  
**  
Marcus:** Touché…well you see this particular type of hydrogen cyanide takes an hour to kill you instead several minutes leaving you to suffer excruciating pain as the cells in your body that produce oxygen break down and then die.  
**  
Wexler:** _speaks up_ That's barbaric…I can't imagine anyone going through that tortuous hell.  
_  
Marcus turns to look at Wexler leading him to put the metal cylinder back in his jacket pocket and then stands up._  
**  
Marcus:** 1 poor unfortunate soul did…a government agent who nearly foiled a deal but paid for it with his life. _Marcus gets that far off sadistic look on his face as he thinks about that night years ago in Zurich, Switzerland_ As I was standing over his body I could see a man struggling for life…struggling to breathe…and he looked up at me knowing I was the last face he saw before he died.  
_  
Cut to Wexler shaking his head, Beckman with a look of disbelief, Ethan smirking, and Tobias grits his teeth looking up at Marcus leading him to speak up._  
**  
Tobias:** You're certifiably insane  
_  
Cut to Marcus looking down at Tobias with a smirk leading the scene to switch to the ventilation system where Abe is continuing to crawl around and after a few moments he begins to hear somewhat muffled voices leading him to try to pinpoint it. He eventually finds a vent grate and when he looks through it he sees Tobias, Wexler, Beckman, Sebastian, Ethan, several associates, and most certainly Marcus several feet away speaking leading his eyes to exude an intense glare. He lays there fixated on Marcus when out of the corner of his eye to his right he sees a glimpse of Chuck in the distance with his back to the window in one of the sound proof rooms. He moves quietly so not reveal his location towards where his son is leading the scene to cut in the sound proof room where Emily and Sarah are catching up while Chuck and Cassidy are sitting down on the floor next to a vent grate in the middle of a conversation about Sarah when it leads to his family. Cassidy speaks up._  
**  
Cassidy:** Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
_  
Chuck takes out his wallet showing his sister Ellie and Awesome._  
**  
Chuck:** Ellie and her husband Devon or otherwise known as Capt. Awesome. _Cassidy looks at him_ Don't ask. _Looks at pic_ Yeah…they're both doctors and were married this past Sunday. They're on their honeymoon in Hawaii right now.  
**  
Cassidy:** Do they know about you, Sarah, and Casey…plus your friends at Buy More?  
**  
Chuck:** No, they don't and I want it to keep it that way. It's for their own safety they not know because if they ever got hurt or even killed I wouldn't be able to live with myself. _Chuck beings to exude a reflective look on his face_ They're all my family in more ways than one…even Casey who is like the older brother who enjoys antagonizing me and Sarah. Even though he doesn't want to admit or show it, he cares about us and will do anything in his power to protect us.

_Cassidy smiles leading her to take his wallet from his hand to look at the remaining pictures._ _She sees the picture of his mother leading her to speak up._  
**  
Cassidy:** Is that your mom…she's beautiful.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at pic_ That was taken several months before she died. It was a tough time for both Ellie and I, but we managed to cope with Ellie taking charge. _Chuck smiles_ She's the spitting image of mom with a powerful right hand to slap me upside the head to match.  
_  
Cassidy laughs and then flips it again to see a familiar pic.  
_  
**Cassidy:** Your father...the one you said was a spy.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at pic_ Yeah…I was angry at him for a long time not knowing why he left. He came back and gave his explanation about him getting a burn notice...it took me a while to forgive him.

_Cut to Abe crawling to an open tube connected vertically down to the sound proof room where Chuck is leading him to hear his son's voice. Chuck continues to talk about his dad leading it to cut to Abe speaking up as his voice echoes down into the tube towards his son. _  
**  
Abe:** Chuck!  
_  
Abe does this several times leading it to cut back to Chuck as his father's voice is heard coming from the vent.  
_  
**Chuck:** You know, even though he isn't here I feel like he's with me…it's weird it seems like I can actually hear his voice as if he's close by.  
**  
Cassidy:** You know what's even weirder…I hear it too.  
**  
Emily:** Me too.

_As she says that Sarah speaks up._  
**  
Sarah:** So do I…_looks at grate Chuck and Cassidy are sitting by_…and it's coming from right beside you.

_Chuck quickly positions himself in front of the grate yelling into it._  
**  
Chuck:** Dad is that you!

**Abe:** smiles No…it's Bruce Willis…of course it's me. Don't worry I'm going to get you guys out of here.  
_  
Chuck turns to Sarah smiling at her as she responds back not only with a smile of her own, but also rubbing his back with her right hand. The scene ends with Abe breathing out a sigh of relief as he wipes his forehead of all the sweat he got from working out in the ventilation system._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the location where Project Eagle Eye is as it left off with Marcus smirking at Tobias for calling him certifiably insane. Marcus looks down at him and responds to the statement._  
**  
Marcus:** We're all insane…it's just the level of insanity that you have to be concerned about.  
**  
Tobias:** I bet Freud would have a field day with you.  
**  
Marcus:** Freud is highly overrated…I prefer Josef Breuer

_As he says that Jackson who is behind the computer console speaks up  
_**  
Jackson:** Sir…I think you should come her and take a look at this.

_Marcus walks around leaving a perturbed Tobias wondering what is going on and stands besides Jackson looking at the computer console._  
**  
Marcus:** Yes…what it is?  
**  
Jackson:** According to this there are several military cargo transport trucks here which means one of them can help transport the satellite to the rendezvous point. _Cut to Wexler and Beckman hearing this leading Jackson to speak up again_ Not only that sir, but there's apparently also a passage way that we can drive through to a secret opening in the mountain we're under.  
_  
Jackson looks back and up at Marcus with a smirk on her face._  
**  
Marcus:** _smiles_ Good job Jackson. Take Ethan, find the truck, and bring it here while Dupree and the rest of the men prepare the satellite to be lifted on to it. _looks at Sebastian_ You stay with me.  
_  
Cut to Sebastian nodding_  
**  
Jackson:** Yes sir  
_  
Jackson gets up from the computer console motioning Ethan to go with her and then cuts to a close up of Marcus' face with a confident look of victory. The scene switches from there to the sound proof room where Chuck, Sarah, Cassidy, and Emily are huddle around the vent grate as they find out that Abe has somehow managed to come to the rescue leading Chuck to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** Dad…I'm glad you're here.  
**  
Abe:** I'm always going to be there for you son…no matter what happens.  
**  
Sarah:** Abe this is Sarah…how did you know we were even here?  
**  
Abe:** Morgan.  
**  
Chuck:** My furry little buddy unknowingly comes through in the end.  
**  
Abe:** Son…he said you were going up to Colorado to meet Sarah's parents and that shot off a red flag right there.  
**  
Sarah:** That's still doesn't explain how you were able to exactly find us.

_Cut to Chuck with a look of realization._  
**  
Chuck:** Sarah's gold locket.  
**  
Emily:** _speaks up_ What about her gold locket?

**Chuck:** I gave it too her on Valentine's Day…  
**  
Emily and Cassidy:** Awwww  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…ummm…I installed a tracking system just in case if it was ever lost, stolen, or in this case kidnapped by an ex-Navy Seal. Dad must have used the G.P.S tracking system that was in my top sock drawer and thank God it worked the second time around.  
_  
Emily looks at Chuck and then at Sarah._  
**  
Emily:** What do you mean the second time around?  
**  
Sarah:** Yeah…I was kidnapped by Casey's former commanding officer…long story.  
_  
Cassidy and Emily look at Sarah leading Cassidy to speak up._  
**  
Cassidy:** Mr. Bartowski by any chance did you bring reinforcements with you?  
**  
Abe:** May I ask who this is?  
**  
Cassidy:** Cassidy…Sarah's...DeAnna's...her sister.  
**  
Abe:** Nope…_cut Cassidy with that we're all dead look again_…but Graham was pissed off at me for stealing a Huey and taking out to guards at the warehouse so I'm guessing he's on his way because as I recall all vehicles have a tracking system installed in them. Listen…I'm going to find a way out of here and then I'm going to let you guys out too. Where's Casey?  
**  
Sarah:** He's here somewhere…Abe just to let you know there is a C4 motion sensor device on our door located underneath the handle and probably on Casey's door as well.  
**  
Abe:** Thanks for the heads up Sarah.  
**  
Chuck:** Be careful dad.  
**  
Abe:** I will son.  
_  
Abe smiles leading him to crawl off camera with a rejuvenated sense of purpose. The scene ends with Chuck turning around, sitting on the floor as he looks at up Cassidy, Emily and especially at Sarah with a smile on his face._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the location of The Eagle Eye Satellite where Marcus is watching as his associates are hooking up the satellite in order to be carefully lifted and then placed carefully o the truck. Cut to Tobias and Wexler who are sitting down with their backs to the computer leading the shot to cut back to Marcus left arm tucked under the right with his right fist over his mouth as he has his back to the camera. After a moment or two, Beckman walks into camera view looking at Marcus leading her to speak up in a whisper._  
**  
Beckman:** Ethan is your son.  
_  
Marcus turns his head to look at Beckman._  
**  
Marcus:** I wouldn't say that…he's more my student than my own flesh and blood.  
**  
Beckman:** _look of disbelief_ Student…how can you say that with such callousness.  
**  
Marcus:** He's not my son…he never was.  
**  
Beckman:** He called you father.  
**  
Marcus:** He's nothing more than a street kid who was scamming people for money. I plucked him off the streets, gave him direction, and a new found sense of purpose.  
**  
Beckman:** Purpose…do you even see him as a human being or just someone to use on as part of the assignment?  
**  
Marcus:** He achieved his objective and I'm proud of him for doing so like any father would.  
**  
Beckman:** So he achieved his objective…what will become of him after you get the satellite? I saw the look in his eyes Marcus…he has grown attached to you and truly considers you to be his father.

**Marcus:** You need not worry…_turns to face Beckman leading him to put both hands on the side of her face_…he's going to be well taken care of.  
_  
Marcus pulls her in and kisses the top of her forehead leading him to glance at Sebastian who immediately walks off camera using his communications device. The scene switches from their location to the site of hanger door marked transport vehicles where Jackson and Ethan are standing in front of. Jackson pushes a switch leading the doors to open in the opposite direction to where they see 5 military cargo transport vehicles inside. They both walk in looking around, checking inside the trucks for keys, and as they do Ethan speaks up._  
**  
Ethan:** So Jackson…how long have your worked for Marcus.  
**  
Jackson:** Why do you want to know?  
**  
Ethan:** Just wanting to get to know my friends… the people who work for my father.  
**  
Jackson:** Look kid…we're not friends and when it comes to your father I tend to agree along the lines with Sebastian about not trusting him.  
_  
As the conversation is going on cut to Abe finding his way to the ventilation system above where the military cargo transports are being kept. He hears the conversation going on leading him to crawl slowly to the vent area in order to see what's going on. Cut to the conversation in progress._  
**  
Ethan:** You should trust him…he's a brilliant man.  
**  
Jackson:** If you say so.  
_  
As says that cut to Jackson getting an apparent message in her earpiece leading her to listen and then looks over her shoulder at Ethan who just jumped out of the truck after starting it leading the hanger to become a bit loud. Ethan turns with a proud look on his face at Jackson and yells to her over the noise._  
**  
Ethan:** He told me once this is all done I'm going to get everything that I deserve.  
_  
Cut to a close up shot of Ethan turning back around and after a brief moment the camera turna slightly to the side where Jackson is seen holding her gun to the back of his head._  
**  
Jackson:** _talking in a low tone_ Yeah kid…you're going to get what you deserve all right.  
_  
Cut to Abe watching as a shot is heard leading it to echo a bit in the vents amidst the engine noise leading him to close his eyes as he turns his head away. Switch back to Jackson as she holsters her gun, moves his body to the side, jumps in the cargo truck, puts its in gear, and drives to Marcus's location. After a moment or two, Abe looks to see if the coast is clear leading him to kick out the vent and drops to the ground doing a military roll forward into a ready position with gun drawn. Abe sees the deceased body of Ethan Dane leading him to walk over, kneel down and then shake his head. The scene ends with Abe getting up with a look of determination on his face as he raises his weapon straight at the camera and creeps forward._

_Fade To Black_


	18. Past, Present, and Future

_The scene begins with a recap of what previously happened as Tobias, Wexler, and Marcus have an intense discussion leading to Tobias to threaten him. Marcus responds by taking something out his pocket to show to Tobias revealing it to be a metallic cylindrical device holding the contents of the poison Hydrogen Cyanide. Cut to Travis pacing back and forth in the sound proof room along with Casey who tells him to sit down or he'll waste energy. Move forward to where Chuck, Sarah, Cassidy, and Emily are located at as Emily not only learns more of Sarah's as a spy, she also gets to know Chuck a bit, as well as, the obstacles both Sarah and Chuck face. This leads to Emily giving some motherly advice as she quotes Hellen Keller. Moments later Marcus reflects back on the time in Zurich, Switzerland where he left Abe for dead leading Tobias to call him certifiably insane. Cut to Cassidy and Chuck looking at picture in his wallet of Ellie, Awesome, his mom, and then his dad. He shares with Cassidy that in order to protect them, he must lie to his friend and family. As the conversation goes on Abe is at their location hearing his son's voice several feet above leading him to yell down to his son and after a moment or two of Chuck, Cassidy, and Emily thinking they hear Abe's voice Sarah knows it's his voice as she points to where its coming from. Move forward To Marcus' female associate informing him that she located a military cargo transport truck to help transport the Eagle Eye Satellite to the rendezvous point leading Marcus to tell her to take Ethan and get the truck. Cut to Beckman and Marcus having a conversation about the man who she thinks is his son. After revealing to her that his son is not his son but rather a street kid he plucked off the streets. Beckman responds by questioning Ethan's role in all this leading Marcus to assure her that he will be well taken care of as he gives a looks at Sebastian who walks off camera to communicate with someone. Cut to Ethan and Jackson in the area of the military cargo transports trucks where Abe sees Jackson pull her gun and shoots Ethan in the back of the head. The last shot is of Abe standing over Ethan's body and then raising his weapon as he prepares himself to get down to business. The scene begins around 1am Friday with Abe peeking his head out of the hanger door to check if the coast is clear and when he does he sees the cargo truck that Jackson took driving away. He turns back into the hanger with his back against the wall and after a moment he takes a deep breathe leading him to talk to himself._  
**  
Abe:** Come on Carmichael…focus…Chuck first and then settle an old score. _Quickly peeks out again._ Let's do this.  
_  
Abe closes his eyes, takes another deep breathe, raises his gun up to his face, takes another quick peek out, and then heads out of the hanger heading right. The scene switches from the hanger to the location of the Eagle Eye Satellite where Marcus is standing next to Beckman who is on his right leading Sebastian to walk into camera view and stands next to him on his left. Marcus turns his head to look at him leading Sebastian to nod signaling the deed is done to which Marcus to respond with a nod back. Beckman sees the suspicious nonverbal exchange between the two men and is about to say something when the voice of Wexler speaks up from behind them._  
**  
Wexler:** Marcus…I want to talk to you.  
_  
All three turn around and look down leading Marcus to respond._  
**  
Marcus:** You have already said everything you needed to say…_turns his head to look at Beckman then back to Wexler_…and then some my old friend.  
**  
Wexler:** Please…if you say and feel that we are still friends then give me that much at least.  
_  
Marcus looks at him for a moment leading him to look at Sebastian._  
**  
Marcus:** What do you think?  
_  
Sebastian glances at Wexler who is waiting for an answer and then looks at Marcus._  
**  
Sebastian:** He knows we got the advantage…I simply see it as a stall tactic coming from a desperate man knowing that he's failed his company, his family, and most of all himself.  
_  
Cut to Wexler doing everything in his power to keep his mouth shut._  
**  
Marcus:** I agree…_looks at Wexler_…yet I'll give him his last say. _Looks at Sebastian_ Help him to his feet and bring him here and let him speak.  
**  
Wexler:** No…I want to talk to you alone without Edna and Sebastian listening to us. _Marcus gives him a look._ Look…you clearly have the upper hand so as the desperate man that I supposedly am I want just 5 minutes of your time…that's it.  
_  
Marcus has that contemplative look on his face and after a brief moment he walks over, picks up Wexler, and then speaks up as he points to him leading him to hold up 5 fingers._  
**  
Marcus:** You have 5 minutes.  
_  
Wexler nods as Marcus escorts him somewhere private so they both can talk. The scene ends with Sebastian and Beckman looking on in the background as the two old friends walk off leading them to become blurred. Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the sound proof room where Casey and Travis are sitting down with their eyes closed. They both look their in a calm, Zen like state and after a moment or two Travis speaks up._  
**  
Travis:** Casey.  
**  
Casey:** What is it Sanders?  
**  
Travis:** Actually my last name is Riley…Travis Riley.  
**  
Casey:** Okay…Riley…what is it?  
**  
Travis:** Are you afraid of dying while on a mission.  
**  
Casey:** No.  
**  
Travis:** Are you sure?  
**  
Casey:** _serious tone_ I said…No.  
**  
Travis:** Oh come on…not even a little bit scared?  
_  
Casey opens his leading him to lean in_  
**  
Casey:** _gives a low growl_ Look…_Travis opens his eyes leading him to look straight into_ Casey's eyes…like you…we both made the choice to protect something bigger than ourselves, and if it means giving up our lives in order to protect thousands…millions of people then I know I died with honor without any shed of doubt or fear in my eyes whatsoever. That is what Walker is doing and though it doesn't act like at times so is your bosom buddy Chuck. _Points to himself_ I'm not afraid of dying…neither should you. If you ever ask me ask that question again you going to have something to be truly afraid of.  
**  
Travis:** What would that be?  
**  
Casey:** My foot up your ass.

_Casey gives another low growl along with an intense stare towards Travis leading him to sit back again closing his eyes. Cut to Travis who looks at Casey in mocking way as he mouths those last 5 words in a mocking way. The scene switches from the sound proof room to Abe sneaking around level 36 trying to not get spotted carefully maneuvering his way around the area and as he crouches down behind some crates he sees a lab to his right leading his curiosity to get the better of him. He carefully enters and sees on the table an assortment of weapons being built such as an XM8 carbine rifle with built in laser sight, rail gun, patriot hand rifle, etc. He looks at the MK1911he's holding and so wants to use Wexler's weapons but decides to go light. He then sees several explosives, but what really gets his attention is a row of very large liquid nitrogen tanks in the back wall with what seems to be a liquid nitrogen coolant spray sitting on the table or the right side beside the tanks. He walks over, picks up the spray, nods as figures something out, and before he leaves the lab he grabs a few party favors to possibly make an entrance like several C-4 explosives and trigger mechanism leading him to exude a sly grin as he puts them in a small duffle bag left in the room. After a moment or two, he creeps over to the lab door, looks through, and when he is sees is the coast is clear he moves out. The scene switches again from Abe moving out of the lab to Sarah, Cassidy, Emily, and Chuck sitting on the floor. Cassidy and Emily are seemingly asleep leaving Chuck and Sarah to talk. Sarah's head resting on Chuck's left shoulder as he's holder her right hand leading Chuck to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** I've been thinking a lot lately.  
**  
Sarah:** About what?  
**  
Chuck:** My future.  
_  
Sarah playfully hits his left arm with her left hand_  
**  
Sarah:** I better be in your future Mr. Bartowski.  
**  
Chuck:** Of course you are…_smiles, kisses Sarah on the lips, and then looks into her eyes_…what I'm talking about is taking care of certain things that I feel are left unfinished and make a much need change in my life.  
**  
Sarah:** Like what?  
**  
Chuck:** For one thing going back to Stanford if that's possible and taking the 12 credits I have left to graduate. _Let's out a big sigh_ It's going to be tough since I'm considered a cheater in the administration's eyes. They didn't even investigate whether or not I was truly innocent of cheating.

_Sarah rubs his arm as she gives him a smile_.  
**  
Sarah:** You know I have your back.

**Chuck:** Yeah…_smiles_…I know.  
**  
Sarah:** So…what about the much needed change you're talking about?  
_  
Chuck pauses for a moment as he looks straight ahead and the turns his head towards Sarah._  
**  
Chuck:** Leave Buy More.  
_  
Sarah sees the look in his eyes and knows that he is serious about what he just said. The scene ends with Chuck and Sarah talking some more as the camera slowly moves back._

**Fade Out**

_The scene begins with Marcus escorting Wexler to a secluded area away from Beckman and Sebastian. After a moment or two Marcus stops Wexler and then turns around a few feet away from him leading him to speak up._  
**  
Marcus:** As I said…you have 5 minutes.  
**  
Wexler:** I was the reason you were exiled from The Zeitgeist…  
**  
Marcus:** _interrupts Wexler_ You've already established your lack in judgment as you made an unfortunate decision to turn your back on a business deal that would have been very  
lucrative for you, me, and Edna. So what then?  
**  
Wexler:** Can I finish what I was about to say or do you just like to hear yourself talk?  
**  
Marcus:** My apologies…please go on.  
**  
Wexler:** Thank you…so I know how you must have felt knowing that my betrayal cost you everything you worked so hard for.  
_  
Marcus gets an intense look on his face as his calm demeanor changes_  
**  
Marcus:** _points finger in Wexler's face_ You NEVER knew how I felt and yes…you cost me everything including a chance at starting a life with someone that I love. Now Edna is back in my life again…our love can be rekindled.  
**  
Wexler:** Look, I can't change what I did…it should have been handled between the two of us instead of involving a third party.  
**  
Marcus:** Indeed…you should have come to me instead of going to The Committee's yes man to take me down.  
**  
Wexler:** For that I want you to know I'm sorry.

_Marcus regains his composure_  
**  
Marcus:** _pats Wexler on the shoulder_ It takes a big man to know when he's done wrong even though you think he's done right. I respect you for that…and just to let you know I've always respected you even when we shared differing opinions during my tenure as a member of The Zeitgeist _He nods_ I accept your apology.  
_Marcus walks up, turns him, and is about to lead him back when Wexler speaks up._  
**  
Wexler:** Wait.  
**  
Marcus:** _shakes head_ Don't prove Sebastian right in being a desperate man…it doesn't suit you my old friend.  
**  
Wexler:** I know I have more time left.  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at his watch and puts up 1 finger_ You have 1 minute left.  
_  
A look of intense seriousness is seen in Wexler's eyes._  
**  
Wexler:** 1 minute is all I need to say that you can do whatever you want to me from what I did to you, but I want a guarantee from you that my family will not be harmed. Show me that same respect Marcus…I'm not asking you as an enemy or as a former friend…I'm asking as a husband/father..._tears start to run down his face_…who is putting his own life on the line to save theirs.  
_  
Marcus looks at an emotional Wexler pleading for the safety of his family as he offers his life to save theirs. The scene switches from the secluded area to Abe creeping into camera view holding both his gun and the liquid nitrogen coolant spray as he locates the sound proof room where Chuck, Sarah, Cassidy, and Emily are being held. He slowly move towards the C4 motion sensor explosive with all-the-while checking for any incoming bad guys who might happen upon him and after a several tense moments he reaches the door. He raises the spray slowly and starts spraying the explosive closely watching for any sign of it working via the green light completely powering it off. What seems like mere seconds feel like hours when suddenly the explosive begins to chime leading Abe's eyes to widen as the green light starts to flicker causing Abe to take his finger off the spray trigger and immediately around leading him to speak up in a low tone._  
**  
Abe:** Forgive me son.  
_  
The scene ends with Abe preparing himself to be blown up as he closes his eyes. The scene ends as it cuts inside with a shot of Emily and Cassidy asleep, as well as, Chuck with his arm around Sarah talking not knowing what is about to happen._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back where it left off as Abe hears a chime as he's spraying the liquid nitrogen coolant on the C4 motion censor leading the green light to flicker. He immediately turns around preparing for the explosions and saying in a low tone for Chuck to forgive him. Cut to a close up shot of the C4 motion censor explosive flickering leading it to suddenly shut off leading Abe to slowly turn around, examine the explosive carefully, and then gives a huge sigh of relief as he wipes the sweat of his forehead. Cut inside where Chuck and the Wexler women are sitting on the floor against the wall when they sudden hear the door handle jiggle leading all 4 to stand up to the point that Cassidy, Emily, and Chuck stand behind Sarah as she readies herself in a defensive stance. After a tense filled moment, the door opens and Abe quickly appears softly closing the door behind him leading Chuck to speak up as he runs to him giving him a hug._  
**  
Chuck:** Dad!  
_  
Abe pats his back as he hugs him back._  
**  
Abe:** Glad to see you to son…I told you I'll always be there for you.  
**  
Sarah:** Its good to see you Abe.  
**  
Abe:** _looks at Sarah_ Right back at you kiddo.  
_  
Abe hugs Sarah and then hands her his spare gun and extra clips that he took from one of the guards at the warehouse._  
**  
Cassidy:** _speaks up_ Mr. Bartowski…I'm sorry I threatened you for misplacing my palm pilot.  
_  
Emily quickly looks at Cassidy._  
**  
Emily:** _stern tone_ What have I told you about threatening people?  
**  
Cassidy:** At work yes…out in public...no.  
**  
Emily:** _looks at Abe_ I apologize…_slaps her upside the head_…for my daughter actions towards you.  
_  
Cut to Sarah amused by her mother giving her older sister a stern talking to leading Abe to speak up._  
**  
Abe:** You must be the mother of these two lovely ladies and no apologies necessary. Right now, I'm planning on getting you guys out of here.  
**  
Chuck:** I like that plan…let's go with that.  
_  
Abe steps over to the door, opens it a bit with fun in hand, and then closes it leading him to speak up again._  
**  
Abe:** All right…I may have located Casey so stay low and close. I'll be on point…_points to Chuck, Cassidy, and Emily_…you guys stay in the middle while…_looks at Sarah_...you anchor the end if anybody tries for sneak attack  
_  
Sarah nods as she lock and loads the gun giving a look to Chuck, Cassidy and her mother who have a worried looks on their faces leading her to speak up._  
**  
Sarah:** _serious look_ Trust me…they won't.  
_  
Before they do Abe sticks a C4 explosive below the handle inside the door leading Chuck to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** What are you doing?  
**  
Abe:** Do you really want to know.  
_  
Chuck shakes his head leading all 5 of them to move out. Cutting ahead they find Tobias' men where Abe plants another C4 explosive inside their door and eventually find Casey and Travis leading the entire group to huddle up to where Casey speaks up._  
**  
Casey:** Nice for you to show up Carmichael  
**  
Abe:** _smirks_ Hey…I didn't want to let you have all the fun Casey.  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Abe_ So what's the plan…_looks at Casey and Sarah_…and does it involve me in any way staying in this room?  
**  
Emily:** _speaks up_ I would like to stay in the room too if you don't mind.  
_  
Everybody looks at Emily leading Travis to speak up._  
**  
Travis:** I say it's clobbering time.  
_  
Casey gives Travis a look leading Sarah to speak up._  
**  
Sarah:** What we NEED to do is get my sister and mother to safety.  
_  
Casey looks at the weapons Abe and Sarah are holding leading him to respond._  
**  
Casey:** After we get some fire power in our hands Walker.  
_  
An argument ensues amongst the group leading Cassidy to try get everybody's attention by standing on a chair and whistling leading everybody in the room to turn around as they look up at her._  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Casey_ You need weapons….I can get you weapons.  
_  
Cut to a shot of Casey, Sarah, Emily, Chuck, and Travis looking at each other then at Cassidy. The scene ends with a head shot of Cassidy as she exudes a sly smirk on her face._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at the location of the Eagle Eye satellite where Tobias is sitting down with his back against the computer console. Sebastian and Beckman are standing a few feet away as they watch Jackson back the cargo transport truck towards the satellite that Dupree and the rest of the men help hoist up. Cut to Marcus appearing with Wexler and the same time that happens Sebastian and Beckman turn to see Marcus sit him down next to Tobias who gives him a look. After a brief moment, Marcus walks up to Sebastian leading him to speak up as he looks at the truck, satellite, and then Beckman_  
**  
Marcus:** _smirks_ Soon…we all will be getting what we want.  
_  
Cut to Sebastian exuding a smirk of his own as Beckman gives a look as she turns around seeing Jackson jumping out the truck, but not Ethan leading her to speak up._  
**  
Beckman:** _looks at Jackson_ Where is Ethan?  
**  
Jackson:** He's…  
_  
Marcus chimes in leading him to respond as he walks up to Beckman_  
**  
Marcus:** I had Sebastian relay a message to her to have Ethan go to Wexler's office and download any files that could possibly be useful. Don't worry…_rubs both her arms_…he will join us at the rendezvous point once he's finished.  
_  
Beckman nods as she turns around to see the satellite being loaded on to the truck leading the shot to cut back to Marcus as his smile turns into an ominous look as he walks out of camera view. The scene switches from the location of the Eagle Eye satellite to the lab where Abe took several C4 explosives and after a moment or two of everybody looking around Abe speaks up._  
**  
Abe:** Young lady…I was just here "borrowing" some explosives and all I see is a room full of weapons that aren't fully complete.  
**  
Cassidy:** I assure you this room has the weapons you need.  
_  
Casey looks at Sarah_  
**  
Casey:** Walker…unless you're sister is a magical genie that can grant my wish I doubt that she would have the power to make the weapons we need appear.  
_  
Sarah looks at Casey and then at her sister._  
**  
Sarah:** Cass?  
_  
Cassidy turns around and walks over to the wall behind her with the row of tanks leading her to pull 4 rows in the middle that are connected like a door concealing what looks like a hidden door with a key board to the upper right. She punches in a few numbers and a sound is heard by all leading Cassidy to stands aside._  
**  
Cassidy:** _looks at Casey_ Your wish is my command.  
_  
Cut to the inside of the darkened room where the door is pushed open by Cassidy leading everybody to enter the room with the door closing behind them. After a moment or two of standing in darkness the lights are turned on leading everybody to adjust to the sudden brightness. Cut to a close up head shot of Casey as he has this I'm in heaven look leading the camera to cut to a wide shot of a very large room filled with a cache of weapons._  
**  
Travis:** Awesome  
**  
Chuck:** You took the words right out of my mouth.  
_  
Cut to Cassidy who is smiling leading her to walk up to Casey._  
**  
Cassidy:** Did I make your wish come true.  
_  
Casey responds with a satisfying grunt leading Cassidy to have a cautious/confused look._  
**  
Chuck:** _walks up_ Don't worry…that grunt means he's happy. _Cassidy nods leading her to help with the weaponry any way she can. Chuck turns back to look at Casey_ Are you crying?  
**  
Casey:** Of course not Bartowski…it's just bright in here.  
_  
Cut to Chuck giving him a look as he joins Sarah who is trying on several weapons, so to speak. After a moment or two, they're all armed with the exception of Chuck, Emily, and Cassidy. Abe walks into camera view leading him to stand in front of everybody as he holds a MP5SD2 Submachine Gun with built in silencer. He lock and loads leading him to speak up._  
**  
Abe:** They don't know you're out...so stay here and wait for my signal.  
**  
Sarah:** _speaks up_ What's the signal  
**  
Abe:** _smirks_ You'll know.  
_  
Cut to shots of Sarah, Travis, Casey nodding whereas Chuck along with Emily and Cassidy have that freaked out look as they realize the situation at hand. The scene ends with a shot of Abe turning around heading off camera as he heads towards the location of the Eagle Eye Satellite._

_Fade To Black_


	19. Unfinished Business

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Abe emerges from the ventilation system ready to kick butt. Cut to Wexler asking Marcus to speak to him again, which Marcus becomes hesitant in doing. After talking with Sebastian Marcus gives Wexler 5 minutes to speak leading the scene to switch Travis not only giving his real last name, but also being given the 3rd degree by Casey on how they both made the choice in protecting something bigger than themselves for the greater good without fear or doubt. Cut to Abe in a lab where he not only finds unfinished weapons made, as well as, explosives that he "borrows", but also a liquid nitrogen coolant spray to use for the C4 motion censors explosives. Cut to Sarah and Chuck where he discusses taking care of something that to him is left unfinished such as going back to Stanford for his degree and making a change, which is to leave buy more. Move forward to Marcus and Wexler talking as Wexler not only apologizes for what he did to Marcus but also wants his word that his family will remain safe if is killed. Cut to Abe in front of Chuck and Sarah's sound proof room where he very cautiously moves towards the C4 explosive with the coolant spray in his hand. After reaching it, he sprays it to the point where it starts to chime leading him to prepare to get blown up to where he speaks in a low town in which he says out forgive me son. Move forward where the bomb does not explode leading him to have a happy reunion with Chuck and the Wexler women. Before they leave to find Casey, Travis, and the rest of Tobias' men, Abe leaves a parting gift on all 3 doors to use later leading the scene to cut to all the good guys being reunited. An argument ensues amongst the group on what the best course of action to take to which Cassidy gets everybody's attention and looks at Casey as she responds to his suggestion of acquiring weapons. Cut to the location of The Eagle Eye satellite where Beckman asks Jackson where Ethan is leading Marcus to intervene by telling her that he will meet them at the rendezvous point and she need not worry. Cut to Team Chuck in a very large cache room where the stock up on weapons and after and moment or two Abe tells them to wait in the room until he signals them. The scene begins around . Friday in the location of the Eagle Eye Satellite where Marcus' associates are carefully lowering the satellite into the military cargo transport trucks with Sebastian, Marcus, and Beckman looking on . Cut to Tobias and Wexler sitting down against the computer console looking on with disappointed/frustrated looks on both their faces. After a moment or two Tobias looks at Wexler and speaks up in a low tone.  
_  
**Tobias:** You screwed up big time.  
**  
Wexler:** How did I screw this up?  
**  
Tobias:** We wouldn't be in this situation if you would have destroyed the N.P.E instead of saving it for posterity reasons. Marcus and his men would then be in our custody.  
**  
Wexler:** I thought the best course of action at the time was to keep it locked up than have it destroyed. How was I supposed to know that one of my people I trusted…I considered family…would betray me.  
**  
Tobias:** _shakes head_ It just shows you that a man as smart as yourself can be so utterly stupid.  
_  
Wexler turns his head to give Tobias an intense look._  
**  
Wexler:** What!  
**  
Tobias:** Did I stutter…you heard what I said. You're stupidity led to the satellite being handed to him on a silver platter by your former protégé. With it in his possesion Marcus has the power to threaten the safety of not only The Zeitgeist, but quite possibly the world. Who knows what he has planned once he's accomplished what he's set out to do.  
_  
Wexler lets those words sink in as he looks down for a bit and then at Marcus, Sebastian, and his associates loading the satellite into the cargo truck. After a brief moment he speaks up._  
**  
Wexler:** Yeah…I am stupid.  
**  
Tobias:** Glad you agree with me…but it comes far too late.  
**  
Wexler:** _shakes head_ You know what…no…it's never too late.  
**  
Tobias:** What?  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Tobias_ Did I stutter….you heard what I said. It's NEVER too late to set things straight.  
**  
Tobias:** How are YOU going to save face from all this?  
_  
Wexler looks at Tobias who is waiting for an answer, but the focus is quickly turned from Tobias and Wexler to a commotion of cheers coming from Marcus' associates leading both of them to look in that direction. Cut to Marcus who is exuding a sly smirk with Beckman and Sebastian at his side as he stands in front of his associates and the satellite ready to be hauled away. After a moment or two of victorious bliss Marcus speaks to his associates with Wexler and Tobias looking on from behind._  
**  
Marcus:** _smiles_ Ladies and gentlemen…mark this moment as we begin to take a step forward to our rightful place at the forefront of history where we truly belong with our allies standing at our side. There will be no obstacles standing in our way because we now have the means necessary to bring those that oppose us to their knees. _Cut to all his associates smirking as they nod their heads in agreement._ Of course, they will be given the opportunity to make the right choice in standing with us instead of against us…it's only fair. Everything will be in our control. There is nothing…_points at all of his associates_…I mean nothing…that will be able to stop us from achieving our goals.  
_  
As he says that a voice is heard from behind him along with a sound of a weapon being lock and loaded leading his eyes to widen._  
**  
Voice:** I beg to differ.  
_  
Sebastian and his men quickly arm themselves pointing their weapons at the unidentifiable man behind Marcus. The scene ends with Marcus slowly turning around to see Abe with a look of extreme intensity in his eyes pointing a MP5SD2 Submachine Gun with built in silencer straight at Marcus. Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the weapons cache room where everybody is basically standing around waiting for Abe's signal for them pounce, especially Casey who is getting pretty antsy for action. Cut to Sarah walking into camera view holding 4 hand held communication devices handing one over to one of Tobias' men, then to Travis, and finally to Casey with the last one in her possession. After a brief moment Sarah walks up to her sister, mother, and Chuck leading her to speak up._  
**  
Sarah:** All right…the 3 of you are well protected…_looking around the room_…trust me on this.  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…_smiles at Sarah_...in more ways than one.  
_  
Sarah smiles back leading her to look at Cassidy and Emily who have a worried look on their faces._  
**  
Sarah:** Cass…mom…you guys okay?  
**  
Cassidy:** Yeah…I'm just worried about dad.  
**  
Emily:** So am I…if he dies…  
**  
Sarah:** _interrupts her mom_ Don't say that…or even think it. We're going to get him back safe and sound…_puts her left hand on her mom's shoulder_…I promise you…_looks at Cassidy_…both of you.  
_  
Chuck looks at all three Wexler woman having a family moment, but it's soon interrupted by Casey walking past them into camera view a bit agitated._  
**  
Casey:** What is taking so long...I haven't shot anybody in a while.  
_  
Cut to Sarah giving a reassuring smile to her sister and mom. She then turns and walks up to Casey with a serious look._  
**  
Sarah:** Casey…be patient. Abe said wait for his signal…so that's what we're going to do.  
**  
Casey:** Don't tell me to be patient…I'm not a happy person when I miss out on any gun play Walker.  
_  
Travis walks up , puts his right hand on his left shoulder, and looks at Casey._  
**  
Travis:** I think someone needs a nap.  
_  
Casey looks at Travis giving a low, menacing grunt causing Travis to back up a bit leading Chuck to stand in front of him to calm him down._  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ Whoa…relax Casey…just hang in there big guy..._cautiously pats him on both shoulders_…soon you will be unleashed.  
_  
Upon hearing those words Casey smirks as he gives a resounding grunt. The scene switches back to the location of the Eagle Eye Satellite where Abe has his weapon aimed straight at Marcus with his associates aiming their weapons back at Abe. Marcus speaks up as he stands there with both hands in his pockets._  
**  
Marcus:** Who are you?  
**  
Abe:** Let's just say I'm the garbage man and I'm here to take out the trash…namely you.  
_  
As he says that Sebastian speaks up._  
**  
Sebastian:** Shoot him!  
_  
Marcus takes out his left hand from his pocket and holds it up in Sebastian's direction giving him a quick glance and then looks back at Abe._  
**  
Marcus:** Wait…don't shoot!  
**  
Sebastian:** He's alone…better off dead than alive.  
_  
Marcus looks back at Sebastian with a look of seriousness._  
**  
Marcus:** I said…don't shoot. _Looks at all his associates._ That's a direct order! _After a momentary pause Sebastian nods at his associates leading it to cut back to Marcus._ I THINK we can resolve this situation without shooting anyone or anything…_looks back at the Eagle Eye satellite_…for that matter.  
_  
Marcus gives a nod to discreetly inform Sebastian about the N.P.E in his right pocket leading Sebastian to nod back. Marcus momentarily walks to his right behind a concrete pillar leading Abe to keeps his sites on him to. When Marcus emerges from behind the concrete pillar he does his best to distract Abe long enough to have Sebastian, his associates, and Beckman to follow suit as they put in their ear devices, which Tobias and Wexler both notice. After a moment or two, Abe speaks up._  
**  
Abe:** What…have you gone soft after all these years?  
**  
Marcus:** Quite the contrary…and refresh my memory how do you know me?  
_  
As he is talking he slowly walks up to Abe and as he does he takes his right hand out of his pocket concealing the N.P.E within it at his side._  
**  
Abe:** You…  
_  
As Abe is about to respond when Wexler suddenly bum rushes Marcus out of nowhere knocking the N.P.E out of his hand leading both of them to fall on the ground. The N.P.E is thrown to the side falling somewhere leading it to cut back to Wexler on the ground trying to get up. The scene ends with Wexler looking up leading him to become absolutely motionless as the camera pans back to have a gun to his face as Marcus quickly recovers with an angry look on his face._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as Wexler is motionless on the ground as an angry Marcus points his gun at him. Abe is cautious as he continues to be on alert with what just happened and then cut to Sebastian with Beckman following closely behind come to his aide as he looks as if he has the wind knocked out of him. As Sebastian helps Marcus up Beckman looks at Wexler and speaks up._  
**  
Beckman:** Jeremiah…what are you thinking? _Beckman looks at Marcus about to be helped up by Sebastian as he hooks his right arm underneath Marcus' right arm in order to lift him up._ Marcus…are you all right?  
**  
Marcus:** _agitated tone_ I'm fine.  
_  
Marcus is helped up but immediately rips himself away from Sebastian leading him to not only compose himself for a moment, but fix his hair with his left hand while pointing his gun at Wexler as he looks down at him leading him to speak up._  
**  
Wexler:** Go on…get it over with.  
_  
Marcus looks down at Wexler leading him to call out his associate Dupree._  
**  
Marcus:** Dupree!  
**  
Dupree:** Sir!  
**  
Marcus:** _points at Tobias_ Bring him here!  
_  
Beckman looks at Wexler pointing his gun at Wexler and then looks at Marcus._  
**  
Marcus:** That was very ill advised and VERY stupid of you to do my old friend.  
**  
Wexler:** Yeah…well…that's twice I've been called that today.  
_  
As he says that Tobias is brought to their location by Dupree leading Tobias to look at Wexler leading him to speak up._  
**  
Wexler:** You call that saving face?  
_  
Wexler just gives Tobias a look leading Marcus to speak up._  
**  
Marcus:** What do you have to say for yourself?  
**  
Wexler:** I did what I had to do.  
_  
Marcus smirks and then grabs Wexler leading him to pull him up and then give him a intense stare down._  
**  
Marcus:** Then I have no choice in what I have to do.  
_  
Wexler's eyes widen leading Marcus to spin him and Tobias around to use them as human shields leading Abe to speak up._  
**  
Abe:** You've sunk to a new low…even for you.  
_  
As he says that Beckman speaks up with a look of disbelief on her face._  
**  
Beckman:** What are you doing?  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Beckman_ They brought it upon themselves.  
**  
Beckman:** This is insanity…Jeremiah is your friend for crying out loud!  
**  
Marcus:** _looks at Beckman_ He made his choice..._looks at Wexler_…its unfortunate that we now stand as enemies instead of friends. _Looks at Abe and yells over to him._ You have two options…shoot both of them to kill me or lay down your weapons and surrender?  
**  
Abe:** Is there a third option?  
**  
Sebastian:** _speaks up_ Yeah…we kill you were you stand.  
_  
Marcus looks at Sebastian and then turns to look back at Abe._  
**  
Marcus:** You heard him…_cut to Beckman's eyes widen upon hearing that_…what say you my friend?  
**  
Abe:** First off…we're not friends…secondly you're an absolute coward for using those two as human shield.  
**  
Marcus:** What the ancients called a clever fighter is one who not only wins, but excels in winning with ease…Sun Tzu  
_  
As he says that, Sebastian turns back to signal his associates to be on point leading them to split off to where Beckman, Marcus, Sebastian and Wexler are in the middle with his men creeping on either side of Abe with their guns trained on him ready to take him down. As he raises his gun and aims it Abe he guides both men towards Abe who suddenly starts backing away leading Sebastian and his associates to follow suit. After a moment they end up several feet away from the sound proof room where Chuck, Sarah, Emily, and Cassidy were held leading Abe to speak up._  
**  
Abe:** Where are the hostages being held at?  
**  
Marcus:** Right behind you. _Wexler's eyes widen leading it to cut back to Marcus._ Look…don't avoid the inevitable. It's a no win situation… surrender now or I let loose my associates here and within a blink of an eye you'll be dead.  
**  
Abe:** I would rather go out in a blaze of glory than to surrender to the likes of you.  
**  
Marcus:** That can be arranged…_looks at all his men_…on my command…_turns back to look at Abe in between Tobias and Wexler_…take him down!  
_  
As he says that, Abe speaks up._  
**  
Abe:** Wait! Cut to Marcus holding up his hand and then cut back to Abe. If anyone is going to be taken down…_lowers his weapons holds arms out revealing in his hands the trigger switches leading him to smirk_…its going to be you.  
_  
Cut to a 5 screen where Marcus, Sebastian, Tobias, Wexler, and Beckman eye's wide upon seeing the triggers in Abe's left hand. Abe presses the triggers simultaneously and at the same time he does Marcus shouts to his men, as well as, Beckman to move it. A big explosion happens leading to achain reaction of explosions leading the impact of it to not only knock everybody down to the ground, but shake the inside of the mountain as well to the point the shot cuts to Team chuck in the weapons room feeling the impact as weapons, objects, and they themselves fall to the ground. The scene ends with debris everywhere as the camera cuts to Abe seemingly knocked as pieces of debris cover him._

_Fade To Black_

_The scene begins in a smoke filled weapons room where the good guys are all on ground trying to recover from the C4 explosion blast. Cut to a seemingly prone Chuck with weapons over his body covering Sarah and a moment or two her voice is heard leading Travis to stumble into camera view quickly heading to the sound of Sarah's general direction. When he gets to him Travis moves him off of Sarah leading him to speak up._  
**  
Travis:** _kneeling down and hovering over Chuck_ Chuck...buddy…talk to me?  
**  
Chuck:** _incoherent tone_ Sa…Sarah…is…she…  
_  
Travis goes to check on Sarah who is fine leading her to sit up immediately and then speaks up._  
**  
Sarah:** I'm okay…how are you…are you hurt anywhere?  
**  
Chuck:** I don't know....I don't think so…everything seems to be in working order.  
_  
Sarah checks out Chuck and after finding no major injuries he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Your mom…sister…are they okay?  
_  
As he says that, Casey appears into camera view with Emily andCassidy who are clearly shaken up from the blast. In the background are Tobias' men who are recovering from the blast as well. Casey speak up._  
**  
Casey:** They're okay Bartowski…oh…and I'm fine by the way…thanks for asking.  
**  
Travis:** Was there every any doubt?  
_  
Casey gives Travis a glare leading Travis and Sarah to help Chuck up leading him give Travis a fist and then turns to give Sarah a hug and a deep, passionate kiss. Cut to Travis, Emily, and Cassidy smiling, but after a moment or two it's broken up by Casey._  
**  
Casey:** Can you two save it for later…that was Carmichael's signal so let's move.  
_  
Casey runs to the door and as he is about to open it when Chuck yells at him._  
**  
Chuck:** Casey!  
**  
Casey:** Bartowski what is it…if I miss out on any gun play I'm seriously going to shoot you.  
_  
Cut back to Chuck who simply says two words to him._  
**  
Chuck:** Unleash hell!  
_  
Cut to Casey who responds with a smirk on his face as he heads out the door with everybody else following behind. The scene switches from the weapons room to aftermath of the blast where it cuts to Beckman on the ground with pieces of debris on top of her. Her eyes open leading her to slowly sit up, regain her bearings, and after a brief moment she spots something just within reach leading her to reach for it inevitably holding it up to camera view showing it's the N.P.E that Marcus was holding. She puts it in her pocket and just as she does someone suddenly grabs her right shoulder causing her to be startled. When she looks back, it's Marcus with several cuts on his face helping her up. He takes out the devices in his ears and throws the to the side. He then begins to speak as he checks Beckman for any injures._  
**  
Marcus:** Are you all right?  
**  
Beckman:** I'm fine…just a bit shaken up. _Looks around_ Where's Jeremiah?  
**  
Marcus:** Don't know…we have to get out of here.  
**  
Beckman:** No! We got to find Jeremiah.  
_  
Marcus holds Beckman face with his two hands._  
**  
Marcus:** He's probably dead…forget about him...we have to save ourselves. Let's go.  
_  
A conflicted looks comes over Beckman's face and after a moment two she makes the decision to go with Marcus. He takes her hand and leads her through the thick smoke and fire when all of a sudden Abe appears behind them blurred leading him to yell at Marcus._  
**  
Abe:** Marcus! _Marcus turns around to see Abe scraped up as well with a visible limp as he slowly walks towards him._ You're going to pay!  
_  
As he is about to reach him, Jackson appears out of nowhere taking Abe by surprise hitting him in the back with one of the tools causing him to fall the ground seemingly knocked out leading Jackson to look at her boss._  
**  
Jackson:** Follow me sir!  
_  
Marcus nods as he looks back at Beckman leading him to take her hand as they both follow Jackson. Cut to Casey appearing with weapon drawn first on the scene leading him to survey the destruction and after a moment or two he's followed by Travis along with the rest of his associates with their weapons drawn as well. Seconds later Chuck, Sarah, Emily and Cassidy arrive at the scene leading Casey to look at Sarah._  
**  
Casey:** All right Walker…get your family out of here…take Chuck with you.  
**  
Sarah:** No…not without my father.  
_  
As he says that gun fire erupts leading everybody to duck for cover._  
**  
Travis:** _looks at Sarah_ We'll find your father…_looks at Casey_…right Casey?  
_  
Casey responds with low grunt as he looks at Travis leading him to look at Sarah._  
**  
Casey:** Just get them out of here. _Sarah gives him a look._ I promise you I'll bring him back to you. _Sarah nods_ Go…NOW! We'll cover you on your way to the stairs!  
_  
Sarah nods to Chuck , Cassidy, and her mother to get ready. Casey then signals to Travis and the rest of the men to return fire leading the 4 to move out. Cut back to Casey who has this look of euphoria on his face as he returns fire. Cut to Sarah leading Chuck, Cassidy, and her mom to the stairs safely, as well as, cautiously through not only the gunfire, but also through the thick haze of smoke. After a moment or two Sarah looks back to check on the 3 of them and when she turns back she's met with a gun to her face. When the camera pans back, its Sebastian who has suffered a few cuts and scrapes leading Chuck to cover Emily and Cassidy leading him to speak up._  
**  
Sebastian:** Drop your gun.  
_  
She complies leading Sebastian to grab Sarah by the throat, lift her off the ground, and starts choking her all-the-while pointing his gun at the 3. Upon seeing her daughter getting choked Emily is infuriated leading her with tears in her eyes to step out from behind Chuck. Cassidy and Chuck try to stop her but to no avail leading her to stand a few feet away pleading for Sebastian to not kill her. Sebastian turns to look at Emily, smirks, and then shoots point black range at her heart causing her to fall to the ground. The scene ends with a look of horror as Sarah who is in the clutches of Sebastian, Chuck, and Cassidy see a lifeless Emily on the ground._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back where it left off as Emily is shot by Sebastian causing her to fall to the ground as a look on. Sebastian has a sly smirk on his face as he turns to Sarah who exudes a pissed of look on her face leading her to knock the gun away and then somehow escapes from his clutches inevitably knocking him back a few feet. Sarah speaks up._  
**  
Sarah:** _serious look as she points to him_ You and I have a score to settle.  
**  
Sebastian:** _smirks as he motions with his hands_ Bring it on!  
_  
Sarah lunges at Sebastian leading the throw down to begin as they head off camera. Cut back to Chuck and Cassidy who after seeing Sarah go toe to toe with Sebastian run to Emily lying prone on the ground. Cassidy is on her knees above Emily's head with tears on her eyes as she is touching her face with Chuck by her side seemingly consoling her._  
**  
Cassidy:** _looking down_ Mom!?  
_  
Chuck looks at Cassidy and then down at Emily._  
**  
Chuck:** She's going to feel that in the morning…trust me.  
_  
Cassidy looks at Chuck and upon saying that Emily suddenly coughs leading her to speak up._  
**  
Emily:** Owwww!  
_  
Chuck and Cassidy help Emily sit up leading her to open her shirt revealing a bulletproof vest leading Chuck to pat his chest._  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles_ Never leave home without it.  
_  
The scene switches from Emily cheating death to Marcus and Beckman following Jackson who lead them back to the computer console. She sits at the computer leading her to start typing and then presses enter. When that happens, all 3 hear the large bay doors several yards open leading Marcus to look at Jackson.  
_  
**Marcus:** Good work Jackson…you drive.  
_  
Jackson nods as she heads off to the cargo truck carrying the Eagle Eye Satellite, which hasn't been damaged. Marcus looks at Beckman, kisses her, and then leads her to the truck. Cut back to Abe on the ground recovering from getting hit from behind by Jackson. He gets up, gets his bearing straight, and is about to head in the direction where he last saw Marcus heading to when he hears a voice calling out. Searching through the haze he eventually finds Wexler trapped underneath a table with debris all around. Abe comes to his aide, struggles as throws the debris to the side, gets Wexler out, and upon seeing him tied up he takes his knife out to cut him loose. When he does Wexler immediately grabs him and pushes him against a concrete pillar leading him to speak up with tears in his eyes._  
**  
Wexler:** You killed my wife and my two daughters!

_Abe reverses the situation as he spins Wexler around to pin him up against the concrete pillar_.  
**  
Abe:** They're not dead!  
**  
Wexler:** What?  
_  
Wexler releases his grip upon hearing the news that his family is in fact alive._  
**  
Abe:** I had to fool Marcus and his men into believing that they are dead.  
**  
Wexler:** They're alive…where are they?

**Abe:** Safe…so stay low and head towards the lab…you know where that is.

_Wexler nods leading him to speak up._  
**  
Wexler:** Yeah I do. _As he is about to head off to the lab Wexler stops to see Abe heading off in the other direction._ Wait…aren't you coming with me...where are you going?  
**  
Abe:** I've got something personal to take care of.  
**  
Wexler:** What do you have to care of?  
_  
Cut to Abe turning around with the background of a thick haze and fire all around. With a look of intensity in his eyes never before seen he responds back._  
**  
Abe:** Unfinished business.

_Abe turns and disappears into the thick haze that is surround by fire. The scene ends with 5 screen of Chuck and Cassidy sitting by Emily, Sarah fighting Sebastian, Casey and Travis trading fire with Sebastian's associates, Wexler finding his way towards the lab, and Abe chasing after Marcus who is getting into the cargo truck along with Beckman as Jackson revs up the engine._

_Fade To Black_


	20. Showdown

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Tobias calls Wexler stupid for putting not only The Zeitgeist in danger, but also the world as well. Wexler responds by saying its never too late to fix things leading Tobias to question how he will rectify the whole situation. Cut to Marcus giving a long drawn out speech to where he proclaims that nobody will able to stop them from achieving their goals, but their premature victory is interrupted by the appearance of Abe who has set his sights on Marcus. Move forward to the secret weapon room in the lab where Chuck and the rest of the crew are patiently waiting for Abe's signal leading Sarah to talking with her sister and mom who are worried about Wexler. Sarah assures them he will be at their side safe and sound leading to a very anxious Casey to appear wanting so badly to get in on the action. Chuck calms him down and tells him that he will soon be unleashed leading it to cut back to Abe pointing his weapon at Marcus who asks him who he is leading Sebastian to threaten his life by wanting to immediately kill him. Marcus belays that order to where he asks Abe how they know each other and as Abe is about to answer Wexler comes out of nowhere bum rushing Marcus to the ground leaving everybody stunned at what they just witnessed. Cut to Marcus losing his calm demeanor to where he not only uses Wexler as a human shield, but also Tobias as well. As Marcus moves them forward, Abe moves back to the point where all of them are located several feet away from room where Chuck and the Wexler women were being held at. Moments later Abe holds out both his arms to reveal in his hands the triggers to the c4 explosives leading him to detonate them. Cut to the aftermath where Chuck and the gang are still in one piece a bit shaken/banged up leading Casey to inform them that was Abe's signal to where he heads towards the door, but not before Chuck stops him. Casey looks back with anxious anger to hear Chuck tell him to unleash hell. Cut to Beckman slowly recovering and spotting a familiar object within reach of her…the N.P.E. She puts it in her pocket and as she does Marcus appears inevitably throwing his inner devices away and helping her up to her feet. As they head towards escaping from the aftermath Abe appears to settle the score once and for all, but Marcus' female associate Jackson makes her presence known by knocking Abe to the ground giving enough time for her to lead Marcus and Beckman to the truck carrying The Eagle Eye Satellite. Cut to Chuck and crew arriving to the scene where a hail of gunfire greets them leading them to head for cover. Casey orders Sarah to get Chuck, mom, and her sister to safety, but she responds by telling him she's not going without her father. Travis speaks up and tells Sarah that he and Casey will bring him back to where Casey gives her an iron clad promise she will see her father again. Move forward to Sarah in the clutches of Sebastian and Emily pleading to him not to kill her to where he responds by not only smirking, but also shoots her point blank range in her heart. Sarah is enraged and fight ensues with Sebastian leading it to cut back to Emily who is fine as she slowly sits up to reveal she's been wearing a bulletproof vest. Cut to Abe recovering and about to go after Marcus when he finds Wexler inevitably cutting him loose from his bonds. However, instead of thanking Abe he is angry at him for killing his family, but Abe assures him they are very much alive. Abe instructs Wexler to go to the lab and as he heads there he looks back to see Abe go in the other direction causing Wexler to stop him to ask where he's going. Abe responds with just two words before disappearing into the fiery haze behind him…unfinished business.  
_  
_The scene begins around 3.a.m with Wexler stumbling around the haze trying to find his way towards the lab. The haze is somewhat thick causing visibility to be dangerous and after a few moments of successfully maneuvering around with no problems he suddenly falls to ground. Cut to Wexler on the ground a bit hurt and when he looks back to see what he tripped on he sees a pair of feet…feet…which belong to Tobias. The scene switches from Wexler's location to Abe emerging from the haze to see the cargo truck pullout as pieces of debris fall of the truck. Abe, still visibly limping musters all his strength, takes out the M1911 pistol from behind his back and runs after them all-the-while yelling one name as he raises his weapon shooting in their general direction._  
**  
Abe:** MARCUS!!!!  
_  
The shot moves to the cargo truck hitting debris that is blocking the path to the open bay doors and then cut to the passenger side of cargo transport cargo truck where Marcus doesn't hear Abe yelling out his name because of the engine noise. Marcus looks at Beckman and then looks straight forward to where his reflection is seen in a vertical shaped right side view mirror where he exudes a visible smirk on his face thinking he's home free. Suddenly the side mirror shatters at the bottom from being hit by a bullet causing Marcus to be startled to where he leans further in towards Beckman. Cut to Abe continuing to fire off rounds and then back to Marcus peering cautiously out at the remaining pieces of the mirror to see Abe running with purpose despite suffering an apparent leg/foot injury. Marcus quickly looks at Jackson leading him to speak up._  
**  
Marcus:** Step on it!  
_  
Jackson gives Marcus a quick glance and then complies flooring it leading the transport truck to speed up inevitably turning a corner running over/ramming into fallen debris as all three head towards the open bay doors several yards away. After a brief moment, Abe appears from around the corner chasing the transport cargo truck with all the strength he has all-the-while blocking out the pain that he's feeling from his leg/foot injury as he continues to fire rounds at the truck. Cut back to the inside of the cargo truck where Marcus's smirk grows even wider as he looks at the rear view mirror to see the image of Abe slowing down and then gradually fades back into distance._  
_  
Cut to a front shot of Abe running up to the camera and then gradually stops leading the shot to show from behind him as he bends down out of breathe as he stand there watching the cargo truck disappear into the darkness of the open bay doors with the front headlights illuminating their way out. Abe is visibly pissed off causing him to look around in disgust and as he does, he spots a sign marked Vehicle Field Testing leading him to run towards the partially opened gate as the view turns into an over the shoulder shot. Cut to the other side, where a front shot of Abe pulls the gate completely aside to where he steps into find the vehicles in question under tarps. Abe, from his point of view, begins to pull of the tarps of each vehicle leading him to not feel any of them, until he reaches one that brings a smirk to his face._  
_  
After a moment or two, a loud revving of an engine is heard to where Abe shoots out from said area and then does a sharp skid as he faces the open bay doors. The camera does a slow moving shot from bottom to top of a red Ducati 1098 motor cycle with horizontally placed headlights, a non-integrated exhaust system, and a single-sided swingarm. Abe closes his eyes for a brief moment and then cut immediately to a close up shot of his eyes as they have a fiery intensity within them leading him to turning on the headlights, revving the engine several times, hitting the gas, perform a 360 donut as the back tire of the Ducati smoke up, and then speed like a bat out of hell into the open bay doors disappearing into the darkness all in one fell swoop. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the hazy, fiery aftermath of level 36 where Tobias is seen gingerly walking with left arm around Wexler's neck and his right arm clutching his ribs as he helps assist his Zeitgeist colleague to get to the lab. As Wexler is guiding Tobias to safety the former Army Ranger speaks up._  
**  
Tobias:** _grimacing in pain_ This doesn't negate the fact you're still stupid.  
**  
Wexler:** Keep talking Tobias…at least I know you're still alive.  
**  
Tobias:** Give me some time to recuperate and you'll know how I alive I'll be when I kick your ass.  
**  
Wexler:** _smirks at Tobias_ Yeah…yeah…_Wexler adjusts/shifts Tobias in order to keep him standing_…man you're heavy.  
_  
Tobias gives him a glare and a moment or two they run into Chuck and Cassidy who are on the ground sitting next to Emily who is still recovering after getting shot in the chest by Sebastian. Luckily she was wearing the bullet proof vest and after setting down Tobias next to Emily a brief family moment consisting of hugs and kisses happens. After a moment or two, he looks around not seeing Sarah leading him to look at Chuck._  
**  
Wexler:** Where's DeAnna?  
**  
Chuck:** Sar…DeA…she's fighting Sebastian.  
**  
Wexler:** What…is she out of her mind!?  
**  
Cassidy:** She's a trained spy dad…don't worry about her.  
**  
Wexler:** I'm always going to worry about her…both of you. You two are my precious little girls that have brought joy into my life…no…I got to go help her.  
_  
As Wexler is about to stand up, Emily grabs his left arms leading him to look back at her as she speaks up._  
**  
Emily:** Honey…DeAnna is no longer a little girl any more. _She cups her husband's right cheek with her right hand._ She's all grown up…a woman…a woman who I think can kick your ass.  
_Cassidy gives her mom an astonished look leading Wexler to speak up._  
**  
Wexler:** _looks at Emily_ Kick my ass or not…Sebastian is not the type of guy who will go easy on her.  
**  
Chuck:** _chimes in_ Don't worry about her…_Abe looks at Chuck_…I've seen your daughter go toe to toe with guys bigger than Sebastian. In the end, she's always been the one still standing once the dust settles.  
_  
As he says that, the scene moves directly to an open, semi-circular area surrounded by flames where Sarah is seemingly thrown out into camera view leading her to roll to the middle of the ground. Cut to Sebastian making his presence know as he stands at the lip of the entrance with a look in his eyes as if he's visually stalking his prey. Cut back to Sarah quickly recovering as she stands up, wipes the blood off from her lip with the back of her hand, and gets into attack position leading Sebastian to slowly walk in standing several feet away from her. At that same time that happens, a pip bursts above them that is part of the sprinkler system leading water to spray over them leading to a wet confrontation._  
_  
This doesn't phase the two leading Sebastian to slowly turn to his right leading Sarah to slowly do so as well with both exuding the same look of intense determination in there eyes as if they're both lions circling each other waiting to see who is going to make the first move. With water dripping from off Sebastian's nose he inevitably makes the first move charging Sarah with a right punch to the face that misses the mark followed by two front side kicks to her upper torso, which she blocks with both her forearms. Sarah retaliates with a quick elbow to the right side of his gut, then a high spinning back kick to Sebastian's head that misses, but is quickly followed by a low leg sweep that knocks Sebastian on his back splashing water in the air from the impact._  
_  
Sensing she has him down, she quickly attempts to stomp his face with her right foot several times leading Sebastian to roll several times in the opposite direction. On the last roll, Sebastian catches Sarah's foot and twists it to where she ends up falling on the soaking wet ground to where she rolls several feet away. They quickly recover as they both are on one knee on the ground to where it cuts to a split screen where they're breathing heavily as the water drips down their faces. The scene ends with a wide shot of a standoff between Sebastian and Sarah with the flames illuminating the water on the ground underneath them._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins on the road several miles away from Wexler Industries as the cargo transport truck carrying Jackson, Marcus, Beckman, and the valuable Eagle Eye satellite are speeding up the road like a bat out of hell. After a moment or two Marcus looks into the side mirror and then sticks his head to look back for himself leading to turn back around to where he sit back breathing out a sigh of relief. Upon seeing this Beckman speaks up._  
**  
Beckman:** So…what's next?  
**  
Marcus:** We head to the rendezvous view point.  
**  
Beckman:** Which is where exactly?  
**  
Jackson:** _chimes in_ Breckingridge STOLport…an abandoned airport about an hour and a half away.  
**  
Beckman:** What is waiting for us there?  
_  
Marcus smirks as he turns to look at Beckman_  
**  
Marcus:** Our ticket out of here.  
**  
Jackson:** _Glances at Marcus_ Sir…we can possibly cut that time in half if I continue to keep this speed.  
**  
Marcus:** Relax…_Jackson gives another glance to Marcus_…all right…if it makes you feel any better keep at this speed. Stay alert…don't fall asleep…turn on the radio if you have to stay awake.  
**  
Jackson:** Yes sir.  
**  
Marcus:** _Looks at Beckman_ Trust me…_turns to look ahead leading him to close his eyes_…we're in the clear.  
_  
The scene switches for a brief moment from the cargo transport truck to miles behind them where all that is seen is a pair of headlights speeding up the road. Cut to a face shot of Abe with his hair blowing back in the wind exuding a look of serious intensity leading it to cut to a wide shot as the Ducati he's riding speeds up the road. The scene switches again back again to level 36 to the location Travis, Casey, and the rest of Tobias' men location they're in the middle of a gunfight with an unknown number of men. Casey returns fire, turns back around, and then speaks up as he looks at Travis._  
**  
Casey:** We're not making any headway here.

_Cut to Travis shooting back and then turning around to duck down in order to change cartridges in both guns he's firing all-the-while looking at Casey as he speaks up.  
_**  
Travis:** I hear ya…I say we smoke them out.  
**  
Casey:** _gives a look to Travis_ The place is already engulfed in smoke moron. _Shakes head and talks to himself out loud to where Travis can hear him._ It's like talking to Bartowski.  
**  
Travis:** Seriously…do you have a plan?  
**  
Casey:** I'm thinking..._look over his shoulder_...decoy.  
**  
Travis:** Great…_tuning around to return fire_…who's the decoy?  
_  
Casey titles his head as he gives him a look._  
**  
Travis:** Oh no…no way...why do I have to be a decoy.  
**  
Casey:** Because I'm the one who thought of the plan idiot.  
**  
Travis:** How about rock…paper…scissors and the loser is the decoy?  
_  
Cut to Casey just staring at him and Travis just looking at him leading both to play in the middle of the gun fight. After a moment or two Casey speaks up._  
**  
Casey:** _gives a low growl_ I hate rock..paper…scissors. _Looks at Travis._ Two out of three?  
**  
Travis:** _Pats Casey on the shoulder _Don't be such as sore loser big guy…now remember you and the rest of the men give me time to get into position. Once I do, that is your cue to "surrender"…they'll walk out…bingo bango bongo…I strike and they go down. _Smirks_ A fool proof plan…see…simple as that.  
**  
Casey:** More like plan made up by a simple fool.  
_  
Travis loses his smirk causing him to just stare at Casey leading him head off as Casey and the rest of the men give him cover fire as a distraction. As he heads off, he sees a wooden dollie leading him to pick it up and take it with him as he gives a this could come in handy look. After a moment two Travis radios him that he's in position leading Casey to yell out knowing the words that he was to say left a bad taste in his mouth._  
**  
Casey:** We surrender…we're out of ammo!  
_  
There is a momentary pause and then a voice is heard._  
**  
Voice:** Throw out your weapons…step out…and put your hands up.  
_  
Casey and the rest of the men comply as they throw out their weapons leading them to step out from behind the safe cover of the derbis with their hands up seemingly lined up in formation. As they have their hands up Dupree and 4 of Marcus' remaining associates step out from the haze with weapons drawn standing a few feet away thinking they've won. Dupree looks at them with a sly smirk, but it's soon disappears as he soon realizes something._  
**  
Dupree:** There is one missing...where is he?  
_  
Suddenly Travis' voice is heard._  
**  
Travis:** Casey down!  
_  
Casey and the rest of the men hit the floor as Travis comes out of nowhere lying on his side on the wooden dollie as if it were a surfboard with both his guns drawn aiming directly at Dupree and his associates. Travis open fires knee capping all 5 of then causing a domino effect if sorts as they fall to the ground in pain. Casey and the rest of the men get up in order to take their weapons leading Travis to walk up to Casey holding the wooden dollie under his arm with a big smile on his face._  
**  
Casey:** What are you smiling about?  
**  
Travis:** I love it when a plan comes together.  
_  
Casey just looks at Travis leading him to walk the other direction. The scene ends with Travis watching Casey walk off out camera view and then turns to look at the rest of his colleagues as he holds up the wooden dollie to show that his plan worked to perfection._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back in the middle of the action where Sarah and Sebastian are going toe to toe as their surrounded by a semi-circular ring of fire with water raining down on them. Sebastian backs up into camera view followed by Sarah who is doing 3 continuous spinning back kicks leading to the 3rd spinning back kick to be caught under Sebastian's right arm leading him to pick her up by the waste, turns, and to throw her to the side causing her to spin in mid air. Sarah seemingly recovers as she lands vertically with her right hand stopping her whole body from hitting the ground inevitably skidding back kicking up water as she faces Sebastian.__  
__  
Sarah looks up to see a frustrated look on his face as he charges once again leading to give 3 side kicks of his own to the upper, middle, and then lower parts of her body. Two of them miss but the last one catches Sarah on her leg causing her to respond with a wild right punch to where Sebastian, with his back to her, catches her arm underneath his left arm. He pulls back on her right hand bending it back causing her to yell out in quickly Sarah kicks the side of Sebastian's knee several times leading him to let release the hold to where both of them back up a bit as they get a brief break. By this team they are soaking wet and after a moment or two Sebastian speaks up._  
**  
Sebastian:** _massages his right knee_ I have to admit it…I underestimated you.  
**  
Sarah:** _smirks as she stretches her right hand_ I get that a lot.  
**  
Sebastian:** Beauty and brawn…a deadly combination.  
**  
Sarah:** What are you trying to do…kill me or flirt with me?  
**  
Sebastian:** A little bit of both.  
**  
Sarah:** Sorry…I'm taken.  
**  
Sebastian:** Disappointing…taken by a geek.  
**  
Sarah:** He's not a geek…he's a nerd…MY nerd.  
**  
Sebastian:** _shakes head_ Your nerd is going to miss you…such a waste to kill a woman of your caliber with such an excellent and well disciplined fighting capability.  
**  
Sarah:** I wish I could say the same for you and trust me...Chuck's going to see me again.  
**  
Sebastian:** _Chuckles_ You know...in other life we could have worked together…allies fighting for a common cause instead of enemies. We could have been partners and possibly something more.  
**  
Sarah:** Already tried that once before...didn't really work out for me.  
**  
Sebastian:** I see...maybe you were just too much for him to handle.  
**  
Sarah:** Maybe…or maybe you should stop talking and we end this here and now.  
**  
Sebastian:** _smirk_ Are you prepared to die?  
**  
Sarah:** Are you?

_Sebastian responds by tilting his head inevitably giving a nod as water runs down his chin. Sarah nods back as water runs down her hair leading both to somewhat struggle to stand because of the water that has been soaking within their clothes. Cut to a wide shot of both of them stand several feet away to where it then cuts to Sebastian cracking his neck and clinches his fists in a ball leading him to speak up one final time._  
**  
Sebastian:** Let's finish this.  
_  
This time its Sarah striking first with a combination of 2 straight side chop to the neck essentially blocked and then immediately followed by a reverse back kick to Sebastian's gut knocking him back a few feet. She doesn't let him have time to recover as Sarah goes in for a flurry of punches leading Sebastian to duck and weave to the point where he responds with a spin front side kick that causes her to do matrix still move as she bends back down and then back up. However, as he spin around from the kick his forward moment to duck low to avoid a punch to the face causing him instinctively grab her around the waist, pick her up, and slam her to the ground knocking the wind out of her splashing up water to where she slowly rolls on to her stomach leading him to kick her left side at least 5 times. As she is momentarily lying on the thin layer of rippling water beneath her cut to a shot Sebastian's feet slowly walking around her and then stops above her head. Cut to an upward shot of Sebastian looking down dripping wet with a look in his eyes as if he senses a kill is at hand._  
_  
He smirks, then grabs Sarah's shoulders and jerks her up to where its enough of a jerk that causes her to instinctively use that upward moments to swing her legs to the front and kicks his shins causing not only great pain, but also releases the grip he has on her to where she ends up on her back again. Both fall to the ground leading it to cut to Sarah's face as she shakes off the water falling on her face from above to where she immediately kick flips up to her feet. At the same time that happens Sebastian is on his feet favoring his shins leading Sarah to run towards him and does a front forward flip into a back heel kick that catches the top of Sebastian head causing him to be disoriented._  
_  
It is Sarah now on the offensive as she does a running side kick, a left-right punch combo, and 2 quick knees to the gut leading Sebastian to push back. Cut to Sebastian, still somewhat disoriented, but with an angered look on his face as he goes to punch Sarah in the face with his left hand and upon doing that he catches his wrist, turns it, turns herself around facing the opposite direction, pulls Sebastian in a bit, and with all the strength she has left pulls down on his arm with full force on her right shoulder to where it snaps to where a scream is heard from the former Navy Seal leading him to back up a bit his arms is dangling there. At the same time that happens, a severely wounded Sebastian bends down to grab a concealed weapons from his ankle, takes it, raises it to point it at Sarah and at the same time that happens she turns around to right go in to finish it._  
_  
In slow motion, Sebastian extends his arm with gun in hand leading Sarah to react by hooking her left arm over his gun hand, then reverse direction as she goes to right to where she hooks right under his elbow, then reverses direction again to the left leading her to use her momentum to bend Sebastian's good arm holding the gun to where its pointed directly at his chest to where the slow motion ends with Sebastian shooting himself several times in one fell swoop. Sebastian lets go of the gun as Sarah releases hold of his arm leading her to turn around to see Sebastian fall on his knees, gives one last look at Sarah as blood begins to drop from out of his mouth, and then falls flat on his face. __Cut to an upward shot of Sarah standing over his body looking down at her fallen enemy. The scene ends with an upward ariel shot looking down above Sarah as she heads exits stage right to find Chuck, Cassidy, and her mom leading the last thing seen is blood pouring out of Sebastian's body in the water._

_Fade Out._

_The scene begins around 3:45 a.m. in Travis and Casey's location where they have Marcus' remaining wounded associates in custody. As they stand there, Chuck, Cassidy, Emily, Tobias, and Wexler appear leading Casey to look at Chuck._  
**  
Casey:** Bartowski…I thought I told you to head to the stairs…_looks around_…where's Sarah?  
**  
Chuck:** Fighting Sebastian.  
_  
As he says that Travis sees Tobias leading him to walk up as he puts his right on his left shoulder._  
**  
Travis:** Sir…you okay?  
**  
Tobias:** I've been better…got out okay with only a few acceptable losses.  
_  
Tobias pats his ribs leading him to grimace leading Travis to turn and look at the man who helped him._  
**  
Travis:** And you must be Sarah's father.  
_  
Wexler nods leading both of them to shake hands. Chuck witnesses the exchange and then looks at Marcus' associates bleeding from the knees on the ground in custody leading him to speak up as he looks at Casey._  
**  
Chuck:** What…how?  
**  
Travis:** _raises his hand in a glaoting manner_ I got this on big guy. _Casey just rolls his eyes as Travis is about to share what happened_ You should have see me dude…  
_  
As he says that Sarah appears leading Chuck to be the first to see her causing him to run towards her leaving Travis to wonder what is up as he was in the middle of his story. He turns to see Chuck run over to her, hug her, picks her up off the ground in a tight embrace, and kisses her. After a moment or two the kiss ends leading it to cut to an in between shot where everybody in the background is looking at them. After a brief moment, Travis looks at Sarah and speaks up.  
_  
**Travis:** We found you're father…_Casey gives him a look_…actually he found us.  
_  
Sarah smiles as she looks at both Travis and Casey._  
**  
Sarah:** Thanks for keeping your promise partner.  
_  
Casey responds with a grunt leading Chuck to look around and then speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Where's my dad?  
**  
Wexler:** Are you talking about the man who is responsible for all this?  
_  
Chuck walks up to Wexler and stands in front of him._  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…_looks around as he straches his head_…I apologize for that.  
_  
Wexler waves his hand and shakes his head._  
**  
Wexler:** No apologies necessary son…he did what he had to do. Besides…_looks back and all around_…this place can be rebuilt. It's going to take a while…but all that really matters is that my family is safe.  
_  
Cut to Sarahg walking over to hug his father leading Cassidy and Emily to follow suit. Chuck stands there looking at the special moment when Wexler speaks up._  
**  
Wexler:** Why are you standing there for…_waves him in_…you're considered family too.  
_  
With a surprised smile, chuck points to himself, and then joins the Wexler family moment leading Travis to smile, and Casey along with Tobias give simultaneous low growls. Casey and Tobias look at each and then speaks up._  
**  
Casey:** Wexler…where is Carmichael?  
_  
Chuck looks up to look at Wexler to find out the answer._  
**  
Wexler:** He told me he had some unfinished business to deal with.  
_  
Cut to a close up shot of Chuck's face as he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Marcus…he's after Marcus.  
_  
Cut to everybody looking at Chuck who now has a sense of worried fear on his face. The scene ends with Jackson, Beckman, and Marcus inside the cargo truck heading towards their intended location with the last shot being of Abe racing up the road on the Ducati in hot pursuit of the man who nearly killed him years ago._

_Fade To Black_


	21. Hot Pursuit

_The episode beings with a recap of what previously happened as Abe chases on foot Marcus who is in a cargo transport truck heading towards the open bay doors. Several moments later he watches as the cargo truck disappear into the darkness leading him to become pissed off. Cut to him spotting a sign with the words Vehicle Field Testing and then move forward to him shooting out of said area on a red Ducati 1098. Cut to the Wexler guiding Tobias to safety to where he ends up meeting up with Chuck, Cassidy and Emily. Chuck informs Wexler that Sarah is fighting Sebastian leading to him to become the protective father to where he goes to help her but is stopped by Emily. Chuck reassures Wexler that Sarah can stand toe to toe with anyone leading the scene to where Sarah and Sebastian are fighting. They seem to be equally matched to where it cuts to a conversation in the cargo transport truck between Beckman and Marcus. She wonders where the rendezvous point leading Jackson to inform her it's at Breckinridge STOLport leading Marcus to assure Beckman there's nothing to worry about as they're in the clear, which is not the case as Abe is in hot pursuit riding the Ducati up the road. Move forward to Casey, Travis, and the rest of the men not making any headway leading to a game of rock paper scissors as to who becomes the decoy, which Casey loses. Cut to Travis surfing in on a wooden dollie capping Dupree and 4 of his associates in the knees to get the upperhand for the good guys. Move to the fight between Sebastian and Sarah where he reveals to her that he underestimated her leading to the climatic end of the fight as Sebastian left arm is broken leading. In a desperate attempt to win, Sebastian takes out a concealed gun leading Sarah to use that gun against him as he shoots himself to where she stands over his body victorious after a hard fought battle. Move to a family Wexler reunion that has the head of the family include a surprised Chuck in the mix. Cut to Wexler informing Chuck that Abe has gone after Marcus leading the scene to begin around 4:15 a.m. in level 36 where Team Chuck/Wexler, Travis, and Tobias have learned from Wexler that Chuck's dad has gone after Marcus to settle unfinished business. Chuck reveals to them the whole story of the reason why Abe is after him leading him to speak up at the tail end of the conversation.  
_  
**Chuck:** So…he has had revenge on his mind after Marcus killed his partner and left him for dead.  
_  
Cut to Cassidy and Emily with horrified/sad looks on their faces leading Emily to speak up._  
**  
Emily:** _hand over her heart_ That is so awful…to have that type of pain stick with your for all those years…its simply unimaginable.  
_  
Wexler looks at his wife and then looks at Chuck._  
**  
Wexler:** He is truly a hero…in every sense of the word.  
**  
Cassidy:** _chimes in_ I say Marcus gets what he deserves and hope your dad shows no mercy on him. Plus…I want to get my hands on that p.o.s. Ethan and exact some revenge of my own.  
_  
Sarah looks at her older sister with an evil look on her face and turns to look at everybody._  
**  
Sarah:** As much I want to see Abe unleashed on that bastard…he has to stand trial for killing a government agent and the attempted murder of another one.  
**  
Casey:** Which is why we need to end this pow wow and head after him now.  
**  
Chuck:** Why?  
**  
Casey:** He's not thinking clearly…he's acting on pure emotion and that is very dangerous.

**Travis:** What about General Beckman?

**Tobias:** Charge her with treason and lock her up for betraying her country.  
**  
Casey:** _looks at Tobias_ You don't know that for certain.  
**  
Tobias:** Oh and you do?  
_  
Casey gives a low growl as he stands face to face with Tobias leading Sarah to speak up._  
**  
Sarah:** Boys…we're on the same team here.  
_  
Casey gives another low growl leading him to take a few steps back_.  
**  
Casey:** Look…we'll deal with General Beckman later…_turns to look at everybody_…its Carmichael that we have to get to A.S.A.P.  
_  
Cut to Chuck nodding as a concerned look appears on his face. The scene ends with a close up shot of Abe with his hair blowing back in the wind as he is on the Ducati 1098 speeding up the road hell bent on getting to Marcus. Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with the song Be My Escape by Reliant K as the cargo transport truck carrying the Eagle Eye satellite rolls up the road. The song lowers down as the shot from outside cuts inside to see a sleeping Marcus with Beckman and Jackson wake. The radio is playing at a respectable manner leading it to cut to Beckman paying attention to those words as she looks at Marcus. After a moment or two, she turns to Jackson and speaks up._  
**  
Beckman:** So…Jackson…is it?  
**  
Jackson:** Yes ma'am.  
**  
Beckman:** Please…call me Edna…_tilts her head as she looks at her_…you?  
**  
Jackson:** Claire...my first name is Claire.  
**  
Beckman:** Claire…how did you get yourself mixed up in all this?  
**  
Jackson:** I was part of Sebastian's Delta Bravo team in the Navy Seals and once he left I tagged along with him.  
**  
Beckman:** Do you have anyone special in your life…are you married?  
**  
Jackson:** _shakes head_ I'm married to my job…love is considered a distraction that will kill you in more ways than one.  
**  
Beckman:** A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't think that way. Love brings you to life …keeps you off balance…at the same time balances you as well. It's about not being afraid to open yourself up and become vulnerable to the possibly of getting hurt in the process to where you trust that person to catch you when you fall. _Looks at Marcus._ When you find the right person who can put your trust in to protect your heart from falling instead of having it broken into million pieces it's all worthwhile.  
_  
Jackson glances at Beckman with a smirk leading her to speak up._  
**  
Jackson:** Is that how you feel about Marcus?  
_  
Cut to a close up shot of Beckman as she mulls over what she says in her head and then turns to look at Marcus who is fast asleep. The scene switches from the transport cargo truck to level 36 where Chuck and crew are heading towards the transport cargo truck area with a purpose. After a moment or two they arrive heading in right in between a row of cargo trucks with Cassidy in the lead to where she is immediately stopped by Wexler._  
**  
Wexler:** Hold on…we need keys for these and they're in the room next door.  
**  
Emily:** I'll go get them.  
_  
She turns around to head off camera and after seconds a blood curdling scream is heard leading everybody to check on her as they head towards. Cut to seconds later where they almost pass her as hey find her on the other side of the cargo truck trembling a bit leading Wexler to speak up._  
**  
Wexler:** Honey…what is…  
_  
Wexler almost finishes the sentence when he spots the body of Ethan with a gun shot wound to the back of his head. Cut to Chuck about to hurl leading him to turn around. Cassidy appears leading her to look down at Ethan with a bit of disappointment on her face._  
**  
Cassidy:** Damn!  
_  
Chuck turns back to give a look to Cassidy leading Sarah and Casey go over to check on his body leading Sarah to turn to Wexler._  
**  
Sarah:** He's been dead a while now…it looks to be execution style.  
**  
Tobias:** That arrogant, snot-nosed punk got what he deserved.  
**  
Casey:** Carmichael's handiwork?  
_  
Upon hearing that, Chuck turns around leading him to speak up._  
**  
Chuck:** No...no way...my father is not a cold blooded killer.  
**  
Casey:** He will be if we don't get to him soon...just need to get those keys.  
_  
Travis speaks up in a Tony Montana accent from the movie Scarface._  
**  
Travis:** Keys…we don't need no stinkin' keys. _Everybody looks at Travis leading Casey to give a moron look._ What!? I'm just saying…we hotwire the sucker.  
**  
Wexler:** All right…who knows how to do it?  
_  
Casey, Sarah, Tobias, and Travis speak up all-the-raising their hand, but their voices are soon drowned out by the loud engine noise causing everybody to turn around to see Cassidy jump out of the nearest cargo truck._  
**  
Cassidy:** What!?  
_  
Wexler and Emily give their oldest daughter a look leading Casey to suggest everybody get in the truck. They all run past Cassidy leading her to turn to the deceased body of Ethan to pay her last respects by giving him a couple of kicks to where. The scene ends with Cassidy taking a contented sigh of relief as a smirk comes on her face as she takes one last look down at Ethan before getting into the truck._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with cargo truck carrying Team Chuck/Wexler, Tobias and Travis. Emily, Wexler, Cassidy, Sarah and Chuck are in the back with Tobias, Travis, and Casey are in front with him driving. They are about to head out of the base of the mountain when Chuck sticks his head through the small glass window leading him to speak up to Casey is driving._  
**  
Chuck:** Where exactly are we going?  
_  
As he says that, Sarah speaks up from behind leading Chuck to stick his head back in to look at her._  
**  
Sarah:** Breckinridge STOLport…it's an abandoned airport where Cassidy and I landed that's approximately an hour and a half away from here. It's the most plausible escape route Marcus has planned since it's considered the easiest way to get out of the country.  
_  
Chuck gives his Chuckish smile towards Sarah leading him to stick his head back in to talk to Casey._  
**  
Chuck:** You heard the lady…_slicks finger in the air_…to the abandoned airport jeeves!  
_  
Casey gives him the moron look, leans forward, taking his entire right hand, places it over Chuck's face and shoves him to the back. As that happens, Wexler sticks his head in leading him to give the directions to Casey on where to go. Cut to outside the cargo truck where they head out the base of the mountain and as they do Travis spots the Huey to his right leading him to immediately speak up._  
**  
Travis:** Casey STOP!  
_  
Casey slams on the brakes to where it cuts to the back of the cargo truck where Chuck was sitting in the middle of Sarah and Cassidy with Cassidy on his left. The forward moment of immediately stopping causes Chuck to not only fall on Cassidy but accidently touch her chest with both his hands, which doesn't register to him at first until he looks up to see Emily and Wexler staring at him to the point where Sarah clears her throat leading her to raise her right eyebrow. Chuck immediately sees where his hands are and quickly/nervously takes his hands off an awkwardly embarrassed Cassidy causing him to quickly apologize to Cassidy, her parents, and then to Sarah. Cut back to the front where Casey glares at Travis._  
**  
Casey:** Why did you tell me to stop?  
**  
Travis:** _points behind them_ There's a Huey back there…_opens the door and then looks back at Casey and Tobias_…I'll take the sky while you guys take the road.  
_  
As he jumps out to run towards the Huey, Chuck sticks his head of the back of the cargo truck leading him to see Travis run towards the Huey. He jumps out, falls the ground, gets up, and then run towards Travis all-the-while yelling at him._  
**  
Chuck:** Travis…let me go with you.  
**  
Travis:** Chuck…you're better off back in the truck where it's safe.  
_  
As he says that, Sarah sticks her head out with an angry look leading her to yell at Chuck._  
**  
Sarah:** Chuck…get your butt back in here.  
_  
Chuck looks at Sarah and then back at Travis._  
**  
Chuck:** _nervous tone_ It's not safe in the truck right now.  
_  
Upon saying that, Chuck and Travis run towards the Huey leading Sarah to yell at Chuck again. Travis turns to yell at Sarah as he is running._  
**  
Travis:** Don't worry…I'll take good care of him.  
**  
Sarah:** _yells_ Keep your radio on just in case we need to contact you! _Travis responds by waving back leading to Sarah to yell at him one more time._ Chuck…you be careful!  
_  
Cut to Chuck looking over his shoulder responding to her._  
**  
Chuck:** I will…I love you and I'm sorry I accidentally groped your sister!  
_  
Cut back to Sarah whose look of anger turns into a smile leading her to stick her head back in. Wexler jumps up from the back heading to the front and after a moment or two the cargo truck heads out. Cut to Chuck and Travis arriving at the helicopter to where Travis turns around leading Chuck to almost run into him._  
**  
Travis:** All right…have you ever flown in a helicopter before?  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I actually flown one...once.  
**  
Travis:** How was it?  
**  
Chuck:** A terrifying experience nonetheless...one that I can check off on my bucket list.  
**  
Travis:** That's awesome.  
_  
As they head into the Helicopter Chuck is overhead telling him about his fear of heights and after a moment or two the engine are turned on. The scene ends with the Huey taking off and heading in the direction where Wexler directed Casey to go._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at around 4:45 with a shot of the Ducati 1098 roaring up the road and then cut to a close up shot of Abe. As he is driving, he notices a touch screen panel just below his eye line leading him to switch it on. As it turns on, a list of 3 categories appear that read weapons, communications, and S.P.M. His curiosity gets the better of him as he touches the letters leading the Ducati to suddenly transform as the plastic shield extends over his head a few inches to protect his face from the sheer wind speed. The exhaust systems lowers down to reveal enhanced hyperthrust boosters. Retractable spoilers extend out and several air inlets open up. Abe is amazed by all this as he keeps his eye on the road when all of a sudden the Ducati shoots off leading to the camera switch to Abe's point of view where he experiences the full force of it all leading to where he not only sees everything coming at him at an extremely fast past, but nearly loses his grip on the handle bars. Glancing at the speedometer reading on the touch screen it reads over 200 mph. Cut to a close up shot of Abe's face as he responds with a wide smile as the shot moves out to where Ducati speeds out of sight. The scene switches from the barren road to Marcus, Beckman, and Jackson in the cargo truck where Marcus wakes up from his nap leading him to stretch. He then looks at the road then to Beckman and Jackson._  
**  
Marcus:** Edna…looks over at Jackson…how are we on time?  
**  
Jackson:** E.T.A about 30 minutes or so.  
**  
Marcus:** Excellent _Looks at Beckman_ How are you doing?  
**  
Beckman:** Fine…just been doing a lot of thinking.  
**  
Marcus:** About what?  
**  
Beckman:** You and me.  
_  
Cut to a close up shot of Marcus with a growing smirk on his face leading the scene to switch directly to the Huey containing Travis and Chuck several hundred feet in the air. After a moment or two, cut inside the cockpit where Chuck is trying his best not to freak out as he's clutching his set with one hand and gripping the handle above him leading Travis to speak up._  
**  
Travis:** Chuck…you okay buddy?  
_  
Cut to Chuck trying his best not to look down responds._  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…listen…did I mention I'm deathly afraid of heights?  
**  
Travis:** I'm proficiently trained in all types of air vehicles both urban assault and recreational. I can fly this bird with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back.  
**  
Chuck:** No..no..no..no..don't do that.  
_  
Travis smiles and pats Chuck on his left shoulder._  
**  
Travis:** Trust me Chuck…I'm like All State. _Chuck turn to give him a look._ You're in good hands my friend…no worries dude.  
_  
Chuck gives Travis a freaked out smile leading the scene to switch 20 minutes later at around 5:05 a.m. with the sky gradually lighting up to a sort of an aqua blue color. Cut to the cargo transport truck carrying Marcus, Beckman, and Jackson leading it to an inside shot where Beckman previously revealed to Marcus she's been thinking about their relationship leading it to cut inside to the middle of the conversation as Marcus speaks up._**  
****  
Marcus:** So what are you saying?  
**  
Beckman:** I love you…and want a life with you.  
**  
Marcus:** You know what your giving up by doing this don't you?  
**  
Beckman:** I do…but there is one thing that you must do for me.  
**  
Marcus:** Anything…what is it?  
**  
Beckman:** My son David and his fiancé…call off your men.  
_  
Cut to Marcus giving a look of seriousness towards Beckman who just thrown down an ultimatum. After a momentary pause, Marcus takes out his cell phone leading him to hit a button leading the sound of his cell phone to ring. After a few seconds, someone picks up on the other end leading him to speak._  
**  
Marcus:** Yeah it's me…_pause_…we attained the package..._pause_...we have no use for the boy and girl..._pause_...no so leave the two be..._pause_...Hic Rhodus Hic Salta.  
_  
Marcus hangs up all-the-while looking at Beckman leading her to speak up as she takes something out of her pocket and places it in his hand._  
**  
Beckman:** Ask me again?  
_  
Marcus opens the box leading him to see the same ring he tried to propose with years ago. After taking a deep breathe he takes out the ring, looks deep into Beckman's eyes, holds it up to her, and says four for words._  
**  
Marcus:** Will you marry me?  
**  
Beckman:** _smiles_ Yes.

_Marcus smiles as he places the ring on her ring finger on her right hand leading him to not only smile, but goes into to kiss her. __As this happens, cut to Abe coming in fast on the Ducati as he spots the cargo truck leading him to disengages the S.P.M. and then punches the gas towards Marcus. Cut back to the cargo truck where Jackson spots Abe in the side view mirror leading her to speak up.  
_  
**Jackson:** Sir!  
_  
Cut to Marcus and Beckman engaged in a lip lock leading him to respond._  
**  
Marcus:** As you can clearly see I'm busy.  
**  
Jackson:** Yes sir…but…  
_  
Marcus breaks the kiss with Beckman leading him to turn to tilt his head to look at Jackson._  
**  
Marcus:** _angered tone_ But WHAT?  
**  
Jackson:** Bogey…6 o'clock!  
_  
As she says that, Marcus looks in the side mirror to see the one person who he left smelling exhaust fumes leading his eyes to widen. The scene ends with Abe closing the distance between him and the cargo truck to where it cuts to a close up of shot of his face that reads serious determination._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as Abe is not several feet behind the cargo truck trying to pass him in order to get to Marcus. Jackson does all she can to keep him from passing all-the-while trying to run him off the road. Marcus continuously does a combination of looking in the side mirror and then poking his head to see where Abe is. After a moment or two Marcus yells to Jackson._  
**  
Marcus:** Give me your weapon!  
_  
Jackson hands Marcus her weapon leading him to stick half his body out the window, but before he does that he looks at Beckman._  
**  
Marcus:** Hold on to me while I get rid of a pesky bug!  
**  
Beckman:** Okay...I will!  
_  
Cut to outside of the cargo truck where Marcus pokes half his body out with weapon in hand aiming at Abe. He rings a few shots off missing a few times as the bullets wiz past him leading Abe to retreat behind the Cargo truck leading Marcus to speak up._  
**  
Marcus:** Where is he…do you see him?  
_  
Cut to all 3 looking for any sign of Abe leading Jackson to speak up._  
**  
Jackson:** Negative!  
_  
Upon saying that, Abe takes out his gun from behind him and then immediately reappears from behind the truck ready for another around leading Marcus to speak up again._  
**  
Marcus:** I see him!  
_  
Abe pulls up near the back right side of the cargo truck all-the-while aiming his weapon and as he does so, Marcus pops out aiming his weapon at Abe who quickly fires at him leading him to quickly duck back in. Abe sees an opportunity to take out the tires leading to him shoot at them but when he fires nothing happens as all he hears is a click. Frustrated he sticks the gun behind him and at the same time he does Marcus pops out again ringing out 3 shots to where 2 shots miss but the last one hits Abe's right leg immediately cutting to a grimacing look on Abe's face leading him to slow down and fall back several feet. As this is happening, the camera cuts to an ariel shot where it moves a couple of miles ahead to see the Breckingridge STOLport with what looks to be a C-130 Hercules ready and prepped for an incoming vehicle. _  
_  
Cut back to Abe who is now shot in the right leg causing him to reduce speed but is determined to get Marcus no matter what. He looks down to the touch screen monitor where he presses weapons leading it to show 2 subcategories: machine guns and missiles. Abe hits machine guns leading the to the bottom part of the right handle…thumb side… to reveal a red trigger mechanism and the front headlights covers lower down to show 2 gun turrets. Blocking the pain of being shot in the leg out, Abe speeds up and presses the red trigger to where a barrage of bullets hit the cargo truck causing Jackson to swerve all around the road. _  
_  
Abe continues the onslaught to where Jackson is somehow grazed in the left shoulder. After a while Abe decides to engage the missiles leading him to hit it on the touch screen. When he does a black button appears on left back handle bar…thumb side…and then a compartment on the front right side protrudes out leading to the touch screen to show an aiming mechanism that alerts him when he's on target. Cut to Marcus popping out again to fire a few shots but miss leading Abe to try get a lock on target as he aims for the right back tire of the cargo truck, which he has difficultly doing because of Jackson swerving all over the road.  
_  
_As this is all happening, both of them are about a mile away from the abandoned airport leading it to cut back to Abe who is anxiously waiting for a target lock. Marcus, on the other hand, turns to Beckman and then pops out to go for the kill. As he does so, Abe finally gets a red target lock leading him to push the black button 3 times to where 3 missiles head straight for the right back cargo tire. Upon seeing this, Marcus heads back in and immediately goes to cover Beckman leading to the missiles hitting their target causing not only the right back tires to explode, but also lifts the entire back side of the truck up in the air to where to becomes airborne.  
_  
_Cut inside to where Jackson, Beckman, and Marcus are holding on for dear life as they are being thrown upside down and inside out. The Eagle Eye satellite is catapulted out of the truck leading the truck itself to turn sideways to the point the satellite and the truck hit the ground rolling continuously breaking apart bit by bit as pieces of debris go flying every which way. The cargo truck continues to roll until it finally stops with one last roll to where it falls upside downon the lip of the runway. Cut to a wide shot of the truck as smoke billows from the damage and after a moment or two the Ducati is heard off camera. Cut to Abe several feet away as he gets off his bike and at the same time he does Marcus crawls out the from the passenger side window showing signs he is badly hurt.  
_  
_Abe takes out his gun from behind him releases, the empty cartridge letting fall to the ground, sticks a fully loaded in, hits the cartridge with his left hard into place, and then lock and loads the gun. The scene ends with Abe limping his way towards a now defenseless Marcus as this dark look on his face as he slowly makes his way to settle the score with him once and for all._

_Fade to Black_


	22. Retribution and Redemption

_The episode begins with a recap of what previously happened as Chuck informs the gang the reason Abe is after Marcus leading Casey to suggest they stop talking and go after him as soon as possible. Cut to Jackson and Beckman having a conversation in the cargo truck about her to where it ends up about she feels about Marcus. Move forward to where Chuck and gang find Ethan's body leading to Casey to question whether or not Abe was responsible, which is refuted by Chuck. Cut to Wexler asking the gang as to who among them knows how to hotwire a car leading Casey, Sarah, Tobias, and Travis to speak up, but it is Cassidy who hotwires the truck behind them much to the surprise of her parents. Move to the gang on the move where Chuck asks where they're going leading Sarah to inform them about the abandoned airport that Cassidy and her arrived in. As they head out Travis suddenly tells Casey to stop leading to an awkwardly embarrassing moment involving Chuck falling on Cassidy and accidently touching her chest leading to a raised eyebrow by Sarah. Cut to Abe on the Ducati touching the letters S.P.M on the screen just below his eye line causing a transformation that gives it tremendous speed..over 200mph to be exact. Move forward to Beckman and Marcus having a conversation where she tells him she not only loves him, but also wants a life with him but in order for them to be together she Marcus an ultimatum, which is to call of his men in regards to her son and his fiancé. Marcus complies as he takes out his phone and contacts his associate to call them off leading Beckman to take out a box and places it in his hand. Marcus asks her to marry him and leading to say yes this time. As they kiss, Abe appears leading Jackson to inform her boss that there's bogey behind the. A gun battles ensues where its goes back and forth to the point that Abe gets shot in the right leg. Cut to Abe engaged the missiles leading to a seemingly moment where the target system is trying to lock on the back right tire. Move forward to a target lock, the 3 missiles fly, and hit their target sending the cargo truck not only flying in the air, but also catapults the eagle eyes satellite leading both the cargo truck and the satellite to crash to the ground inevitably breaking apart piece by piece to where it finally stops rolling ending up upside down on the lip of the runway of the abandoned airport. The last shot is of Abe reloading his gun and slowly limps over to Marcus who crawls out of the bottom of the passenger side window badly hurt. The scene begins around 5:15 a.m. with a close up shot of Marcus's bloody face trying to crawl his way towards the C-130 Hercules in distance. Cut inside the cargo truck where you see an unconscious Beckman with several cuts on her face slumped on top of Jackson. Cut back to Marcus continuing to crawl when Abe appears just above his shoulder, Abe who is expressing all sorts of emotions in his face limps towards him with his weapon drawn and when he reaches him he begins to scream.  
_  
**Abe:** Marcus don't you move damn it! _Cut to Marcus in excruciating pain as the camera goes to a quick shot to a wide tear in his left pant leg revealing a severe gash on his left upper thigh. He doesn't respond to demand leading him to go into Jack Bauer mode by going after the exposed wound to get his attention. Abe places his foot over the wound and presses hard on it that Marcus lets out a blood curdling scream leading to dig into the wound. Cut to Abe's eyes as they no longer exude the look of the warm, loving father or the patient, tolerant demeanor of the nerd herd leader Abraham Bartwoski at the Buy More shopping plaza who handles co-workers/customers with the attitude that reads the customer's always right smile on his face. No...this is a totally different man as there is an overall tightness in his face. His lips are narrowly thin, eyebrows pulled down in a menacing way, the veins in his neck pulsating, as the sound of heavy breathing through his nose is clearly heard, and the look in his eyes exuded the stone cold façade of the former section 8 member Steven Carmichael before he was domesticated by one Rose Eleanor Walczak. The man who is seen now is on a mission to exact payback for the pain Marcus caused years ago in Zurich, Switzerland and no amount of compassion is stopping him from doing so. Cut to Marcus still trying to crawl when Steven Carmichael twist his foot into the bleeding again causing another blood scream from Marcus leading him to scream at him again._ I said DON'T MOVE!  
_  
As he says that he fires 2 warning shots just a few inches ahead of him leading Marcus to stop crawling leading his entire face to rest on the cold concrete of the cracked abandoned airport. After a moment or two, he speaks up face down in a muffled tone as he struggles to get the words out._  
**  
Marcus:** Who…who…are you…what do you want…from me!  
_  
As he says that Steven Carmichael takes his foot off grabs Marcus' right shoulder and flips him over on his back to where it goes to down shot of Marcus to quickly lead to an upward shot of him looking up at the aqua blue sky now showing signs of the yellowish golden sun slowly starting to illuminate above. Marcus' beautiful scenery is blocked as Carmichael stand over him, points his weapons directly at him at he bends down close to his face down with every intent on killing him. After a moment or two he responds to Marcus' question._  
**  
Carmichael:** I'm judge…jury…and executioner.  
_  
Upon hearing those words, Marcus' eyes widen leading Carmichael to back up to his feet, bends down to grab his left leg with the open gash causing him to give another scream, and pulls him off camera. Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the air with the façade of the Huey surveying the land below them for any sign of Marcus and Abe. Cut inside to where Travis looks at a less freaked out and yet very concerned Chuck leading to speak up._  
**  
Travis:** We're gonna to get to your dad in time.  
**  
Chuck:** I hope so…but…  
_  
Chuck pauses leading Travis to chime in._  
**  
Travis:** But what?  
**  
Chuck:** I honestly don't know what we're going to find when we get there?  
**  
Travis:** Don't think about it bro…its just going to drive you crazy.  
_  
Chuck takes a deep breathe as he looks out the window and after a brief moment he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** You know…it took me a while to wrap my brain around the fact that my dad is a government agent. _Shakes head_ I've accepted that fact and as time went on I saw him not as  
Steven Carmichael…_looks at Travis_…I saw him as my dad Abraham Bartowski. I never pushed him to tell me about his past life as a spy and how many people he possibly killed in order to protect the greater good. When the time was right…he would tell me. For the past several months, my sister Ellie and I had our dad back and we felt more like a family now with the addition of my awesome brother-in-law.  
_  
Travis chuckles a bit leading him to pat Chuck on his left shoulder._  
**  
Travis:** You have nothing to worry about…we're going to get to him and stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. You and your sister will have your dad back and nothing will ever change that lead you to believe otherwise.  
**  
Chuck:** No…_shakes head_…something has changed.  
**  
Travis:** _looks at Chuck_ What?  
**  
Chuck:** It was the look in his eyes…I never forget the look of intensity in them when he reflected back on having his partner killed and nearly getting killed himself.  
**  
Travis:** Nearly getting killed effects you man…its part our job.  
**  
Chuck:** _quickly glances at Travis_ Yeah I know…but the look he gave was something that I have never seen before even when we were on missions together.  
**  
Travis:** How so?  
**  
Chuck:** The look in his eyes was always calm and never showed any sign or hint of losing control even the situation went bad.  
**  
Travis:** It's what being a spy is about…keeping a level head when you know all hell breaks loose.  
**  
Chuck:** True…with my dad you could read it in his eyes that he always had as Casey would put it a possible exit strategy just in case. _Chuck turns to look at Travis intently._ When I  
saw the look in his eyes as he was talking about that fateful night I could see a part of him losing control as the anger boiled within him.  
**  
Travis:** Emotions are a tricky thing to keep in check.  
_  
Cut Chuck closing his eyes as his look down._  
**  
Chuck:** I'm afraid that he's at a point of no return.  
**  
Travis:** You can't know that for sure.  
_  
Chuck opens his eyes leading him to show tears running down his cheek._  
**  
Chuck:** All I know is that I'm afraid that my dad doesn't have an exit strategy to fall back on or worse.  
**  
Travis:** What…what's worse?  
**  
Chuck:** He doesn't want to have an exit strategy?  
**  
Travis:** What are you trying to say?  
**  
Chuck:** He's transfixed on ending it.  
**  
Travis:** Ending what?  
**  
Chuck:** Ending the pain he's been enduring…stopping the nightmare he's been reliving for so long and whether he lives or dies…he's treating this as a suicide mission.  
**  
Travis:** Trust me…it ain't gonna happen…_puts his fist out for fist tap_…are you with me?  
_  
Chuck tilts his head to glance at Travis who nods directing his eye towards his fist leading him to respond with a fist tap back._  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah…I'm with you.  
_  
Upon saying that, Travis gives a look of reassurance to his friend as he turns to resume his focus on flying the Huey. The scene ends with Chuck taking another deep breathe as it cuts to outside of the Huey as it heads off to stop Abe from killing Marcus._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins back at the abandoned airport where it left off with Carmichael dragging Marcus off camera by way of his injured leg. After a moment or two, Marcus is thrown to the side of the overturned cargo truck leading him to quickly aim his weapon straight at him as Marcus grunts out in pain. He lifts his head so much so that it falls back on the side of the truck leading him to speak up all-the-while giving a pain ridden chuckle._  
**  
Marcus:** Who…_swallows hard as he tries to breathe_…are you?  
**  
Carmichael:** I'm the one who's going to end your sorry miserable existence?  
**  
Marcus:** As you can clearly see…_slow and painfully lifts both of his arms extending out both his hand_…I am unarmed.  
_  
Cut to Carmichael stepping back and shooting his left arm causing Marcus to scream out in pain._  
**  
Carmichael:** Not yet you aren't.  
**  
Marcus:** Wait…_grimaces in pain_…what…_coughs several times leading both his arms to drop to the ground_…did I ever do to you?  
**  
Carmichael:** You killed someone.  
_  
Marcus smirks as he responds to Carmichael's claim._  
**  
Marcus:** I killed so many people…can you be more specific?  
_  
As he says that, Carmichael pulls the zipper down the top of his jumpsuit to reveal the dog tag around his neck. He takes it off and dangles it in front of his face and then throws it at him leading him to speak up._  
**  
Carmichael:** Zurich, Switzerland…36 years ago…you killed my partner and left me to die you sorry son of a bitch.  
_  
As Carmichael is talking, cut to inside of the overturned cargo truck where Beckman slowly regains consciousness as she hears Carmichael yelling at someone. She slowly turns her head to the left to see Jackson with her eyes open apparently dead from the impact she suffered from the crash and then looks to find Marcus. She soon comes to the realization that Marcus is the one Carmichael is yelling at leading her to focus on what he's saying to where Marcus is heard._  
**  
Marcus:** I guess Edna didn't clean up all my messes after all…she never informed me of that important piece of information…what a shame.  
_  
Cut to Beckman hearing that from inside the cab of the cargo truck._  
**  
Carmichael:** Speaking of the General…how does she fit in all this?  
**  
Marcus:** I see her nothing more as a necessity in my life...she's now part of fulfilling my long awaited destiny.  
_  
As he says that, Carmichael gets right in his face point the gun under his chin inevitably lifting it up._  
**  
Carmichael:** Was the kid part of the plan as well or was he considered a liability after you had one of your lackeys shoot him in the head?  
_  
Upon saying cut to Beckman's eyes widen as she hears the news of not only Marcus' apparent love for her, but also what happened to Ethan leading her to flash back on what Marcus told her about taking good care of him. Cut back to Marcus who smirks and chuckles a bit_  
**  
Marcus:** The boy…_coughs_…was merely a tool to…_turns his head to spit out blood_…get what I needed from Jeremiah. He _wipes his mouth off with the back of his bloody right hand and then plops it above his stomach leading him to look back up at Carmichael._ He served his purpose and he will not be forgotten in helping me bring my cause to the forefront.  
_  
As Marcus is saying that, he is slowly and discreetly sticks his right hand in his left front pocket._  
**  
Carmichael:** _grits his teeth_ Open your eyes asshole…your delusional cause is over…face it…you've lost.  
**  
Marcus:** _smirks_ I haven't lost.  
_  
Carmichael gives a small laugh in disbelief._  
**  
Carmichael:** The satellite is destroyed…most of your associated are either dead or possibly captured by now…and you're about to die.  
_  
Cut to Marcus laughing leading him to speak up._  
**  
Marcus:** That is where you're wrong my friend.  
**  
Carmichael:** Like I told you before…we're not fr…  
_  
Just as he's about to complete the word friend, Marcus suddenly covers his mouth and noise leading him to spray the hydrogen cyanide up to his face causing him to lunge backwards to not only fall backwards, but also drops his gun in the process. The scene ends with Carmichael writhing around on the ground as he deals with the effects of the poison gas._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 5:20 a.m. where if left off as Marcus sprayed Hydrogen Cyanide in Carmichael's face leading him to lunge back and fall back to the ground writhing in agony. As he does, Marcus pulls himself up and picks up not only the gun that he dropped, but also the dog tag that Carmichael dropped. Marcus limps over and around him leading him to revel in his apparent victory._  
**  
Marcus:** _looks down at him_ You should have killed me the very moment you had the chance to. _Drops the dog tag leading it to dangle from his middle finger of his right hand and looks at it._ Now…_looks back down at Carmichael smirking_…you'll suffer the same fate as you're late partner and this time…_points Carmichael's gun straight at him_…I'll make sure to finish the job.  
_As he is about to pull the trigger, he hears a sound behind leading him to turn his back towards the cargo truck to see Beckman slowly crawl out. Marcus has this conflicted look on his face to where he ends up turning to aide Beckman instead of finishing off Carmichael._  
**  
Beckman:** _calls out to him_ Marcus  
_  
Marcus slowly helps her up and leans her against the side of the cargo truck leading him to check up on her. He brushes strays of red hair behind her ear with his right hand leading him to speak up._  
**  
Marcus:** Are you all right..._puts his right hand on her right cheek_…I was so worried about you.  
_Beckman holds Marcus right hand leading her to caress it, as well as, nuzzle into it as she gives a smile to him._  
**  
Beckman:** I'm fine…now that I know you're safe.  
**  
Marcus:** _smiles_ With you at my side as my wife…I know I can overcome any obstacles placed in front of me and I trust you to have my back. Do you trust me?  
_  
Beckman closes here eyes for a moment and then opens them leading her to speak up._  
**  
Beckman:** I have so far and look at where it's gotten me.  
_  
As she says that, she glances at her ring leading Marcus to look at it as well. The moment is interrupted by the struggle of Carmichael writhing around the ground leading to look back at Beckman._  
**  
Marcus:** I have some business to take care.  
_  
Marcus kisses her on the lips and then turns to limp towards Carmichael holding tightly the gun in his had. Cut back to Beckman as the smile on her face becomes flat leading to the scene to switch to air with the façade of the Huey. Cut inside to where Travis and Chuck both spots a billow of smoking rising off in the distance leading Travis to radio Sarah and Casey about the location of Abe and Marcus. The scene switches back to Marcus hobbling over to Carmichael leading him to point his gun and about to shoot him when Beckman's hand rests on his leading him to look up at her._  
**  
Beckman:** _smiles_ Let me do it.  
**  
Marcus:** _shakes head_ I don't want your hands to be stained with his blood.  
**  
Beckman:** _caresses his cheek_ You said you trusted me…smiles…I want to show how much you mean to me my love.  
_  
Marcus smiles leading him to pull her in for a kiss and after a moment or two she pushes away leading her to place her open in front of him. Cut to brief pause as Marcus hands her the gun leading her to seemingly walk behind him and then around the other side. Marcus looks down at a defenseless Carmichael as he tilts his head to the side in a sly, cocky manner._  
**  
Marcus:** _waves finger_ You came close to defeating me…but like the phoenix I always rise from the ashes to come back stronger. _Beating his chest with his right hand._ King Kong has nothing on me! I cannot be kil…  
_  
As he says that, his face suddenly goes flush leading him to fall to his knees in front of Carmichael. Cut to a close up shot of Marcus' face as Beckman's hand appears on screen holding the N.P.E and a brief moment she shuts it off leading her to slowly walk around him as she throws the ear devices within her ears to the side. Marcus has this look of utter confusion/fear in his eyes as he begins to mumble something. As this is happening the Huey with Chuck and Travis in it are closing in to the point that they both see Beckman pointing a gun at Marcus head._  
**  
Marcus:** Why?  
**  
Beckman:** I heard the truth from your very own lips…_tears slowly run down her face_…I thought you loved me. _Screams at him in anger_ I trusted you!  
**  
Marcus:** _tries to shake his head_ Don't...  
_  
Beckman leans in to kiss him one last time and then whispers in his left ear._  
**  
Beckman:** _tears in her eyes_ You were right you know…_cut to Marcus'eyes widening_…I've taken care of the messes you've made in the past…_bends back up with a look of scorn as she points the gun directly at his temple_…now its time to take care of my mess right now.  
_  
With those words Beckman closes her eyes as a single tear falls she pulls the trigger and with a bright flash Marcus slowly falls to the ground dead at the hands of General Edna Beckman next to Carmichael who looks into the dead eyes of his fallen adversary. Cut to back up to Beckman where she not only drops the gun, but also takes off the ring as well leading it to fall next the ground by Marcus' face. Beckman stands there seemingly in a daze not reacting to everything blowing around her, hearing the noise of the chopper blades just off the side of her as the Huey touches down several feet away, or the noise of the cargo transport Truck engine speeding up behind her in the distance. The scene ends with Chuck ducking low and running in slow motion around the front of the Huey to where he runs straight towards his fallen father leading him to slide up to the side of him._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at around 5: 25 a.m. with Abe head being cradled by Chuck all-the-while tears are running downs his face as Abe tries to speak but Chuck doesn't let him. He notices a long cylindrical to just within reach leading him to pick it and then smells its once filled contents to be that of almonds. Chuck quickly looks at his father who can only muster up saying his son's name leading Chuck to respond._  
**  
Chuck:** Don't talk dad…_looks at Sarah jumping out of the cargo truck running towards him and yells over to her_…SARAH!  
_  
Sarah rushes to his side followed closely behind by Cassidy and Emily. Cut to Casey with his gun drawn followed by Wexler and Tobias heading towards Beckman who continues to stand there oblivious as to what is going on leading him to speak up._  
**  
Casey:** General…General…GENERAL BECKMAN!  
_  
The third mention of her name snaps her out of it leading her to speak up as she looks down at the lifeless body of Marcus at her feet._  
**  
Beckman:** Major…you may have been suspicious of my recent actions as of late and I have the answer for you.  
_  
Cut to Casey slowly lowering his gun._  
**  
Tobias:** _speaks up_ It's not just him you have to answer to.  
**  
Casey:** looks at Tobias and then back at Beckman General?  
**  
Beckman:** _looks at Tobias_ I know…_looks at Casey_…in order for me to eliminate the threat he posed…I had to get close to him. What you saw back at level 36 was purely for his benefit.  
**  
Casey:** Of course General…_puts gun behind his back_...you did what you had to do.  
_  
Cut to Tobias and Wexler having this not buy it look as Beckman quickly glances at them both leading it to cut to Sarah kneeling beside Chuck and Abe with Cassidy and Emily in tears off to the side._  
**  
Chuck:** _looks at Sarah for help_ Sarah…we got to get him to a hospital.  
_  
As he says that Beckman passes them leading her speak up._  
**  
Beckman:** Marcus sprayed him with own dosage of Hydrogen Cyanide that has lasting effects for about an hour and then he dies.  
_  
Upon hearing that, Sarah places his hand on his shoulder to comfort and calm him leading him to look at her father._  
**  
Sarah:** Dad…how far is the nearest hospital from here.  
**  
Wexler:** Breckinridge Medical Center…35 minutes away.  
**  
Travis:** _speaks up_ Take the Huey…it's faster if we go by air.  
**  
Sarah:** Do we have any C.I.A doctors over there?  
**  
Casey:** _takes out cell phone_ I'll find out.  
_  
Casey walks off making a phone call leading Travis helps Chuck lift his father leading them to both carry him with both arms behind their neck to the chopper. Sarah follows closely behind  
when all of sudden Beckman appears in front or her leading Chuck and Travis to turn around._  
**  
Sarah:** General…we need…  
**  
Beckman:** _interrupts her_ Agent Walker…my suspicions were correct about you and Mr. Bartowksi all alonf. I am truly disappointed in you…  
_  
Cut to Wexler hearing all this leading him to get in between her and her daughter._  
**  
Beckman:** Jeremiah…what are you doing?  
**  
Wexler:** Now is not the time Edna.  
_  
As he says that, a cavalcade of Black S. roll in out of nowhere leading all them to stop in a line near the cargo truck. When the lead passenger door opens, out steps Director Graham pissed off leading him to walk up to Beckman._  
**  
Graham:** _looks around at the carnage_ Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?  
**  
Beckman:** We stopped a mad man from obtaining a top secret satellite for his own personal gain.  
**  
Graham:** _looks at Beckman_ Why wasn't I informed about this?  
**  
Beckman:** It…_looks at Tobias and Wexler_…was a top secret mission.  
**  
Graham:** Top secret…_look at Sarah_…give me a status report.  
**  
Sarah:** Not now sir…we have to take Chuck's father to the hospital.  
**  
Graham:** You will do no such thing…he has to answer for what he did back at the warehouse.  
**  
Chuck:** Please...I beg you...he has to go to the hospital now!  
**  
Graham:** Negative!  
_  
Upon saying that, Casey walks up and stands in between them leading him to look back at Chuck and Travis._  
**  
Casey:** _in a calm tone_ Take him to the chopper Chuck.  
**  
Sarah:** _looks at Cassidy_ Cass go with him…I'll catch up later.  
_  
Cassidy nods leading her along with Travis and Chuck help Abe towards the Huey. __Casey turns back too look at Graham who is absolutely fuming at this point.  
_  
**Graham:** This is insubordination…_looks at his men_…take Agent Casey, Agent Walker, and Carmichael into Custody.  
_  
Upon hearing that, Casey takes out his weapon and aims it straight at Graham leading an astonished Sarah to follow suit. This causes Graham's men to take out their weapons leading them to point it directly at Casey and Sarah._  
**  
Graham:** What the hell do you think you two are doing?  
**  
Casey:** Saving a life…_glances back to see Abe being helped into the Huey_…of a good friend.  
**  
Graham:** At the cost of both your careers?  
_  
Casey looks at Sarah who responds with a smile leading him to look back at Graham. Cut to the Huey taking off with Cassidy Travis, Chuck and Abe heading towards Breckinridge Medical Center. The scene ends with a high ariel ground shot of ensuing staff off as the wind blows all around them and then cut to the façade of the Huey flying off as it's a race against time to save Abe's life._

_Fade To Black_


	23. Celebration

_The episode begins with a recap of what previous happened as Abe slowly stalks a severely injured and crawling Marcus who is trying to make his way towards the C-130 Hercules off in the distance. At this point he is no longer his cover persona Abraham Bartowski as he has now the former stone cold Section 8 member Steven Carmichael who has exacting payback for not only his fallen partner, but also for himself as he was nearly killed by his hands. Cut to a couple of shots where he steps on Marcus' wound on his upper left thigh leading him to sound off a blood curdling scream leading the scene to move forward to where he asks who he is. Carmichael responds by telling he is his judge, jury, and executioner leading it to cut to him being dragged off camera by his injured leg. Cut to the Huey where Chuck and Travis have a conversation about his father where Chuck believes Abe is primarily on a suicide mission for retribution and redemption. Travis refutes that telling Chuck that they will get to him leading Travis to hold out for a fist tap, which chuck gives back. Move forward back at the crash site where Carmichael shoots Marcus in the arm leading him to take the dog tag that was around his neck, place it in front of Marcus' face, and then drops it. As they are talking, cut to inside the overturned cargo truck cabin where Beckman regains consciousness leading her to hear the conversation between Marcus and Carmichael. Cut back to the outside where she hears the truth from Marcus' own lips of what she really means to him, and about Ethan. By this time, Carmichael is so focused that he doesn't notice Marcus reaching into his left front pocket to where he suddenly covers his mouth/nose and sprays Carmichael with prussic acid(hydrogen cyanide) leading him to lunge backwards to the ground writhing around in pain. Move forward to where Marcus is about to finish the job that he failed to do years ago when Beckman appears leading to a heartfelt exchanged between the two that results in her wanting to finish the job instead of Marcus. Marcus resists at first but after being some convincing by way of her kissing him he hands her the gun. Cut to Marcus gloating in his apparent victory over his fallen adversary and in mid sentence he goes suddenly flush leading to the appearance of the N.P.E in Beckman's hand. After revealing to him what she heard, she kisses him one last time leading him to whisper in his ear that she has been there for him in taking care of his messes and this she's taking care of her mess…him. With those words she shoots the man she loves in the head and he falls to the ground next to Carmichael leading him to look at his fallen adversary who was betrayed by the one person he thought would never betray him. Cut to Chuck reaching his father and then helping him along with Travis to the Huey, but before they ever reach it Beckman intervenes informing Sarah she now knows about her and Chuck. This leads Sarah's father to intervene and as he does Graham arrives wanting to know what the hell is going on. Beckman gives her a cover story of a top secret mission leading him to order Chuck's father be taken into Custody. Cut to a standoff ensuing as Casey and Sarah point their weapons at Graham as the Huey carrying Travis, Chuck, Cassidy, and a poisoned Abe fly off to their intended destination…Breckinridge Medical Center.  
_  
_The scene begins around 5:30 a.m. with the color of a yellowish hue gradually replacing the aqua blue tone of the sky. Cut to the façade of the Huey and then inside to a shot of Travis to where it immediately turns to Chuck cradling his father on the floor of the Huey as Cassidy is sitting behind them with a look of utter dread as she sees a man she hardly knows sweating, convulsing, and trembling after being sprayed with hydrogen cyanide by Marcus. After a brief moment, Cassidy speaks up as she looks over Chuck's shoulder._  
**  
Cassidy:** How is he doing?  
_  
Cut to Chuck shaking his head as he at his dad and then turns to look over his shoulder at Cassidy._  
**  
Chuck:** _anguish in his voice_ I…I…don't know…_turns to yell at Travis_…Trav can you make this thing go any faster!  
_  
Travis quickly looks back leading him speak up._  
**  
Travis:** I'm trying buddy…_glances back_…if this were the Millennium Falcon I would kick it into warp speed right now.  
**  
Chuck:** Just hurry! _Looks back down_ Don't you quit on us you hear me dad…don't…you… quit!  
_  
Cut to a close up shot of Abe cradle in Chuck's arms as sweat pours down his face as sounds of breathing are heard through his gritted teeth as he's shivering/convulsing leading Cassidy to rub Chuck's right shoulder giving a look of assurance of hope. The scene switches from the Huey back to the abandoned airport where a now weaponless Casey and Sarah are in Graham's custody after they stopped his men from getting to Abe. Cut to shots of Tobias talking on a cell phone and Wexler with his arm around Emily standing near the transport cargo truck as they look over at several agents somewhat blocking their view in front of the black S.U.V.s as they partially see, as well as, hear Graham, with Beckman standing to off to the side of him, the two agents receiving a tongue lashing. Cut to a full length shot of Casey and Sarah standing there hands at their side looking straight forward leading Graham to walk in from the left into camera view with a look of anger on his face._  
**  
Graham:** Do you two realize what you just did? _Looks at Casey_ You aimed your weapon at a superior officer…for what…_points_ _in the direction of where the Huey flew off_…to help save Bartowski's father?  
**  
Casey:** _speaks up_ He risked his life for the greater good sir.  
**  
Graham:** There are agents out there as we speak doing that exact same thing as we speak…what makes Carmichael so special…what makes him different from all the rest?  
**  
Casey:** They don't have his heart.  
_  
Graham glares at Casey and then sets his sights on Sarah._  
**  
Graham:** _Looks at Sarah._ Agent Walker…I am truly disappointed in you most of all since I considered you my best agent. And now I come to find out…_glances back at Beckman_…you've compromised yourself with the asset. What do you have to say for yourself?  
**  
Sarah:** My job was to protect Chuck…I did that to the best of my ability. Somewhere along the line he ended up not only protecting me, he also ended up saving me in so many ways.  
**  
Beckman:** _speaks up_ Agent Walker…I want a clear answer from you…are YOU in love with the asset.  
**  
Sarah:** No…I'm not General. _cut to serious look on Beckman's face._ I'm in love with Chuck.  
_  
Cut to Graham with one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his forehead as he shakes his head in disbelief._  
**  
Graham:** _looks at Casey_ Tell me Major Casey…did you or did you not conspire to help keep the relationship between Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski a secret from General Beckman and I so much so that you even suggested the option of moving in together knowing full well the gravity of the situation with Fulcrum coming so close to attaining the intersect?  
_  
Cut to Sarah giving a side glance towards Casey who pauses for a second and then speaks up._  
**  
Casey:** Yes sir.  
_  
Cut to a shot of Graham turning his back in disgust walking a few feet in between the black S.U.V.s and after a brief moment turns back around walking towards the two agents._  
**  
Graham:** I've heard enough…_nod at his men_…take them away.  
_  
Upon hearing that Sarah comes to the realization that it's all over and she's going to be reassigned far away from the man she loves. The scene ends with Casey standing tall in face of being taken into custody as Sarah painfully closes her eyes leading the shot of the Huey flying out into camera view heading towards the hospital. Cue Chuck intro._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at around 6 a.m. with the Huey landing on top of Breckinridge Medical Center where Chuck, Travis, and Cassidy are met by medical personal with a gurney ready. As Chuck and Cassidy carefully help Abe on the gurney the doctor turns to Chuck and speaks up._  
**  
Doctor:** Mr. Bartowski…I'm Doctor Bennett…Agent Casey informed me of the situation.  
_  
Cut to Chuck looking frantic all-the-while talking fast as he looks back and forth from his dad to the doctor as they are wheeling Abe inside._  
**  
Chuck:** The antidote… the antidote is Sodium Thiosulfate…do..do you.._breathing hard_…have a print shop anywhere in the hospital.  
_  
At this point, all Cassidy and Travis can do is watch the C.I.A doctor calm Chuck down leading him to speak up. _  
**  
Bennett:** I assure you we'll do everything in our power to save him…_puts his hand on chuck's left shoulder_…I promise you.  
_  
As he says that, the camera cuts to an ariel shot on the roof where the doctor leads Chuck inside followed closely behind by Cassidy and Travis. The scene switches from Breckinridge Medical Center to the abandoned airport leading it to the shot of the transport cargo truck where Wexler goes to intervene leading him to look at his wife as he both of her arm, gives her a reassuring nod, and then runs towards the blockade of government agents standing in his way. As he says that Wexler runs up leading the men to turn inevitably catching him as he tries to get in between them. Casey and Sarah turn to see Wexler struggle to get free leading Sarah to speak up._  
**  
Sarah:** Dad..._shakes head_…it's my mess…not yours.  
_  
Graham looks at Sarah and then at Wexler leading him to speak up as he motions his men to let him through._  
**  
Graham:** Excuse me Mr…  
**  
Wexler:** Wexler…Jeremiah Wexler.  
_  
Graham reacts to the name leading him to look back at Sarah who is being handcuffed and then looks back at Wexler._  
**  
Graham:** Agent Sarah Walker is your daughter?  
**  
Wexler:** Yes…_looks at Sarah giving her a smile_…she is…_intently looks back at Graham_…and I demand that you free not only her, but Casey as well.  
_  
As he says that, Beckman walks up._  
**  
Beckman:** Don't get involved in this Jeremiah…your daughter and Agent Casey have disobeyed orders, aimed a weapon specifically at a superior officer with intent to stop a civilian from being arrested, and not to mention lying for the sake of keeping a relationship secret.  
_  
As she says that, Wexler leans in close to Beckman in an agitated low tone._  
**  
Wexler:** We need to talk…_glares at Beckman_…now!  
_  
Cut to Beckman looking back at Graham leading her to hold up finger and then walks over several feet away from anyone hearing their conversation following Wexler. After a brief moment Wexler turns around leading him to speak up as Beckman reaches him._  
**  
Wexler:** You know full well that what my daughter's relationship with Chuck is similar to that of you and Marcus.  
**  
Beckman:** No it's not…and for you to suggest that…  
**  
Wexler:** _leans in_ Shut up! _Cut to Beckman with a surprised look on her face._ I'm not suggesting…I'm telling you the facts and the facts show a woman in an organization that fell in love with her co-worker. They couldn't tell anyone about their relationship fearing what might happen…sound familiar because it does to me. _Wexler points to his wife behind him._ My wife shared with me what my daughter and Chuck have been through in order to be together…the obstacles they faced…the pain both of them have been through. I don't like it when one of my daughters is in pain, especially when she has found a man who has made her truly happy. _Wexler points his finger at her face._ There's one thing I don't tolerate and that is hypocritical people and you…you Edna…are one of them.  
**  
Beckman:** Fine…I'm a hypocrite…but that still doesn't negate the fact she pulled a gun on her superior.  
**  
Wexler:** She did it…_Wexler points at the sky_...in order to help save Chuck's father…a good man! I would have done the exact same thing if the roles were reversed if my daughters or my wife were poisoned.  
**  
Beckman:** Sorry Jeremiah…she made the wrong choice and she, along with Agent Casey, will suffer the consequences.  
_  
Beckman turns to walk away with close up shot of her face when Wexler speaks up behind her._  
**  
Wexler:** Then I have no choice in doing what I have to do and damn the consequences.  
_  
Beckman freezes leading her to register what Jeremiah stated as she was walking away from her. The scene ends with her slowly turning around to sees a very serious look on Wexler's face telling that he means business._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left off as Wexler has been given no choice but to do something in order to save her daughter, her relationship with Chuck, and not only her career, but Casey's as well. Cut to Beckman with a look of utter disbelief at what she just heard leading her to speak up._  
**  
Beckman:** Is that a threat Jeremiah?  
**  
Wexler:** Oh…it's not a threat…it's a guarantee.  
**  
Beckman:** What are you possibly going to do that will ensure your daughter and Casey's freedom?  
**  
Wexler:** Simple…you tend forget that I am a business man and my business is creating weapons…for the military. _Cut to Beckman's eye's widening._ I knew that would get your attention…you see the weapons my company creates aren't just used by the military as they are also used by government departments such as the F.B.I, Interpol, MI6, ATF, Secret Service, C.I.A and NSA. My company will rescind all contracts leaving the military at a disadvantage and you wouldn't want that to happen now would you General Beckman?  
**  
Beckman:** What you are doing is considered blackmail.  
**  
Wexler:** You better believe it and I would fair to guess if The Committe were to get wind of your involvement with Marcus…_points to Tobias on the phone_…they would be none too pleased you.  
**  
Beckman:** You sneaky, underhanded son of a bitch.  
**  
Wexler:** _smirks_ Devious aren't I. _Points at Beckman._ It's your move…what's it going to be?  
_  
Cut to Beckman seriously thinking it over leading her to walk towards Graham who has a handcuffed Sarah and Casey sitting in the parked black S.U.V. When Beckman reaches him he speaks up._  
**  
Beckman:** Release them.  
**  
Graham:** Negative…I can't allow what they have done to be left unpunished.  
_  
As he says that, Tobias walks up leading him to speak up._  
**  
Tobias:** I think you should listen to her and release both of them at once.  
_  
Wexler looks at Tobias who gives him a nod. Cut to Graham giving a laugh of disbelief as he again places one hand on his hip, massages forehead, and then wipes his face._  
**  
Graham:** And may I ask who are you?  
**  
Tobias:** Don't concern yourself with who I am…concern yourself with the people I work for.  
**  
Graham:** And who do you work for?  
**  
Tobias:** That is none of your concern also.  
**  
Graham:** _angered tone_ I am not amused…I want…_Graham yells_…demand to know what is going on damnit!  
**  
Tobias:** You will…once you answer your phone.  
**  
Graham:** What are you talking about…my phone isn't… _As he says that Graham's phone rings leading him to answer it._ Graham.  
_  
Graham looks at Tobias and then turns around to talk with the unknown person on the other end. Cut to Beckman, Casey, Sarah, Wexler, and Emily curiously wondering who Graham is talking to. After several minutes, Graham ends the phone call and slowly returns to the group._  
**  
Beckman:** Who was it?  
**  
Graham:** _look of disbelief_ My supervisor at Langley…Donald Weston.  
**  
Beckman:** What did he say?  
**  
Graham:** _looks at Beckman_ Agent Walker and Casey are to be released immediately with all charges dropped against them. _Graham looks at Tobias and then cut to Casey and Sarah being released leading them to walk up to where they stand a few feet from Graham with Sarah standing next to her father._ They are also placed under…  
_Cut to Graham having troubling with the words getting out._  
**  
Beckman:** Under what?  
**  
Graham:** Under protection?  
**  
Beckman:** By who?  
**  
Graham:** He wouldn't say…but according to him Agent Sarah Walker, Agent John Casey, and Charles Bartowski have been given immunity along with anyone who is closely associated with them in case there is possible retaliation.  
_  
Upon hearing that, Sarah looks at her father._  
**  
Sarah:** _confused look_ What does that mean?  
_  
Wexler looks at his daughter with a smile on his face as he leans to kiss her forehead._  
**  
Wexler:** What it means doodlebug is…_looks into her eyes as he has both hands on the side of her cheeks_…you're free to be happy without any obstalces in your way.  
_  
Cut to Sarah eye's brimming with joy as she gives her father a big bear hug._  
**  
Sarah:** Thank dad.  
**  
Wexler:** _whispers in her ear_ Don't thank me…_Sarah looks up at her dad_…it was his doing? _Cut to Sarah looking at Tobias mouthing the words thank you to him leading him to just nod as she closes her eyes and relishes the moment all-the-while hugging her father. Wexler looks at Tobias who responds with a nod leading him to nod back. Cut to a moment or two later where Wexler speaks up again as he looks at his daughter._ Let's go see how Abe's doing…what do you say?

_Sarah nods leading her mother, father, Tobias, and Casey to commandeer one of the black S.U.V's to drive to the Breckinridge Medical Center. The scene ends with a Sarah sitting in the passenger seat with a big smile on her face concerning Chuck, but then suddenly turns sullen at the thought of Abe comes to her mind leading it to cut to the facade of the S.U.V driving off as the dust kicked up from tires envelopes Graham, Beckman, and his men._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins around 6:30 with the sun rising just behind the façade of Breckinridge Medical Center and then cut inside to the waiting room where Travis walks into camera view leading him to pass Cassidy who is sitting beside Chuck. Cut to a look of a disheveled man with his hair a mess and bags under his eyes as he has not slept since the N.P.E knocked him out back at level 36 Chuck is a total wreck as he is concerned with how his father is doing which is evident by the way he's biting his finger nails, his left leg uncontrollably shaking, and for the life of him can't sit still to the point where he becomes so frustrated that he speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** I can't stand sitting her knowing what my dad is going through.  
**  
Cassidy:** I know Chuck…_rubbing his right shoulder_…but you have to stay positive that your father is going to pull through.  
_  
Cut to Travis walking up to Chuck and then kneels down to off to his right._  
**  
Travis:** Yeah buddy…from what you've told us about him he's a tough man who is not going to let being poisoned by the likes of that scumbag Marcus be the way he goes out.  
_  
Cassidy looks at Travis and then looks at Chuck leading her to chime in._  
**  
Cassidy:** Travis is right…he's going to live and be there for you to see you get married to my sister. Before you know it, you two will have kids and they will be playing/horsing around with their grandfather who will spoil them to death.  
_  
Cut to Chuck showing signs of a smile after hearing leading to the shot to cut to a nearby elevator where it the number 4 lights up as the doors open to reveal Emily, Wexler, Casey, and Sarah inside. It is Sarah the first to emerge from the elevator and looks around to see Chuck to up ahead to her left. She calls out Chuck's name getting his attention, which it does causing a new found hope to spring into his eyes as he gets up, sprints over to Sarah down the hall, and embraces her in his arms. After a brief moment Sarah speaks up._  
**  
Sarah:** I've got so much to tell you…_Sarah looks into his brown eyes with a smile on her face but then realizes the gravity of the situation_…but it can wait…how is Abe doing?  
_  
Cut to Emily, Wexler, Tobias, and Casey walking up leading him to give a quick glance to them then back to Sarah._  
**  
Chuck:** I don' know…I haven't seen or talked to Dr. Bennett since we arrived.  
_  
Wexler puts his hand on his left shoulder leading him to speak up._  
**  
Wexler:** He's going to be just fine son.  
**  
Casey:** _chimes in_ Stay strong Bartowaki.  
_  
Sarah looks at Casey and then back to Chuck._  
**  
Sarah:** Casey's right…you have to pull yourself together. What would Ellie think…  
**  
Chuck:** _interrupts her_ Ellie…oh..no…  
_  
Sarah quickly calms him down leading her to look at Casey then back to Chuck._  
**  
Sarah:** Don't worry about Ellie…we'll take care of it.  
_  
Sarah lifts herself up on her tip toes and kisses him on the lips leading Chuck to have this sense of calm come across his face as he closes his eyes. In that brief moment all the worries and anguish he was feeling were gone. The scene move forward later to 7:10 a.m. with everybody in clean clothes provided by Dr. Bennett's assistant. They're all either sitting down in the in the waiting room or pacing back and forth leading it cut to Travis walking up and handing Casey a cup of coffee. Travis sits down across from Chuck who has his eyes closed with his head on Sarah's right shoulder and after a moment or two Dr. Bennett emerges in green scrubs leading Sarah to nudge him. Chuck opens his eyes leading him to see Sarah motioning over to Dr. Bennett leading him to quickly jump out of seat to head over to his location followed closey behind by Sarah, Casey, and the rest of the gang._  
**  
Chuck:** How is my dad?  
**  
Bennett:** We were able to get out of his right leg and from the looks of things it wasn't anything serious.  
**  
Sarah:** _chimes in_ What about the poison?  
_  
Bennett pauses as he takes a deep breathe and then responds._  
**  
Bennett:** _looks at Chuck_ There are two kinds of exposure…acute and chronic. With chronic exposure the cyanide levels are primarily low to where it can impact the blood chemistry, which is treatable.  
**  
Wexler:** And acute exposure?  
**  
Bennett:** Acute exposure deals with a high level of exposure through inhalation inevitably causing systems such accumulation of fluid in the lungs, repertory arrest, vomitinh, and an abnormal heartbeat. _Looks at Chuck_ Your father is going through acute exposure. _Cut to the impact of those words hitting Chuck like a truck leading Sarah to hold his hand._ He nearly suffered a cardiac arrest at one point on the operating table, but it was averted in time. As of now…he's in stable but critical condition.  
_  
Cut to everybody breathing a sigh of relief leading to a shot of Chuck bending over and then bends back up to hug Sarah. After a brief moment he turns back to Bennett._  
**  
Chuck:** Thank you for all you've done...can I see him?  
**  
Bennett:** You can…however…he asked to speak to Agent Casey first…alone.  
_  
Cut to everybody including Chuck who looks back at Casey giving a why does he want to speak to you look. The scene ends with a close shot of Casey as he gives a low grunt as all eyes are on him._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a door of hospital room leading it to a close up shot of the chart on the door reading Carmichael, Steven. Cut inside where Abe is lying in bed hooked up to a heart monitor, a nasal cannula fitted up both his nostrils, and an i.v. fitted into his inner right forearm to get liquids in from the vomiting. An overhead light just behind Abe's head is a means of illuminating the room. After a moment or two, Casey enters the room to where he slowly walk up and basically stands a few feet from the bed not knowing what to do leading a weak Abe to speak up._  
**  
Abe:** Casey.  
_  
Casey walks up and hovers over Abe._  
**  
Casey:** Hey Carmichael…you look like crap.  
_  
Abe responds with a weak laughter._  
**  
Abe:** Have you looked in the mirror lately?  
_  
Casey smirks leading him to pull up a chair located behind him in order to be as close to his bed as he can._  
**  
Casey:** The doc said you wanted to talk to me.  
**  
Abe:** _coughs_ I want you to watch over my son.  
**  
Casey:** _smirks_ I already do that enough as it is…besides he's Walker's annoying problem now that they're both moving in together.  
**  
Abe:** _shakes head_ That's not what I'm saying Casey.  
_  
Cut to Casey's smirk fading away as he looks intently at Abe._  
**  
Casey:** No.  
**  
Abe:** Listen to me…_Abe slowly raises his arm and weakly points his finger at him_…I want you to watch over him…both of them.  
_  
Casey stands up and hover over Abe looking him straight in the eye._  
**  
Casey:** You're not going anywhere…you here me.  
**  
Abe:** Or what?  
**  
Casey:** I'm going to…to…  
_  
Casey tries to respond with his usual snarky comebacks but has trouble doing so._  
**  
Abe:** _chimes in_ What…you're going to kick may ass…Marcus already beat you to it.  
**  
Casey:** You're the toughest old man I know.  
_  
Abe bends his right arm with his hand open leading Casey to hold it as he rests his elbow on the guard rail of Abe's bed._  
**  
Abe:** I need you to promise me that you will watch over my son and Sarah…they're your teammates…your partners…your…family. _Cut to Casey greatly being impacted by the family._  
Family watches out for each other…and I know you will be there for both of them as they will be there for you.  
_  
Cut to a shot of Casey's hand gripping Abe's hand tighter as he leans in to look him straight in the eyes._  
**  
Casey:** I promise.  
**  
Abe:** I consider you my second son…a hard, headed hot tempered son who needs anger management…_cut to Casey giving a low grunt_…but a son nonetheless that I can be proud of.  
**  
Casey:** It was an honor severing with you Carmichael…you…_cut to Casey beginning to get choked up_…were like…a father to me. You taught me the value of having a heart in a business that tends to have none.  
_  
Abe looks up at Casey showing signs of tearing up._  
**  
Abe:** Casey…are your as you eloquently put it time and time again to my son…lady feelings coming up?  
_  
Casey immediately composes himself leading to turn away and sniff a couple of time._  
**  
Casey:** No…of course not…_leans into Abe_…and if you mention this to Bartowski I will state plausible deniability.  
**  
Abe:** Same ole' Casey...take care of yourself son.  
**  
Casey:** You too Carmichael.  
_  
Casey goes in to give Abe a hug leading him to pat him on the back. The scene ends with Casey standing tall in front of Casey as he gives a salute to honor Agent Steven Carmichael._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the waiting room area at around 7:45 a.m. where Casey appears into camera view leading everybody to swarm around him. As they do, cut to a ding of the elevator doors opening leading Ellie and Awesome to step out in a frantic manner. Chuck sees her and immediately run over to her to hug her leading him to speak._  
**  
Chuck:** Ellie…what are you doing here…you're honeymoon.  
**  
Ellie:** _freaked out tone_ The honeymoon doesn't matter…Sarah called us.  
_  
Chuck glances at Sarah and then looks back at his sister._  
**  
Chuck:** What did she tell you?  
**  
Ellie:** Dad was on his way…up to Colorado for a surprise…_cut to Awesome rubbing the sides of bother her arms to calm her down_…visit to see you so he could meet Sarah's parents and an accident involving a chemical truck happened.  
_  
Cut to Awesome noticing Wexler and Emily standing behind Sarah leading him to speak up._  
**  
Awesome:** You must be Sarah's parents…its awesome to meet you two under these unfortunate circumstances.  
**  
Wexler:** And you must be Devon…I'm Jeremiah Wexler…my daughter Sarah has told us about you and your lovely wife Ellie.  
**  
Awesome:** Wait…the Jeremiah Wexler…the weapons mogul?  
**  
Ellie:** _looks at Sarah_ Sarah?  
_  
Cut to Sarah in a very uncomfortable moment leading Chuck to intervene._  
**  
Chuck:** Dad's stable, but he's in critical condition.  
**  
Awesome:** That is awesome news.  
**  
Ellie:** Can we go see him?  
_  
Cut to Chuck looking at Casey who nods leading both of them to head to their father. Cut to several moments later at around 8:30 a.m. where Ellie and Chuck are sitting on either side of Abe's bed. Abe is elevated an angle where he can see both his children as they are in the middle of a conversation when Ellie speaks up._  
**  
Ellie:** You really did give us a scare dad…don't ever do that to us again.  
**  
Abe:** I'll try not to pumpkin.  
**  
Chuck:** Dad…I want you to know that I love you.  
**  
Ellie:** I love you too dad…I know that both of us lead busy lives and we don't get the time to say it often but with this happening…it tends to put things into perspective on what's truly important in life.  
_  
Abe looks at his two kids_  
**  
Abe:** I love you two and I want you to know that you…along with your mother may God rest her soul…are the most important people in my life. Ellie…you've grown up to be a beautiful woman and…looks at his son…Chuck...  
**  
Chuck:** Yeah dad?  
**  
Abe:** You really need a haircut.  
**  
Chuck:** No..I don't.  
**  
Abe:** Yes…you do…have you ever thought about a flat top?  
**  
Chuck:** No…besides I don't think Sarah would like it.  
**  
Ellie:** Sarah is the best thing to ever happen to you little brother.  
**  
Abe:** She's a keeper son…promise me you won't let her go.  
**  
Chuck:** I promise.  
**  
Ellie:** I agree dad on Sarah being the one for you…so when are you going to ask her to marry you?  
**  
Chuck:** When are you and Devon going to have awesome children?  
_  
Cut to Ellie laughing leading Chuck to feel the top of his head and then laughing along with her to where they both stand and go in for a father/daughter/son hug._

**Abe:** I want you to know…_Cut to Chuck and Ellie bend up looking at their father_…I always be here…_taps the top Ellie's head_…and here…_taps Chuck's chest_…remember that. Always be there for each other no matter what.

_Ellie and Chuck go in for another hug leading them to both speak up._  
**  
Ellie and Chuck:** We will.  
_  
After a moment or two, the heart monitor starts to sound off leading Chuck to freak out as he looks at their father who has gone unconscious. Chuck immediately turns to his sister._  
**  
Chuck:** Ellie…what's going on!  
_  
Cut to Ellie looking at the monitor and then looking at her brother with a frantic look as tears are falling from her face._  
**  
Ellie:** He's going into cardiac arrest.  
_  
As she says that, Dr. Bennett runs in with his team and before helping Abe one of his nurses escorts Chuck and Ellie out the door so they won't get in their way. Chuck and Ellie are balling as they helplessly see their father not responding leading it to cut from the inside of the room as nurses rush in. The scene ends with Chuck with both hands over his head not knowing what to do and then turns to go hug Ellie leading the shot to focus on the door closing as Bennett and his staff work on Abe._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins 4 weeks later on the Santa Monica Beach at around sunset as the song Dust In The Wind by Kansas plays. Chuck is sitting on the beach, legs bent with his arms resting on his knees, and hair blowing back in the window. He's gazing out at the ocean with a reflective look on his face and after a moment or two, Sarah walks up from behind and sits down beside him._  
**  
Sarah:** Talk to me Chuck?  
**  
Chuck:** My father is gone…again. He came back into my life…only to be taken away by some James Bond Villain wannabe.  
**  
Sarah:** He died for the greater good....you should be proud of him.  
**  
Chuck:** I am proud of him…it's just that it feels like Marcus' had the last laugh on his expense.  
**  
Sarah:** Look at me. _Chuck looks at her._ Don't focus on that…focus on the times you spent with your dad getting to know him again…the true him. It's those moments/memories you absolutely cherish as you keep them…_touches his head_…here…and…_touches his chest_…here.  
**  
Chuck:** I miss him.  
**  
Sarah:** _hugs Chuck around the neck_ I miss him too.  
_  
Chuck gives Sarah a hint of a smile and after a several moments of sitting quietly Chuck speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Listen…I never really got to ask you…how did you explain you being related to the weapons mogul Jeremiah Wexler to my sister and Awesome.  
**  
Sarah:** I just told her that when I was younger I never agreed with what my dad did. When I left for college…I ended changing my name not wanting to be associated with anything related to war, which was half of the truth.  
**  
Chuck:** So what name are you going to by…Sarah or DeAnna?

**Sarah:** What name do you like?  
_  
Chuck gives her a contemplating look._  
**  
Chuck:** You know what like I told dad…I fell in love with you…not your name.  
_  
Chuck goes in for a kiss and after a moment or two she looks into his brown eyes._

**Sarah:** You never cease to amaze me Chuck Bartowski.  
**  
Chuck:** _smiles_ Hey, I talked to Travis today.  
**  
Sarah:** How is he doing?  
**  
Chuck:** Awesome…Tobias granted him a permanent transfer here and he'll be a welcomed addition to Team Chuck.  
**  
Sarah:** That's good to hear…_looks back_…I think we should be heading back.  
_  
Cut to Chuck standing and helping Sarah up to her feet._  
**  
Chuck:** Are you ready.  
**  
Sarah:** Not yet…one last thing. _Sarah takes out a card from her pocket and handing it to him._ This is a number to a C.I.A. Psychologist…_Chuck rolls his eyes_…now here me out. _Chuck looks at her._ You don't have to go…it's just an option for you if you want to get things off your chest after what happened…it's strictly confidential. If not for me…do it for yourself.  
**  
Chuck:** I'll think about it.  
_  
Cut to Sarah leaning up to kiss him on the lips and then takes him by the hand towards their new house. Move forward to inside to Casa Bartowski Dos where a party is happening with Casey, Big Mike, Morgan, Jeff, Lester, Anna, Ellie, Awesome, Ryan, Isabel with C.J. in her arms, Mary, Emily, Wexler, and Cassidy are all in attendance. Sarah and Chuck make their entrance waling in the front door leading everybody to greet the two lovebirds. After some mingling, eating, drinking wine/beer, singing karaoke, and a Call of Duty battle between Chuck and Morgan the scene moves to the end of the night with everybody standing in the living room. Chuck raises his beer bottle in the air and speaks up._  
**  
Chuck:** Thanks you guys for celebrating this night with me…_looks at Sarah_…us. It means a lot.  
**  
Morgan:** _speaks up._ We should make a toast then.  
**  
Wexler:** What should we toast?  
**  
Sarah:** _raises her glass of wine_ To new beginnings.  
**  
Ryan:** _raises beer bottle_ To new friends!  
**  
Ellie:** _raises wine glass_ To family.  
_  
Cut to everybody especially Casey nodding leading it to cut to Chuck as he raises his beer bottle in the air._  
**  
Chuck:** To my father…Abraham Bartowski.  
_  
Cut to everybody raising their glasses of wine and bottles of beer in the air._  
**  
Everybody:** To Abraham Bartowski!  
_  
Cut to a close up shot of all the glasses/bottles in the air. The scene ends with the camera moving to the side a bit as it focuses on a picture hanging on the wall of Chuck and Ellie with Abe in the middle smiling from ear to ear._

_The End._


End file.
